Creación - Sōzō (Naruto - Fairy Tail) - Suspendido
by Gghoist
Summary: Solo eh servido para crear y destruir. Así tiene que ser todo, ya que si hay un creador, también tiene que haber un destructor y ese, soy yo.
1. Episodio Prologo

Personaje Hablando: Es hora de empezar con los juegos

 **Personaje Draconiano o Demonio hablando: Acabaremos con estos humanos**

 _Personaje pensando: "Mi vida, acabo"_

 _ **Personaje Draconiano o Demonio pensando: "Luego de la creación, viene la destrucción"**_

 **Dios Dragón de la Destrucción**

Lluvia. Lluvia era lo que caía en un pequeño pueblo en medio de un bosque en el continente de Earth Land. El pueblo contaba con unos 300 habitantes, excluyendo a los niños. Las casas eran todas de madera, aunque de algunas personas con dinero eran casas de bloques de piedra o de otro material muy caro de conseguir para una persona pobre. Pero aquí no era el caso de la pobreza, ya que los habitantes trabajaban en la agricultura, en la pesca, gracias a que a unos 2 kilómetros del pueblo estaba el mar. En la ganadería e incluso en la manufacturación de hermosas prendas de vestir, tanto para hombre, como también para las mujeres y niños/as.

Hoy; siendo las 12 de la tarde, todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, ya que la lluvia les impedía que pudieran siquiera vender algunas de sus cosas que tenían en sus tiendas. Además de que ir a pescar era peligroso, ya que en los bosques han estado desapareciendo muchas personas. Unos comentan que son secuestrados para experimentos malévolos. Otros que son devorados por algunas criaturas que habían aparecido recientemente en el lugar, decían que era un Dragón o algo por el estilo. Pero eso era imposible, ya que los Dragones habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, claro, excepto uno; Acnologia, el Dragón del Apocalipsis.

Ellos eran muy conscientes de este hecho, ya que por años esas criaturas y muchas más aparecían por este lugar, pero eso ya no se volvió a ver, luego del año 777x.

Allí no había ningún mago para que los ayudara y ninguno de ellos podía aprender magia al máximo nivel, solo sabían lo básico, nada elemental, pero había un niño de unos 7 años de edad, cabello rubio y ojos azules, que podía manejar la magia de forma increíble, pero solo podía manipular las cosas a su manera.

Su nombre; Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, hermano menor de Uzumaki Namikaze Kasumi. Pero en vez de ser querido por su familia, él fue rechazado, ¿la razón? "Los magos y la magia son una maldita maldición" comentaron los padres del chico, luego de que lo expulsaron de su casa y lo mandaran a la calle. Por donde él deambulaba cada día, algunos le contrataban para que los ayudara en algunas cosas difíciles para ellos, pero fáciles para Naruto, él aceptaba gustoso por ayudarlos. Le pagaban con comida y algunos con dinero.

Hoy el chico Naruto, estaba caminando por las frías calles del pueblo llamado Konoha, el agua caía de sus cabellos rubios como el sol mismo, iba con la cabeza gacha, ya que no había podido encontrar un lugar en donde pasar la lluvia, no quería molestar a las personas al hacerlas salir de sus casas para que tengan compasión de él, él no era así, no lo era.

Quería despejar la lluvia de ese lugar, para que el sol pegara como siempre lo hacía, no lo sabía, pero sentía como si el sol fuera su amiga, su única amiga que le iluminaba los días oscuros de su pequeña vida.

—"Ya han pasado 5 meses desde que me echaron de casa, Kaa-san tuvo otro hijo, lo llamo Menma, Tō-san está muy feliz por eso, nee-chan de igual forma" —Pensó el muchacho de forma triste, se le reflejaba en sus ojos azules, los cuales perdieron un poco el brillo de inocencia que lo caracterizaba siempre. Soltó algunas lágrimas que se fundieron con las gotas de la lluvia.

Siguió con su caminata por unos minutos más, la lluvia lo estaba refrescando poco a poco. Alzo la mirada, ya que, a su derecha, en un callejón, estaba una niña sentada con sus piernas siendo abrazadas por sus pequeños brazos. Naruto debió suponer que tenía frio así que se acercó para ver si quería algo de compañía a su lado.

—Hola—Saludo el rubio a la niña. Una niña de cabello color azul. La niña alzo la mirada, sus ojos azules estaban sin brillo, sin su inocencia caracterizada de cada niño o niña.

—…—La niña no dijo nada y bajo de nuevo la mirada y se abrazó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Naruto, solo Naruto… tengo 7 años, el mes siguiente cumpliré 8 años, me gusta los juegos de mesa y de estrategia, además también me gusta la comida vegetariana, creo que los animales son algo sagrado, pero de igual forma fueron creados para ser nuestro alimento, así que no me quejo… mi color favorito es el blanco, pero también el color dorado… me disgusta las personas que juzgan a otra sin conocerla primero, los pervertidos y las personas malas… mi hobby es leer lectura de aventuras y mitología… mi sueño, pues no tengo uno… pero si fuera la posibilidad remota, sería tener una familia que me quiera como soy—Explico el rubio con una sonrisa llena de felicidad en sus labios.

La niña había alzado la mirada para ver al niño que, según ella, la estaba molestando, pero no dijo nada y solo espero que el niño terminara, para que ella pudiera hablar. Escucho todo, sus gustos, disgustos, hobby y su sueño.

—Vete—Susurro la niña, pero Naruto no puedo escucharla, ya que las gotas de lluvia que caían al suelo se lo impedían.

—Perdón… ¿me repites lo que dijiste? —Pregunto el rubio, acercándose más a la peliazul, para que la escuchara claramente.

—¡VETE! —Le grito la niña, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, las cuales se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que caían en su cabello y luego a su rostro.

Naruto no supo que decir, la niña debería tener por lo menos unos 7-8 años de edad. No sabía que era lo que le había pasado, pero supuso que paso por algo horrible, ya que podía percibir sus emociones. Enojo, ira, miedo, furia, felicidad, etc. Naruto poseía los mismos sentimientos en ese momento, pero no lo demostraba y mejor se centraba en su optimismo y carisma que lo caracterizaba siempre.

—P-P-Puedo ayudarte… so-solo confía… en mi—Le dijo Naruto, quería llorar también, pero se estaba aguantando para no hacerlo, ya que quería ayudar a la niña acomode lugar, no quería que alguien más pasara por lo que él estaba pasando.

—So-Solo vete… déjeme sola… déjame en este sufrimiento—Le dijo la niña, ya con voz quebrada y sus sollozos se escuchaban claramente.

—¡No! No dejare que alguien más sufra lo que yo eh sufrido… no me gusta ver a las personas llorar, ni mucho menos si son mujeres. Sé que aparentas ser fuerte, pero en tu camino necesitaras la ayuda de alguien, un conocido, amigo, o lo que sea, para que logres lo que tanto buscas—Le dijo Naruto. Sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir y también se puso a sollozar, apretó fuertemente sus pequeños puños, estaba lleno de tristeza y la lluvia también lo estaba demostrando.

La niña no dijo nada y siguió sollozando, pero se impresiono de que el niño expresara, por así decirlo, su ideal. Se puso triste, ya que el niño también pasaba por el lugar que ella estaba pasando ahora mismo.

—M-M-M-Me llamo… Juvia Lockser… tengo 8 años… cumplo 9 el siguiente año, me gusta el agua y las flores… mi color favorito es el azul y el verde… me gusta comer golosinas, entre otras. Me disgustan las personas malas, las que maltratan a los demás… mi hobby es… pues no tengo uno… mi sueño es… encontrar a alguien que me quiera como soy y que tengamos una familia—Termino de hablar la ahora llamada Juvia Lockser. Ella había alzado la mirada y sonreía de forma alegre al muchacho rubio.

Naruto sonrió alegremente, se limpió las lágrimas con su manga de su camiseta o de lo que quedaba de ella. Una sonrisa sincera y llena de alegría apareció en sus labios, ya que finalmente había podido entablar una conversación con su nueva amiga, algunos niños solo se le acercaban por su poder, y otros no lo hacían, ya que le tenían miedo, diciendo que era un monstruo que tenía una magia aterradora, pero solo eran niños, no los culpaba.

Él tuvo que madurar a una velocidad record, en unos 2-3 meses maduró mucho, mucho, mucho. Tenía que hacerlo, ya que dejo su vida de niño atrás, pero su actitud, carisma y energía no se iban, ya que no quería ser un chico amargado y frio por siempre, él no era para esa actitud.

—¡Mucho gusto, Juvia-san! —Naruto fue hacia la niña, la levanto del suelo agarrando sus manos y la abrazo fuertemente. Juvia se impresiono mucho por el atrevimiento del muchacho, pero no le importaba, ya que en verdad necesitaba este calor en su cuerpo. Sin saberlo, en sus mejillas se formó un pequeño tinte rosa y su corazón, latía rápidamente.

—El gusto es mío… Naruto-san—Juvia también saludo al rubio. Luego se separaron y la lluvia empezaba a irse poco a poco.

—Vaya… la lluvia ceso—Comento el rubio con alegría.

—Jeje… fu-fue mi magia la que hizo eso—Comento Juvia, nerviosa y asustada por lo que su nuevo amigo iba a comentar.

—Pues para mi es genial saber eso… ¿eres maga de agua? —Pregunto el chico muy emocionado de conocer a alguien más que pueda utilizar magia.

Estaba sumamente feliz de conocer a otro mago aparte de él. Le gustaba interactuar con personas, especialmente con los que poseen magia, ya que con ellos él pensaba que iba a salir de ese mundo oscuro que lo llevo a creer que la magia era una maldición y no una bendición, pero también tenía sus dudas sobre ese término.

—Sí, yo controlo el agua… ¿y tú? ¿qué magia utilizas? —Juvia también pregunto algo emocionada. Su vida había cambiado mucho luego de la muerte de sus padres, se volvió antisocial, una chica fría y amargada en otros casos. Pero ahora no era el caso, ya que había encontrado a alguien que logro dispersar esa actitud.

—Pues no sé cómo se llama mi magia… pero yo lo llamo magia de manipulación (Majikku toriatsukai) —Comento el chico algo pensativo, ya que en verdad no sabía mucho de su magia, solo que podía manipular las cosas a su manera, como mover cosas, hasta podía dispersar la lluvia de hace rato, podría traer las nubes, podía traer ventiscas, nieve y mucho más. Este poder era bueno en manos buenas y mala, en manos malvadas.

—Wow, eso es increíble… no había escuchado de esa magia, pero creo que es genial—Dijo Juvia, con estrellas en los ojos y sacando una gotita de estilo anime en la nuca del rubio, al ver la emoción reflejada en esos ojos azules iguales a los suyos.

—S-S-Si… lo mismo digo—Hablo Naruto con algo de nervios.

—Y ahora que paso la lluvia… ¿Qué hacemos? —Pregunto Juvia al chico.

—Pues… que te parece ir a jugar al parque… es lindo y divertido, luego te llevare a un lugar muy especial para mi… solo yo lo conozco y estoy seguro que te fascinara—Comento el rubio.

Luego de eso, ambos fueron corriendo al parque para poder jugar. Llegaron y se subieron al columpio que encontraron, estaba mojado, pero Juvia lo arreglo con su magia de agua. Naruto empujaba a Juvia, la cual sonreía alegremente.

Las tiendas empezaron a abrir y empezar su labor. Las personas empezaron a salir del pueblo para poder ir a ver sus huertos que estaban fuera del pueblo, no tan lejos también. Los adultos salían a caminar por las calles, los niños corrían de un lado a otro. El agua que aún quedaba se iba evaporando por el sol que había salido luego de que algunas nubes se despejaran.

Las aves cantaban su alegre cantar de siempre, los insectos empezaban sus labores de siempre, los animales dormían y otros solo iban de caza.

Naruto y Juvia seguían jugando en los pocos juegos que tenía el parque de Konoha. Las personas que le tenían respeto y aprecio al rubio menor, solo sonreían al ver al pequeño divertirse con la nueva amiga que había hecho, ya que siempre lo veían con la cabeza gacha y siempre se iba fuera del pueblo a quien sabe dónde.

Siendo las 3 de la tarde, Naruto le dijo a Juvia que le iba a llevar a su lugar especial. Ambos emprendieron el viaje fuera del pequeño pueblo. Caminaron por unos 5 minutos por el bosque, que no era tan espeso como para poder perderse allí dentro.

Naruto le dijo que cerrara los ojos a Juvia, la cual lo hizo sin dudarlo. Naruto le tomo de la mano y la entrelazo con los dedos de Juvia, la cual de nuevo sintió a su corazón latir como loco. Ella no sabía que era este sentimiento que el rubio le estaba causando a cada rato que le decía un cumplido, la miraba a los ojos, le sonreía cálidamente y le tomaba de la mano, en verdad no lo sabía, pero quería que no se terminara, nunca.

—Muy bien… ábrelos—Le dijo Naruto. En todo el rato que Juvia iba perdida en sus pensamientos, Naruto le fue guiando al su lugar secreto.

Juvia abrió lentamente los ojos, hasta que termino por abrirlos por completo. Lo que vio, la sorprendió mucho. Delante suyo estaba un hermoso campo de flores de todo tipo, había también un pequeño lago con una cascada pequeña, además que del lago se forma un pequeño rio cristalino que iba en dirección al bosque. Una hermosa vista para Juvia, la cual se maravilló mucho al ver este acto de la naturaleza.

—In-Increíble—Comento Juvia sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo, pero allí estaba, en verdad este hermoso lugar existía.

—Una vez vine a dar una caminata al bosque y me topé con este lugar, con los días me di cuenta que nadie a parte de mi conocía este lugar, así que decidí hacerlo mi lugar secreto—Explico el rubio lo sucedido hace apenas unos 15 días atrás.

—Pues fue el hallazgo del año—Le dijo Juvia sonriéndole al chico, el cual también le devolvió la sonrisa cálida.

—Bien… te hare un recorrido… ¿vamos? —Naruto le estiro la mano hacia Juvia, la cual de forma lenta pero firme, la tomo y de nuevo sintió esa calidez llenar su ser.

—Claro… vamos—Luego ambos fueron a dar una caminata por el lugar. Había un camino hecho de piedra por el lugar, Naruto le iba explicando que él había hecho esa estructura para poder caminar sin dañar nada del lugar.

Siguieron con la caminata hasta llegar al pequeño lago del lugar, también había un pequeño puerto y un bote de madera flotando en el lago. Naruto la invito al bote, ella acepto gustosa y se subieron al bote. Al bote fue alejándose del pequeño muelle y Juvia miraba fascinada al ver los diferentes peces que allí habitaban.

Fueron hacia la cascada y dejaron que el agua cayera en ellos. Juvia hizo un puchero al ver la acción provocada por su amigo, el cual sonrió con gracia al ver lo que hizo su travesura.

Así pasaron la tarde, una buena tarde para ambos niños, una que nunca iban a olvidar nunca. Según sus pensamientos jóvenes.

Ya llego la noche y eran exactamente las 8 de la noche, "el tiempo pasa volando" comento Naruto y Juvia asintió a lo dicho por el rubio.

Una vez regresaron al pueblo Juvia se despidió de Naruto con un beso en la mejilla, causando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, de ambos niños. Juvia le dijo que lo vería mañana y todos los días si era posible, Naruto también prometió eso, ambos lo prometieron. Juvia se fue por su camino y Naruto por el suyo.

Naruto salió del pueblo sin rumbo fijo, su camino era iluminado por la luz de la luna, una hermosa luna llena alumbraba en lo más alto del cielo nocturno. El chico tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, su mano derecha tocaba su mejilla en la cual Juvia le dio el beso, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al recordar el hermoso rostro de Juvia, pero no sabía que era este sentimiento, pero le gustaba.

—Que hermoso día pase—Comento el rubio soltando un pequeño suspiro contenido de su ser. Pero no se percató de que alguien se acercaba desde sus espaldas y…

 **Un mes después**

El frágil corazón de Juvia se había hecho pedazos al recibir una carta de parte del rubio al día siguiente. La carta de "Naruto" decía lo siguiente:

Para Juvia.

Sé que dije que me la pase genial contigo, pero la verdad no es esa, no me gustó mucho el estar contigo, todo lo que hice por ti era por lastima, una lástima que le tengo a todos los pobres que eh visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Solo fuiste uno de ellos, es una verdadera pena, ya que me empezaste a caer bien. Pero mis asuntos me llaman, no nos volveremos a ver nunca más, ni que me importara verte de nuevo, espero no volverme a topar contigo, adiós y hasta nunca.

Att: Uzumaki Naruto.

Juvia no lo soporto y lloro, la lluvia no se hizo esperar y también empezó a caer en todo el pueblo de Konoha. Juvia salió del pueblo con su corazón todo roto, luego de haber leído la carta está la arrugo y la arrojó al suelo que ya estaba mojado por la lluvia que había empezado a caer.

Salió del pueblo, Naruto se había ganado un odio profundo de parte de la peliazul, ya nunca más confiaría en nadie más, ya no lo haría.

Si Juvia se hubiese calmado, se habría dado cuenta de que en la carta decía; "Uzumaki Naruto", pero Naruto solo le dijo que tenía nombre y no apellido. De las sinceras palabras con las que le había dicho eran irrompibles. Además, esa no era su letra, era muy específica y de muy buena caligrafía, es cierto que Naruto había madurado mucho, pero su letra no era de ese modo, no lo era. Además, el papel era muy fino y limpio, algo que Naruto nunca lograría conseguir.

Pero para Juvia las primeras palabras de la carta, le rompieron el corazón y no la dejaron pensar muy bien y termino por sacer sus conclusiones racionales y termino por odiar al rubio que se ganó su cariño. Por eso mismo se decía, del amor al odio.

 **Lugar desconocido**

Naruto ya no lo soportaba, ya llevaba, la verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado aquí, en este lugar. No recordaba nada, ni siquiera su propio nombre, pero recordaba un color; azul como el cielo y el mar. Solo eso era lo que recordaba.

Los que lo secuestraron dijeron al principio de que eran una organización que buscaba crear el "arma" que acabaría con todo lo malo de este mundo, es decir, a los magos malignos y al mismo Acnologia.

Le dijeron que necesitaban sus habilidades para la creación de dicha arma, él acepto de forma inocente, creyendo que, con eso la maldad del mundo terminaría y que la vida de su amiga Juvia y la de él, cambiaria para bien, pero lo que paso después, no lo podía creer. Una vez que les presto su poder, lo manipularon y lo enceraron, para luego empezar a experimentar con su pequeño cuerpo. Al principio no fue muy doloroso, pero con los segundos, fue sumamente doloroso, en su cuerpo le inyectaron una sustancia de color azul, era viscoso, sentía como su cuerpo era separado, rebanado, quemado, por esa sustancia extraña.

Naruto podía sentir las emociones de las personas allí presentes. Podía sentir el miedo en unas pocas personas. La tristeza por parte de algunas mujeres científicas que estaban allí. La arrogancia, en algunos hombres también. La esperanza, eso lo sentía en todos, pero en el fondo de sus corazones, no sentían nada, como si no le importara el estado del niño allí presente.

Luego le inyectaron otra rara sustancia de color negro como la noche, luego de eso, no recordaba nada, no sabía si grito o no, si lloro o no, si pidió ayuda o no, si los maldijo o no. No recordaba nada de nada.

—Sujeto God, en marcha—Dijo uno de los guardias del lugar. El guardia vestía todo de negro, un uniforme ajustado al cuerpo y una máscara. El rubio nunca había visto ese tipo de vestimenta y con lo poco que le quedaba de ingenio, supuso que esta área, era muy avanzada como para que fueran descubiertos por los magos del consejo de Earth Land.

"Sujeto God" ¿dios? ¿De dónde sacaban eso?, se preguntaba el rubio, su vista se volvió borrosa, no podía ver bien, pero no era ciego, no aún.

El guardia lo iba empujando para que llegara al laboratorio de experimentación del Sujeto God. Estuvieron caminando por alrededor de unos 3 minutos hasta que llegaron a una puerta de hierro negro, con un logo de una luna llena de color blanco y encima de él, una media luna de color negro.

La puerta se abrió y ambos personajes ingresaron al lugar. Un espacio sumamente grande, el suelo era iluminado por una luz blanca, parecía como si unos cuadrados de luz estuvieran encendidos en el suelo. Las paredes eran del mismo color, un blanco puro y el techo era iluminado por unas lámparas enormes de luz. Cuanta luz más querían, se preguntó el chico en sus adentros.

En toda la habitación había múltiples aparatos que Naruto nunca en su vida había visto, pero lo que era su verdadera pesadilla era ese aparato con forma de cilindro, era de vidrio y era enorme. A él siempre lo introducían allí y empezaban a hacer "pruebas" con su pequeño cuerpo.

—Bienvenido Sujeto God… ¿estás listo para tus siguientes pruebas? —Pregunto un hombre de cabello color blanco. Lleva las típicas batas de color blanco, los que usan los doctores. Sus ojos son de un color negro, mide aproximadamente 1.89 metros de alto y tiene una musculatura formidable, que se miraba en su camiseta roja apretada. Tenía una sonrisa por así decirlo, amable.

—Déjenme ir… quiero irme—Naruto lo dijo en un susurro fuerte, que fue escuchado por todos en el lugar.

—Lo siento, pero eres la única "esperanza" para acabar con el mal de este mundo—Comento el hombre, nadie pudo verificar muy bien el sarcasmo que utilizo el hombre en la palabra "esperanza", pero Naruto si pudo y solo apretó sus dientes y puños en frustración.

No podía utilizar magia, ya que cuando le inyectaron el líquido negro, su poder mágico se "sello", por así decirlo.

—Doctor Newman… es hora de comenzar con la fase Dragón—Hablo una mujer de cuerpo de pera y pecho voluptuosos, ojos verdes y cabello morado, también estaba vestida con la bata de doctora, lleva una minifalda y blusa de color negro, al igual que la minifalda. En sus manos lleva una papelera de notas.

—Oh, doctora Nataly, un gusto verla… tan hermosa como siempre—Comento el hombre conocido como Newman acercándose a la mujer y luego plantarle un beso en sus rosados labios.

Algunos hombres tenían envidia al hombre que estaba besando a la hermosa mujer, pero nada podían hacer contra eso, ya que ambos eran una pareja no oficial, pero lo eran. Naruto sintió asco al ver a esos dos hacer eso, claramente si sobrevivía a todo eso, todos aquí, perecerían ante él.

—Ya dejémonos de cosas y empecemos—Comento Nataly una vez que se separaron del beso.

El guardia empujo a Naruto para que este avanzara e ingresara al cilindro de vidrio, Naruto no quería entrar allí, pero el guardia lo empezó a golpear con un barrote que tenía al alcance.

—Y se supone que… era para acabar con los gremios oscuros… pero veo que ustedes, son la fuente de toda maldad—Susurro el rubio, una vez ya estaba en el cilindro. Todos allí escucharon el susurro, gracias a que tenían un micrófono allí dentro, nadie dijo nada y siguieron con sus cosas.

—Ingresen "eso" —Comento Newman con una sonrisa orgullosa. Todos los científicos asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a teclear en los aparatos que allí tenían.

De la parte de arriba del cilindro de vidrio, empezó a entrar un gas de color plateado, que poco a poco empezaba a inundar el lugar en donde estaba el chico. Naruto daba golpes con sus pequeñas manos, empezó a golpear el muro de vidrio, intentando salir de allí acomode lugar, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que el vidrio era muy grueso.

—Feliz cumpleaños… Naruto—Naruto lo dijo de manera suave, empezó a soltar lágrimas de sus ojos, esta triste, triste por no volver a ver ese color azul cielo e igual al mar. Por todo estaba triste.

 **30 minutos después**

El mismo guardia que había traído a Naruto, lo saco del cilindro una vez que el gas plateado terminara su trabajo. Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo sin moverse, pero en las máquinas de los científicos se podía ver que aun tenia pulso, vieron que su cabello paso a ser plateado y sus ojos de igual manera. El de sus ojos por el simple hecho de que lo revisaron antes de enviarlo a su "cuarto" de descanso.

El guardia llego y deposito al peliplata en su cama, la cual solo era una plataforma de metal, fría y fría. Naruto aún seguía algo consiente, podía sentir el frio del metal tocar su cuerpo e invitarlo a que se durmiera, lo hizo. Durmió.

 **3 semanas después**

Naruto estaba parado en una plataforma de metal de color negro, en frente suyo estaban dos seres de color rojo y otro de color verde, uno más grande que otro.

—"Bien… quiero ver si el suero funciono, atáquenlo" —Nataly, hablo de la cabina de mando de esa sala. Como si fuera una orden de alguien superior, los dos seres atacaron al pequeño peliplata que estaba parado sin hacer nada.

 **Raggg... pum…**

El cuerpo del pequeño fue herido severamente por el ser más grande de color rojo. En el pecho del pequeño se podían ver sus costillas y la sangre que escurría de ella. Su carne estaba tirada a unos metros a la derecha del pequeño. Naruto cayó al suelo de manera pesada. Pero eso no significaba que los dos seres se iban a detener, ese no era el caso. Ambos siguieron atacando al pequeño, le rebanaron una pierna y un brazo, cada uno de cada lado de su cuerpo.

—"Suficiente" —Declaro Nataly, los dos seres fueron electrocutados por una descarga eléctrica que salió de un guardia que entro, eso significaba que era un mago.

Ambos seres gritaron de dolor, algo que desconcertó a los otros, ya que el muchacho no soltó ningún grito o suplica hacia ellos.

—"¿Qué hago con el cuerpo, Nataly-sama?" —Pregunto el guardia que estaba dentro de la plataforma de "entrenamiento".

—"Revisa su pulso… sino lo tiene, solo llévalo al laboratorio, no podemos perder la sangre del chico" —Le respondió la mujer. El hombre solo acato las ordenes dados por su superior, pero cuando estaba por ir a donde el chico, a este le empezaron a brillar las partes cortadas.

—"¡Nataly-sama, algo está pasando!" —Le dijo el guardia a la chica que se estaba yendo del salón de control, pero cuando escucho el llamado del guardia, ella regreso y observo con impresión lo que estaba pasando.

Las heridas del niño empezaron a sanar a una velocidad increíble, los huesos, los sistemas de nervios, la carne, los músculos y la piel del chico regresaron a cómo eran antes. Todos en el lugar estaban sumamente impresionados, no creían que iba a funcionar, ya que utilizaron el mismo método con los otros Sujetos God, pero este logro soportarlo y adaptarlo a él, algo sumamente impresionante y digno de ver había ocurrido recientemente ante ellos.

—"¡SIIIIII!" —Gritaron todos con alegría, todos en el salón de control empezaron a estrecharse las manos en señal de felicidad.

—"¡Bien, lleva al Sujeto God a su cuarto, dentro de unas horas empezaran las otras pruebas! ¡a celebrar!" —Nataly estaba sumamente feliz por el logro que habían tenido, algo que en años no obtuvieron.

Naruto estaba escuchando todo y sentía rencor en contra de ellos, estaban felices por su maldito logro, logro que le costó a él mucho en adaptar a su cuerpo, dolía a montones todo el cuerpo del muchacho, no podía ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie, no aguanto más y cayo a la inconsciencia.

Naruto despertó una hora después, seguía en la misma plataforma de metal, la cual era su cama y su única compañía que tenía al alcance, él podía escuchar a las personas estar gritando de alegría y jubilo, algo que lo enfureció mucho.

—"¿Cómo estará Juvia-san? ¿no se olvidaría de mí?" —Se preguntó el peliplata, mirando al techo de metal que tenía arriba de él. "¿Quién era esa chica?" Se preguntaba él chico, pero sabía que era alguien especial.

Cerro los ojos esperando dormir un poco, sus ojeras eran muy visibles. Naruto no había podido dormir bien ni comer bien, ya que su cama era solo un metal frio y la comida, ni calentada le servían.

 **Dos horas después**

—Bien, es hora de probar tu rendimiento físico… empieza a correr—Hablo un científico del montón. El chico solo le hizo caso, ya que la última vez que no hizo caso, lo electrocutaron y lo dejaron sin comer por, la verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo estaba sin comer.

Naruto estaba corriendo en esa caminadora eléctrica, corría y corría, no se sentía cansado para nada.

—Subiré el nivel…—Dijo el científico y así lo hizo, subió el nivel de la caminadora. Naruto empezó a correr más rápido, el nivel de velocidad subía y subía, Naruto corría y corría, no sudaba nada, sus latidos estaban como si no pasara nada, su respiración estaba normal, sus piernas estaban moviéndose increíblemente rápido, que parecía que tuviera muchas piernas en él.

Una vez termino esa prueba, siguió otra en la cual aprendía el manejo de la espalda. Inicio primero con katas básicas, las poses del cuerpo, la fuerza que tenía que poner en sus brazos y muñecas. Una vez termino eso, lo siguiente era una prueba para ver si aprendió algo. Le dieron una espada de filo increíble y para que no atacara a sus "superiores" Naruto tiene un casco en la cabeza que le da una descarga eléctrica similar a la de un rayo, eso pasaba si desobedecía.

—"Pelearas con un Etherias… uno de los Demonios de Zeref, el mago oscuro, contra el pelearas en un futuro, no tan cercano, pero si llegara"—Comento Newman, apareciendo en la sala de pruebas.

—"Bien… inicien la prueba"—Nataly les dio la autorización a los otros, los cuales teclearon en sus máquinas y luego empezó la prueba.

Naruto estaba parado en la sala de pelea, el suelo delante de él se abrió y de él emergió un Demonio de color café con unos cuernos negros en su frente, ojos rojos y vestido con armadura tipo medieval pero faltante en algunas partes como en su pecho, su pierna izquierda y el casco.

El Demonio ataco a traición contra el peliplata, el cual lo espera de forma paciente y una vez lo tuvo cerca, con la espada, a una velocidad increíble, lo rebano en miles de pedazos, una vez que Naruto haya enfundado la espada, el resultado de los cortes se pudo ver claramente, la sangre escurría por el suelo y los pedazos de carne estaban tiradas en el mismo lugar.

Nadie en el lugar había visto al muchacho moverse así de rápido, ni siquiera los magos allí presentes pudieron verlo, pero en cámara lenta sí pudieron. Vieron como Naruto corto de forma horizontal, luego de forma vertical en el pecho del Demonio, luego de forma quebrada y así hasta que paso a estar a las espaldas del Demonio.

—"Muy bien hecho… baja el arma y regresa a tu lugar"—Ordeno Nataly, aún es su estado de impresión. Naruto solo dejo caer la espada al suelo y camino sin decir nada a su lugar, en donde un guardia salió y lo esposo las manos con unas esposas especiales para el Sujeto God.

—"Siguiente prueba…"—Nataly ordeno.

 **9 años después**

 **Año 1.**

Naruto recibió su "cronograma" de pruebas. Primero se centrarían en su inteligencia y estrategias.

El chico peliplata aprendió mucho de esas pruebas, aprendió matemáticas, diversos lenguajes, especialmente el de los Etherias, geométrica, ciencia, sistemas, artes, enfermería, etc. Los aprendió todos en los meses que paso, supo mucho sobre el mundo mágico y que el espacio era infinito, además de que no se podía respirar allá, pero con lo que estaban hacían al cuerpo del peliplata, eso sería posible. En otras palabras, ellos estaban jugando a ser Dios.

Que había muchos planetas y diversos sistemas solares. De la magia aprendió su arte, el de la manipulación, a lo cual dijeron que esa magia era muy, muy antigua para ellos, pero eso no quería decir que no tenían información. Además, le dijeron que esa sustancia azul que le inyectaron al principio, era "sangre de Dios" si, así lo llamaban. Con esta "sangre de Dios", Naruto pasaba a ser ya un ser "divino" pero que aún no estaba completo, aun le faltaba el suero de un "Dragón", uno del cual nadie, a excepción de ellos tenían conocimientos, lo llamaron Bahamut, Dragón de la Destrucción, más fuerte que todos los Dragones de este mundo juntos.

Con el suero, a Naruto se le concedió el poder de crear cualquier cosa de la nada, sea de carne y hueso, sea inerte, sea lo que sea, él podía crearlo a su voluntad, pero no lo dejaban mucho tiempo a su uso, ya que el Sujeto God, podía escapar utilizando esta habilidad mortal.

 **Año 2.**

Allí aprendió solo el arte de la lucha de palmas, puños y piernas. Las palmas eran para destrozar el interior del sujeto enemigo que se encontraba en su camino, causándole un dolor interno y no externo como pasa con otros golpes.

Con los puños, esos eran peligrosos, ya que con un solo puño podía destrozar un muro de ese material que tenían como pared de esas instalaciones.

Piernas; sus piernas eran de hierro, no literalmente, pero lo eran, una fuerza descomunal se escondía allí. Aunque la musculatura del muchacho no fuera de un fisiculturista, era aceptable para su edad de 10 años.

 **Años 3.**

Además de utilizarlo como conejillo de indias en las diversas armas que ellos estaban creando, también lo usaron con su "creador" personal, especialmente Nataly y Newman, para crearles una playa con sus poderes. Naruto así lo hizo.

Este año, solo aprendió a ser usado por los otros.

 **Año 4.**

Este año lo pusieron a pelear con algunos Demonios Etherias que ellos tenían a su disposición, Naruto pensó que eran poderosos como para poder quitarles esos Demonios a Zeref, ya que cuando aprendió de la historia de Earth Land sabía que Zeref tenía a sus Demonios en un libro.

Allí lo pusieron a pelear con esos Demonios, los cuales eran mucho más fuertes que los anteriores con los que había luchado, ellos podían utilizar magia oscura. Lo atacaban a matar y a los científicos no les importaba mucho, solo que sobreviviera, y si moría, solo tomarían su sangre y empezaron de nuevo con el experimento.

100 Demonios contra un Sujeto God. Naruto ataco con todo, creo una espada de mango negro y filo plateado como su cabello. Primero empezó con los más débiles, aunque no encontraba a ninguno que fuera débil, todos eran poderosos sin excepción alguna.

Con su magia de manipulación, manipuló los cuerpos de los Demonios a voluntad, aunque se resistían continuamente, Naruto también luchaba para que no le ganaran a él. Creo diversos tipos de armas, las cuales levitaron y atacaron a los Demonios. Naruto con una pistola y espada en mano, ataco a matar también. Una pistola plateada con cargador giratorio, su punta era de cuatro lados con forma de pirámide, una arriba y otra abajo.

Unas balas sumamente fuertes, que desprendían un brillo azul, y cuando eran disparadas, el brillo azul seguía hasta parar en el último cuerpo sin vida y luego desaparecer como si nunca antes hubiera existido.

Ese día, noche, tarde, madrugada, nadie sabía, hubo una masacre de parte del Sujeto God número 4032, el único que sobrevivió de todos los otros Sujetos God.

 **Años 5.**

Lo seguían tratando como si no valiera nada, lo seguían usando, lo golpeaban y lo insultaban, etc. Naruto poco a poco los iba odiando más de lo que ya los odiaba, pero él no lo mostraba para nada, siempre iba con un rostro sin emoción, unos ojos sin brillo de vida, parecía como si estuvieran en frente de un muerto, que no sentía nada de nada.

Pero nadie sabía que cuando estaba solo sin compañía, el lloraba en silencio, soltando sus lágrimas saladas de siempre, había aprendido mucho del cuerpo humano, además de saber magia de curación, la cual curaba enfermedades de muerte, podía curar heridas exteriores, como también interiores, pero también podía curar enfermedades de cualquier tipo.

 **Año 6.**

Ampliaron su conocimiento, le enseñaron como crear maquinas robóticas, algo nuevo para él, pero logro aprender todo, él podía crear los diversos sistemas de máquina, incluso el material que era necesario para su unión.

A Naruto le dieron por así decirlo, "libertad" pero era muy poco y casi nunca podía hacer lo que él quería, ni siquiera al baño le dejaban ir solo, eran un completo fastidio.

Pero en todo este tiempo ya no sabía quién era y que era, no sabía si era humano, Demonio, un ser divino, como le decían sus "superiores", un Dragón, no sabía qué mismo era, toda su humanidad ya había desaparecido, de eso ya podía estar seguro, ya no era humano, no poseía sangre de Demonio, ni la sangre de un Dios, tampoco la de un Dragón, entonces ¿Qué era él?

Siguió aprendiendo y creciendo, le dijeron que tenía 14 años, nada más. Su cuerpo era algo pálido, pero se mantenía al margen del pálido profundo. Su fuerza creció en gran medida y la podía controlar, no quería dañar a un ser querido que tuviera, pero no tenía a ninguno, pero estaba practicando para no dañar a las personas inocentes.

 **Año 7.**

En este año lo congelaron, no sabía el porqué, pero lo pusieron a dormir por así decirlo, pero logro escuchar algo de "Ya es tiempo de dormir, igual que nosotros, despertaremos dentro de 2 años" después de eso, todo se volvió oscuro, para todos.

 **Año 8.**

Todo el mundo seguía congelado en sus respetivas cámaras criogénicas. Pero los robots que se construyeron estaban activos, además de que estaban reuniendo mucho metal y lo estaban convirtiendo en liquido metálico, para después combinarlos con el líquido azul y el otro plomo que utilizaron en el peliplata en su primer año allí.

Además, tenían una forma de Dragón negro metálico, los moldes que se utilizaron en los metales.

 **Año 9 y último.**

Las cámaras criogénicas fueron abiertas y todos los científicos y guardias empezaban a despertar de su largo sueño helado. Todos se duchaban y se cambiaban de ropas, para luego ir a sus respectivos lugares para poder empezar su trabajo.

—¿Lo vas a descongelar? —Pregunto Nataly a Newman, luego de que hayan tenido una larga sesión de bienvenida en su recamara.

—Aun no… falta completar el molde de Dragón y finalmente estará listo…—Comento Newman con orgullo en sus palabras.

—¿Qué pasara si nos desobedece, o peor, nos mata? —Pregunto ya algo preocupada la mujer, le tenía algo de aprecio al chico, pero se notaba que el sentimiento en el Sujeto God no iba ese término.

—Tranquila, el respetara cada una de nuestras ordenes, ¿no ves cómo nos ha estado ayudando todos estos años? —Dijo y pregunto al final.

Nataly no dijo nada y divagó en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos en las cuales el peliplata obedecía sus órdenes sin ninguna objeción en su palabra. Las veces que entrenaba y alguno de los Demonios atacaba a un guardia, el chico lo terminaba salvando.

—Si… tienes razón, no sé de qué me preocupo—Dijo ahora con suma tranquilidad la mujer.

—¿Vez? No hay de qué preocuparse—Comento el hombre, dándole un beso casto a su mujer.

Siguieron su caminata con planes de destruir todos los gremios oscuros y al mismo Acnologia, luego del que ellos pondrían las ordenes a todo el mundo, siendo ellos los principales señores de todos y los que les levantaban la contra, deberían ser eliminados por su creación, su Dragón Dios de la Destrucción.

Llegaron al laboratorio principal, en donde a Naruto le pusieron el suero en forma de gas de color plateado al chico. Ahora, eso mismo harían, pero a lo grande.

—Newman-sama, Nataly-sama… los preparativos del suero definitivo estarán listos en unos… 5 meses a no más tardar…—Dijo un científico de forma nerviosa, ya que no quería conocer la actitud mala de sus señores.

—No te preocupes… nosotros mismos decidimos despertar antes de que esto termine… pero esperar un poco más de tiempo no será nada… vamos, sigamos que aún no terminamos este plan—Dijo Newman feliz, pero no enojado, ya que el mismo se encargaría de que el suero y la "maquina" estuviera lista por creación de él mismo y claro, la de su mujer también.

Así de nuevo, todos empezaron a trabajar en sus respectivos lugares, hubo complicaciones, pero lo estaban logrando en gran medida. En ese Dragón negro lo pondrían a él y luego, Naruto se fundiría con ese cuerpo hasta crear un ser divino, todo poderoso, creador y destructor del todo.

En otras palabras, ellos jugaron mucho tiempo a ser Dioses y ya era hora, de que su propia creación, les frene su caminar, y que, los haría perecer.

Naruto seguía en su sueño congelado, por así decirlo claro está. Naruto tenía su sueño en ese momento, estar con una linda familia que lo quiera y proteja, que lo ame y lo cuide, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre unidos, más unidos que nunca. Pero en ese sueño, todo se desmorona y cae. En el sueño aparecer los científicos "estudiando" su cuerpo, cambiándolo, "mejorándolo", matándolo. "Cuando despierte, morirán", dijo el chico.

Naruto; edad 17 años, faltaban como 8 meses para que cumpla los 18. Tiene una buena musculatura, no marcada, pero si visible, su cabello sigue siendo plateado, como las cenizas que quedan luego de un incendio, no es largo y nunca más dejo de crecer, quedando solo en punta y algunos flequillos que caen por sus ojos. Sus ropas consistían en una camisa manga larga de color negro, unos pantalones grises que le llegan hasta sus pies y unos zapatos de color negro de cuero.

¿Ropa interior? Claro que lleva. Son un bóxer de color negro con dibujos de ositos en todo el lugar.

 **Salto en el tiempo – 5 meses después**

El tiempo plazo ya termino, y también terminaron su última creación, su Dragón artificial. Newman y Nataly fueron a ver al muchacho, lo descongelaron y antes de que despierte le pusieron el casco que lo obligaba a obedecerlos y no dañarlos a ellos.

Naruto lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos de manera lenta, parpadeo un par de veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz que Newman le estaba alumbrando en sus ojos con una linterna pequeña, sus ojos, los cuales pasaron a una pupila rasgada cuando ve la luz, pero regresaron a su pupila normal cuando no hay mucha luz.

—Sujeto God 4032… Naruto… es hora de tu última hazaña… ¿estás listo? —Pregunto Newman al chico, el cual no dijo nada y solo bajo la mirada para no verlos a ellos.

—Creo que eso es un si… muy bien chicos, llévenlo al interior del Dragón artificial y… ¡que empiece la acción! —Dijo Nataly, soltando un grito de victoria al final de su oración.

—¡HAI, NATALY-SAMA! —Gritaron todos, incluyendo a Newman, el cual lloraba estilo anime al ver a su mujer tan animada.

—¡VAMONOS! —Nataly ordeno y todos la siguieron, con una marcha militar casi ridícula o, mejor dicho; ridícula.

—"Los matare… a todos" —Pensó el chico, ya tenía su plan; eliminar. Solo esperaba que nada malo pase y que no termine como un monstruo psicópata con ansias de sangre.

 **Dragón Artificial**

A este denominado "Dragón Artificial", es el "cuerpo" de Naruto, ese cuerpo se creó con el simple hecho de completar el "Dios Dragón de la Destrucción", lo de Dios de la Destrucción lo tenía, pero lo de Dragón, muy pronto lo iba a tener y luego de eso, todo el mundo mágico, temblaría ante ellos.

Naruto estaba en el interior del Dragón Artificial, uno de color negro, con líneas rojas en sus alas y algunas en su cuerpo. El chico estaba asustado, no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, recordaría lo que paso, saldría de aquí y se podría ir a un lugar lejano para que nadie lo utilice o maltrate.

La verdad no sabía que iba a pasar, pero algo le decía, que no recordaría nada, solo partes o secuelas de su vida pasada, solo quería acordarse su nombre.

—Inicien—Ordeno Newman a todo el grupo que se encontraba allí.

—¡HAI! —Respondieron todos al coro, todos empezaron a teclear en sus máquinas.

Todo el lugar se estaba llenando de un brillo tenue, que iba subiendo conforme se iba tecleando más y más. Naruto estaba sintiendo mucho dolor, y ahora sí, soltó un enorme grito.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —Pero ese grito, se iba haciendo más oscuro, parecido al grito de un monstruo. Tenían sus dudas de que, si esto iba a funcionar, pero ya llegaron a este lugar, así que terminarían, lo que empezaron hace muchos, muchos, muchos años atrás.

El grito paso hacer ahora un rugido de una bestia, todos sonrieron, ya que su Dragón Artificial, estaba tomando vida. La luz blanca se hizo más fuerte, que tuvieron que usar unos lentes especiales que habían creado para poder ver en toda esa inmensa luz.

Naruto sentía como su cerebro se le exprimía a cada momento. Vio pasar sus recuerdos, los nombres de todos lo que conocía, sus rostros, sus características. Pero, también su entrenamiento, solo que esta vez, él entrenaba solo, Newman y Nataly también desaparecieron de sus recuerdos. Recordó que su comida favorita es la comida vegetariana, la razón de no comer carne. Sus lindos recuerdos se iban, los malos se iban, sus emociones se iban, no quedaba nada. Su nombre quedo, su apellido, ni lo recordaba, tampoco recordaba que tenía padres o incluso hermanos. Si tenía abuelos o conocidos, todo se iba, solo quedaba algo, destruir este lugar y a sus habitantes, luego de eso, nada.

La luz del lugar brillo cada vez más y más, hasta que llego a su límite y se apagó de golpe. Todos los que se habían tapado la vista para no ser cegados por la inmensa luz, abrieron sus ojos de manera lenta, para poder acostumbrarse a la poca oscuridad que había, ya que, si fueron cegados por luz, necesitaban la oscuridad para acostumbrarse.

Luego de haberse acostumbrado a la vista, todos abrieron grande los ojos, al ver al muchacho allí parado viéndolos de manera monótona, sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos o rostro.

—¿Funciono? —Pregunto Nataly, aun sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo, no estaba el Dragón Artificial, eso significaba una cosa:

—¡FUNCIONOOOOOO! —Grito Newman con júbilo, luego le siguieron otros gritos más, estaban felices de que por fin esto haya funcionado, ahora pondrían fin a los gremios oscuros, a Zeref y a Acnologia.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de su funeral… ¿no creen? —Dijo y pregunto una voz, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que fuera escuchada por todos.

Buscaron al responsable de dichas palabras y se encontraron con Naruto, sonriendo. Espera, ¡sonriendo! Algo andaba muy, pero muy mal.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Tennos más respeto, somos tus crea…—Y allí callaron sus palabras, ya que con un movimiento de mano de parte de Naruto, el que hablo, se hizo polvo, literalmente se volvió polvo.

—Modo Dragón de la Destrucción—Un brillo blanco los cegó la vista y una vez que la recuperaron, intentaron correr, pero con el movimiento de las alas del Dragón todos ellos salieron volando, para chocar contra la pared y hacerse papilla.

Newman y Nataly veían con horror lo que estaba pasando, nunca creyeron que esto iba a pasar eso no estaba en sus planes.

—No…—Susurro Nataly, asustada y siendo abrazada por Newman.

—Tranquila… es nuestra culpa que él sea de eso modo, solo quería que este mundo cambiara, pero nosotros también cambiamos con eso y ahora… nos toca pagar—Newman sonrió de forma sincera y verdadera, algo que Nataly nunca en su vida había visto, ya que siempre ponía una sonrisa arrogante y de orgullo, que son casi la misma, pero ahora veía otra sonrisa, quizás sea la última que vea esa sonrisa.

—Tienes razón… es nuestro castigo—Comento también Nataly, sonriendo de forma sincera y verdadero.

— **Hora de morir** —Dijo el Dragón en voz gruesa y potente.

Ambos humanos le sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza. El Dragón inhalo aire y luego lo expulso convertido en unas llamas blancas como la nieve, ellos solo cerraron los ojos, para luego, sentir mucho dolor y finalmente, todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso.

— **Esfera de destrucción máxima (Saidai hakai no menseki)** —El Dragón creó en sus manos una esfera negra con el centro blanco, para luego, introducirlo en el suelo.

Naruto (Dragón) rápidamente hizo un agujero en el techo, con sus llamas blancas, las cuales derritieron el techo y; el chico tuvo que cerrar los ojos, ya que una luz dorada salía de ese agujero, el solo cerro los ojos y salió volando del lugar, no importaba mucho, pero logro salir.

Seguía expulsando sus llamas, que lo permitían volar para poder salir de ese lugar, iba saliendo, buscando esa luz que hace rato había vista o eso fue lo que creyó él.

¿Qué era agua? No lo sabía, pero lo sentía ahora, abrió sus ojos plateados y delante de él, estaba agua; H2O. si era agua, pero era mucho, supuso que era el mar, pero el solo lo había visto en los dibujos que había en los libros de historia. Podía ver una luz redonda en el agua, pero esta se movía, el sol, supuso él, pero como el agua se movía, el sol, "también" se movía con él.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM…**

Una enorme explosión ocurrió en la tierra, además de que estaba muy cerca del Dragón y esto provoco que él saliera expulsado fuera del mar hasta el cielo, el Dragón se cubrió con sus alas para no ser afectado por la explosión, pero eso no evito que saliera volando a una velocidad increíble hacia el cielo, llegando al espacio.

— **Increíble** —Murmuro el Dragón al ver al globo terráqueo delante de sus ojos, podía ver el espacio lleno de estrellas, la luna y él sol. Estiro su brazo hacia el lugar en donde ocurrió la explosión, la garra del Dragón brillo y luego nada, "eso bastara" susurro el Dragón, iba irse volando por el espacio, pero como no lo conocía, no podía hacerlo. Solo sonrió un poco y se dejó caer hacia la tierra. Pero antes de irse, soltó un fuerte rugido al espacio, eso para él funcionaba como un sonar.

Su lado que pedía la venganza de esos bastardos, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de que haya existido.

Naruto caía empicada a la tierra. Ya había dejado su lado Dragón y ahora solo caía hacia la tierra, iba revolcándose por el calor que estaba dando al entrar a la atmosfera.

Tanto magos como simples personas, sintieron claramente la enorme explosión, ya que el suelo se sacudió demasiado fuerte, provocando que algunas casas se caigan al suelo, pero no cobraron vidas. Para todos los magos del mundo, tanto magos buenos y malos, sintieron ese enorme, enorme poder, algo que nunca en sus vidas habían sentido jamás, pero nadie sabía que o quien era lo que había provocado dicha explosión.

Pero cierto Dragón del Apocalipsis y Mago Oscuro, abrieron grandemente sus ojos, y empezaron a buscar a dicha fuente de energía, especialmente el Dragón Oscuro ya que creía que había encontrado su digno rival, el más fuerte de todos, no le importaba si era Dragón o humano, él lo mataría luego de una lucha interminable entre ellos dos.

 **Con el Dragón de la Destrucción**

En un enorme cráter se encontraba un chico peliplata, sus ojos, buenos, sus ojos estaban en espiral y murmuraba algo de "que mala caída" o "que buen aterrizaje", si, eso era lo que andaba murmurando entre él mismo.

Luego de haber estado dormido por 4 horas, Naruto finalmente despertó de su siesta, se levantó del suelo de forma tambaleante, ya que estaba sin zapatos y sentir el pasto en sus pies le resultaba cosquilloso, sonrió felizmente, para luego hablar.

—Si no mal recuerdo… mmm… soy Naruto… mmm. Sin apellido… mmm… 17 años de edad, en 3 meses cumplo 18, mido alrededor de… mmm… 1.90 de altura, buena musculatura, no exagerando también… mmm… cabello plateado y ojos del mismo color… mmm… pues… ya no se más—De un lado para el otro, su rostro se volvió monótono y su sonrisa desapareció, su nuevo "sistema" ya había iniciado. Uno en donde él no tiene amigos, ni sabe que es esa palabra, sin padres ni conocidos, etc.

Siguió su caminar de manera tambaleante, adentrándose en el bosque de; Magnolia. Él no sabía cómo se llamaba este lugar, pero pronto lo sabría. Camino por un buen rato, ya era de tarde, exactamente las 3 de la tarde. Sus pies le dolían un poco por estar caminando por el suelo rocoso, claramente podía utilizar su poder, pero no era posible de hacerlo, ya que aún no lo maneja muy bien, luego de que lo hayan fusionado a Dragón. Claro, todo esto el chico no lo sabía y quizás nunca lo sepa, pero estaba completo con ello, o eso se cree.

El usar su poder le estaba pasando factura, pero sentía que ya estaba muy cerca de llegar a un pueblo, un pueblo un poco grande por lo que podía medir con su conocimiento de detección, no sensor, ya que no era uno, pero lo sería muy pronto, tal vez no.

No pudo más y cayó al suelo, inconsciente y sin ninguna pisca de energía o magia en su sistema. Estaba solo a unos metros de llegar a la entrada a ese pueblo, pero ahora ya no le era posible llegar y por lo menos conocer a los de su especie, pero, él ya no era humano, pero él no quería dejar de serlo, algo le decía que su humanidad aun no terminaba, cuan equivocado estaba.

 **A unos metros atrás de Naruto**

Cerca de donde estaba Naruto tirado, más específico a sus espaldas, venían dos personas y un gato volador.

Un chico de raro cabello rosa, ojos jade, piel ligeramente bronceada, lleva una bufanda con forma de escamas en todo el lugar, lleva puesta una chaqueta negra con líneas naranjas en los broches, además a la chaqueta le falta el lado de su brazo derecho, claro a la chaqueta. Usa unos pantalones de color blanco, que se arremangan un poco más debajo de sus rodillas y lleva unas sandalias de cuero.

Una chica rubia de pecho voluptuoso, cara de corazón, ojos azules y una sonrisa en sus labios. Lleva una blusa de tiras de color celeste, casi por llegar al color azul marino. Además, lleva una mini falda de color café y un látigo a lado. Usa unas zapatillas como las del chico.

Un gato de color azul, con pansa de color blanco, ojos negros y, además, tiene unas alas blancas que salen de su espalda.

—Ne, ne, Natsu… cuando lleguemos podríamos comer algunos pescados ¿siiii~? —Hablo el gato volador, haciendo unos ojitos de cachorrito a medio morir.

—Vale, vale, pero no me mires así, Happy—El ahora conocido como Natsu hablo de forma nerviosa.

—Jajaja—La rubia soltó una sonrisita de alegría.

—¡Lucy, no te rías! —Natsu le grito a la rubia, la cual no pudo dejar de reír por ver las caras graciosas que ponía el pelirrosa para poder hacer que ella se callara.

—Oigan… ¿Qué es eso? —Dijo Happy señalo con su pata hacia delante, en donde estaba tirado un chico con algunos raspones en su cuerpo, además de ver esas ojeras algo visibles que tenía en sus ojos, su ropa algo rasgada y sus pies descalzos.

—¡Vamos rápido! —Natsu salió corriendo para poder llegar a ver al muchacho que estaba tirado en el suelo. Llego lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a agitar de manera cómica al peliplata, el cual que tenía los ojos en buen estado, ahora los tenía en forma de remolino, además de que su alma estaba saliendo de su boca.

—¡Natsu, en vez de ayudarlo lo vas a matar! —Grito la rubia a su compañero idiota. Ella también rápidamente intento saber lo que paso aquí, no había señales de que ocurrió alguna pelea o algo por el estilo.

—¡Hay que llevarlo al gremio, rápido! —Declaro Happy, los otros dos chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo y de paso, ir golpeando la cabeza del chico con algunas carosas o letreros que se encontraban en el camino, haciendo que en la cabeza del chico aparecieron unos chichones del tamaño de una manzana.

—¡Lo estas matando! —Grito de nuevo la rubia, al ver que el muchacho ya dejaba la tierra de los vivos.

Natsu no dijo nada, ya que aumento la velocidad y llegaron lo más rápido posible al gremio; Fairy Tail, localizada en Magnolia.

—¡Necesitamos ayuda! —Grito Natsu pateando la puerta del gremio Fairy Tail. Todos los que estaban peleando pararon al escuchar el grito del conocido pelirrosa. Todos voltearon a ver qué era lo que pasaba y vieron que Natsu cargaba a un chico peliplata en brazos, el cual tenía los ojos de tipo remolino, además, su alma se estaba saliendo de su lugar.

—Pero ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Quién es él? —Pregunto un anciano de cabellera algo faltante de color blanco, rostro canoso, bigote blanco y ojos negros, lleva como atuendo un traje de color naranja con jorro de póker en su cabeza.

—Maestro… encontramos a este chico tirado a las afueras de Magnolia, estaba así cuando lo encontramos—Comento Lucy algo cansada por el largo trayecto que tuvo que correr para poder llegar hasta el gremio.

—¡Mira! Ayuda al muchacho en lo que puedas, iré a ver a Porlyusica para que ayude al chico—Dijo el maestro.

Mirajane Strauss; una linda chica de cabellera blanquecina, ojos azules, cuerpo envidiable que es cubierto por un hermoso vestido azul que siempre lleva puesto, pero eso no le quita su hermoso carácter.

—Entendido maestro Makarov—Contesto Mira, Natsu siguió a la albina hasta un cuarto en el cual Natsu deposito al peliplata, el cual ya regreso a su estado normal.

Mientras que Makarov salió del gremio, con rumbo desconocido, pero ya informado anteriormente.

—Si tan solo Wendy-chan no estuviera de misión—Murmuro la rubia con algo de pena por el chico.

—Tranquila, él estará bien—Comento Happy sentado en una de las sillas del mostrador del gremio.

—Eso espero—Dijo Lucy.

Natsu salió de donde estaba anteriormente y se sentó en una silla en frente del mostrador.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el chico, Natsu? —Pregunto la rubia al pelirrosa.

—Mira dijo que estaba bien, solo algo cansado y herido, pero que se iba a reponer—Contesto Natsu, sonriéndole a la rubia, sonrisa que fue devuelta por su compañera de equipo.

Todo era silencio en el gremio, así que Natsu decidió animar el lugar, formando una de sus características peleas de siempre. Sillas volaban, un Natsu que salía volando, otro de igual manera y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y etc.

Si, el gremio estaba todo animado.

A las afueras de Magnolia se acercaban 5 personas y una gata de color blanco.

Una chica de cabello azul amarado en una coleta hacia atrás, ojos marrones, adema lleva un hermoso vestido de color naranja, tiene la piel tersa y unas sandalias para poder caminar.

Una niña de cabello azul dividido en dos coletas, ojos cafés, estatura promedio al de una niña de su edad, lleva un vestido de color verde con algunas líneas que lo cruzan y unas sandalias cafés.

Otra chica de cabello color azul y ojos del mismo color, además lleva un gorro en su cabeza, usa un vestido de color azul que le cubre todo el cuerpo, al cual se le ve que es envidiable, lleva unas botas azules que cubren sus pies. Y estaba molestando aun pelinegro.

Un pelinegro, ojos del mismo color y vestimenta, solo usa su bóxer, ya que su ropa se le perdió de forma mágica.

Otro pelinegro de ojos color algo rojos y algunos pírsines en su rostro, además de llevar una actitud seria y fría. Usa una vestimenta casi igual a la de Natsu, solo que todo de color negro y unos pantalones de color café claro, y unas botas negras que lo acompañan.

Y por último una gatita de pelaje de color blanco como la nieve, lleva un vestido que juega con su personalidad seria, además también tiene alas en su espalda.

Levy Macgarden, Wendy Marvell, Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox y la gatita de nombre charle.

—Vamos chicos, ya mismo llegamos al gremio—Animo la pequeña Wendy a los demás.

—¡Rápido Gray-sama! ¡Juvia está feliz de estar al lado de Gray-sama! —Comento la peliazul mayor del grupo, haciendo que el pelinegro de bóxer se tensara un poco.

—Vamos Juvia, deja de molestar—Decía el pelinegro, intentando alejarse de la chica, pero está siempre lo seguía de un lado a otro.

—¿Por qué tan callado, Gajeel? —Pregunto la peliazul de vestido color naranja, al pelinegro que iba callado y haciendo gestos como si estuviera oliendo algo.

—Aquí estuvo Salamander hace unos minutos… pero también huelo algo de… sangre—Todos se pusieron serios al escuchar esas palabras salir del pelinegro DS de hierro.

—Sera mejor ir rápido al gremio—Comento Gray, empezando a caminar rápidamente al gremio.

Cierta peliazul de gorro sintió algo en su pecho, pero dejo eso de lado, ya que no era momento para estar sintiendo punzadas en el corazón. No ahora, pero por Gray, eso era otra historia.

 **En el gremio Fairy Tail**

Una anciana estaba curando el cuerpo del chico peliplata, algunas heridas eran algo graves, pero no tanto como para llegar a lo mortal, estaba sumamente cansado y tenía algo de fiebre.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el chico, Porlyusica? —Pregunto Makarov a su amiga.

—Pues está estable… solo necesita descansar un poco y también de que le cambien el pañuelo cada dos horas máximo, luego de eso estará bien—Comento la anciana. Makarov soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que la vida del chico ya no corría peligro.

Mira también suspiro de alivio, ya que, si alguien estaba en problemas, ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que él o ella se sanara.

—Bueno… yo me voy… no me gusta estar en compañía de humanos—La anciana se levantó y estaba por empezar a caminar, pero un agarre la parar e hizo que volviera a ver al responsable de tocarla.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver al chico agarrar el brazo de la anciana y además de que los estaba viendo de manera monótona.

—Dígame señora… ¿enserio cree que soy humano? —Pregunto el chico peliplata, con voz monótona, pero con algo de esperanza en su hablar y también se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Claro que... ¡!—Porlyusica paró en medio del habla, ya que no sabía que responder a la pregunta hecha por el peliplata, no tenía la respuesta, ya que en chico tenía el cuerpo de un humano.

Pero, no era un humano, ya no. Y ella, lo sintió, y lo vio.


	2. Episodio 1

Personaje Hablando: Es hora de empezar con los juegos  
Personaje Draconiano o Demonio hablando: **Acabaremos con estos humanos  
** _Personaje pensando: "Mi vida, acabo"  
_ _Personaje Draconiano o Demonio pensando: **"Luego de la creación, viene la destrucción"  
**_ _Personaje hablando vía Lacrima u otro medio: Que los juegos mágicos… ¡comiencen!_

* * *

 **Renuncia de personajes:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo solo los tomo para crear este Fanfic.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

* * *

 **Bahamut Fury – Misión Rank S**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en: Creación - S** **ō** **z** **ō**

Todos se sorprendieron al ver al chico agarrar el brazo de la anciana y además de que los estaba viendo de manera monótona.

—Dígame señora… ¿enserio cree que soy humano? —Pregunto el chico peliplata, con voz monótona, pero con algo de esperanza en su hablar y también se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Claro que… ¡!—Porlyusica paró en medio del habla, ya que no sabía que responder a la pregunta hecha por el peliplata, no tenía la respuesta, ya que él chico tenía el cuerpo de un humano.

Pero, no era un humano, ya no. Y ella, lo sintió, y lo vio.

 **Ahora – Comenzamos**

Porlyusica era conocida por ser una persona muy antisocial, especialmente con los seres humanos, los cuales le daban repulsión con tan solo estar a unos metros de ellos. No los quería ver, ni mucho menos interactuar con ellos por mucho tiempo, por esa misma razón se había marchado a vivir al bosque, en donde nadie, absolutamente nadie la iba a molestar.

Pero claro, no todo es como uno lo desea, ya que siempre le pedían ayuda; Fairy Tail. Ese gremio era muy problemático, ya que siempre salían heridos y la necesitaban a ella para que los curara. Pero le tenía a precio hacia las mujeres que allí estaban, no como los hombres: uno montón de gorilas sin cerebro.

Makarov Dreyar; antiguo compañero de gremio, en su juventud eran un equipo, pero ahora solo eran viejos amigos que no hablaban mucho, pero entablaban una conversación de por medio. En anciano había ido hacia la casa de Porlyusica a pedirle otro favor, otro, por el simple hecho de que ya le llevaba pidiendo demasiados favores.

Le pido de favor que curara a un chico que Natsu y su equipo habían traído al gremio porque lo encontraron herido. Ella no quería ir para no toparse con los repulsivos humanos. Pero la insistencia de Makarov la convenció de mala gana. ¿acaso no había hospitales en Magnolia? Se preguntó la anciana. Pero dejo eso de lado y solo iría a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, curar al herido y solo largarse de allí hacia su infinita paz fuera del alcance de esos estúpidos humanos.

Llego y entro al gremio, el cual estaba en los revueltos de siempre, suspiró de manera cansada y solo no les dio importancia, entro directo hacia donde le guio Makarov. Entraron a la habitación y allí esta Mirajane, algo preocupada por el estado del muchacho.

Porlyusica lo vio que estaba en mal estado, así que solo haría su "trabajo" y se iría sin decir nada, claro, después de decir que los humanos son una peste y eso.

—Bien… ahora solo lo revisare y veré si hay algo malo en él—Respondió Porlyusica con desgano, en verdad estar cerca de los humanos la estaba volviendo algo, por así decirlo, "buena".

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, mando a Mirajane a traer un trapo mojado para ponerle en la frente al peliplata, ya que tenía algo de fiebre. La albina así lo hizo. Porlyusica empezó a revisar el cuerpo del chico, más especialmente en los lugares que tenía algunos moretones y cortadas, pero abrió los ojos un poco, ya que las heridas del muchacho se iban regenerando poco a poco. Esta era la primera vez que veía algo como esto, la magia para curar las heridas a este calibre era casi nula, casi, porque la verdad aún existía magos como para hacer este tipo de "milagros".

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, termino de revisar el cuerpo del muchacho, ahora pasaría a ver el interior de su cuerpo, es decir, sus órganos, la circulación, los pulsos y el resto de sistemas que tenía el cuerpo humano. Uso su magia y termino por concluir que el muchacho no tenía nada de malo en sus sistemas, es más, diría que es el cuerpo más sano de toda la existencia, ya que no tenía ningún mal en su interior. ¿Por qué de esta conclusión? Pues simple, todo ser humano tiene alguna enfermedad en su interior, puede ser que sea pequeña y no mortal, pero todos los humanos lo tenían, sin excepción alguna.

Pero este caso era especial, no tenía nada de nada, solo fiebre, algo que no era ni raro ni desconocido. Su respiración era lo normal, el pulso del corazón estable. Paso a revisar sus ojos, eran plateados, igual a su cabello, pero vio que su pupila era rasgada, no tanto como para decir que era la de un reptil, sino como las de los Neko, o algo por el estilo.

Makarov y Mirajane solo se mantenían al margen de todo, pero como vieron que Porlyusica dejaba de revisar al chico, Makarov hablo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el chico, Porlyusica? —Pregunto Makarov a su amiga. Esperando la respuesta que le haría obtener, aunque sea una sonrisa pequeña por ver el estado del muchacho.

—Pues está estable… solo necesita descansar un poco y también de que le cambien el pañuelo cada dos horas máximo, luego de eso estará bien—Comento la anciana. Makarov soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que la vida del chico ya no corría peligro y luego sonrió también.

La albina también estaba feliz de que nada malo le pasara a ese chico. Luego de eso, Porlyusica les dijo que ya se iba, que no soportaba estar cerca de los humanos. Pero, sintió que algo le impedía avanzar, se dio la vuelta de forma molesta, ya que no le gustaba para nada que la tocaran, ni mucho menos un asqueroso humano.

—Dígame señora… ¿enserio cree que soy humano? —Pregunto el chico peliplata, con voz monótona y rostro de mismo estado, pero con algo de esperanza en su habla y también se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Claro que… ¡!—Porlyusica paró en medio del habla, ya que no sabía que responder a la pregunta hecha por el peliplata, no tenía la respuesta, ya que en chico tenía el cuerpo de un humano.

Pero, no era un humano, ya no. Y ella, lo sintió, y lo vio.

Porlyusica empezó a temblar un poco, había pasado de estar en frente del chico, a estar en un lugar desolado, parecía como si fuera un desierto sin fin, pero había un sol brillante, pero lo más raro era que el cielo no era azul, sino era negro con esas estrellas que alumbraban una vez que llegara la noche. Algo muy raro.

Pero lo que más le aterro era ver a ese ser de enorme tamaño, de color negro y algunas líneas rojas y otras amarillas, unos ojos dorados, pero que tomaban algo de rojo de vez en cuando, un cuerpo de lo que parecía ser metal plateado.

Eran dos de esos seres, uno era más pequeño que el otro. El otro era dorado, casi llegando al color del bronce, pero era de color dorado, ojos celestes como el mar cerca de un arrecife, tenía unas alas muy raras, y su cuerpo supuso que también era de metal, pero metal dorado.

Makarov y Mirajane estaban muy desconcertados, nunca antes habían visto ni escuchado a Porlyusica no responder esa típica pregunta.

—¿Qué soy? —Pregunto de nuevo el peliplata, aun con ese rostro sin emociones, no reflejaba nada, ni ira, ni enojo, esperanza, añoranza, nada de nada.

—…—Porlyusica no respondió a nada y solo se zafó rápidamente del agarre del muchacho, el cual bajo la mirada y se volvió a recostar, para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedar inconsciente nuevamente. O eso les hizo creer.

—¿Porlyusica? —Pregunto Makarov desconcertado, porque su vieja amiga estaba temblando visiblemente, no tanto a la exageración también.

—Ma-Ma-Makarov… te-te-tenemos que... ha-hablar… a-a so-solas—Hablo Porlyusica de manera entrecortada y viendo de manera algo seria a Makarov, pero su habla reflejaba miedo.

—Claro, vamos a mi oficina… allí podremos hablar sin interrupción alguna—Dijo Makarov, ahora con un semblante muy, pero muy serio en su rostro. Porlyusica solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Makarov. Porlyusica podía caminar, claro, pero su caminar era algo tembloroso, pero estable, eso solo paso al ver al muchacho.

Makarov se preguntaba, que había pasado allí, o, mejor dicho, con ellos.

Mirajane se quedó a cuidar al chico, aunque a ella también se llenó de curiosidad saber por qué Porlyusica estaba temblando, algo raro había pasado.

—Creo que ya ha sido suficiente de sueños—Comento el chico, sorprendiendo a la albina, ya que el muchacho se levantó de la cama como si nada, se quitó el trapo mojado que tenía en la frente y se levantó de la cama.

—E-Es-Espera, aun no estás del todo bien—Comento Mirajane, de forma nerviosa, ya que, si él pudo hacer temblar a Porlyusica, significaba que era fuerte o, no era humano.

—Estoy bien… quiero hablar con el Makarov Dreyar-san, para agradecerle por cuidar de mi salud y también a Porlyusica-san… muchas gracias… etto…—El chico se desencajo un poco, pero su rostro monótono nunca lo abandono.

—Oh, perdona mis modales… soy Mirajane Strauss, pero puedes llamarme Mira, para abreviar—Comento la albina, sonriendo de manera cálida al final.

—Muchas gracias, Mirajane-san… muchas gracias por ayudar a Porlyusica-san a curar mis heridas… ¿me puedes llevar donde Makarov Dreyar-san? —Pregunto Naruto a la albina, la cual no sabía cómo el chico supo el nombre del Maestro, ya que nunca se lo había dicho o mencionado, ni mucho menos su apellido.

—Claro, pero me puedes decir ¿Cómo sabes el nombre completo del Maestro? —Mirajane dejo de lado su actitud tierna y tomo una actitud seria y a la vez amenazante.

—…—Naruto no dijo nada y solo señalo a las espaldas de la chica albina, la cual se dio la vuelta para toparse con una foto de Maestro, además de que tenía el nombre grabado en los lados del cuadro.

Mirajane paso de su actitud seria a una chibi Mirajane sudando a mares con toda la cara roja, además de que Naruto estaba también en estado chibi, diciéndole que se había equivocado y que su actitud seria no lo asustaba, pero eso sin dejar su rostro monótono.

—P-P-P-Perdona mis actos—Se disculpó Mirajane, aún es estado chibi.

—No hay problema—Dijo Naruto, también en estado chibi, y moviendo su mano en señal de no tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Bu-Bueno, acompáñame, te llevare a donde está el maestro—Comento Mirajane, ya fuera del estado chibi, al igual que el muchacho que la acompañaba, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a seguir a la albina hacia la puerta que daba hacia el salón de gremio.

 **Oficina del Maestro Makarov**

Makarov y Porlyusica, luego de que hayan salido de la habitación donde estaba el muchacho, ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras que daba a la segunda planta del gremio. Vieron que el gremio seguía en un revuelco, pero ahora estaban Gray y Gajeel en compañía del resto de su equipo. Makarov supuso que ya habían llegado de su misión de una semana fuera de Magnolia y solo sonrió por ver como sus hijos estaban con ese ánimo de siempre, el que caracterizaba a Fairy Tail.

Porlyusica iba seria y a la vez temerosa, pero no lo demostraba por su rostro serio, solo chasqueo la lengua por ver a esos chicos pelear, ¿en serio no tenían otra cosa más que hacer? Se preguntó en sus adentro, negando con su cabeza y solo se dedicó a seguir a Makarov hacia su oficina, porque debía decirle que fue lo que vio en el chico.

Una vez llegaron a la oficina, Makarov abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Porlyusica, la cual entro a la habitación, luego ingreso Makarov y se cerró la puerta.

 **10 minutos antes**

Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Charle y Juvia, junto con Erza Scarlet, la cual ya había vuelto de una misión, pero se quedó a comer un pastel de fresa de la nueva tienda que habían inaugurado recientemente en Magnolia. Pero luego de la explicación de parte de Gajeel, Erza y el resto empezaron a correr rápidamente al gremio, ya que, si algo le pasó al equipo de Natsu, se encargarían de encontrar al culpable y hacerlos pagar.

Una vez llegaron, patearon la puerta, que casi lo rompen de un solo golpe.

—¡Natsu! —Grito Erza. El mencionado, se separó de la pelea que estaban teniendo, al igual que el resto del gremio y se puso delante de Erza en una pose militar algo ridícula.

—¡Hai! ¡Erza-sama! —Hablo Natsu, con un semblante de miedo marcado en su rostro, además de que estaba sudando a mares por la mirada que le estaba dando la pelirroja.

—Salamander… ¿sucedió algo malo? —Pregunto ahora Gajeel al pelirrosa, el cual se desconcertó por lo dicho, pero decidió preguntar la razón de esa pregunta.

—¿Algo malo? Pues que yo recuerde nada malo paso aquí—Le respondió el pelirrosa, pero no dejo su pose militar, para no hacer enfadar a la pelirroja.

—Es que cuando íbamos llegando a la entrada de Magnolia, Gajeel-san olio tu aroma, además de oler un olor a sangre junto a ti—Le respondió la pequeña Wendy al chico pelirrosa.

Natsu procesaba lo que dijo Wendy, ¿en verdad paso algo así? Se preguntaba, allí se demostró que era un completo idiota en ese tipo de asuntos, es decir, en acordarse de algo.

—Pues si… pero no era ni Natsu, Happy o yo… sino un muchacho de cabello color plata que lo encontramos tirado en la entrada de Magnolia, estaba en un muy mal estado así que decidimos traerlo y ahora es atendido por Porlyusica-san—Comento Lucy, ingresando a la conversación iniciada por sus amigos de gremio.

—Cierto, cierto… eso paso, pero ahora no sé qué estará pasando allí dentro—Comento Natsu, golpeando su puño con su mano, asimilando lo que había dicho la rubia.

—Ya veo… ¿saben si Porlyusica termino de revisar al chico? —Pregunto Erza al pelirrosa, ya más calmada y relajada de que nada malo les pasara a sus amigos.

—La verdad no lo sabemos, ya están allí un buen tiempo, pero de que estará bien, estará bien—Comento Lucy, con confianza incluida a las habilidades de la anciana.

—Ufff, por poco creía que la cocina andante se había lastimado… pero la verdad no importa mucho—Comento Gray soltando un suspiro de su boca.

—¿¡Qué dijiste, hielo derretido!? —Natsu pego su rostro contra Grey de forma amenazante.

—¡Lo que oíste, estufa con patas! —Dijo Grey, igual de forma amenazante. Tenían suerte de que Erza había traído unos pasteles de fresas que se compró en el camino y tenían suerte de que no había probado ninguno, por el asunto que se había levantado y aclarado hace unos minutos, así que mejor se dedicaba a comer, que atender asuntos con los magos que empezaban a pelear.

—¡Juvia apoya a Gray-sama! —Comento Juvia, apoyando a su amado pelinegro.

Así empezó de nuevo una pelea en el gremio, Gajeel estaba sentado en un lugar apartado, a su lado estaba Levy, leyendo un libro. Wendy también estaba allí, acompañándolos, mientras que Charle era acosada por Happy. Nadie se percató de como Porlyusica y Makarov salían del cuarto del chico y subían a la segunda planta, más exacto a la oficina del Maestro de gremio.

 **Oficina del Maestro de Gremio**

El ambiente entre ambos ancianos era algo tenso, ya que Porlyusica seguía algo temblorosa por lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás. Nadie podía hablar. Makarov estaba sentado en su asiento y Porlyusica al frente suyo.

Makarov decidió hablar primero, apoyo sus manos en el escritorio que estaba delante suyo y luego suspiro.

—Porlyusica… me podrías decir ¿Qué fue lo que paso allá abajo con el chico? —Makarov fue directamente al grano, tenía mucha curiosidad por el comportamiento de Porlyusica y si estaba a su alcance, la ayudaría en lo que fuera.

—…—Porlyusica no dijo nada, no podía articular palabra alguna.

—¡Porlyusica! —Makarov dio un grito que solo se escuchó en la oficina, haciendo que Porlyusica reaccionara y dejara de temblar, para luego poner un rostro serio.

—No me grites, nadie te dio el derecho a alzarme la voz—Le reprocho Porlyusica al anciano frente a ella, Makarov solo suspiro y hablo de nuevo.

—Ahora dime… ¿Qué fue lo que paso allá abajo? —Makarov pregunto, ya queriendo saber qué fue lo que paso.

—No sé cómo explicarlo… pero iré directo al grano, no quiero pasar más tiempo con los humanos cerca… el chico no es humano—Soltó de una vez Porlyusica. Makarov abrió los ojos de manera enorme por lo dicho por su vieja amiga, ya que nunca decía si alguien era o no humano, ella solo los odiaba.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Makarov ya desconcertado por lo que había dicho Porlyusica, ¿en verdad el muchacho que se habían encontrado el equipo de Natsu, no era un humano? Entonces ¿Qué es?

—A lo que me refiero es que… el chico es un… Dragón—Le dijo Porlyusica. Ya se sabía que los dragones habían desaparecido hace 12 años aproximadamente.

—¿Un Dragón? —Pregunto Makarov, ya en un estado de suma seriedad expresada en sus ojos y rostro.

—Así es… pero no como los otros dragones de Earth Land, sino uno mucha más poderoso… pero lo que más me dejo sin habla era que… había un Dragón negro y otro dorado, no sé qué era, pero debo decir que tal vez era su otra "forma" —Explico Porlyusica lo que había visto, no debía guardar este tipo de información que había logrado conseguir con lo que paso con el muchacho.

—… No me lo puedo creer… esto es mucho… Acnologia no desapareció y ¿ahora resulta que otro Dragón más aparece? —Makarov se sobo la sien de forma cansada, ya estaba muy viejo para este tipo de noticias. Pero si eso era verdad, entonces el muchacho en verdad era un peligro para todo el mundo, especialmente para los magos.

—Pero… no te preocupes… no pude ver las malas intenciones en el… además… tal parece que tuvo una antigua vida… pero no lo puede recordar… no tiene emociones por lo que veo, pero los refleja de manera tenue en su mirada… si necesitas un concejo mío… tómalo como uno más del gremio… enséñale lo que tiene la vida, demuéstrale que no todo es malo—Termino de explicar la anciana a su viejo amigo.

Porlyusica era consciente, al principio creyó que él chico en verdad era malvado, pero se equivocó a lo grande, ya que el muchacho no mostraba odio a las personas. Si fuese algún ser malvado, ya hubiera destruido todo a su paso, tal y como lo hizo Acnologia, pero, este chico era humano, no, ya no lo era, solo tenía el cuerpo de un humano, pero en cierto sentido, tenía su propia humanidad, a su modo claro está.

—Si tú lo dices…—Comento Makarov, pero fue interrumpido por Porlyusica de nuevo.

—Esto tiene que ser un secreto… recuerda que el chico no sabe nada, aun… o eso creo… además le tienes que mostrar los buenos sentimiento, no los malos… por ahora me tocara mentirle diciendo que es un humano, solo espero que esta pequeña mentira, no cause nada malo en él—Comento Porlyusica, imaginándose al peliplata, llenándose de malos sentimientos y que al final termine destruyendo todo y a todos a su paso.

—No te preocupes… hare lo que pueda por el chico… tal vez también recuerde algo de su memoria—Comento Makarov con esperanza en sus palabras.

—Bueno… me retiro sino hay más-…—Porlyusica fue cortada a medio habla, ya que en la puerta de la oficina del Maestro sonó un toqueteo de madera, lo suficiente alto para que se escuchara allí adentro.

—¡Adelante! —Makarov dio el permiso para que los que tocaron la puerta entraran, algo le decía que dejara entrar al que toco la puerta, ya que en verdad era necesario que entrara a esa habitación, no importa que.

 **10 minutos atrás**

La puerta de la habitación en donde estaban Mirajane y Naruto, se abrió, revelando primero a Mirajane y luego a su acompañante, un chico de rostro sin expresión, cabello plateado y ojos del mismo color, su ropa estaba sucia y algo rasgada.

Los que estaban peleando no se dieron cuenta, pero los que estaban a la intemperie si, especialmente Gajeel, ya que el muchacho era el que olía a sangre, no tanto ahora, pero aún tenía ese olor en su cuerpo, pero algo le decía que se mantenga alejado de él, si es que quería sobrevivir.

Natsu, el cual capto el olor del muchacho que había traído al gremio, se dio cuenta y dejo de pelear, dejando a Gray desencajado, al igual al resto del gremio. Todos vieron como el pelirrosa iba directo hacia un muchacho peliplateado que nunca en su vida habían visto.

—¡Yoh! ¿dime, ya te sientes mejor? —Le pregunto Natsu al muchacho peliplata, el cual no mostro signo de nada en su rostro, al que llamo mucha la atención de los magos presentes allí.

—Sí, me siento mejor, muchas gracias por tu preocupación… si nos disculpas—Naruto solo le dedico esas palabras, para luego mirar a la albina, la cual solo le sonrió y siguió con su camino hacia la planta alta del gremio.

—¿Eh? —Natsu estaba muy desconcertado por lo que había pasado hace apenas unos segundos y no era el único, todos estaban muy desconcertados, nunca habían visto a alguien que no expresara nada, ni siquiera su mirada lo expresaba.

Cierta peliazul, sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver al chico peliplata, algo le decía que era alguien conocido, pero ¿Quién era? ¿Cuál era su nombre? Todo eso se preguntaba y no solo ella, sino también el resto de magos de Fairy Tail.

Naruto paso su mirada por todos los presentes, una mirada de lado, algo que todos vieron y se asustaron, ya que podían ver además del muchacho, algo como si fuera otro ojo de color celeste.

Llegaron a la planta alta y Mirajane toco la puerta, luego de un momento, el Maestro le dio la autorización para entrar a la oficina.

 **Oficina**

Luego de que los dos chicos ingresaran a la oficina, Makarov puso una cara seria al igual que Porlyusica, pero se podía ver su labio inferior temblar de manera ligera. Mirajane también estaba seria, pero no se la veía así, ya que la acompañaba una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. Naruto, pues estaba comiendo unos dulces, nadie supo de donde diablos lo había sacado, además se veía que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Maestro Makarov… el chico quería decirle algo, a los dos—Les informo Mirajane a los dos ancianos, los cuales se pusieron aún más serios de lo normal. Ambos se le quedaron viendo a Naruto, el cual sintió las miradas y pues, aunque no lo muestre en su rostro, estaba nervioso por las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

—Pues… solo les quería dar las gracias a ustedes dos, Makarov Dreyar-san y Porlyusica-san… muchas gracias por darme los cuidados necesarios con mis heridas y no se preocupen, ya estoy mejor que nunca… bueno solo les quería dar las gracias y ¿Porlyusica-san? —Naruto al final se fijó en la anciana.

—¿Si? —Porlyusica estaba algo desconcertada por ser llamado por el muchacho.

—Pues… se le olvido responder mi pregunta ¿enserio cree que soy humano? —De nuevo esa mirada apareció en los ojos del muchacho; la esperanza.

—… ¡Claro que eres un humano! ¿¡no ves tu cuerpo!? Es la de un humano… todo tu ser es un humano, ahora no me molestes… mejor me largo, ya no soporto estar cerca de los humanos—Porlyusica solo se levantó y salió a paso lento pero seguro hacia la puerta, una vez allí la abrió y se despidió de Makarov y luego se fue del gremio.

En los labios de Naruto apareció una, muy, pero muy, pequeñísima sonrisa. Una muy pequeña que no se podía ver a simple vista.

—Muchas gracias… sé que aquí se hace una reverencia cuando se despiden, así que… adiós—Naruto hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego salió de la oficina. Makarov tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y recordó que el muchacho tenía que quedarse en este gremio, a aprender.

 **Fuera de la oficina**

Naruto empezó a bajar las escaleras de manera lenta pero segura, él se fijó que todos lo estaban viendo, pero para el no eran nada esas miradas, así que solo bajo las escaleras de manera rápida y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del gremio, pero fue detenido en medio camino, por un pelirrosa.

—¿Ya te vas? —Le pregunto el pelirrosa. Él quería que se quedara en el gremio y así tener peleas con él, ya que sentía una increíble fuerza en el muchacho, pero Natsu estaba ignorando lo que su instinto le estaba diciendo.

—Si… con tu permiso—Naruto siguió su caminar, pero Natsu no se quitó en ningún momento, algo que al peliplata le estaba dando algo de "ira".

—Te puedo dar un recorrido por el gremio y ver si te quieres unir—Le dijo con una sonrisa en la cual mostraba todos sus dientes bien blancos.

—Lo siento… tengo prisa—Le dijo y Naruto se fue por otro camino, pero allí también fue interceptado por un pelinegro con pírsines en su rostro.

—Alto allí… ¿Por qué te vas? ¿ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre? Y te vas, así como así—Comento y pregunto Gajeel, el también ignoro a su instinto y lo enfrento de frente.

—Eso es verdad… chico, ¿no quieres unirte al gremio? —Pregunto Makarov, desde la parte de arriba del gremio y mirando al muchacho que se quería ir.

—¿Gremio? No gracias—Naruto se hizo para el otro lado, pero de nuevo fue interceptado, ahora por una pelirroja, apuntando una espada al frente del peliplata.

—¿Estas menos preciando al gremio? —Pregunto de manera seria la pelirroja, todos se enojaron al saber que el muchacho que llego, estaba menos preciando al gremio que lo ayudo.

—No… no lo malentiendan… no quiero permanecer en este gremio—Naruto de nuevo se hizo para el otro lado, pero el mismo pelirrosa se metió y ahora estaba más que serio, viendo de forma amenazante al peliplata.

—Dime… ¿harías una apuesta conmigo? —Pregunto Natsu de forma seria, le iba a dar una paliza al chico por hablar mal del gremio, su gremio.

—¿Qué es apuesta? —Pregunto Naruto con un signo de pregunta en su cabeza.

—¿Eh? Pues…—Natsu también tuvo un signo de pregunta en su cabeza. Todos los del gremio se cayeron al puro estilo anime al suelo, al ver lo idiota que era el pelirrosa.

—Una apuesta es… un tipo de competencia que se realiza y apuestas algo de valor para ti, es decir, Jewels, un favor, etc—Comento Gajeel, los otros chicos tuvieron una gotita estilo anime en sus nucas por la seca información propuesta por el DS de hierro.

—Ya veo… entonces… ¿Qué apuestas? —Naruto entendió la poca información propuesta por el pelinegro, pero lo entendió a la perfección; todo.

—¿Yo? Pues… dejarte ir del gremio si yo pierdo… pero si gano, tú te quedar, nos dices tu nombre y le pides una disculpa a lo grande al gremio Fairy Tail—Comento Natsu con sus ojos en llamas y de pura determinación. Los otros miembros y también el Maestro, sonrieron al ver la determinación del pelirrosa.

—De acuerdo… si yo gano… además de irme del gremio… destruiré el gremio y a toda esta ciudad… lo digo muy enserio… ¿aceptas? —Naruto alzo su mano en un puño hacia Natsu, algo le decía al peliplata que así o por lo menos algo así, se hacía una apuesta.

Todos los presentes abrieron de manera grande los ojos, pero el que más se quedó en shock fue Makarov, ya que sabía lo que el muchacho podía hacer, no con certeza, pero si en verdad él era un Dragón, pues sabia la categoría de catástrofes que se haría si eso pasara.

—¡Acepto! —Tal parece que Natsu no había sido afectado mucho que digamos.

—Bien dicho—Naruto hablo, luego de que Natsu haya chocado puños con él.

—¡Espera! —Dijo una voz, para ser más exactos, la vos de Erza resonó en el lugar.

—¿Sucede algo, Erza? —Pregunto Natsu a la pelirroja, ya que estaba muy encendido y listo para la pelea con el peliplata.

—¡Claro que sucede algo! ¡él no puede venir aquí y dar amenazas con destruir el gremio y la ciudad! ¡eso no lo permitiré! —Dijo Erza de forma enojada, ya que no permitiría que alguien como el viniera y amenazara a las personas y a su gremio de que lo iba a destruir, ya no más.

—Apoyo a la Scarlet, eso nadie lo dice y se va, así como así—Comento ahora Gajeel, transformando sus brazos en metal sólido.

—¡Tiene razón… eso no es ser un hombre! —Comento Elfman Strauss. Un hombre de cabello blanco, piel morena, ojos negros y una musculatura sin igual. Él tenía transformado su brazo como la de una bestia.

—¡Cierto, no dejaremos que nos amenaces, ni mucho menos en nuestro gremio! —Rugió Gray con una ira contenida, pero lo mostraba con un aura azul que lo estaba empezando a rodear.

—¡Tienen razón, nadie nos amenaza! —Ese fue el comentario unánime de todos los magos del gremio Fairy Tail.

—¡Ya basta hijos míos! —La voz de su Maestro los tranquilizo, pero solo un poco, ya que se mantenían serios a la amenaza hecha por el peliplata.

—Pero, Maestro…—Natsu trato de hablar, pero Makarov le dio una mirada seria y este se calló, ya que no quería causar problemas al gremio, no más de lo que ya estaba. El Maestro regreso la mirada al chico, pero este seguía sin mostrar ni miedo ni nada, solo neutral. Makarov sudo un poco ante el chico.

—Lamento el comportamiento de mis queridos hijos, pero también tengo que decirte que esa fue una amenaza muy horrible—Hablo Makarov de manera seria.

—¿Amenaza? Ohhh, ya veo… lo siento si me pase—Naruto hizo otra reverencia en señal de arrepentimiento. Según los magos y según Naruto, pues no sabía que era el arrepentimiento.

—Pero si quieres te puedes unir a nuestro gremio, aquí a todos tratamos como familia—Comento Makarov, sonriendo ante ese comentario que lo ponía orgulloso.

—Pelea—Dijo Naruto.

—¿Disculpa? —Makarov no escucho lo que Naruto había dicho, ya que lo dijo en voz baja.

—Hay que pelear… si ustedes ganan, me uno a su gremio… si yo gano… me voy, y nada más—Comento Naruto ahora ya más alta su voz, para que todos lo escucharan.

—¡Yo peleare con él! —Natsu dio un grito de lo más animado posible.

—Acepto—Dijo Naruto rápidamente, aceptando como contrincante al pelirrosa.

—Yo también quiero pelear—Comento Gajeel, mirando a Naruto de manera amenazante, en el cual, si funciono, pero no lo demostró con su rostro sin expresión alguna.

—No acepto—Dijo Naruto con voz seria.

—Jajaja, lo ves, no eres muy fuerte… no te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de él—Natsu estaba muy confiado de que iba a ganar acomode lugar.

—Bien muchachos… ya que se han decidido… vamos al campo de enfrentamiento… es decir… a la parte trasera del gremio—Comento Makarov, el cual empezó a caminar a la parte trasera del gremio, seguido de todos los presentes, Natsu y Naruto iban en primera fila.

 **Hora de la pelea**

Ambos peleadores ya estaban listos para dar inicio a su enfrentamiento. Uno porque quería que alguien se uniera al su gremio y el otro, por el simple hecho de irse a caminar por allí y comer algo saludable para su sistema de humano, ya que le creyó a la anciana de que era humano, entonces actuaría como tal y para el bien de su humanidad también.

—Si ambos están listos… ¡empiecen! —Dijo Makarov con júbilo. Todos los magos de Fairy Tail apoyaron a Natsu para que ganara y rezaban de que no perdiera por ser un idiota en toda su totalidad.

El primero en atacar fue Natsu, cubriendo sus manos en llamas y luego empezó a correr directamente hacia Naruto, el cual lo esperaba con paciencia. No se defendió y recibió el golpe de lleno. Naruto volaba por el aire, para luego caer al suelo e irse arrastrando por unos 10 metros, para luego chocar contra un árbol, el cual le saco todo el aire de sus pulmones, además de hacer sonar unos sonoros crack en su columna vertebral.

—"Si soy humano… jeje" —Naruto pensó para soltar una sonrisa.

Todos pensaron que Natsu había ganado y empezaron a vitorear de alegría. Una mujer de cabello color marrón, estaba haciendo sus apuestas. Kana Alberona, estaba tomando las apuestas hechas por todos los presentes del lugar, apostaban todos a Natsu, pero el que aposto por el chico peliplata era nada más ni nada menos que su Maestro de gremio; Makarov.

Naruto se fue levantando lentamente del suelo, en verdad el golpe le había dolido, pero se suponía que su cuerpo era fuerte, así que decidió preguntar por qué le dolió. Y para ser más exactos, saber que magia posee el chico.

—¿Cuál es tu magia? —Le pregunto Naruto, aun levantándose del suelo, sorprendiendo a los presentes, menos a Makarov, ya que sabía el secreto del muchacho.

—Wow, en verdad me sorprendiste… pero te responderé… uso una magia llamada Dragon Slayer… una magia heredaba de mi padre, el Dragón de las llamas; Igneel—Dijo Natsu con mucho orgullo al nombrar el título y nombre de su padre adoptivo.

Naruto que estaba con su rostro monótono, abrió sus ojos de manera enorme y solo bajo la mirada para que nadie lo viera, estaba algo tembloroso, pero lo ocultaba.

—"Además de ser un Etherias… también posee el poder de matar a los Dragones… pero ¿podrá conmigo? Es hora de averiguarlo… es hora de ponerse serios" —Pensó el peliplata.

Alzo la mirada de manera lenta y se le quedo viendo a Natsu, tal parece que su lado Etherias no iba a intervenir, y eso no lo molestaba, pero si era necesario que usara ese poder, ese poder que rivalizaba con los Dioses y los podía matar también, pero aparte del Etherias, podías sentir otra presencia dentro del chico; "Dragón", susurro para el mismo.

—Listo o no… allá voy… ¡Raienryū no Hoko! —Natsu choco ambos puños e hizo aparecer el sello mágico que lo caracterizaba a él, luego jalo todo el aire que sus pulmones le daban. Su pecho y mejillas se ancharon más de lo normal y una vez listo, Natsu expulso de su boca un enorme torrente de llamas ígneas, además de eso, la iban acompañando unos rayos amarillos.

Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de dar con su objetivo, el peliplata desapareció y reapareció al lado de Natsu. (Al estilo Sasuke cuando pelea en la otra dimensión)

Todos ensancharon sus ojos a más no poder, ni siquiera lo habían visto moverse y ahora lo encuentran al lado de Natsu, eso en verdad esa sumamente irreal, es decir, ese tipo de velocidad no existe o eso era lo que creían hasta ahora.

—Pusshu—Naruto le pego un pequeño golpe en las costillas del pelirrosa, el cual salió volando luego del pequeño golpe, chocó contra un árbol arrancándolo desde la raíz, como si no estuviera enterrado en la tierra.

Todos pudieron ver como en la mano derecha del peliplata, apareció un guante dorado, como la de una armadura, pero tenía cierta similitud a la garra de un Dragón.

—E-E-E-Eso… do-do-dolió—Comento Natsu, levantándose del suelo de forma lenta, el golpe en verdad le había roto algunas de sus costillas. Primero estaba expulsando su rugido hacia el chico, luego se percata que algo lo toco y ve al chico a su lado, luego como los huesos de sus costillas, son rotas fácilmente, sacándole algo de sangre de su boca y dejar de lanzar su rugido, luego se ve a el mismo volando, para luego golpear fuertemente con un árbol.

—Da tu último ataque si ya no puedes continuar… así yo también daré mi último ataque—Le dijo Naruto de forma monótona. Ya que veía que el chico ya no podía continuar para más.

—¡No me jodas! ¡con ese golpecito no me ganaras! Y ¡no me digas que me rinda de forma indirecta! —Sí, Natsu había cachado la indirecta del chico, algo muy raro en él pelirrosa.

—Si así lo quieres, bien… Seigyo—Naruto apunto con su guante, más específico con el dedo de la garra dorada que apareció en su mano, hacia Natsu, el cual no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero de un lado a otro estaba en el aire y luego en el suelo, en el aire y en el suelo, en el aire y en el suelo.

Naruto movía su dedo de arriba abajo y el cuerpo de Natsu caía y subía, pero golpeaba el suelo de manera fuerte, que incluso en el bar del gremio, los vasos se movían por la fuerza ejercida por el peliplata.

—¿Darás tu último ataque? —Pregunto Naruto de la misma forma monótona de siempre, pero se iba acercando a un moribundo Natsu, el cual estaba algo sangrante, pero consiente aún.

—A-A-Aun… s-s-si-sigo… en-en-encendido—Comento Natsu, levantándose ahora si, a duras penas del suelo.

—Veo que no entiendes… bien, no tengo tiempo así que solo terminare con algo que tú conoces como Rugido de Dragón—Naruto dejo de caminar y regreso a donde estaba anteriormente.

Todos los magos, amigos del pelirrosa veían con impotencia que no podían hacer nada en contra del peliplata, querían ayudar a Natsu, querían parar esta pelea que ya se vio al ganador, a pocos minutos de empezar, ahora, sabían que algo malo iba a pasar, y no lo permitirían, no señor.

Erza fue la primera en reaccionar y atacar al peliplata con una de sus muchas espadas, pero algo le impidió que se moviera más de lo que ya estaba, en sus pies apareció un círculo mágico de color azul, que tenía una luna media y un sol en otro circulo pequeño, que daba vuelta en el círculo más grande.

—¡Natsu! —Gritaron todos los magos con impotencia al no poder ayudarlo, ya que no se podían mover ni siquiera un milímetro de distancia.

—Hakai no ryū no hōkō—Naruto apunto su mano hacia el pelirrosa, pero no lo encontró y cancelo su ataque, se agacho para no recibir un golpe de Natsu en su cabeza. Se alejó dando un salto hacia atrás con elegancia.

—¡N-N-N-N-No permitiré… q-q-que me… ga-ganes! —Comento Natsu, todo lastimado y con sangre escurriendo de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué peleas? —Le pregunto el peliplata al pelirrosa. Estaba muy curioso, aunque no sabía que era eso, de la razón de pelear del pelirrosa y no caer rendido al suelo de una vez por todas.

—¿Por qué? ¡pues para que te quedes en el gremio! ¡además, no permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos! ¡yo daré todo por ellos! ¡incluido mi vida! —Exclamo con determinación renovada Natsu, girando a ver a sus camaradas y sonriéndoles con confianza.

Wendy, Happy y Lucy estaban llorando por ver el estado en el que estaba Natsu, pero sus palabras hicieron llorar al resto, por esa misma razón Natsu era el corazón del gremio, sin él no hubiera felicidad al 100% en el gremio, su gremio, por eso están en Fairy Tail, para formar lazos como una familia, una gran y unida familia.

—Ya veo… entonces… perece por ellos… Hakai no ryū no hōkō—Naruto no mostro ninguna emoción en sus ojos plateados, así que solo apunto con su mano hacia Natsu. En la palma del chico peliplata apareció el mismo circulo que impedía moverse a los magos de Fairy.

—Ni te creas… yo te ganare… ¡Karyu no Hōkō! —Natsu choco sus puños y su sello de Dragón apareció, de nuevo sus pulmones y mejillas se inflaron aún más que la primera vez para usar el otro ataque.

—¡AHH! /… —Natsu soltó un grito luego de haber expulsado sus llamas de su boca y pulmones. Las llamas de Natsu eran rojas con tintes amarillos, mientras que las llamas del peliplata eran blancas, pero tenían un aura celeste.

Todos los presentes vieron el de como el oxígeno de Natsu acabo y el de como las llamas del chico terminaron por tragar a Natsu por completo.

—¡NATSUUUUU! —Gritaron todos al unísono, un grito de miedo y temor a que algo le pasara al muchacho, la llama del gremio.

 **Con Natsu – lugar desconocido**

Natsu abrió sus ojos jade de manera lenta, lo único que había recordado era que esas llamas blancas lo habían envuelto, pero no sintió nada, tal vez porque las llamas del chico eran muy fuertes que apenas te tocaban te hacían cenizas en menos de un segundo.

Estaba en un lugar blanco, todo era blanco, pero sabía que estaba parado en un suelo blanco.

—Sí que eres impulsivo, Natsu Dragneel-san—Hablo una voz gruesa y fuerte. En ese lugar blanco se escuchó esa voz, la cual venia de todos lados.

—¿¡Quien está allí!? —Pregunto Natsu dando un grito, intento encender sus brazos en sus llamas, pero no pasó nada de nada, algo que lo puso nervioso.

—No te hare nada… creo—Comento la misma voz con algo de duda.

—Pues eso no me pone mejor de lo que ya estoy—Dijo Natsu con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

De la nada se empezó a ver algo que iba tomando forma poco a poco. Natsu iba abriendo poco a poco los ojos a más no poder, delante de él se estaba formando un hocicó y no cualquiera, sino la de un Dragón. Luego su pudo ver la cabeza, luego el largo cuello, luego su cuerpo, sus alas, sus brazos y piernas y por ultimo ni menos importante, su cola.

El Dragón de verdad era enorme, más que su padre, en verdad era muy, pero muy enorme, incluso diría que es igual de grande que Magnolia, pero se suponía eso.

—¡UN DRAGÖN! ¿¡COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE!? TODOS DESAPARECIERON, ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE!? —Grito Natsu, para luego correr en círculos y atrás dejaba una estela de humo. Pero ¿de dónde apareció el humo?

—Sí, soy un Dragón, para ser más exacto un Dios Dragón, pero no uno cualquiera; soy un Dios Dragón de la Destrucción… es decir, que toda creación, también tiene su destrucción…. el de cómo es posible, pues soy un ser que fue creado no a partir de poderes divinos, es decir, soy artificial, pero eso no quiere decir que un planeta no puede ser destruido por mi…—Termino de hablar el Dragón, esperando a que el muchacho entendiera lo que había dicho, sino, pues de nuevo tenía que hacerlo.

—Ya veo, ya veo… pero ¿Por qué hablas conmigo? —El Dragón estaba impresionado por la capacidad de entender del chico, ahora tenía otra faceta del pelirrosa que ver más.

—Pues porque me caes bien… aunque no lo demuestre—Le dijo el Dragón de forma sincera.

—Ya veo… ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le pregunto ahora para poder saber el nombre del inmenso, inmenso Dragón.

—Bahamut—Comento el Dragón.

—Ohhh, buen nombre… oye ¿por si acaso no sabrás donde esta Igneel, el Dragón de Fuego? —Pregunto otra vez el Dragneel, esperanzado de encontrar una pista que dé con el paradero de su padre y así finalmente pedirle una explicación del por qué se fue.

—La verdad no tengo la menor idea… bueno, es hora de que regreses… de aquí ya no nos volveremos a ver… creo—El enorme Dragón empezó a brillar. Natsu tuvo que taparse los ojos y una vez que el brillo ceso. Natsu vio a otro Dragón, este era dorado, casi llegando al bronce, unas alas algo extrañas, ojos celestes que lo miraban sin ningún sentimiento en él.

Luego otro brillo más, Natsu se volvió a tapar los ojos, luego los abrió de golpe.

 **En la pelea**

Natsu tardo un poco en ver en esa luz blanca, pero aún se reflejaba al mismo Dragón dorado, luego pudo ver bien y vio al chico peliplata que lo miraba desde unos 10 metros en frente de él, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Buena pelea—Comento Naruto sin dejar su lado monótono de siempre. La verdad le pareció entretenido poder apreciar su poder y la del chico también.

—Lo mismo digo—Natsu sonrió con todos sus dientes. Él estaba sentado en el suelo, aun con su cuerpo sangrante, pero estaba bien y eso era lo que contaba.

—¡NATSUUU! —Natsu giro su vista hacia donde lo llamaban, y se topó con sus amigos que corrían hacia el para poder ver su estado.

—¡Natsu! ¡Natsu tenía miedo de que me dejaras solo! ¡Natsu! —Happy estaba llorando y se abrazó fuertemente al pelirrosa, el cual también lo abrazo no le importaba mucho el estado de su cuerpo, solo quería hacer sentir bien a su hijo adoptivo.

—Ya, ya Happy, nunca te dejare solo, es una promesa—Natsu también estaba llorando por lo que hizo, hizo preocupar mucho a sus amigos, especialmente a Happy; su hijo.

—Qué bueno que estas bien Natsu—Dijo Lucy, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos azules y sonriéndole de forma cariñosa al pelirrosa.

—Natsu-san… yo… te curare—Comento Wendy entre sollozos pequeños pero audibles.

—Gracias, te lo encargo Wendy—Le agradeció Natsu a la niña, la cual le sonrió, pero algunas lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Happy había dejado de abrazar a Natsu, para que Wendy lo curara de forma más rápida.

—Hīringu—Se escuchó hablar a alguien, luego de como Natsu salió levitando rápidamente al cielo, pero solo a unos 6 metros del suelo. Todos se preocuparon y buscaron al responsable de este hecho, encontrándose con Naruto.

Luego se vio como el mismo sello mágico con esa luna y sol, empezó a bajar de la cabeza a Natsu hasta terminar de bajar y se revelo a un Natsu todo sanado, ropa limpia, sin heridas, sin esa sangre que estaba resbalando hace apenas unos segundos atrás, ahora se veía a un Natsu "nuevo" o sano en otras palabras. Natsu bajo de forma lenta hacia el suelo y una vez piso suelo, todos sus amigos lo rodearon y le preguntaron si estaba mal o si necesitaba algo.

—Estoy bien chicos, es más ¡me siento mucho más fuerte que antes! —Comento Natsu con alegría.

Naruto solo volteo a otro lado y dio un enorme salto hacia el cielo, desapareciendo entre las nubes de ese cielo azul. Ya en un punto muy alto, el mismo sello lo cubrió y su ropa, heridas, moretones y además de que ya tenía zapatos, todo eso desapareció y ahora estaba bien vestido, solo necesitaba dinero, una casa, trabajo y etc.

Pero casos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas.

Bajo del cielo sin que nadie de la ciudad de Magnolia lo viera y una vez salió de un callejón de alguna de las calles de la ciudad. Fijo su vista en una persona que estaba pagando a un señor unas "hojas" que tenían gravados de dinero y una vez Naruto termino de ver eso, en su mano derecha se crearon el mismo "papel" que el peliplata había visto. Pero él se aseguraba de que no fueran falsas, ya que una vez se crea un objeto, allí mismo vienen su información necesaria, así que, en otras palabras, esos Jewels son una variante del original, es decir; el gemelo. Pero, con sus cambios respectivos.

—Comida—Comento Naruto, para luego caminar hacia un restaurante de la ciudad, entro, pidió la mesa, pidió la comida a la carta y pidió su comida vegetaría.

 **Fairy Tail – 1 hora después – 3 de la tarde**

—¡Se escapó! —Volvió a decir Natsu al aire, luego de todo ese revuelto ya pasaron unos 30 minutos, allí finalmente se dieron cuenta de que el chico peliplata no estaba por ningún lado, lo buscaron y eso tomo otros 30 minutos, y ahora Natsu estaba frustrado de no encontrar al chico del cual nadie sabe su nombre excepto el mismo.

—Llegue~—Escucharon decir una voz masculina en la entrada del gremio, todos pararon sus cosas y prestaron atención al muchacho que estaba allí, comiendo un helado como si fuera un Neko, además de que se le podía ver un aura de pura felicidad alrededor suyo.

—¿¡Dónde estabas!? —Pregunto Natsu, ya enfrente de él con cara de pocos amigos.

—Pues me fui a comer algo a un buen restaurante… luego en el camino iban diciendo que hacían los mejores helados, así que pase por allí y me quede un buen rato, luego pedí un helado con cubierta de galleta de chocolate para el camino y ahora aquí estoy y eh decidido quedarme en su gremio… porque… necesito dinero—El aura feliz que lo rodeaba desapareció con esas últimas palabras y un aura azulada lo rodeo y dejo de comer su querido helado de mora.

Todos tuvieron una gotita estilo anime al ver el aura cambiar de manera rápida, pero el rostro inexpresivo del chico dejaba mucho que desear.

—Que buena decisión has tomado chico, veras que no te arrepentirás…—Comento el Maestro Makarov, bajando las escaleras hasta la planta baja del gremio.

—Oh, eso espero—Comento el chico, luego de que se haya comido el helado y esa aura se fuera, dejando solo al rostro monótono de siempre.

—¡Mira, ven a ponerle el símbolo por favor! —Pidió Makarov alzando la voz para que la albina lo escuchara, ya que estaba un poco alejada para que lo escuchara.

Mirajane solo asintió con la cabeza y trajo el aparato para poner la marca del gremio al chico peliplata.

—Dime, ¿en dónde quieres la marca y de qué color? —Pregunto Mirajane de forma cariñosa al chico, algo muy raro, pero no tanto también.

—Palma alta, mano derecha… color dorado oscuro, gracias—Mirajane solo asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo pedido por el chico aun de nombre desconocido para el resto.

—¡Muy bien chicos, hoy a nuestro gremio ingresa un nuevo integrante de la familia, trátenlo como tal! Pero primero… ¿nos dices tú información? No sabemos nada de ti—Al principio lo iba diciendo de forma seria y feliz, pero al final lo dijo con nerviosismo. Asiendo que el peliplata tuviera una gota estilo anime en su nuca.

Todos los que estaban ocupados prestaron atención, incluso Gajeel y Gray, que era acosado por Juvia, pero también dejo de hacer el acoso de siempre para prestar atención al chico que iba a hablar.

—Pues… ni nombre es… Naruto. Sin apellido… tengo 17 años, cumplo 18 en 3 meses… no tengo padres… o es que no los conozco… lo que me gusta es comer la comida vegetariana, no me gusta la de los animales, pero no me quejo por que fueron creados para alimentar a los humanos… lo que no me gusta es… pues la verdad no sé qué no me gusta… hobby… pues no tengo… sueño…. Tampoco… eso es todo—Termino de explicar sus cosas el peliplata.

—Vaya… no me esperaba mucha información—Comento Makarov con otra gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

—Me disculpo por eso—Hablo Naruto haciendo una reverencia hacia el Maestro.

—No hay problema… ahora muchachos… ¿Cómo recibimos a los nuevos integrantes del gremio? —Pregunto Makarov sonriendo a lo grande.

—¡HACIENDO UNA FIESTA! —Gritaron todos, a excepción de dos que no querían hacerlo. Uno por ser serio en todo y una, por estar en un inmenso SHOCK.

Todos los integrantes de gremio empezaron a beber Sake, especialmente Kana, otros conversaban entre ellos, otros ponían la música, otros peleaban; Natsu y Gray. Y bueno, todo lo que hay en una fiesta.

Naruto solo fue a la barra del bar para comer lo que había traído comprando además de un helado de galleta. En su palma derecha se formó una caja parecida a la de un pastel completo, lo puso en la barra y lo abrió. Allí delante de él estaba una tarta de fresas, además de que estaba envuelta en crema deliciosa de color rosado, acompañado por unos trozos de chocolates y unas fresas también.

—No me arrepiento de haber gastado los últimos Jewels en esto, con razón decían "Lleve sus tartas de fresa con chocolate, esta para babear" —Comento Naruto, ya babeando como si de un canino se tratara, creo un plato pequeño, un cuchillo y un tenedor. Partió la tarda en un pedazo pequeño para el comer tranquilo.

Todo esto era visto por los ojos bien abiertos de una pelirroja, una peliblanca, una peliazul, otra peliazul y un pelinegro con pírsines en el rostro, los cuales tenían los ojos bien abiertos al ver que Naruto, el nuevo, estaba creando cosas de la nada. El más sorprendido de todos era Makarov, que ya llevaba viendo al chico desde hace rato, se sorprendió al ver como hizo aparecer la caja de tarta, luego el plato, luego el cuchillo y por último el tenedor, abrió sus ojos a lo grande, además de dejar caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo al igual que los otros, uno menos que los otros.

Estos eran Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Levy Macgarden, Wendy Marvell y Gajeel Redfox, estos estaban más que sorprendidos por los hechos que vieron hace apenas unos momentos. Mirajane con mucha curiosidad en su ser, se acercó a Naruto y le pregunto, pero no era la única que quería saber más acerca del peliplata.

—Etto… ¿Naruto-san? —Pregunto Mirajane un poco nerviosa y aun en su estado de sorpresa de hace rato. Naruto alzo la mirada para ver a la albina que le estaba hablando y lo había interrumpido de comer la tarta, pero no se quejaba, ya que ya había acabado esa rebanada.

—Si… ¿Strauss-san? —Naruto ya sabía todo de ellos, pero no su historia ni pasado, ya que no se quería involucrar en asuntos personales, de nadie.

—La magia que utilizaste hace rato… ¿Cómo se llama? —Pregunto Mirajane ya un poco relajada. Makarov había llegado a sentarse a lado de Naruto, a su lado derecho para ser más precisos y en su lado izquierdo estaba Erza, comiendo un pastel de fresas, mientras se hacia la que no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Pues… magia sōzō y Hakai—Naruto hablo, pero era mejor hacer una demostración que con el simple habla. En su palma derecha apareció una esfera blanca y en la izquierda una esfera negra. La esfera blanca dejo ver un juego de naipes, luego la acerco hacia la esfera negra, el juego de naipes apenas toco la esfera negra, esta se hizo partículas blancas que volaron al aire, para ir desapareciendo como si nada.

—Wo-Wo-Wow… increíble—Comento la pequeña Wendy, con estrellitas en sus ojos, al ver la parte de creación, pero se puso algo nerviosa al saber de la parte de destrucción.

—Maestro… ¿le puedo pedir un favor? —Comento Naruto viendo al anciano regresar de su shock poco a poco.

—Claro… si está a mi alcance lo hare—Dijo el anciano ya recuperado y poniendo un rostro serio a lo que iba a pedirle el chico.

—¿Me permitiría escoger una de las misiones Rank S? —Le pregunto de forma monótona. Makarov tardo unos segundos en procesar todo eso, para luego abrirlos ojos en shock al igual que los otros, ya que el novato quería tomar una misión que lo sobrepase por mucho, aunque tuviera esa magia, no sabía que era una de esas misiones, aunque sea una misión Rank C o A.

—¿¡QUE HAS DICHOOOOO!? —Preguntaron 3 chicas. Erza, Mirajane y Levy soltaron ese grito al saber que el novato iba a tomar una misión Rank S, así como así.

Ese grito fue escuchado por todos los que estaban en su fiesta de peleas, bebidas y juegos por allí, dejaron eso de lado y prestaron atención al grupo que estaba hablando y de donde vino el grito.

—¿Estás seguro, muchacho? —Pregunto Makarov, ya que en verdad el chico había demostrado un poder sin igual y aparte de eso, él sabía que Naruto es un Dragón, así que estaba seguro de que podía, pero también tenía sus dudas.

—¿¡LO DICE ENCERIO MAESTRO!? —Pregunto una exaltada Erza, ya que ella si tomaba ese tipo de misiones y no eran muy fáciles que se diga, ya que ella en muchos casos estaba cerca de la muerte, pero su determinación la dejo avanzar y regresar a salvo a casa.

—Si… no entenderían si les explicara lo que yo sé, pero tengo fe en Naruto para que haga ese tipo de misiones, además, falta un mes para que lleguen los juegos mágicos y pues, Naruto también tendrá que entrar, ya que veo mucho potencial en el muchacho—Makarov hablo de manera seria.

—Muchas gracias, Maestro Makarov Dreyar-san—Dijo Naruto, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia y entregándole una rebanada de tarta al Maestro, el cual acepto con gusto y le sonrió, Naruto solo alzo la mirada y mostro su rostro monótono.

—Vamos, solo dime Maestro Makarov o Makarov-san, son casi lo mismo… acompáñame arriba, allí es donde se toman las misiones Rank S—Makarov se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras para poder llegar al tablero de arriba, en donde se toman las misiones Rank S, Laxus Dreyar había salido hace unos días hacia una de esas misiones.

—Como diga, Maestro Makarov—Dijo Naruto, siguiendo al Maestro a las escaleras y subir a la segunda planta del gremio.

—¿Qué fue ese grito? —Pregunto Gray llegando a preguntar y los otros magos también se acercaron para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando con este pequeño grupo de magos.

—Pues… Naruto-san va a tomar una misión Rank S—Les informo la pequeña Wendy, aun en su estando de sorpresa. Aunque ella fuera un DS del cielo, era muy peligroso ir a una de esas misiones, especialmente si van solos y sin ayuda.

—Ahh… ya veo…—Comento Gray como si nada, los otros también pusieron esa misma expresión en sus rostros. 3, 2, y 1.

—¿¡QUE COSAAAA!? —Gritaron todos los magos ya sabiendo que era lo que había dicho la pequeña DS. Acaso el nuevo estaba loco o se golpeó la cabeza como para poder tomar una de esas misiones de Rank S, solo Erza, Laxus y los Dioses del Trueno estaban capacitados para ese tipo de misiones, no alguien que llega y demuestra que es fuerte puede ir y tomar una de esas misiones.

 **Con el Maestro y Naruto**

—Sera esta misión, Maestro—Le dijo Naruto, tomando uno de los papeles que decía "Derrotar a un monstruo gigante que está habitando en las aguas del mar cerca del pueblo pesquero Konoha, recompensa 100.000.000 Jewels si logra eliminar a ese monstruo, también se supo que pueden ser dos o tres monstruos de 100 metros de altura, atte. Namikaze Minato alcalde de Konoha", necesito dinero y este es el mejor que se ofrece, ¿Qué dice Maestro? —Pregunto al final Naruto, viendo el rostro serio de su Maestro, que luego de un rato soltó un suspiro.

—Es un trabajo muy arriesgado para un solo mago, además la paga es buena, pero dice que son más o menos tres monstruos, de los cuales no se tiene información, no mucha pero se sabe que son marinos, tendrás que ir con alguien que te acompañe—Comento Makarov, en verdad sabía que el chico era fuerte, pero enfrentar a tres monstruos marinos era demasiado, incluso para un solo Dragón, así que mejor ir acompañado de alguien; Erza por ejemplo, ya que era una experta en armas y su magia de reequipamiento lo ayudaría mucho.

—¿Sabe que es soborno? Pues yo sí, dígame Maestro Makarov ¿hay algo que quiera ahora mismo? No importa que tan grande sea, lo creare aquí y ahora—Le dijo Naruto aun en su estado monótono de siempre, mirando fijamente a Makarov, al cual le empezó a salir baba de la boca y en sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Sé que no debería decir esto, pero… no eh leído dos de esas series, las necesito… bien, si tanto lo quieres te diré mi petición… en los mercados hay unos libros llamados Icha Icha, pero yo los eh leído casi todos, excepto por dos libros, uno es; Icha Icha; La sexy maestra y la segunda es; Icha Icha; la sadomasoquista… si me das esos dos libros ahora mismo, te vas solo sin ningún problema—Comento Makarov ya fuera de lugar. Jiraiya, ese era su nombre, su sensei, no de verdad, pero esos libros que escribía en verdad eran los mejores, incluso en la biblioteca de Levy encontró uno, incluso a Erza la encontró leyendo uno de eso, pero uno muy especial.

—Tenga… listo Maestro… puede que regrese a la madrugada o a la media noche… adiós—Naruto le entrego los dos libros que el Maestro quiso, el cual los tomo y se metió a su oficina y cerro con llave, para luego escuchar unas risitas pervertidas salir de dicha oficina.

Naruto empezó a bajar por las escaleras, los magos, todos, aún seguían en el SHOCK que el novato los había provocado, algunos aun no lo asimilaban, otros ya, pero algunos estaban seguros que el Maestro no lo mandaría, pero si lo hacía, por lo menor tendría que ir con algo de compañía.

—Mirajane Strauss-san… esta misión se me encomendó… el Maestro dijo que iré solo, no importa que—Le dijo Naruto a la albina, la cual asintió y pidió el papel, una vez lo leyó se rostro estaba ahora aun peor, en un SHOCK de los demonios.

—¿Paso algo, Mirajane Strauss-san? —Pregunto Naruto, viendo el estado en el que la albina había quedado.

—No… regresa con bien—La voz de Mirajane parecía robótica, además de que se movía como una.

—Gracias y adiós—Naruto tomo de vuelta la hoja que le entrego a Mirajane, para luego empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

—Mira… ¿Qué pasa? No creo que fuera para tanto la misión—Comento Gray viendo a Naruto salir del gremio cerrando las puertas de forma normal.

—Naruto-san… misión Rank S, pueblo… Konoha… matar… tres monstruos marinos… medir… 100 metros… enormes… el solo… no poder… sin ayuda… morir—Comento Mirajane de forma robótica, sin ese brillo de costumbre en sus ojos.

—¿¡QUE COSAAAAA!? —Preguntaron todos los magos de Fairy Tail. En verdad esto era algo sumamente increíble, no de los buenos, sino de los peores.

—¡Hay que ir a ver al Maestro! ¡AHORA! —Grito Erza ya subiendo las escaleras y yendo hacia la oficina del Maestro, los otros no perdieron tiempo y siguieron a Erza, aunque entre golpes y eso algunos quedaban fuera de combate antes de siquiera llegar a tocar un escalón de las escaleras.

—Na-ru-to-san—Dijo una peliazul en un estado algo psicópata, con sus ojos sin brillo y una sonrisa algo macabra en sus labios. Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta; Juvia Lockser, salió del gremio, en busca de Naruto.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto ya había salido de Magnolia con rumbo hacia el pueblo llamado Konoha, del cual no tenía información, pero la había conseguido antes de salir de la ciudad.

Konoha, un pueblo pesquero y agrícola, antes ubicado a unos 3 kilómetros de distancia del mar, pero que en el año 782x, se trasladaron más cerca del mar, ya que cerca de allí la tierra era más fértil y, además, se les hacía mucho más cerca para realizar su pesca. Antes eran un pueblo pequeño, pero conforme los años se convirtió en una ciudad muy grande, pero aún no era conocida como pueblo por que no alcanzaba los estándares de las grandes ciudades. Namikaze Minato era el actual alcalde, no tenían un gremio, pero estaban por instalar uno, luego de que los del Consejo Mágico accedieran a ello.

Sus dos hijos Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma y Kasumi. Menma era conocido como un prodigio en el manejo de la magia de fuego y aire, haciéndola aún más poderosa al combinar estos dos. Kasumi era una experta en tres elementos, estos eran luz, oscuridad y gravedad, unas magias muy antiguas, pero que eran poderosas. Pero no tenían el nivel como para combatir a estas bestias, algunos tenían magia, pero no era muy poderosa, el Alcalde y su esposa también tenía magia, pero no la manejaban al punto como la de sus hijos. Tenían otro hijo, pero este desapareció, se cree que fue devorado en el bosque por las criaturas que entes allí habitaban, el sí era todo un prodigio en toda la palabra.

—Sera fácil—Murmuro el peliplata con voz y rostro monótono, así solo iba de rama en rama.

 **Salto en el tiempo – 5 de la tarde – martes, 15 de julio del 787x – Konoha**

Naruto finalmente había llegado, había usado su poder de "transportación" para poder llegar más rápido, desaparecía y reaparecía a unos metros más adelante, pero lo hizo cada vez más y más extenso hasta llegar a 1 kilómetro de distancia, en verdad Konoha estaba muy lejos.

Entro a la pequeña ciudad o pueblo, pero de pequeña no tenía nada, pasando por un muro que tenía dicha ciudad, como casi todas de Earth Land.

—Disculpe joven… ¿puede decirnos la razón de su vista a Konoha? —Pregunto un hombre de unos 27 años de edad, ojos negros y cabello del mismo tipo. Vestía las típicas ropas de un civil de pueblo.

—Claro que si… la razón de mi llegada se debe a que eh decidido tomar el trabajo de matar a los monstruos marinos—Comento Naruto viendo al hombre y el de a lado, anotaba lo que el chico decía.

—Un mago eh… bueno pasa, por cierto, mi nombre es Kotetsu y el otro es Izuno... el edificio más grande es la del alcalde—El nombrado Izuno alzo la mano en señal de saludo. Naruto solo asintió a lo dicho y solo empezó a caminar por las calles del pueblo.

Veía diversas tiendas, como de juguetes, veía algunos personajes de animes, u otras cosas. Tiendas de comida, pero casi no muchos eran de vegetales, algunos niños andaban jugando con sus magias por aquí y por allá. Tan distraído iba en su mirar que no se fijó que alguien venia corriendo y choco contra esa persona.

Naruto fue de trasero y la chica de mismo modo.

—¡Oye imbécil, deberías ver por donde caminas! —Le grito una chica pelirroja de ojos color azul, buenas proporciones, viste ropa algo reveladora y ajustada, además de tener un rostro con forma de corazón, pero que ahora miraba con superioridad al peliplata por estar en el suelo.

—Lamento mucho eso, señorita, no me fije… si me disculpa—Naruto solo hizo una reverencia y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio más grande que había en el pueblo.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Kasumi, una mujer sumamente hermosa, edad 20 años, tiene el cabello rojo corto, ojos azules y rostro de forma de corazón, es algo mal hablada, tiene mucha arrogancia gracias a su novio Uchiha Sasuke, hijo menor de Uchiha Fugaku, actual líder de la policía de Konoha y ex-esposo de Uchiha Mikoto. Kasumi tiene el cuerpo curvilíneo, pechos voluptuosos, que casi no los oculta para hacerles sentir envidia a las otras mujeres.

Actualmente estaba yendo hacia la estación de policía a ver a su novio, para luego ir a la oficina de su padre para conocer al dichoso mago que iba a venir hoy, ya que Minato fue informado por uno de los Maestros de esos gremios de magia.

Naruto caminaba, ya estaba llegando hasta la alcaldía. Un edifico enorme, de 200 metros de largo y 100 metros de alto, todo pintado de un color blanco puro y tiene muchas ventanas de vidrio.

El chico entro a las instalaciones de la alcaldía, iba preguntando a los empleados de donde quedaba la oficina del alcalde, ellos estaban ocupados, pero le dijeron que era en la última planta, es decir, en el 5to piso. Naruto fue a subir por las escaleras, pero se topó con algo que subía y bajaba por todas las instalaciones (Ascensor), así que decidió usar eso. Toco el botón de último piso y subió.

Al llegar al último piso, le pareció todo muy elegante, los cuadros de los antiguos alcaldes de Konoha hasta el actual, todo bien amueblado, con alfombras en el suelo, además de tener uno que otro candelabro en el techo.

—Disculpe señorita… ¿me puede decir dónde queda la oficina del alcalde? —Pregunto Naruto a una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años de edad, cabello negro corto, usa un tipo de kimono negro y además lleva un cerdito en sus brazos.

—Claro, siga por este pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta en donde está escrita las palabras "alcalde", allí lo encontrara, esta con su esposa… así que sea cuidadoso, por cierto… me llamo Shizune Kato—Dijo, amenazo y sonrió al final al muchacho, el cual nunca dejo su rostro monótono de siempre.

—Muchas gracias, Shizune Kato-san—Naruto siguió con su camino, quería terminar este trabajo rápido, además de que quería ver como era su modo "Fury".

Una vez llego a la puerta dicha, toco la puerta, se escuchó un espero un momento, mientras se escuchaban murmullos de "O si" o "Si allí", todos los humanos son iguales, pensó el peliplata, ya todos sabemos que era lo que estaba pasando allí dentro, no necesitabas ser un genio para saber. Un humano amándose, llamémoslo así.

—Puede pasar—Dijo la voz del alcalde allí adentro, Naruto murmuro algo de "5 minutos de espera, es mucho", pero dejo eso de lado y solo ingreso a la oficina.

Allí se encontró a un hombre rubio de ojos azules, además de que estaba vistiendo una ropa de oficinista, algo que el peliplata nunca había visto, pero supuso que aquí se había avanzado mucho en ese ámbito, además su ropa estaba algo mal colocada, además de que en la habitación se olía a sexo.

La otra es una mujer pelirroja, cabellera larga y lacia, ojos violetas, cuerpo curvilíneo, esta puesta ropa de oficinista femenil, además de que su ropa estaba desarreglada, un poco, pero estaba. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los sofás a la derecha de la oficina, un candelabro arriba, sí, toda una oficina digna de un rico.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, joven? —Pregunto Namikaze Minato, cruzando los dedos y apoyando sus codos en el escritorio.

—Por supuesto… es por este trabajo—Naruto se acercó, pero no mucho, ya que en verdad el olor a sexo era irreconocible, además de que esos dos olían aún más. La desventaja de tener un olfato de Dragón.

—Mmm, ya veo… usted es un mago, dígame que magia usa, edad y luego su nombre… luego proceda a iniciar la misión o simplemente déjeme darle descanso en mi morada para que realice su misión mañana a la hora que usted quiera—Minato estaba firmando el papel mostrado por el chico, además de sonreírle al final.

—Muchas gracias, pero hare la misión ahora mismo, no importa si me tardo, pero la terminara… mi magia es de creación y de destrucción… tengo 17 años de edad, en 3 meses cumplo 18… y mi nombre es Naruto... alcalde-san—Naruto le informo lo que él quería saber, ya que él era de los tipos que no mentía, aunque el tiempo así lo amerite. Pero cuando era necesario ocultar algo, lo hacía sin dudarlo también.

Ambos adultos entraron en SHOCK y alzaron sus miradas, viendo fijamente a este muchacho. Pero, no era su hijo, ya que él era rubio y tenía ojos azules. Este chico era peliplata, y tenía ojos de igual color, era imposible que fuera él.

Además, en 3 meses se cumplirían los 10 años de desaparición o, mejor dicho, de la muerte de su hijo, al cual echaron por su estúpida codicia e idiotez a la calle.

—¡Hola papito, ya llegué con Sasuke-kun! —Hablo una voz cantarina a las espaldas de todos ellos. Acompañándola estaba un pelinegro, ojos del mismo color, piel algo bronceada, viste las ropas de un policía, pero tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

—¡Yoh! Suegrito-san y suegrita-san… ah, y también idiota-san—Saludo Sasuke con arrogancia, pero con respeto hacia los padres de su novia y futura esposa. A la cual ya le quito lo pura y listo. Al final al peliplata que se había girado lo saludo con arrogancia en sus palabras.

—Oh, pero si es el que me tiro al suelo cuando iba a buscarte—Kasumi lo señalo con su dedo.

—Ya veo… como te atreves idiota a empujar a MI novia al piso ¿eh? —Sasuke se acercó de manera amenazante hacia el peliplata, el cual dejo de verlo y regreso la mirada hacia el rubio del grupo.

—¿Po-Po-Por si acaso… sa-sa-sabes manejar una magia llamada, Majikku toriatsukai? —Pregunto Minato con alguna esperanza en su ser, ya que esa magia era exclusiva solo en una persona cada 1000 años.

—Claro que si… no la utilizo a menudo, pero se puede decir que es una de las magias más poderosas que poseo—Comento con tranquilidad el muchacho.

—¡No me ignores idiota! —Sasuke le grito y le iba a dar una patada a traición, pero la voz de Minato lo hizo detenerse.

—¡Sasuke, necesito orden aquí! —Le grito Minato al pelinegro, el cual solo chasqueo la lengua con puro enojo.

—¿En verdad eres tú, hijo mío? —Pregunto la pelirroja mayor, levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia el muchacho peliplata, el cual estaba asqueado de tocar a esa mujer que tuvo sexo hace apenas unos minutos atrás.

Era bueno tener sus intimidades, pero de forma privada y una vez terminada sus cosas, por lo menos darse una buena ducha y despejar su mente, pero esta mujer era otro caso, ella estaba perdida en la lujuria, tal parece que su esposo no la pudo satisfacer lo necesario como para que su lujuria la abandonara, pero ahora ella lo miraba con lujuria a él, y eso lo enfermaba.

—Señora, usted me confunde… yo no tengo padres ni hermanos, ni siquiera tengo conocidos… si me disculpa… iré hacer mi trabajo, pondré un domo de contención mágica para que las bestias no los ataquen a ustedes… si me permite… nos veremos en unas horas o es posible que en minutos, para la entrega de mi recompensa… adiós—Naruto solo hizo una reverencia y salió lo más rápido que pudo para que esa mujer no lo tocara, ahora ya comprendía la razón del porque Porlyusica odia a los humanos, son repugnantes y odiosos.

Kushina cayo de rodillas el suelo, estaba arrepentida, pero se decía así misma que todo estaría bien, que su hijo iba a regresar con ella y allí le demostraría todo el amor, no de madre, sino de mujer.

—Necesito saber qué es lo que va a pasar… Kasumi… lleva a tu amiga Tenten, y dile que empieza con las noticias… la primicia, "Mago derrota a tres bestias", hazlo rápido—Minato le dio la orden a su hija mayor, la cual asintió con la cabeza y salió seguida de Sasuke a sus espaldas.

—Mi hijo… ha regresado—Susurro Kushina para sí misma, Minato solo se levantó de su asiento y fue a ver a su esposa e intentar tranquilizarla y ver en la televisión lo que su hijo podía hacer.

 **Con Naruto – 6 de la tarde**

El domo mágico había sido puesto y todos, tanto magos como no magos sintieron ese poder. Además de que en la noticia estaba la reportera número uno; Tenten, ella había ingresado al domo. Claro que el domo te dejaba pasar, pero si le tenías miedo a la muerte, era mejor que te alejaras, pues sino, bienvenido al infierno.

—Con esto bastara—Junto a Naruto, apareció otra replica suya, pero este era de cabello blanco, piel pálida y ojos rojos como la sangre.

—¿Mi trabajo es…? —Pregunto el otro Naruto, con la misma actitud que el original.

—Atacar con ataque de agua, fuego, viento, tierra, rayo y algo del poder destructor, ya que yo lo poseeré todo para poder acceder al Modo Fury, pero primero dales las invitaciones a los monstruos para que salgan—Naruto le dio la orden a su otro yo.

—Así se hará—Comento el otro chico de manera monótona igual al original.

 **Cerca del lugar**

Tenten la amiga de Kasumi, no tenía apellido porque ella tomaría el apellido de su esposo cuando ella se case, pero para eso faltaba un poco más, ya que cierto castaño aun no la aceptaba como tal, con sus 22 años era una reconocida reportera, solo en su pueblo, pero con eso le bastaba, no necesitaba a más que su pueblo mismo.

—Damas y caballeros, estamos en vivo y en directo para ver a un mago exterior que ha llegado para eliminar nuestra amenaza; las bestias del fondo, sabemos que no es un nombre muy original, pero no había tiempo para ponerles un mejor nombre, tal y como dice, "Mago derrota a tres bestias", veremos cuáles son las capacidades de los magos exteriores… solo esperemos que acabe con nuestra amenaza y se marche… ¿¡pero qué demonios!? ¡Lee enfoca eso! —Tenten estaba hablando con calma, discriminaba un poco a los magos de afuera, pero no era mucho como los otros pueblerinos. Pero de un lado para el otro dejo de hablar y grito a su camarógrafo y amigo; Lee.

Lee, un chico simple, peinado de tazón, cejas pobladas, ojos negros, cabello del mismo color, lleva un atuendo de chico de barrio y eso.

El grito de la chica llamo la atención de todos los tele-espectadores que tenía la televisión o solo estaban escuchando por la radio.

Todos los que tenían televisión vieron como una enorme luz dorada había aparecido, además se veía en todos lados, no importaba mucho que tuvieras una Tv. Luego de un rato, la luz ceso y se dejó ver a un Dragón dorado. Luego una explosión en el mar. Todos seguían en SHOCK ya que delante de ellos estaba una bestia que ya había desaparecido, o eso creían ya que veían a un Dragón de verdad, pero este era como un tipo mecánico, pero lo importante era que era un Dragón, a fin de cuentas.

Luego del mar salieron tres bestias enormes de un color negro como la noche, tenían la cabeza de un cocodrilo, pero su largo armase de dientes era como la de un tiburón, además tenían brazos, otro tenía algo muy raro en la espalda y otro tenía unas alas negras, en verdad eran enormes de 100 metros o más, pero, aun así, eran unos monstruos.

—Ataca a uno de ellos, yo me encargare de los otros dos, si necesitas ayuda solo avisa rápido—El Dragón había hablado, viendo al suelo, en donde se encontraba el mago que había llegado a ayudarlos, el cual empezó a lanzar ataques enormes de un círculo mágico de color morado, que al parecer está incompleto, pero eso no quiere decir que los ataques que lanzaba eran débiles, en verdad eran muy poderosos, ya que al que tenía alas le rebano un brazo con un ataque mágico que parecía ser una sierra de viento puro.

—¡Acábalos… rápido! —"Naruto" hablo al Dragón, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza y se empezó a mover rápidamente hasta ya estar al frente de uno de esas cosas, uno que tenía algo en la espalda.

De las alas del Dragón salieron unas llamas de color blanco, las cuales impactaron de lleno contra la bestia con el objeto en su espalda, pero allí no quedo todo, ya que el Dragón tomo el vuelo y corto a la mitad a una de esas cosas, para que luego un rayo de color negro lo golpeará, a las dos partes del monstruo, para que luego este se empezara a desaparecer en partículas blancas en el aire.

Bahamut Fury, la fase más pequeña del Dios Dragón de la Destrucción, con una altura de 100 metros, pero puede ser más grande, es muy rápido, puede lanzar rayos de sus alas que parecen unos lanza misiles, también pude lanzar un fuego dorado de sus fauces, pero eso lo usa en un estado de pura importancia, puede respirar en el espacio y tiene la mitad de la fuerza de su cuerpo original, pero es poderoso.

Solo quedaba uno y ni siquiera habían pasado 5 minutos y los otros dos ya eran historia que contar para después.

— **Saidai Hakai no Menseki** —En el hocicó del Dragón se empezó a forma una esfera negra con el centro blanco, pero el Dragón no era el único que estaba haciendo eso, ya que las cámaras fijaron al mago y vieron que también estaba haciendo lo mismo que el Dragón y luego ambos lo lanzaron hacia el monstruo. En medio camino ambas se esferas se atrajeron y se unieron, para así formar una esfera más grande, que impacto contra la criatura y:

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM…**

Si, una enorme explosión ocurrió en el domo, pero que no afecto para nada a los habitantes del pueblo, la cámara de grabación aún estaba allí, pero con la pantalla blanca.

—No sabemos que paso realmente, si estamos muertos o no, pero esta calidez que se siente es genial—Comento Tenten para la cámara, luego se vieron a ellos saliendo del interior del Dragón, el cual empezó a desaparecer en partículas amarillas, para luego convertirse en nada.

—¿Están bien? —Pregunto una voz, Lee acerco la cámara hacia la voz, topándose con el mago que había eliminado a los monstruos en menos de 5 minutos.

—¡Increíble, el mago ha acabado con los monstruos, viva! —Tenten salto como si fuera una niña pequeña, ahora si finalmente podría salir a nadar con tranquilidad al mar, sin el temor de ser devorada por esas cosas.

—Si me disculpan—Naruto alzo su mano al aire y luego hizo un puño, el domo se rompió y empezó a caer al suelo, convirtiéndose en partículas blancas que se fueron con el viento.

Luego de eso Naruto solo empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad para pedir su recompensa e irse, ya que estará allá en el gremio a las 12 AM, tal y como había dicho primeramente al Maestro.

 **10 minutos después**

Todo el pueblo estaba festejando como si fueran unos locos, pero no tanto para exagerar, solo estaban felices de que sus mares ya no tendrían a esas cosas allí dentro.

Naruto iba siendo felicitado, algunos le hacían reverencias, otro lo saludaba y demás cosas, las mujeres se sonrojaban al verlo, lo guapo y monótono que se veía, en verdad las atraía a ellas. Pero Naruto no les prestaba atención, ya que estaba pensando en comprar una casa, luego amueblarla, luego comprar comida, luego encontrar un hobby que lo distraiga de las misiones que ya iba terminando y, etc.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en frente de la oficina del alcalde, toco y recibió su permiso y entro.

—Alcalde-san… como ya vio, eh acabado con mi misión, sino es mucha molestia vine a reclamar mi recompensa—Comento el joven mago a los señores que estaban allí.

Si, había unos señores ancianos allí, uno algo vendado, otro con cara seria pero arrugada, otra anciana en el mismo estado, otro señor del mismo estado, pero con mirada de tristeza. También estaban allí dos niños. Un rubio y una rubia, ambos de ojos color violeta. Además, estaba la hija del alcalde con su novio arrogante, el alcalde y su esposa, que lo seguía mirando con esa mirada. "Penoso" pensó con algo de tristeza, aunque no sabía que era eso ni como se sentía.

—Muy buen trabajo Naruto-san… aquí está la recompensa que se te dará—Minato abrió un portafolio lleno de Jewels, Naruto se acercó e iba haciendo reverencias a las personas que estaban allí, a todos sin excepción alguna.

—Muchas gracias alcalde-san…—Cuando Naruto iba a tomar el portafolio, Minato lo cierra de golpe y luego habla.

—¿No te gustaría quedarte e irte mañana? Debes estar cansado de pelear, además de que apareció ese Dragón—Comento Minato, sonriéndole al muchacho y luego extendiéndole el portafolio que Naruto cogió con su mano.

—Si no te molesta mi pregunta… ¿Cómo trajiste a ese Dragón? —Pregunto el anciano que estaba algo vendado, su brazo y su ojo derecho estaban vendados también.

—Pues es algo… clasificado de mi—Respondió el muchacho de forma monótona y viendo al anciano que hizo la pregunta.

—Ya veo…—El anciano solo dejo de hacer preguntas.

—Muchas gracias por la propuesta de quedarme, pero estoy bien… no estoy cansado… muchas gracias por la paga… nos veremos después—Naruto se dio la vuelta y fue caminando hacia la salida de la oficina.

—Pero… no nos dijiste de que gremio viniste ¿o sí? —Ahora fue el turno de la anciana mujer de preguntar, ya que, si el chico era en verdad el hijo perdido o fallecido del alcalde, con un poder como ese era sumamente valioso para el pueblo de Konoha, especialmente para ellos.

—Oh, es cierto… lamento mi incertidumbre… soy de Fairy Tail y esta fue mi primera misión Rank S, además… soy un novato, nada más… bueno sin más, me despido—Naruto hizo su última reverencia y cerró la puerta de forma suave para no molestar a nadie.

Unos segundos después, el hijo menor del alcalde hablo.

—¿En verdad era Naruto-nii-san? —Pregunto el pequeño Menma a sus padres.

—Así es… solo que ahora, se ha tenido el cabello y se ha operado los ojos, la juventud de ahora… huaaa~—Kushina empezó a llorar por lo que su rebelde hijo había hecho con su cuerpo.

—Ahora que sabemos a qué gremio pertenece, tenemos que hacer que vuelva a Konoha, con un poder así no podemos dejar que salga de nuestras manos—Comento el anciano que estaba con una cara seria, pero con algo de arrogancia en su voz.

—Yo opino que lo dejemos en paz… ya que sufrió mucho por culpa de la negligencia de sus padres—El otro anciano con mirada de tristeza hablo.

—No digas tonterías Hiruzen… él es un Namikaze-Uzumaki y tiene que estar en su pueblo y con su familia, no en otro lugar—Volvió a hablar el anciano que estaba vendado.

—Eso es cierto Danzo, pero como dije, ya sufrió demasiado, es hora de dejarlo ir—Hiruzen hablo de forma seria ahora, pero esa decisión no le concierne a él, sino a sus padres.

—Mañana mismo iré a ese gremio a recuperar a MI hijo, no dejare que se la pase por donde quiera, aun no es mayor de edad para que haga eso—Comento Minato de forma seria, muy pero muy seria.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso—Dijeron al unísono los ancianos, exceptuando a Hiruzen, el cual solo negó con la cabeza al ver a esas personas codiciosas y sin cerebro para pensar en el bien del pueblo, ya que, si Naruto era tan poderoso, tranquilamente esta ciudad seria historia pasada.

—Yo igual, ya extrañaba a mi hermanito—Comento Kasumi con mirada decidida, pero pervertida también.

—También te apoyo Minato, no dejare que MI hijo se vaya de nuestro lado… "de mi lado" —La última parte lo pensó solo para ella y nadie más.

—Está decidido, Kasumi, Kushina, Concejales… mañana iremos a ese gremio a traer a mi hijo y no me iré de allí, sin la compañía de mi hijo, ¿de acuerdo? —Minato fue muy claro con lo que había dicho. Los mencionados solo asintieron y sonriendo, de manera psicópata, lujuriosa, arrogante y de más.

Hiruzen solo negó con la cabeza al igual que Menma, ya que el comprendió rápidamente la situación y no le gustaba la forma de pensar de su padre, madre y hermana. Por algo se fue su hermano, además lo habían echado a la calle solo por poseer magia, ahora que él también tenía magia, de seguro solo le faltaba poco para que eso pasara ¿no?

La ultima hija de Minato y Kushina no sabía de qué se estaba tratando este asunto, pero sintió un enojo y tristeza comprimida hacia sus padres y hermana mayor.

 **Con Naruto**

—¿Juvia Lockser-san? ¿Qué hace por aquí? —Pregunto el peliplata, viendo a la peliazul delante de él, no decía ni hacía nada, solo está allí, sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo de cabello azul.

—Na-ru-to-san—Juvia alzo la mirada de manera lenta, sus ojos estaban sin brillo, ya que en ese momento no tenían vida, pero se reflejaba un odio muy grande hacia el chico allí presente.

Cuando Naruto salió de la ciudad solo se dedicó a caminar a paso lento pero seguro, pero sintió la energía de una maga de Fairy Tail así que se apresuró a llegar a donde estaba la chica o chico, pero se encontró con Juvia, la cual lo estaba esperando, según supuso el chico.

—¿Si, Juvia Lockser-san? —Pregunto de nuevo el chico, sin inmutarse ni mostrar miedo alguno.

—Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi… te teñiste el cabello y te pusiste unos lentes de contacto plateados… no me recuerdas… no me conoces… pero… ¡por lo menos me hubieras dedicado una mirada o habla hacia mí! —Juvia empezó a hablar de manera algo terrorífica, pero al final fue como si una chica enamorada le reclamara a su novio que no llego a su cita o algo por el estilo.

—¿Eh? —Naruto tenía la cara que decía "Y a esta que le pico", si esa cara tenia, además de que estaba viendo de forma chibi a Juvia, seguir reclamándole no sé qué cosa y un Naruto chibi, rascándose la cabeza al no saber de qué era que estaba hablando su compañera de gremio.

Si, la vida de Naruto, Dios Dragón de la Destrucción, se estaba iniciando por los caminos elegidos. El camino de la luz y el camino de la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Terminado**

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios y agreguen a sus favoritos... Nos vemos, a la próxima!


	3. Episodio 2

Personaje Hablando: Es hora de empezar con los juegos  
Personaje Draconiano o Demonio hablando: **Acabaremos con estos humanos  
** _Personaje pensando: "Mi vida, acabo"  
_ _Personaje Draconiano o Demonio pensando: **"Luego de la creación, viene la destrucción"  
**_ _Personaje hablando vía Lacrima u otro medio: Que los juegos mágicos… ¡comiencen!_

* * *

 **Renuncia de personajes:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo solo los tomo para crear este Fanfic.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las letras faltantes o demás en las palabras de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Esta es mi familia; Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en: Creación – S** **ō** **z** **ō**

—Muy buen trabajo Naruto-san… aquí está la recompensa que se te dará—Minato abrió un portafolio lleno de Jewels, Naruto se acercó e iba haciendo reverencias a las personas que estaban allí, a todos sin excepción alguna.

—Muchas gracias alcalde-san…—Cuando Naruto iba a tomar el portafolio, Minato lo cierra de golpe y luego habla.

—¿No te gustaría quedarte e irte mañana? Debes estar cansado de pelear, además de que apareció ese Dragón—Comento Minato, sonriéndole al muchacho y luego extendiéndole el portafolio que Naruto cogió con su mano.

—Muchas gracias por la propuesta de quedarme, pero estoy bien… no estoy cansado… muchas gracias por la paga… nos veremos después—Naruto se dio la vuelta y fue caminando hacia la salida de la oficina.

…

—¿Juvia Lockser-san? ¿Qué hace por aquí? —Pregunto el peliplata, viendo a la peliazul delante de él, no decía ni hacia nada, solo está allí, sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo de cabello azul.

—Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi… te teñiste el cabello y te pusiste unos lentes de contacto plateados… no me recuerdas… no me conoces… pero… ¡por lo menos me hubieras dedicado una mirada o habla hacia mí! —Juvia empezó a hablar de manera algo terrorífica, pero al final fue como si una chica enamorada le reclamara a su novio que no llego a su cita o algo por el estilo.

—¿Eh? —Naruto tenía la cara que decía "Y a esta que le pico", si esa cara tenia, además de que estaba viendo de forma chibi a Juvia, seguir reclamándole no sé qué cosa y un Naruto chibi, rascándose la cabeza al no saber de qué era que estaba hablando su compañera de gremio.

 **Ahora – Comenzamos**

Juvia Lockser; la chica de la lluvia. Ella perdió a sus padres en un accidente cuando ella apenas tenía 5 años de edad, sufrió; claro que sufrió mucho por esa pérdida tan grande para cualquier persona. Luego de eso fue a parar a un orfanato, en el cual los niños no se llevaban con ella por el simple hecho de ser la culpable de traer esas inmensas lluvias a los lugares a donde ella iba de vez en cuando.

Los niños no la querían por ser un "monstruo", si, así la llamaban los niños y había veces que también algunos adultos. Adultos, se supone que ellos deberían entender mejor a los niños, ¿Por qué de eso? Por el simple hecho de que ellos también fueron niños, talvez no hayan sufrido agresiones, pero ver que otros niños agreden a otro, ellos no hacen nada solo por el simple hecho de que los niños tienen que crecer "fuertes" para sobrevivir en este mundo de magia y magos.

Ese pueblo era Konoha, algunos la ayudaban otros no, otros la maltrataban, la tachaban de monstruo, otros decían que ella no tenía la culpa de nacer con magia. Y tenían toda la razón del mundo, uno no elegía venir al mundo poseyendo magia, sino que ya estaba "destinado" a poseer magia en su cuerpo. Claro, había el caso que nacías con magia y no podías usarlo sin tener un buen entrenamiento para poder usar tu magia.

Pero otros solo venían con una inmensa magia en su cuerpo, que les era difícil controlarlo, es decir; no tenían la voluntad para manejarlo a su manera. Podría deberse a un estado de ánimo triste, amargo, quebradizo, lo que sea. Y Juvia era ese caso, antes de que todo eso pasara, poseía un buen control de su magia, solo un poco, pero cuando perdió a sus padres, todo cambio y se encero en la desesperación y el dolor de perder a un ser querido.

En su rostro siempre estaba en estado inexpresivo, pero su estado de ánimo siempre se mostraba por la lluvia que caía, había veces que dejaba de llover porque ella quería, pero había veces que no dejaba de llover por semanas. Casi todos la culpaban de los problemas de la lluvia que tenían en el pueblo, las inundaciones de los huertos, los desastres de la tierra que eso provocaba y bueno, muchos casos más.

Hasta esa tarde, "Me llamo Naruto", si, ese chico la había hecho cambiar en tan solo unos minutos y eso a ella le agradaba mucho. Nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad, es decir, a alguien que se acerque a ti por que no te tiene miedo y además que posea magia, ya que no muchos en ese pueblo poseían magia, solo un 5% de la población lo tenía.

Felicidad; eso era lo que ella sintió al momento de pasar tiempo con el niño rubio, ¿cariño? También, eso era lo que ese niño siempre le transmitía a su ser, a su corazón y eso a ella le gustaba. ¿amor? No sabía el significado o para que servía esa palabra, pero si tenía que describir lo que su corazón sintió al momento de darle ese beso en la mejilla al rubio, talvez sea la palabra correctamente descrita para ese momento mágico para ella.

Desesperación; eso fue lo que sintió en todo el mes que no se había topado con su amigo rubio, era como si había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Tenía miedo, miedo de que algo malo le pasara, ya que todos sabían que, si no ibas en compañía de alguien al bosque, era posible que lo que había en ese bosque, no te dejara salir nunca más.

Dolor; eso fue lo más factible para ese momento, recibió una carta de su amigo, se preguntaba de como logro enviarla directamente a su habitación del orfanato, si ni siquiera le había mostrado su habitación o por lo menos el de donde vivía. Pero no se hizo preguntas y no pensó con la cabeza fría, las palabras de esa carta le destrozaron su pequeño corazón, "uso", "juego", eso era ella para él, solo la uso, ¿con que fin? No sabía responder esa pregunta, ya que no tenía la respuesta.

Apretó sus dientes y sus puños, arrugo la carta y la arrojó al suelo, en el cual estaba un charco, gracias a que había empezado a llover por culpa de ella, sus ojos perdieron el brillo característico de la felicidad, ahora no había nada de nada.

Salió del orfanato y salió del pueblo, se marchó de ese lugar en el cual los verdaderos amigos no existían, más bien, no existían en ningún lado. Logro sobrevivir a este mundo de magia, ella no dudaba en seguir sus instintos, si mataba a alguien, pues así tenía que ser, pero eso nunca lo había hecho por "compasión" a esa persona, solo los dejaba medio muertos y ellos sabrían si morían o no, eso a ella no le importaba para nada.

En algún momento también hacia unos muñecos teru-teru-bōzu, con el simple fin de parecerse a una niña normal, pero, todo lo que tenía de ello, eran las burlas de los niños, y que al final terminaran por destruir todos esos muñecos que tanto esfuerzo y dedicación se costaron. Ella solo quería ser alguien normal, alguien con un futuro por delante, con una familia unida, que todos se apoyen entre si y nunca se dejen derrotar, pero, eso solo era un estúpido sueño que no se iba a hacer realidad.

Se volvió una chica sin sentimiento alguno, como si se tratase de una muñeca con la que podías jugar cuando se te de la regalada gana. A cada lugar que iba, la lluvia siempre estaba presente, ganándose rencores por parte de las personas que sabían de ella gracias a que los vendedores de Konoha siempre hablaban de una niña peliazul que atraía la lluvia y dañaba sus cosechas volviéndolas inútiles.

La trataron como a un monstruo. Pasando todo eso se unió a un gremio de nombre; Phantom Lord, allí empezó a realizar misiones para ganarse la vida, seguía las ordenes de su maestro; José Porla, al pie de la letra, ya que él fue quien la invito a su gremio, allí se dijo que ella sería una de los Element Four; un grupo de magos correspondientes al elemento; agua, aire, fuego y tierra.

Luego vino la hora de atacar a un gremio de nombre; Fairy Tail, ¿cola de hada? Sí, ese era, es y siempre será el nombre de ese gremio animado.

Gajeel Redfox, el Dragon Slayer de Phantom, el cual empezó con el primer ataque al gremio Fairy, con su capacidad de manejar el metal, destruyendo así, todo el edificio de Fairy. Las hadas lo dejaron pasar ya que no habían salido heridos, pero todo cambio cuando Gajeel atacó al grupo Shadow Gear.

Las hadas atacaron al gremio de Phantom, pero salieron perdiendo gracias a que el Maestro José había hecho algo con el Maestro Makarov, dejándole sin nada de magia e incluso al punto de matarlo. Luego ellos fueron los que atacaron a Fairy, con su gremio movible, allí fue en donde lo conoció.

Gray Fullbuster. Juvia se había enfrentado al chico pelinegro perteneciente a las hadas, al principio ella iba ganando, pero todo cambio cuando Gray uso su magia, con la cual, Juvia había perdido y como pago, tenía que dar su vida por no acatar las órdenes absolutas de su Maestro de gremio. Pero, cuando ella iba a caer al precipicio, algo la sostuvo, alzo la mirada y se encontró con Gray, el cual no la iba dejar morir, ya que las hadas, no hacían eso con las personas, no importa si son enemigos, ellos nunca dejarían morir a alguien.

Juvia sintió en su corazón una llama, un ardor, no molesto, sino todo lo contrario; cálido. Sí, ese sentimiento del cual ella ya tenía conocimiento, surgió al ver al pelinegro salvarle la vida; Amor.

Luego de eso ella siempre quería permanecer al lado de su ahora denominado Gray-sama, una vez logro unirse a las hadas, siempre se le insinuaba o trataba de llamar la atención del pelinegro, pero este siempre la rechaza, eso le bajaba los ánimos, pero se decía a ella misma que con esfuerzo y con un amor tan grande en su ser, lograría que Gray caiga en su amor.

Pero todo eso no era aceptado por su amado pelinegro, se desanimaba, se animaba, se desanimaba, se animaba, eso era consecutivamente por lo que pasaba la chica peliazul. Cuando salieron de misión junto con Gajeel, Wendy, Charle, Levy y su amado pelinegro, ella sin dudar se les unió. Ya una vez hayan completado dicha misión, todos regresaron a Magnolia, cuando ya estaban por la entrada, Gajeel dijo que olía a sangre, eso preocupo a todos, ya que alguien de su gremio había estado allí. Corrieron, lo más rápido que podían, Juvia sentía un malestar en su pecho, no sabía por qué se debía este hecho.

En el camino se les había unido Erza, la cual también estaba preocupada por los chicos, llegaron, hablaron, preguntaron, averiguaron, pelearon, y bueno, un sinfín de cosas pasaron, pero lo bueno era que ninguno de los chicos de gremio estaba herido, sino un chico que habían encontrado en la entrada a Magnolia. Luego del como llego Porlyusica, de cómo el chico al que habían ayudado se quería marchar del gremio y Natsu quería que se quedara y se les uniera, del como de dicha apuesta o mejor dicho amenaza por parte del peliplata, el cual no mostraba signos de nada en su rostro.

Todas las hadas estaban sorprendidas por el simple despliegue de poder de parte del peliplata, Natsu era un fuerte mago, pero no se comparaba con lo que el chico peliplata le había hecho, le hizo sufrir, le hizo hacer que se rindiera de forma indirecta, amenazó con matarlo a él en lugar de a todos sus amigos de gremio. Muchas sorpresas habían pasado ese día.

Pero la que más se sorprendió, enojó, y entristeció, fue Juvia. Esa presentación la hizo colapsar emocionalmente, ese chico, que ahora se había teñido el cabello y se había puesto unos lentes de contacto de otro color y de no mostrar nada en ese rostro, era nada más ni nada menos que su antiguo "amigo", el que la ayudo a salir de ese precipicio, pero también el culpable de que otra vez cayera en dicho lugar.

Lo iba a matar, sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer. No, Juvia no era ese tipo de personas, no se ensuciaría las manos de nuevo, no lo haría, pero estaba hundida en un dilema muy amargo de recordar. Ni pensó, solo actuó y actuó, su cuerpo se movía solo y no le respondía a lo que ella tenía que pensar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo en busca de ese chico peliplata y no le importaba menos. Ya una vez lo tenía frente a ella, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir, que hacer, como actuar, no sabía qué hacer, así que solo reacciono como menos se lo espero, dejando esa faceta en tercera persona de su habla, hablo de manera "normal" con él.

—Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi… te teñiste el cabello y te pusiste unos lentes de contacto plateados… no me recuerdas… no me conoces… pero… ¡por lo menos me hubieras dedicado una mirada o habla hacia mí! —Juvia empezó a hablar de manera algo terrorífica, pero al final fue como si una chica enamorada le reclamara a su novio que no llego a su cita o algo por el estilo.

Si, de ese mismo modo había reaccionado y vio del como Naruto se había desencajado por lo que había dicho, pero no lo demostraba con ese rostro que no mostraba nada, pero ella lo sabía, lo sentía, sentía que Naruto demostró ese desconcierto en la forma de hablarle y en la forma de reprenderlo como si ya lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, como si fueran amigos o algo más que eso.

No sabía del como termino por regresar a Magnolia junto a él, no lo sabía, pero no reprocharía, no quería entablar una conversación con el que la dejo caer a ese precipicio de donde la había sacado.

Juvia vio de como el maletín lleno de Jewels desaparecía en partículas doradas hacia el cielo y una vez eso paso, Naruto procedió a romper el hielo entre ellos dos.

—Este… Juvia Lockser-san… ¿Me puede decir que hacía por estos rumbos? No es que sea metiche ni eso, pero tengo que socializar con los del gremio por la petición del Maestro Makarov—Comento Naruto de forma monótona, no fría, sino tratando de ser algo casual con la peliazul.

—Hmp… a Juvia no le interesa responder a esa pregunta—Juvia ladeo la cabeza en señal de molestia. Naruto por su parte no dijo nada y mejor decidió no molestarla más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Si mejor vamos más rápido para llegar a Magnolia? Puedo hacer eso si quiere llegar rápido al gremio—Le dijo Naruto, para ver si eso funcionaba.

—Hmp…—Juvia dijo eso, pero lo pensó mejor, llegaban más rápido, iría a donde estaba su Gray-sama y pondría celoso a Naruto, ¡espera! Ella pensó eso. Movió su cabeza en señal de negación y aparto esos pensamientos lo más rápido que podía.

—…—Naruto solo dejo de prestarle atención a la chica y siguió con su caminata, era tranquilizador escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza, algo sumamente hermoso para el que lograra apreciarlo de la forma más alegre y no de la forma contraria.

—Juvia se decidió a ir rápido al gremio…—Naruto le prestó atención a la peliazul, la cual seguía con rostro enojado, pero haciendo un puchero y con sus mejillas sonrojadas tenuemente.

—Me… ¿alegro? —Naruto respondió de forma pensante, ya que no sabía que era o que expresaba esa palabra, pero cuando llegara al gremio y fuera un nuevo día, preguntaría a alguien para ver de qué se trataba ese concepto, digo palabra.

—Hmp—Juvia seguía respondiendo de la misma manera, pero ahora ya no estaba ese puchero y estaba con algo de desconcierto por lo dicho por el peliplata.

—Bien… solo deme la mano y si le molesta solo tome algo de mi camisa—Le informo Naruto a la chica, la cual se sonrojo de nuevo, pero ahora a niveles mayores, nunca había tocado a otro hombre que no fuera su Gray-sama, espera, ni siquiera a Gray había logrado siquiera tomarle de la mano, al único que había hecho eso era a Naruto, pero en su infancia.

—Hmp… de la camisa es mejor—Comento Juvia, para tomar la camisa del chico y agarrarlo fuertemente.

—Bien… vamos… **Hon'yaku…** llegamos—Para Juvia, la cual seguía con el rostro ladeado para no ver a Naruto ni que el viera el sonrojo que había en sus mejillas, se desconcertó a lo dicho por el peliplata, creía que estaba loco o algo por el estilo, no había forma de llegar tan, mejor no decía nada, ya que delante de sus ojos estaba la entrada de Magnolia.

—¿C-C-Como? —Logro articular palabra la peliazul, una vez haya dejado de tomar la camisa de Naruto y que su mandíbula casi cayera al suelo y que sus ojos estaban por salirse de sus cuencas por la impresión por la cual estaba pasando ahora en ese mismo instante.

— **Hon'yaku…** me permite trasladarme en la fracción de milisegundos a un lugar que pueda imaginar, en donde haya estado con anterioridad, si me lo describen o solo lo marcan… ni siquiera se puede dar cuenta de cómo llego una persona aquí, todo pasa volando… no literalmente, pero algo es por el estilo—Explico Naruto, vestido con un traje de profesor de universidad, además de que tenía unos lentes que lo "clasificaban" como uno.

—Y-Y-Y-Ya veo—Murmuro Juvia, un poco ya había captado de lo que había dicho Naruto, así que no había problema en eso.

Sin más que decir empezaron a caminar hacia el gremio, algunos locales de la ciudad aún seguían atendiendo, otros ya estaban cerrados, algunas personas hacían sus caminatas nocturnas a altas horas de la noche, bueno, que se le podía hacer. Hacia algo de frió, pero nadie lo notaba, Naruto por que se adaptaba rápidamente al ambiente del lugar, Juvia porque estaba abrigada con sus ropas.

Luego de un largo rato de caminata, finalmente llegaron a la entrada del gremio, las luces estaban aún encendidas, Naruto abrió la puerta del gremio y se encontró con todos los magos dormidos en el suelo, con alguno que otro futón compartido, inclusive las mujeres estaban allí, pero apartados de los hombres.

—¿Hola? —Naruto hizo la incógnita, los que aún no estaban dormidos, fijaron su vista a la entrada, en donde estaba Naruto y Juvia al lado derecho de este.

—¡Hey chicos! ¡el nuevo regreso sano y salvo! —Grito un hombre de nombre Wakaba Mine, alertando a todos los que estaban dormidos y a los que estaban a punto de dormir.

Todos se levantaron y salieron disparados para hacer preguntas al muchacho que estaba allí en la entrada parado y desconcertado de lo que había pasado aquí en su ausencia. Preguntas volaban, al igual que algunos magos que habían querido preguntar primero, pero eran repelidos por los más fuertes del lugar, preguntas como; "¿Estas bien?, ¿estas herido?" venían de algunas mujeres; "¿Qué tal la misión Rank S? ¿fue buena la pelea? ¿tan fácil estuvo la misión?" y esas preguntas iban de parte de los hombres. Naruto por su parte estaba que no sabía que decir, así que argumentando que tenía que dar el informe al Maestro se iba abriendo paso en toda la multitud del lugar.

Una vez logro zafarse de toda esa multitud, golpeteo la puerta de la oficina del Maestro Makarov, el cual seguía con sus risitas, pero se calmó ya que había terminado el primer libro y necesitaba saber quién era, aunque ya lo sabía por el poder que estaba emanando y que Makarov había sentido hace apenas unos segundos atrás.

—¡Adelante! —Makarov dio el permiso para que entre Naruto, el cual no se hizo esperar y entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta para evitar más preguntas por parte de los magos de Fairy.

—Maestro Makarov—Naruto saludo con una reverencia al anciano que estaba sentado en una silla dando de frente al escritorio.

—Vaya… no creía que decías enserio que solo te tomaría hasta las 12 de la noche… siéntate y cuéntame los detalles por favor—Makarov hablo con gracia, pero a la vez con algo de seriedad. Nunca había visto a un chico, mejor dicho, Dragón tan fuerte como el, no era de subestimar a los Dragones en ningún momento, de ese estaba muy claro.

—Pues vera… la misión en verdad en si fue fácil… solo llegue, hable con el Alcalde de Konoha y le dije que no se preocupara, que crearía un domo de contención para que las bestias no llegaran a atacar a la ciudad/pueblo… luego de eso fui a la batalla que en realidad solo duro 5 minutos a más tardar… usando mi modo Fury pude derrotarlos con facilidad… aquí tengo la recompensa dada, Maestro Makarov—Explico Naruto, claro omitiendo algunas cosas que no necesitaban ser dichas por su boca.

—¿¡QUE EN 5 MINUTOS LOS DERROTOOOOO!? —Ese grito resonó en la entrada a la oficina del Maestro de gremio, el cabello de Naruto estaba hacia delante y el de Makarov estaba hacia atrás, dado que el grito fue tan fuerte que provoco todo ese golpe de aire que dejo a sus cabellos desafiando la gravedad. Todos en Magnolia habían despertado por ese alboroto, pero sabiendo de donde venía dicho ruido, era mejor dejar eso de lado y seguir con sus sueños nocturnos, que solo faltaban 7 horas para que llegara el sol.

—Hay, hay…—Murmuraba Naruto, arreglándose su puntiagudo cabello, provocando que este se pinche con las puntas de su cabello.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios!? ¡ya lárguense a sus casas a dormir, carajo! —Soltó un grito de furia el Maestro de gremio, a fuera de la oficina se escuchaba pasos desesperados que estaban saliendo del gremio, el cierre de la puerta de gremio y luego silencio.

—Ufff—Naruto soltó un bufido, ya que su cabello ya estaba en su lugar de siempre.

—¿En dónde estábamos? Ah, con la recompensa puedes quedártelo, ya que fue tu primera misión Rank S, te lo mereces, buen trabajo Naruto—Makarov le sonrió con alegría y orgullo a su nuevo hijo Dragón, a su primer hijo Dragón que tenía en el gremio, había hijos de Dragones, pero tener a uno era algo que no se veía todos los días.

—Muchas gracias, Maestro—Naruto solo cerro los ojos y dio una ligera reverencia de cabeza al Maestro, para luego proceder a salir de la oficina y luego cerrar la puerta de la oficina, para luego escuchar de nuevo unas risitas pervertidas salir de donde estaba el Maestro.

Todo el gremio estaba a oscuras, pero para Naruto no era problema, ya que sus ojos podían ver bien en la oscuridad de la noche, bajo las escaleras y luego uso su Hon´yaku, apareciendo en el centro de Magnolia y empezando a buscar un hotel en donde pasar la noche. Lo encontró, pidió una habitación para él solo, luego pago por adelantado todo, subió a dicho cuarto que no era lo más lujoso ni lo más barato, sino lo normal de un hotel de 3 estrellas, se ducho, se cepillo los dientes con el cepillo que creo con su poder, luego se puso la piyama que el mismo había creado y finalmente fue a la cama, apago las luces y finalmente pudo dormir.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Un nuevo día apareció en Magnolia, todos los habitantes se pusieron a trabajar como de costumbre todos los días, en un hotel de la ciudad, para ser más exactos del centro de la Magnolia, cierto Dragón estaba duchándose luego de haber despertado, el cálido liquido mojaba su cuerpo bien trabajado pero no exagerando, ya que no se comparaba con Natsu, Elfman o Gray, ni siquiera con Gajeel, era lo simple, pero que eso no les engañe, tiene una fuerza abrumadora, que con un solo golpe a suelo, puede provocar un terremoto de 5 grados.

Una vez terminada su labor de la ducha, salió y tomo una toalla que tapo sus partes nobles, una vez eso terminara, se cepillo los dientes y se enjuago la boca, salió del baño y se fue a vestir, cortesía de su poder, con el cual creo toda la ropa que iba a usar en ese momento, ya que no podía salir así desnudo a comprar ropa ¿o si podía? No, no podía, ya que los humanos se avergonzarían de eso, y el cómo era un humano, no se arriesgaría por aquello.

Una vez vestido con una camiseta de color negro manga larga, una chaqueta de color azul sin mangas, con unos botones en los cierres, además de contar con unos bolsillos para las manos en la parte inferior, unos pantalones de color café claro, con dos bolsillos a los lados, unos zapatos deportivos de color negro, y para acompañar tenía unas manillas en sus dos muñecas, ambas parecían que brillaban en un color negro morado, el de la izquierda y el de la derecha en un blanco dorado.

Salió del hotel, no sin antes haber dejado arreglando todo el lugar, desaparecer lo que no estaba y eso, llego a donde estaba atendiendo la recepcionista que lo atendió hace 8 horas atrás.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad… adiós—Naruto hizo una reverencia y se aproximó a la salida de la recepción, pero la voz de la chica le hizo detenerse un momento.

—Gracias, vuelve cuando quieres guapo, aquí te estaré esperando—La chica dijo eso, Naruto solo regreso a verla, una linda chica de unos 20 años, cabello castaño corto, ojos ámbar, cuerpo curvilíneo, pechos voluptuosos y sonrisa soñadora, sonrisa que iba dedicada hacia el chico peliplata.

—Con gusto—Naruto procedió a salir, dejando a una mujer sumamente sonrojada y soñando su futuro con el peliplata.

Caminaba por las calles de Magnolia con dirección al gremio Fairy Tail, las miradas posadas en él, de parte de la facción femenina no se hizo esperar, todas estaban fascinadas con el espécimen de hombre que tenían delante de ellas, siendo un mago, ya que vieron la marca de Fairy Tail en el dorso de su mano derecha, pero vieron el aire de tranquilidad y el monótono, el cual lo hacía ver más atrayente.

—¡Kyaaaaa! —Chillaron las mujeres solteras y algunas no tan solteras al ver a Naruto caminar con dirección al gremio, sin prestar atención a nada.

Luego de un rato de camino, llego a la entrada del gremio, abrió las puertas e ingreso, ingreso esquivando algunas sillas, uno que otro mago, especialmente el mago pelirrosa DS de fuego del gremio.

—¡Naruto pelea conmigo! —Grito Natsu, yendo directamente a darle un golpe a Naruto, el cual solo lo esquivo y siguió su caminata hacia el bar del lugar, para poder pedir algo para comer y pedir ayuda en su asunto de las emociones que tenían todos los humanos; amor, odio, rencor, amistad, respeto, honestidad, amabilidad, sentido de la vida, una sonrisa, expresar, etc.

—…—Cuando Naruto iba a sentarse, se ladeo la cabeza y con su mano derecha atrapo el puñetazo de Natsu.

—Dije… pelea conmigo, Naruto—Natsu estaba sonriendo de manera depredadora y con sus ojos ardiendo en llamas, las peleas que se estaban provocando, cesaron y se fijaron en que iba a hacer el muchacho peliplata.

—Si quieres… pero ya perdiste—Naruto hablo, y Natsu a la segunda frase, ya estaba incrustado en la pared del gremio e inconsciente y Naruto con su puño izquierdo extendido, dando señal de que había lanzado el golpe certero, que ni se vio de cómo se movió o efectuó ese golpe.

Todos estaban con la quijada por el suelo, otros menos que otros, Makarov estaba analizando lo que había podido ver, en un rápido arranque de velocidad, Naruto se agacho y con su puño izquierdo impactando en el estómago de Natsu, el cual como pudo ver, no sintió nada y siguió con esa sonrisa hasta chocar contra la pared, luego borrar esa sonrisa y solo poner cara de inconsciente, todo eso paso en una fracción de milisegundos, aun no sabía del cómo es que logro verlo con casi tanta facilidad, inclusive es más rápido que su nieto.

Naruto regreso a su estado de siempre y se sentó al lado de una pelirroja de nombre Erza Scarlet.

—¿Ohayō? Erza-dono—Erza dejo de comer su pastel y presto atención al muchacho que la había saludado con una reverencia de cabeza, aunque el saludo fue como si se preguntara que era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ohayō—Erza solo dijo eso a secas y regreso a comer su pastel, ya que una vez se sienta a comer, no tiene que ser molestada por nadie.

—… Este… le puedo hacer una pregunta… ¿Mirajane-san? —Naruto le hablo a la albina que lo miraba de manera imprevista.

—Claro, ¿Cuál sería tu pregunta, Naruto-kun? —Puffff, ese fue el sonido de un escupitajo de cerveza, los hombres que sentían algún aprecio amoroso hacia la albina, escuchar poner ese mote cariñoso a alguien que no sea alguien cercano, muy cercano a ella, era algo muy raro, mejor dicho, nunca en la vida se vería eso. Pero parece que Naruto no le tomo importancia al asunto.

—Pues vera Mirajane-san… eh estado pensando que soy diferente al resto de ustedes… como por ejemplo a lo expresivos que son todos aquí… charlan, pelean, y sobre todo sonríen… me siento algo vacío al no saber cómo hacer eso, el no conocer el concepto de amistad o de amor a alguien más… me preguntaba si me pudiera decir la ubicación de algún artículo que me diga que es lo que tengo que hacer para poder sonreír, enojar, amar, odiar y sobre todo conocer el concepto de amigos, sino es mucha molestia—Naruto miro a Mirajane de forma monótona, pero la albina vio atreves de él y vio tristeza en sus ojos, los ojos de un niño que necesitaba el amor de una madre o algún ser querido.

—Con mucho gusto te ayudare y no solo yo… ¡Levy-chan! —Mirajane hablo con mucha seguridad de sí misma y al final llamo a la chica peliazul de nombre Levy.

—¿Me llamaban? —La nombrada apareció de improvisto de entre toda esa multitud y fue adonde estaba Mirajane y Naruto.

—Si, como ya sabrás tú tienes un sinfín de libros en Fairy Hills, ¿nos podrías ayudar con eso? —Le pidió Mirajane a Levy, la cual la miraba con duda, ya que los hombres no eran bienvenidos en ese lugar, tal vez si nadie se enterara y eso, todo saldría bien.

—Pues… (Suspiro) ya que… ¿para cuándo necesitan ir? —Levy ya resignada, les pregunto cuando necesitaban ir.

—Puede ser justo ahora—Le pidió esta vez Naruto, mirando fijamente a la peliazul.

—Ya, ya, no seas tan exigente… como no hay muchas misiones que realizar podemos ir ahora mismo—Levy lo dijo rápidamente para que no llamen mucho la atención.

—¿Dime como es el lugar? E iremos rápidamente—Naruto tomo la palabra nuevamente.

—Pues… está en una colina cerca de la ciudad—Le dijo Levy, el lugar en donde residían todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail.

—… Bien… ¿vamos? —Naruto le extendió la mano a Levy, la cual se sonrojo por lo que iba a hacer, además no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Gajeel, espera, si sabía, sin ningún indicio de nada como siempre, talvez Gajeel no era su amor correspondido después de todo.

—¡Hey, yo fui la de la grandiosa idea, también voy! —La que reclamo fue Mirajane, tomando la mano izquierda de Naruto, notando que esta es suave y cálida a la vez. Levy también tomo la mano estrechada por Naruto, para una vez irse del lugar.

—¡Esperen, no pueden llevar a un hombre a Fairy… Hills! —Y Erza termino por quedar asombrada de nuevo por la forma de desaparecer del muchacho y de las dos mujeres.

—¡Eso es un hombre! —Se escuchó gritar a un peliblanco en el grupo de hombres del lugar.

—¡Esos tres, dejándome con las palabras en la boca, no se escaparán! —Titania, estaba molesta por ese hecho, salió corriendo hecho una furia del lugar, todo, lo que sea que se iba metiendo en su camino, salía volando como si de estrellas fugaces se tratasen.

—Itte… eso si dolió—Dijo el recién recuperado Natsu, reincorporándose e intentando buscar de nuevo pelea con el peliplata, pero no lo había encontrado, así que para aligerar ese ambiente sombrío que se había formado, empezó a pelar con Gray.

Cierta maga de agua estaba que echaba humo de su cabeza, y estaba mordiendo su gorro por haber presenciado ese acto en frente de sus ojos, se suponía que ella tenía que hacer eso para que Naruto se pusiera celoso y le pidiera perdón de rodillas por todo lo que le había hecho, pero todo salió, al contrario, ahora ella estaba que se moría de los celos, pero ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, solo la maga peliazul tiene la respuesta.

 **Fairy Hills**

—¿¡EEEEEEHHHHHH!? —Exclamaron dos chicas, una peliblanca y otra peliazul. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo, estaban en frente de la entrada a Fairy Hills, pero ¿Cómo? Solo Naruto lo sabía.

Ya una vez pasado el asombro, todos se movieron de la manera más cautelosa posible por el lugar, tarareando una canción de esas de los espías cuando irrumpen en un lugar o solo buscan información. Ya una vez pasado todos los "obstáculos" del lugar, finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Levy, pero ella no quería que vieran lo que tenía, así que los arrastro rápidamente a su biblioteca privada. Naruto estaba sorprendido por la variedad de libros que había en el lugar, Mirajane por otro lado ya lo sabía, pero noto que Levy tenia cierto fetiche con las novelas eróticas, esas del Icha Icha Paradise.

—Te lo agradeceré de algún modo esto, a las dos… si hay algo que necesiten ahora mismo solo háganmelo saber y lo hare realidad—Les dijo Naruto de forma monótona, dándole miradas agradecidas a ambas mujeres.

—Descuida… lo hago por un Nakama, no hay nada que agradecer—Dijo Mirajane, aunque la palabra "Nakama" no estaba muy bien, ya que ella sentía algo, pero no sabía que era, amistad tal vez, si eso era.

—Sí, eso es cierto… no me debes nada—Levy también le estaba de acuerdo con Mirajane.

—Gracias—Naruto les dijo de manera monótona, si estuviera acompañada de una sonrisa, de seguro se hubieran desmayado de ver tanta belleza de sonrisa, pero la realidad era otra.

Una vez dejándose de cosas, Naruto primero recibió un libro de portada que decía; "Expresiones", en donde venían de todas las cosas que hace que un ser humano sea expresivo. La sonrisa era la principal, puede que siempre se la vea llena de energía, podría ser una sonrisa de complicidad, astuta, triste y hasta de un enamorado/a, una sonrisa era algo que no podías comprar ni con todos los Jewels del mundo mágico.

"Fruncir el ceño", algo casi inusual, al tratar de poner una rápida referencia a un rostro confundido.

"Tristeza", que se la expresaba principalmente soltando lagrimas o solo poniendo un rostro triste, algo como arrugar el rostro en otras palabras.

"Felicidad", poner de nuevo una sonrisa, una brillante sonrisa en su rostro y demostrarles a todos que está sumamente feliz, pero no solo era con sonrisas, sino también con abrazos, apretones de manos, etc. Dar algún obsequio a otra persona para que este también experimente el sentido de la felicidad al igual que él.

"Amor", el sentido de todo, puedes sentir amor por toda cosa, ya sea viva o inerte, siempre sentirás amor a todo. Pero hay un caso especial de amorío, cuando uno sufre un flechazo de amor, sentirás esas dichosas maripositas en el estómago o, mejor dicho, un cosquilleo agradable, señal de que estás enamorado, o estabas por estarlo.

"Odio", todo lo contrario, al amor, este sentimiento de amargura. Que trae desgracia a quien se sumerja en este sentimiento negativo, pero también es comprensible, uno no nace con el odio, sino que se va formando en su propio ser, puede ser un odio tenue, a lo que sea, no siempre tienen que ser personas o cosas vivas, el odio está en cualquier parte y en cualquier ser. El odio puede ser formado gracias a una desilusión de amoríos, traiciones, eso y demás cosas.

Y así como esos tipos de cosas, había un sinfín de ellos, Levy estaba buscando unos libros más para Naruto, ella estaba a unos 10 metros arriba, viendo otros libros gracias a que tenía una escalera en el lugar, pero no alcanzaba lo que quería, así que tenía que estar de puntitas y la escalera se movía tenuemente, pero lo que provoco que este dejara caer a Levy al suelo, fue:

—¡LLLLLLEEEEEEVVVVYYYYY! —Así es, una iracunda Titania irrumpió en los aposentos de la doncella peliazul, provocando que el despliegue y el pequeño temblor que se había generado, hicieran que la escalera se tambaleara y dejara caer a Levy en picada de trasero al suelo.

—¡Kyaaaaaaa! —Levy termino cayendo encima de un concentrado Naruto en su lectura, que no noto el grito de Erza ni el grito de Levy, pero le pareció raro que la luz se apagara de momento y que, en lugar de aire fresco, había un olor como a miel, dulce y refrescante a la vez, ¿Qué era eso? El olor en verdad era atrayente, no sabía porque, pero quería más, algo lo incitaba a mover su rostro más adelante, pero eso provoco que su preciado oxigeno se acabara y que el terminara en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

—¿¡QUE HACEN PAR DE DEGENERADOS!? —Soltó otro grito más Titania, al ingresar a la biblioteca privada de Levy y ver a la chica peliazul, encima del rostro de Naruto, sentada y sumamente sonrojada, hasta parecía que salía vapor de esa cabeza azul.

—Ara-ara Levy-chan… eres una pervertida—Comento Mirajane sonriendo con picardía al ver el pequeño "accidente" que se había provocado delante de sus ojos.

—¡N-N-N-N-N-N-No e-e-e-es lo que creen! —Levy se levantó del lugar en donde estaba, sintió un malestar al salir de allí, pero ese malestar era agradable y excitante. Intentaba justificarse, alegando de que eso había pasado gracias a la irrupción de Erza y así empezó el debate de quien era el verdadero culpable, mientras que Mirajane atendía a un inconsciente Naruto.

Pero lo que dejo en shock a Mirajane, era el simple hecho de que en los labios del peliplata, estaba una diminuta pero visible sonrisa, pero dejo su shock de lado y sonrió de manera picara, tal parece que el muchacho peliplata también disfruto de la caída de Levy. Pensamiento que le dio un disgusto de alguna manera, pero tenuemente.

 **6 horas después – 3 de la tarde – miércoles 16 de julio del x787 – Magnolia**

Ya aclaro todo el asunto y que Levy ganara el debate entre Erza, ya que ella había ingresado sin permiso a la habitación de una mujer, pero ella también era mujer y tenía que imponer respeto, no trayendo a hombres al lugar, ni mucho menos estar, en, en, en la posición que la pelirroja los encontró a los dos en la biblioteca.

Cuando Naruto regreso a de la inconsciencia, Mirajane quería jugar un rato con Levy, así que le pregunto a Naruto que era lo que recordaba antes de caer inconsciente y este le respondió sinceramente: "No lo recuerdo muy bien… pero solo recuerdo un olor, dulce y atrayente, como si fuera miel, quería más de ese olor, no entiendo el porqué, pero me gustó mucho y me gustaría volver a sentir ese rica fragancia", Naruto fue muy directo en ese ámbito, haciendo que Levy termine desmayándose con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas y que una sonrisa tonta le adornara su bello y sonrojado rostro. Erza no entendía muy bien eso, ¿Naruto estaba inconsciente? Se preguntó ella. Mirajane se carcajeaba de lo lindo, pero esa sonrisa estaba ocultado un tenue enojo a la información recibida por el peliplata.

Una vez ya todos estaban en sus cosas, Naruto empezó a practicar primeramente con mostrar por lo menos una sonrisa. Las tres chicas que estaban allí le iban indicando del cómo debe sonreír, enojar, poner un rostro serio, un rostro triste, etc. Pero Naruto se estaba frustrando, aunque no lo demostrara en su rostro, ya que, aunque intentaba hacer que su rostro ponga una sonrisa, esta no mostraba nada, solo ese rostro monótono, se estaba desanimando por dentro, por fuera estaba como siempre. Luego de esas horas que pasaron estudiando, especialmente Naruto, Erza por su parte estaba leyendo a escondidas un libro naranja de lectura desconocida para Naruto, pera para las otras dos chicas ya era conocido, Erza no era buena para encontrar lugares ocultos para seguir con su lectura.

—Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí; Erza-dono, Mirajane-san y Levy-san, en verdad les estoy muy agradecido por todo—Naruto ya estaba en la salida de Fairy Hills, listo para ir a buscar un lugar en donde pasaría la noche.

—No hay de que… tu solo pídeme ayuda y yo te la daré—Exclamo Mirajane, sonriendo de forma sincera.

—L-L-L-Lo mis-mismo di-digo—Levy estaba sumamente sonrojada e intentaba ocultarlo de Naruto, pero no lo podía ocultar de las otras dos mujeres.

—Solo no vuelvas a entrar a un dormitorio de mujeres—Erza solo sonrió con suficiencia y un poco de resignación ante Naruto.

—Me gustaría pagarle mi favor a usted, Erza-dono—Le hablo Naruto a la pelirroja, llamando su atención, ya que ella no necesitaba nada por ahora.

—¿Y cómo lo harías? —Erza estaba algo interesada de lo que iba a hacer el muchacho para disque pagarle el favor.

—… Esto…—El círculo mágico del sol y luna de color celeste apareció arriba de Fairy Hills, un círculo mágico sumamente enorme y otro círculo mágico más pequeño en la palma derecha del chico.

Naruto solo poso su palma en el ojo derecho de Erza, para luego de un minuto lo retirara, haciendo que su círculo mágico desapareciera así nada más y Naruto estuviera respirando de forma algo agitada, pero controlada.

—¿Qué has… hecho? —Erza no sabía que era lo que había hecho el muchacho, pero algo le impedía la vista de su ojo derecho. ¡espera!

—Considero como pago al favor que usted ha hecho por mi persona… bueno… tengo asuntos que atender… Mirajane-san, ¿vuelve conmigo al gremio? —Mirajane no se hizo esperar y tomo de la mano izquierda de Naruto, para segundos después desaparecer en un parpadeo. Una vez estaban Levy y Erza solas, la peliazul decidió hablar:

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo Erza? —Pregunto Levy, algo preocupada por ver a Erza caer e rodillas y soltar lagrimas por sus dos ojos. ¿Espera? ¿¡dos ojos!?

—M-M-M-Me devolvió la vista… de mi ojo derecho—Dijo Erza de manera entrecortada, estaba feliz de que su vista haya regresado, que su ojo derecho ya no este "marcado" por su pasado, por su horrible pasado.

—M-Me alegro… ¡Erza! —Levy salto a abrazar a Erza, la cual también le devolvió el abraso y ambas estaban llorando de felicidad allí en el suelo.

 **Entrada a Magnolia**

Un grupo de personas estaban ingresando a la ciudad de Magnolia. Dos rubios, dos niños, dos pelirrojas, un pelinegro y una pelinegra, una rubia, un peliblanco, un peliplata y cuatro ancianos. Además de que contaban con 5 personas que estaban puestas unas mascaras sin rostro, pero solo los agujeros para que la vista, con unas ropas negras con capucha.

De nombres; Namikaze Minato, Yamanaka Inoichi, Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kasumi, Uchiha Sasuke, con su hermana menor por un año; Uchiha Satsuki. Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya del Sannin. Hatake Kakashi, ex-alumno de Minato. Los ancianos son; Shimura Danzō, Mitokado Homura, Sarutobi Hiruzen y Utatane Koharu.

Todos ellos con un solo destino en mente:

—¿No sería mejor solo preguntar a alguien por el Gremio Fairy Tail? —Dijo el pequeño Menma, sabiendo que ya estaban caminando por quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasando por el mismo lugar de siempre.

—Ya que… disculpe… ¿nos podría decir cómo llegar al Gremio Fairy Tail? —Minato ya resignado fue a preguntar a uno de los transeúntes de lugar, para poder llegar rápido a dicho gremio.

 **Fairy Tail – 30 minutos después**

Naruto estaba sentado en el bar del gremio, comiendo una sopa de vegetales preparado por Mirajane, ya que Naruto no había desayunado ni almorzado, por eso estaba comiendo doble. Una sopa de vegetales frescos y un plato de arroz con verduras al vapor.

—Itadakimasu—Naruto procedió a comer con tranquilidad, Makarov estaba a su lado bebiendo un jarrón de cerveza espumada, tarareando una canción desconocida para el resto.

El Gremio estaba algo vacío, ya que otros se fueron a hacer sus misiones, otros estaban con sus cosas por la ciudad, los que quedaban estaban peleando. Cierta peliazul maga de agua estaba que mataba con la mirada a Mirajane, ya que ella se la pasaba viendo de reojo las reacciones de Naruto al momento de probar la comida, para comprobar si es que mostraba algún signo de gusto o algo por el estilo, cosa que era malinterpretado por la maga de agua, la cual se seguía reprimiendo por seguir con ese asunto de amor hacia un "desconocido" que no sea su Gray-sama.

—Buenas tardes—Todo el alboroto fue detenido por una voz masculina que vino desde la entrada al gremio, todos voltearon, menor Naruto que estaba ocupado con su comida, al igual que Mirajane que estaba viendo al chico y no prestaba atención a nada.

En la entrada estaba 19 personas en total, contando a unos encapuchados con mascara también. El Maestro dejo de beber y fue directamente a hablar con ellos, para ver qué asunto se les presentaba en el gremio.

—Muy buenas, soy el Maestro del Gremio Fairy Tail; Makarov Dreyar… ¿Qué se les ofrece? —Makarov se presentó y al final pregunto la razón de su visita.

—Como esta Makarov-san… pues vera… nuestro asunto en este lugar es para buscar a nuestro hijo… por cierto, mi nombre es Namikaze Minato, Alcalde de Konoha—Respondió para al final presentarse ante al anciano de baja estatura.

—Mmmm, ¿hijo? Que yo recuerde no tenemos a ningún Namikaze aquí—Makarov estaba pensativo, ya que en ningún momento llego un chico con ese apellido.

—Pues su nombre es… Naruto—Minato le dio el nombre de su hijo. Makarov abrió los ojos de golpe, no sabía que Naruto tuviera una familia o por lo menos un apellido, algo estaba muy raro aquí.

—… ¡Naruto, hijo! ¡ven un momento por favor! —Makarov llama al mencionado, Minato se puso serio al escuchar que el anciano le dijo "hijo" a SU HIJO. Naruto dejo de comer y se limpió con una servilleta, para luego proceder a acercarse a donde el Maestro lo llamo.

—¿Qué necesita Maestro? —Naruto le puso al lado del anciano, mirándolo de forma monótona, al igual que a todas cosas viva o inerte.

—Pues… este hombre dice que es tu padre—Makarov le indico a Naruto, el cual no mostró nada, pero por dentro estaba consternado, levanto la mirada para toparse con el Alcalde de Konoha, el pueblo al que había ido hacer su misión hace aproximadamente 15 horas atrás.

—¿Alcalde-san? —Naruto se preguntó.

—Hijo… por favor llámame papá—Minato estaba sonriendo y estaba por soltar algunas lágrimas de felicidad, lagrimas que no había soltado cuando la primera vez que se encontró con el no aparecieron.

—Como dije y aclaro… yo no tengo padres o familiares, ni incluso tengo hermanos o recuerdos de que los haya tenido… por favor, absténgase de decir esas cosas a personas desconocidas—Naruto hablo de manera monótona, no queriendo llegar a una discusión que no llegaría a nada, ya que él no era hijo de nadie.

—¡No digas eso! ¡tú eres MI hijo y tienes que estar con tu familia! —Minato estaba soltando algunas lágrimas por las palabras dichas por el peliplata.

—Recalco Minato-dono… no tengo familia—Naruto seguía con su semblante monótono, no se iba a doblegar ante nada.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso Naruto!? ¡él es tu padre y yo como tu hermana mayor te digo que le debes respeto! —Kasumi entro en escena con un semblante serio, no dejaría que se hermano menor le dijera esas palabras al hombre que lo procreo.

—Repito lo dicho… no tengo fami-…—Naruto fue cortado por una cachetada que se ubicó en su mejilla izquierda, en donde estaba una marca roja, que iba sanando poco a poco. La responsable era una pelirroja de ojos violetas, que estaba llorando desconsoladamente por lo que estaba diciendo su querido hijo.

—¡No digas eso, no lo digas! —Kushina estaba llorando por lo que su hijo estaba haciendo, todo esto era culpa de ella y de Minato, ya que ellos creían que la magia solo traería problemas y ver como uno de sus hijos posee magia les hervía la sangre que no dudaron en arrojarlo a la calle.

—A usted y a todos los presentes les digo… yo no tengo familia… mi única familia en este momento es… Fairy Tail—Naruto se giró y vio a sus "Nakamas" que estaban saliendo del SHOCK, pero al escuchar esas palabras salir del chico que recientemente ingreso al gremio, era algo bueno, ya que los consideraba familia y la familia se apoyaba en todo.

—Señores… el muchacho ha hablado… le pido de favor que no vuelva a decir esas cosas… el chico no tiene familia, ya que mis hijos lo encontraron a las afueras de Magnolia todo herido y lo trajeron al gremio, en donde ahora reside su familia—Makarov lo dijo de forma seria, estaba orgulloso por lo que había dicho Naruto, pero aún seguía con la incógnita, ¿un Dragón? No, no era un Dragón, era su hijo ahora, pero se seguía preguntando si en verdad Naruto no tenía familia, pero eso le importaba menos ahora.

—No podemos aceptar esas palabras Makarov-san… nosotros llegamos aquí para llevarnos a mi hijo y no nos iremos de aquí hasta que el venga con nosotros—Minato ya estaba enojado por lo que estaba diciendo el anciano, él no lo iba a ganar en esto, no señor.

—Perdónenme señores, pero esta es mi decisión… por favor… márchense sin dar problemas—Makarov se puso serio y libero un poco de su poder, no por nada era un Mago Santo. Todos se empezaron a ahogar con el poder liberado por el Maestro, menos Naruto, el cual estaba tranquilo y fresco como una lechuga.

—Al-Al menos déjenos revisar su memoria…—Minato estaba respirando de forma entrecortada, los magos en verdad eran algo aterradores cuando se lo amerita.

—Si Naruto está de acuerdo, así se hará—Makarov se calmó y dejo que esta decisión la tome Naruto.

—Si con eso se resuelven sus dudas… que así sea—Naruto seguía como siempre y Minato solo miro al otro rubio del grupo y amigo en este momento; Yamanaka Inoichi.

—Si necesitan más comodidad… por favor pases al centro y tomen asiento—Makarov sugirió eso, los de Konoha solo aceptaron eso, ya que estaban seguros que Inoichi les ayudaría en esto.

Ya una vez estaban todos los presentes tranquilos y sentados, los magos de Fairy seguían serios a lo que iban a hacer los recién llegados.

Un círculo mágico de color amarillo sin ningún grabado en ella, se hizo presente a unos 10 cm de la cabeza del peliplata, el cual estaba sentado en el medio e Inoichi estaba apuntando sus dos palmas hacia Naruto, luego de un rato se empezó a reproducir los recuerdos de Naruto.

Blanco, es era lo único que estaban viendo allí, pero luego de un momento toda la "pantalla" se volvió azul, luego asimilo una figura femenina de cabello color azul y ojos del mismo color, pero el rostro y cuerpo, no se veían muy bien, todo era de un color grisáceo. Luego de todo se volvió negro, pero en esa oscuridad se pudo ver dos ojos, de un color celeste muy fríos, luego otros ojos, de un color rojo/amarillento, que miraban con una frialdad menor a los otros ojos. Para después ver los recuerdos que pasaron apenas hace unas horas, lo del Dragón Dorado, como se encontró con Juvia, del como llego a la entrada de Magnolia en un parpadeo, luego el asunto de las emociones, de la pequeña y excitante caída que vivió hace apenas unas horas atrás, del cómo le devolvió la vista al ojo derecho de Erza y finalmente aquí.

Algunos hombres tenían una pequeña hemorragia nasal, las mujeres estaban sonrojadas, dos chicos estaban llorando estilo anime en un rincón del gremio.

Naruto abrió los ojos de manera lenta, para poder acostumbrase a la luz.

—Co-Como ya vio Minato-san… eso que es su hijo no es verdad… así que le pido que se marche—Makarov se estaba limpiando la nariz con una servilleta que había alcanzado a recoger antes de tener la hemorragia nasal.

—No… no, no, no… eso no puede ser—Kushina rompió en llanto, no quería aceptar ese hecho, pero la realidad era otra.

—Por favor Naruto… créenos, eres nuestro hijo—Minato estaba abrazando a Kushina para poder consolarla, las mujeres de allí estaban tristes por el desenlace que sufrió aquella madre.

—Oye… Naruto baka—El que hablo fue un pelinegro del grupo, que lo veía con arrogancia y superioridad, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

—¿Si? —Naruto se levantó de la silla y se le quedo mirando al pelinegro.

—Te propongo esto… no me gusta ver llorar a mis suegros… así que pensé ¿porque no tener un encuentro entre tú y yo? —Sasuke argumento.

—¿En qué me beneficiaria eso? —Naruto era muy astuto al hacer gala de su inteligencia superior.

—Pues… si tu ganas te quedarías aquí con tus estúpidos magos… pero si yo ganara te irías allá a Konoha a pasar con tu "familia" —Nadie había captado todo ese concepto cargado de sarcasmo y mentiras, todos menos Naruto.

—… Acepto…—Naruto acepto el trato con algo de vacilación.

—Bueno… el duelo se llevará a cabo en dos días en Konoha, no faltes y también lleva a las preciosuras de aquí… puede que algo cambien en nuestro trato—Sasuke se dio vuelta y salió del gremio, Naruto estaba como si eso no estuviera muy claro, pero lo estaba, no era bueno confiar en él, no lo era.

—Sasuke no baka—Murmuro Satsuki con algo de enojo, no quería saber cómo se beneficiaría el pelinegro, sabía que era fuerte, ya había superado los límites en sus ojos, llegando al denominado Rinnegan y el Rinne-Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo, no era bueno tener una pelea y si la tenías, era seguro que salías perdiendo, no importaba cuan poderoso seas.

Tres ancianos de Konoha sonrieron con suficiencia, su plan estaba saliendo justo a la perfección, estaban muy seguros que Sasuke ganaría y así, tendrías a otra "arma" en su poder, para así dominar el mundo mágico con su poder e imponer orden y respeto a Konoha y a ellos mismos.

—" _Gracias… Sasuke"_ —Pensó Minato, viendo al susodicho alejarse del gremio.

—Como ya se aceptó el trato, mañana partiremos a las 8 de la mañana… por favor les rogamos que estén a esa hora en la salida/entrada de Magnolia… con eso nos despedimos—Informo y pidió Koharu a los magos que irían a Konoha.

Makarov asintió con la cabeza y una vez dicho eso, cada uno de Konoha se iba retirando para poder descansar en algún hotel de la ciudad. La tensión desapareció en el gremio, todos regresaron a sus cosas de siempre, pero seguían pensativos con lo que Naruto había aceptado, pero confiarían en el como el, confió en ellos, en su nueva familia.

Naruto no tenía mucha hambre ahora, así que solo le agradeció a Mirajane por la comida y que lo perdonara por no terminar de comerla toda, la albina le dijo que no tuviera cuidado, que esas cosas a veces pasaban. Naruto se retiró del gremio despidiéndose de todos y disculpándose por los líos que había causado, una vez ya estaba en camino al mismo hotel que paso la noche anterior, llego y pidió una habitación, la recepcionista se lo comía con la mirada, dándole una habitación, ya que las otras estaban ocupadas por unas personas que llegaron de otro pueblo para poder arreglar un asunto, pero que aún seguía en pie dicho asunto.

Naruto subió las escaleras y llego a la puerta de su habitación, abrió la puerta e ingreso, pero no se percató de que una niña rubia lo había visto y se acercó a la puerta de su habitación.

Una vez ya adentro, Naruto procedió a crear un par de ropa para después de ducharse, destruyendo las ropas que tenía puesto, para luego cubrirse con una toalla sus partes nobles.

Toc, toc, toc…

Sonó en la entrada a la habitación de peliplata, Naruto se extrañó, ya que no había pedido nada para él, así que solo fue a ver de quien se trataba, cuando abrió la puerta delante de él estaba una linda niña rubia, que Naruto reconoció por haberla visto en Konoha y hace unas horas en el gremio.

—¿Si? ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —Naruto le respondió de manera formal, sin dejar su rostro sin emociones de lado.

—Este… tú me conoces, ¿verdad? —Pregunto con voz angelical la niña.

—No—Naruto respondió de manera seca la pregunta hecha por la niña.

—Ah, bueno pues me llamo Naruko—Respondió la niña de forma cantarina, ingresando a la habitación del chico sin pedir permiso y dejando a Naruto con la incógnita de que era lo que buscaba esa niña. Volteo a ver a la niña que estaba saltando en su cama, sonriendo felizmente.

—¿Se puede saber que deseas? —Pregunto Naruto, aun en la puerta y mirando a la niña.

—Pues como eres mi Nii-chan voy a dormir contigo esta noche—Naruko respondió con dulzura e inocencia.

—Tus padres se preocuparán por ti—Le dijo el peliplata, intentando hacer entrar en razón a la niña.

—No hay cuidado, deje un Clon en mi lugar, no te preocupes, Nii-chan—Dijo la niña, Naruto solo negó con la cabeza, no conocía a la niña, pero estaba seguro que no era alguien fácil de convencer, además de que era como una cabeza dura, para que la hagas entender.

—Solo no dañes nada… ¿ok? —Pidió Naruto a la niña.

—¡Fuerte y claro Nii-chan! —Naruko respondió con una pose militar Kawaii.

Naruto solo regreso a su labor de ducharse, pero ahora se llevó su piyama a la ducha, no sé, talvez para prevenir. Una vez terminada la ducha y que salga con su piyama de color plomo sin ninguna decoración. Naruko tenía una piyama, un vestido como piyama tenia, con dibujos de remolinos rojos que contrastaban con ese vestido de color amarillo.

Una vez terminado eso, Naruto pidió comida para su habitación, Naruko en cambio pidió algo de mantecado. Una vez recibido la comida, ambos empezaron a comer, Naruto de manera moderada y educada, mientras que Naruko de forma desenfrenada. Pero al final lograron comer en paz cada uno, regresaron los trastes sucios y ambos se cepillaron los dientes, Naruto le dio creando uno a Naruko, para maravilla de ella, una vez se hayan terminado de lavar los dientes, ambos regresaron a la cama. Ya eran las 9 de la noche y Naruko aún no se dormía, pidiendo a Naruto que le lea un cuento, pero él no sabía nada, Naruko le dijo el nombre del libro; "Blanca Nieves" y Naruto lo creo, una vez Naruto empezó a leer, Naruko se iba durmiendo, Naruto estaba maravillado por lo fantástico que puede ser dicho libro, pero al final también termino durmiendo.

 **A la mañana siguiente – 6 AM – jueves 17 de julio del x787**

Naruto seguía dormido, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de cómo una cabellera castaña iba saliendo de la habitación, mandándole un beso volador una vez estará en la puerta, para cerrarla con cuidado de no despertar al peliplata.

30 minutos después Naruto empezó a despertar, abrió los ojos y se levantó, a su lado derecho estaba Naruko, babeando y con una sonrisa quebrada en sus labios, bueno, no dijo nada y solo se levantó y procedió a ducharse, el agua caliente caía por su cuerpo, luego de unos 15 minutos de ducha, Naruto salió y como vio que Naruko seguía dormida solo tomo la ropa que había creado la noche anterior y se la puso.

La ropa era simple, una camisa manga corta de color negro, unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos negros. Si, lo mismo de siempre.

Una vez que Naruko se despertó, Naruto pidió comida para poder comer, Naruko pido algo de nombre Ramen, y Naruto solo ensalada con puré de papa y jugo de uva para acompañar, una vez terminaron de desayunar, ambos se lavaron los dientes, ahora Naruto interactuaba un poco con Naruko, algo que la hacía muy feliz a la pequeña rubia de 7 años. luego de haber terminado eso, Naruko se despidió de su "Nii-chan" y se fue a la habitación en donde habían estado sus padres, hermano y hermana mayor.

Naruto solo salió de la habitación, haciendo lo mismo que la otra vez, bajo y le pago a la chica recepcionista, ganándose un beso en su mejilla derecha de parte de la castaña, una vez eso pasara, Naruto solo estaba caminando hacia la salida/entrada de Magnolia, solo faltaban una hora con 30 minutos para que de las 8, las tiendas ya estaban empezando a abrirse para comenzar un nuevo día.

Naruto en el camino solo iba sin hacer nada y una vez llego al lugar, solo se topó con el Maestro Makarov.

—¡Maestro, buenos días! —Saludo Naruto, llegando a donde estaba Makarov, tomando un poco de cerveza que había empacado para el camino a Konoha.

—¡Oh! Naruto, buenos días—Makarov también saludo a su hijo.

—Es bueno verlo… solo usted vendrá, ¿verdad? —Naruto solo pregunto eso.

—No… también irán Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Juvia y Mira… los otros se quedarán cuidando el Gremio para que nada malo le pase—Informo Makarov. Natsu quería ir para poder pelear con Naruto, Happy para ver si había pescado, Lucy para tener ideas para su novela. Levy, no sabía para que iba, Gajeel de igual forma que Natsu, Erza para agradecer a Naruto por lo que había hecho por ella, Gray de la misma forma que Natsu y Gajeel. Juvia siguiendo a su Gray-sama y Mirajane porque estaba preocupada por lo que pueda pasarles a sus amigos.

Naruto creo unas sillas para que él y Makarov pudieran sentarse y charlar de temas variados, como de sus cosas favoritas, hobbies, y esas cosas. Makarov se carcajeaba de vez en cuando al recordar sus historias de cuando era joven, hubiera sido mejor que Naruto también sonriera, pero era algo que nunca se podía ver.

Durante todo el rato, iban llegando algunas de las hadas. Levy, Lucy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Erza con un montón de maletas. Luego llego Mirajane, yendo a abrazar a Naruto, el cual le devolvió el abrazo, ya que eso era lo que había leído en un libro. Luego llegaron un adormilado Natsu y un dormido Happy, el cual estaba volando de forma sonámbula.

Ya marcando las 8 de la mañana, los de Konoha se hicieron presentes y una vez que los saludos, insinuaciones y miradas terminaran, todos ellos emprendieron el viaje a la hoja.

Los de Konoha hicieron gala de su tecnología, mostrando un tren que estaba estacionado un poco más a fuera de Magnolia, un tren bala, dijo Minato y todos subieron al tren, se sentaron y después de un rato el tren se elevó al cielo y salió disparado como la misma bala. En el camino se iba explicando del como el tren funcionaba con runas de anti-gravedad y de gravedad unidas, dando como resultado la casi gravedad cero y a la vez la propia gravedad de la tierra, como impulsor tenía una lacrima de viento enorme que se alimentaba de energía solar, la lacrima estaba modificado, por eso de ese hecho.

En el camino Natsu iba inconsciente por el golpe que le había dado Erza para que deje de quejarse. De una Levy sonrojada, por estar al lado de Naruto en el tren, el cual iba hablando con Erza sobre lo que había hecho a su ojo derecho, Erza agradeció de todo corazón ese hecho y le dijo que algún día le pagaría eso. Gray hablando con Gajeel, Happy en los brazos de la pequeña Naruko. Mirajane hablando con Juvia y Lucy. Mientras que Makarov iba hablando con Jiraiya sobre los libros de portada naranja. El resto iban en sus asuntos, como Kushina que quería que SU hijo estuviera alejado de esas "Zorras". Sasuke mirando a las chicas de Fairy Tail, ya que muy pronto tomaría esos lindos cuerpos para el solo y las uniría a su GRAN HAREN.

 **6 horas después – 1 PM**

Konoha ya estaba a la vista del piloto del tren bala, unos segundos después ya estaban sobrevolando el pueblo de Konoha, el tren empezó a descender en una plataforma cilíndrica que estaba en medio del pueblo, los ciudadanos estaban viendo del como llego el tren en donde el Alcalde, junto con su familia y concejales partieron a Magnolia para atender unos asuntos que solo los concernían a ellos.

El tren llego a su destino y una vez estaba ya estacionado en dicha plataforma, soltó un sonido como un disparo de aire, y una vez terminado eso, todos procedieron a salir del interior del tren, ya fuera de esa, todos se encaminaron a donde pasarían la noche y hasta que decidan irse sin Naruto, ya que estaban seguros que Sasuke ganaría el combate entre él y Naruto.

Los concejales habían ido a realizar sus cosas, mientras que Inoichi y Kakashi se iban a sus respectivos hogares, al igual que los dos Uchiha presentes. Tsunade y Jiraiya fueron a otro rumbo, pero más tarde tenían que hablar con Naruto. Naruto y los magos de Fairy iban caminando por las calles de Konoha, siguiendo a los Namikaze que los llevarían a su hogar temporal. Todas las personas iban saludando al Alcalde y a su familia, al igual que a los magos que estaban con ellos.

Luego de 5 minutos de caminata llegaron a una enorme, enorme mansión. Con tres pisos de alto, de ancho tenía como unos 100 metros, muchas ventanas se podían ver, pero con sus respectivas cortinas, pintada de un color azul cielo, una enorme puerta para la entrada de invitados y un muro de unos 5 metros de alto que cubre todo el terreno de los Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Una vez ingresaron vieron una enorme sala de estar, unos muebles bien cómodos con cojines en cada lado, una mesa de vidrio templado que soporta un peso de 50 kilos a lo máximo, un suelo todo alfombrado, alfombras de color dorado, unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, escaleras metálicas, una enorme cocina en el lugar, un enorme comedor con mesa ultra grande, una fuente termal mixtas y también no mixtas, un salón de plantas de todo tipo, yacusi, una sala de película, un Dōjō para que entren en sus magias y también peleas de Taijutsu.

En el segundo piso un montón de habitaciones con sus respectivas camas, armarios, mesas, baño privado y ducha caliente en tina, una Tv en donde podían ver sus películas y eso, con sus respectivas ventanas y si querían también aire acondicionado. Las ventanas daban una buena vista al cielo y a lo bello que era la ciudad en sí. En el último piso era casi lo mismo, solo que eran las habitaciones de los señores e hijos de la casa, esas eran más lujosas que las otras.

Kushina le dio a cada uno de sus invitados las habitaciones que corresponde a sus respectivos géneros. Natsu se quedó con Happy en una habitación. Luego de eso, solo faltaba el cuarto de Naruto, pero Kushina le dijo que la siguiera a su habitación, la que debía de tener antes de que ellos lo echaran de casa. Kasumi, Menma y Naruko fueron siguiendo a su madre y padre que le iban a mostrar la habitación del muchacho, de su hermano. Subieron a la tercera planta de la mansión y siguieron derecho por el enorme pasillo, cada vez que iban pasando iban viendo los nombres de los cuartos de Menma, Kasumi y Naruko, luego llegaron a la habitación que decía Naruto, algo extraño para el chico, ya que el a ellos no los conocía del todo, pero dejo eso de lado.

—Esta es tu habitación, hijo—Dijeron al unísono Minato y Kushina, mostrando un cuarto pintado de color dorado las paredes, amueblado y alfombrado, una mesita de vidrio, un armario lleno de ropa, un pequeño aparato de nombre "computadora" en el escritorio del lugar, una cama bien arreglada, una ventana amplia con cortinas de color azul oscuro, un baño y ducha privada, un estante de libros un espejo en donde él se pudiera ver, etc.

—…—Naruto se tomó la cabeza en señal de sufrir algún dolor, algo que preocupo a los padres del chico, pero estaban esperanzados de que haya sido algo que recordó.

—¿Cómo lo tomas, hijo? —Pregunto Minato, abrazando fuertemente a su esposa.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, señores Namikaze y Uzumaki—Naruto solo dejo de tomarse la cabeza, ya que el malestar con el que despertó esta mañana en el hotel, ya se había retirado. Agradeció de la manera más sincera que él podía hacer, no los tomaba como padres, ya que no eran familia.

—Y-Y-Ya veo—Minato se desanimó por lo dicho por su hijo, pero aun no perdía las esperanzas de que reaccionara.

—Se servirá un banquete por su llegada, baja al comedor a las 2 de tarde, Naruto—Kushina le informo a su hijo, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza y los padres y hermanos del muchacho empezaron a retirarse cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, en el caso de Minato tenía que ir a la alcaldía, ya que los documentos no se acababan por su cuenta.

Naruto ingreso a su habitación y se acomodó en donde pudo, no había traído nada ya que no había necesidad de eso, así que solo se sentó en la cómoda cama y se recostó por un rato, para rato después quedar dormido con los pies tocando el suelo y su mano izquierda tocara su frente.

Transcurrió alrededor de una hora en la cual Naruto permaneció dormido en su habitación, pero como era hora de ir a comer algo, como no podía despertarse solo, alguien lo ayudo.

Toc, toc, toc…

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación del chico peliplata, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, así que el individuo que tocó abrió la puerta e ingreso a la habitación. Se trataba de Menma, el cual como no veía a Naruto salir, el mismo decidido ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Se encontró con un Naruto dormido, Menma se acercó y lo empezó a mecer y decir que despierte de manera suave para que no se moleste al despertar.

Naruto despertó como de costumbre, encontrándose con un pequeño niño rubio con ojos violetas.

—¿Hola? —Naruto hablo.

—Nii-san… ya es hora de comer… vamos, bajemos—Le ínsito Menma a su hermano, el cual estaba de nuevo con su rostro sin expresiones, poniendo algo triste a Menma.

—De acuerdo, Namikaze-san—Le respondió Naruto, levantándose de la cama e ir a la puerta de salida a la habitación, seguido después por Menma.

—Solo dime Menma, Nii-san—Le dijo Menma al chico, el cual se le quedo viendo mientras caminaban por el enorme pasillo, buscando las escaleras para bajar a la última planta de la mansión.

—Entendido, Menma-san—Naruto solo regreso la mirada hacia el frente, Menma por su parte creyó que eso era un buen inicio, así que lo tomaría para bien.

De camino hacia abajo, Naruto y Menma iba pasando por las habitaciones de todos, informándoles que la comida ya estaba lista y que bajaran a comer, Natsu y Happy no se hicieron esperar, solo para que Natsu chocara con un desnudo Gray y que luego estos dos terminen peleando. Para que luego se les uniera Gajeel, solo porque Natsu y Gray le lanzaron una bola de fuego y una lanza de hielo. Juvia estaba pasando por un dilema, ya que esta ciudad fue en donde conoció por primera vez a Naruto y eso le traía buenos momentos, pero a la vez malos. Erza se encargó de calmar a esos tres antes de que terminen por destruir todo a su paso, Mirajane solo sonreía ante esas ocurrencias. Makarov estaba son un libro naranja de dudosa procedencia y contenido para los más jóvenes. Levy se sonrojo al ver a Naruto, este la saludo ya que era la única que estaba algo calmada por aquí, ella también le hablo de forma tímida.

Llegaron al comedor y vieron múltiples platos de comida, carne por allí, carne por allá, pescado por allí, pescado por allá, pasteles por allí, pasteles por allá, cerveza por allí, cerveza por allá, etc. Todo tipo de comida, pero menos vegetal, algo que Naruto no le importaba, ya que con su poder podía preparar algo o simplemente ya crearlo.

Todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares. Vieron del como una rubia y un peliblanco también estaban allí, Minato y Kushina estaban en la parte superior de la mesa, Menma, Kasumi y Naruko a sus lados, y una vez todos estén sentados, Minato dio unas palabras y luego empezaron a devorar todo a su alcance, más Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Happy, que comían como locos. Naruto solo se sentó junto con Levy, la cual tomo un plato y cogió su comida, iba a darle otro plato a Naruto, pero ella vio que el muchacho ya estaba con un plato de vegetales, arroz y sopa de miso.

La familia Namikaze-Uzumaki estaban asombrados por lo que su hijo/hermano había hecho aparecer de la nada, sin la necesidad de un círculo mágico de almacenamiento o algo por el estilo. Tsunade y Jiraiya tenían los ojos como platos por ver esa capacidad de su ahijado, en verdad era algo que nunca en su vida habían visto, solo un Dios tenía la capacidad de crear y destruir todo lo que haya creado.

Luego de 30 minutos de haber comido todo lo que estaba en la mesa, cada quien se retiró a sus habitaciones, los platos sucios eran lavados por unas sirvientas que estaban al servicio de la familia del lugar.

Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Happy y Makarov fueron directamente a dormir, ya que necesitaban descansar luego de haber comido algo sumamente delicioso.

Las mujeres solo fueron a sus habitaciones, aunque Mirajane fue a molestar un poco a Levy, Erza quería saber de qué hablarían así que fue con ellas, al igual que Juvia, la cual no tenía nada que hacer, Lucy por su parte solo fue a pensar ideas para su novela.

Naruto se quedó a ayudar con los quehaceres a las mujeres, las cuales con corazones en los ojos aceptaron la ayuda del peliplata, Naruto no usaba su magia, ahora lo hacía a la forma tradicional, con una esponja y un poco de lavaplatos líquido. Luego de 30 minutos más, finalmente salió de la cocina arrastras, y con uno que otra marca de labial en su cara, cuello, brazos y torso, ya que estaba con una camisa rasgada.

Siendo ahora las 3 de la tarde, Naruto decidió ir la terma de la mansión, para saber cómo se siente, tomo una toalla del lugar en donde parecía ser la entrada a las termas mixtas e ingreso ya solo con una toalla tapando lo necesario de su cuerpo, una vez llego al lugar, era como un salón sumamente enorme, con vapor saliendo, pero no dificultado la vista, luego se acercó hacia el agua y se sacó la toalla y se metió al agua.

—In-Increíble—Naruto por primera vez no completo sus palabras de forma monótona, sino de forma sorprendida, pero regreso rápidamente a su estado de siempre, cerró los ojos y disminuyo el sonido de sus oídos, ya que no quería que nada lo molestara de sentir esta increíble sensación.

—Haha, yo llegue primero… (hip) —Una pelirroja de nombre Erza llego corriendo a las termas del lugar, su rostro estaba sonrojado y en su mano derecha tenía una botella de sake, aun lleno.

—No es justo… (hip) —Luego llego una albina, que de igual forma que Erza, estaba sonrojada y con una botella de sake en mano.

—Ter-tercera—Levy llego de forma tambaleante al lugar, ella no estaba con una botella en mano, sino con dos botellas.

—Cuarta… carajo… (hip) —Ahora llego Juvia, que tenía una sonrisa quebrada y que estaba tomando una botella de sake sin ninguna compasión.

—¡Vamos a las termas! ¡vamos, vamos! —Erza camino como si nada, pero de que estaba ebria estaba ebria.

—¡Aye, sir! —Las otras tres chicas respondieron al unísono, siguiendo a Erza y bebiendo a la vez, una vez se metieron al agua. Sin tomar en cuenta la cabellera plateada que estaba en frente de sus ojos, se metieron ya todas desnudas y con sus ropas tiradas en el suelo y una pantie que fue a pasar en la cabeza de Naruto, una pantie azul claro.

Luego empezaron a hablar como si de esa se tratara toda la vida.

—Saben… una vez yo estuve en Konoha y allí conocí a Naruto, era un niño rubio en ese entonces… (hip) —Juvia empezó a hablar.

—Vaya Juvia, no hablas en tercera persona..., un brindis por eso—Mirajane hablo y todas las chicas chocaron con sus botellas haciendo el típico sonido del cristal.

—Si… esto es vida…—Comento Levy, bebiendo a montones y dejando caer el líquido por la comisura de sus labios.

—Y hablando de Naruto… ¿no creen que es muy guapo con ese rostro sin emociones? —Pregunto Mirajane a todas las chicas presentes, que no dudaron en responder con la verdad.

—Tienes razón, es guapo y además es caballeroso y si pudiera poner una sonrisa en su rostro me lo llevaría a un hotel y practicaría lo de la página 6 a la 20 del Icha Icha versión jóvenes expertos—Comento Erza, con algo de baba cayendo de sus labios.

—Cierto… pero yo ya te gané, jajaja (hip) jajaja—Levy estaba sonriendo con alegría, ya que el "accidente" ocurrido en la biblioteca, era lo mismo que estaba en el libro naranja.

—Pero tenías pastis, así que no cuenta, hahaha—Mirajane también se carcajeo por la mala suerte de la peliazul.

—Noooo—Levy estaba llorando estilo anime por ese detalle.

—¡Naruto es de Juvia y de nadie más! —Chillo la maga de agua, con rostro enojado, pero ese puchero la hacía ver adorable.

—Tú ya tienes a Gray—Erza se puso de pie y le apunto a Juvia con su dedo.

—Tu… tu… ¡tú tienes a ese chico de cabello azul! —Juvia también se defendió.

—¡El solo es un amigo, carajo! —Bramo Erza, ya harta de que crean que ella está enamorada de Jellal, tal vez lo fue en el pasado, pero ahora era otra era.

—Ya, cálmense y sigamos con la charla—Trato de calmar Mirajane a las dos chicas del lugar.

—Ya, ya… espera… ¿Dónde está Levy? —Pregunto una ya calmada Erza, viendo el lugar en donde estaba Levy, en vez de la peliazul, solo estaban unas rayitas que dibujan su cuerpo.

—¡Oh, tal vez se hundió y que se diga una rival menos, YEAH! —Juvia festejo como colegiala el dichoso ahogamiento de la peliazul maga de escritura.

—Mejor búsquenla… no queremos muertos fe… digo lindas aquí—Erza con voz juguetona les dijo a las chicas.

—Ohhhh—Mirajane cacho lo dicho por su rival, y mejor se apresuraron en buscar el "cadáver".

 **Con Levy**

Dicha peliazul estaba acercándose a donde estaba Naruto, ya que lo había visto a lo lejos y dibujo una sonrisa de Neko y empezó a acercarse al muchacho peliplata.

—Naruto-kun… ¿Qué tal? —Levy se pose al lado derecho del peliplata, el cual ya la sintió así que decidió mejor regresar a sus 6 sentidos.

—¿Levy-san? ¿necesita algo de mi persona? —Naruto no se inmuto ni sonrojo, ni sorprendido por ver a Levy a lado suyo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la pantie que tenía encima de su cabeza.

—Mooo~… al menos sonrójate al verme desnuda frente a ti—Le reprocho Levy con un puchero, pero luego se lanzó hacia Naruto y lo abrazo por el cuello, haciendo que su cuerpo salga del agua, dejando ver unos pechos en crecimiento, pero ya lo suficiente grandes, con pezones rosados y erectos.

—Levy-san… está muy cerca—Naruto trato de apartar a la peliazul de donde él estaba, pero el agarre de la chica era mucho más fuerte.

—Nononononono, Naruto-kun, no te iras… a menos que me des un beso… aquí—Levy señalo con su dedo a sus labios. Naruto iba a zafarse, pero Levy se aferró más a él y lo empezó a arrastrar a sus labios.

—Levy-san…—Naruto iba hablar, pero sus labios fueron sellados por los labios de la peliazul. Naruto no sintió nada, pero era algo raro el intercambiar saliva con otro humano, especialmente si era femenina, ¿Cómo se sentiría con uno masculino? Se preguntó el.

Levy introdujo su lengua a la boca de Naruto, para luego proceder a explorar la boca del chico, el cual era un inexperto al igual que ella, pero los libros de portada naranja venían con todo detallado, así que eso la ayudaba en tener el control de momento. Levy procedió a besar con frenesí a Naruto, el cual no sabía nada que hacer, sino dejar que la peliazul acabara para poder salir de allí.

El dichoso oxigeno se le acabo a Levy, para Naruto no era problema, ya que podía aguantar por horas si es necesario o incluso días sin respirar ni un poco de oxígeno.

—De nuevo…—Levy de nuevo beso a Naruto, esta vez de manera apasionada y extasiada, no quería separarse del chico, ya que sus labios eran geniales y eso que este era su primer beso y también sintió que la de Naruto, ya que el chico no sabía qué hacer, pero ella si lo sabía.

—Oh~… Levy-san… que atrevida eres—Una voz cantarina se escuchó a las espaldas de la peliazul, la cual no dejo su labor y siguió besando al chico, haciendo que la chica de la voz se molestara y procediera a intentar separar a la chica del chico, pera esta no se dejaba y seguía besándolo con pasión y lujuria cargada al máximo, luego de un rato, Levy se separó, un hilillo de saliva la unía con Naruto, para después la peliazul saliera volando hasta caer al agua, a unos 10 metros de distancia.

—¿Mirajane-san? —Naruto estaba confundido por ver a otra de sus "compañeras" en el lugar.

—Naruto-kun, ya que la besaste a ella, ¿no crees que también debas besarme a mí también? —Mirajane mostraba todo su sensual cuerpo a Naruto, el cual seguía con la mirada monótona y rostro del mismo tipo.

—Eso fue culpa de Levy-san… si me disculpa tengo que salir ya… presiento que una muerte roja se aproxima—Naruto se levantó, no sin antes tomar su toalla y cubrir su cuerpo, para luego salir a paso apresurado hacia la salida, salida que fue bloqueada por otra peliazul.

—Nah, nah, nah Naruto-kun…—Juvia cerró la puerta con segura, además de que una cúpula de agua le impedía abrirse.

— **Hon'ya** -mmmm—La boca de Naruto fue bloqueada antes de que terminara de decir su conjuro, se volteó a ver de quien se trataba y era el hilo rojo del destino, en otras palabras, de Titania; Erza Scarlet. La cual estaba pegando sus pechos con pezones erectos en la espalda del peliplata que intentaba zafarse, pero no podía.

—Nop, nop, nop, no te iras a ningún lado… ya que eres el asunto principal aquí—Naruto estaba llorando lagrimas estilo anime, pero su rostro monótono nunca lo abandono.

—Él es mío…—Una ya recuperada Levy apareció y volvió a besar a Naruto, cayendo al suelo, Levy toda desnuda y Naruto con su toalla tapando lo que tenía que tapar.

—De Juvia, es de Juvia—Juvia separo como pudo a Naruto de ellas y ahora ella fue la que beso a Naruto, el chico ya estaba que le salía humo de la cabeza.

—Ara-ara… lamento decirlo, pero Naruto-kun le pertenece a Mirajane-chan—Mirajane salió al rescate, que rescate ni que nada, si solo lo arrebato y también lo beso, ella con dulzura y lujuria mezclados.

—De Erza—Erza le quito a Naruto y ella también fundió sus labios con los del chico, el cual ya estaba con los ojos arremolinados, y un fantasmita Naruto saliendo de su boca. El beso de Erza fue apasionado, posesivo y lujurioso, todos ellos mezclado.

—" _ **Hon'yaku"**_ —Pensó Naruto, para luego desaparecer en un parpadeo y llegar a su habitación, las mujeres en las aguas termales se desconcertaron por lo que había pasado, pero se hicieron la idea de lo que paso allí. La pantie azul cayo de forma lenta al suelo, la panti de Levy.

—¡NARUTOOOOOO! —Luego de ese grito, tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo en dirección a la habitación del peliplata. Ya que tenían "asuntos" con él.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto ya estaba recuperado y vestido con una piyama de pikachu. La verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo en el agua, pero si le valió para saber que ya era de noche, vio la hora y eran las 8 de la noche.

—Pero si apenas hace un momento eran las 3 de la tarde... pika-pi—Naruto murmuro al ver la hora, pero de que el tiempo pasaba volando, si pasaba volando.

Cerró la puerta con seguro, se cepillo los dientes y finalmente fue a la cama, una cómoda y tranquilizante cama. Luego de unos segundos se quedó dormido, un nuevo record; 4 segundos, en esos segundos se durmió.

Sus sentidos se habían apagado por completo, lo que no se dio cuanta era el hecho de que una figura femenina se había colado a la habitación del chico, una figura pequeña.

 **A la mañana siguiente – 7 de la mañana – 18 de julio del x787**

El brillante sol ya había salido y estaba empezando a molestar a algunos que aun querían seguir durmiendo unos momentos más, pero otros ya empezaron a despertar, unas chicas en cierta mansión estaban despertando con dolores de cabeza y algunos recuerdos borrosos pero los más importantes eran muy visibles, haciéndolas sonrojar al máximo y reprenderse por haber tomado de más.

El cuarto de Naruto, el susodicho estaba despertando, solo para toparse con un peso entra en su pecho, además de que podía ver una cabellera rubia.

—Naruko-san—Naruto murmuro, solo para que ella despertara y se sentara en el pecho del peliplata, para luego tallarse los ojos y una vez terminado eso hablo:

—¡Nii-chan, buenos días! —Naruko le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto, el cual no dijo nada. Naruko se levantó y salió del cuarto del chico, para poder ir al suyo y hacer sus quehaceres.

Naruto también hizo lo mismo, se quitó la piyama de pikachu y fue a darse un refrescante baño.

 **Una hora después**

Todos los chicos de Fairy estaban comiendo de forma tranquila, menos los hombres, sin contar a Makarov y Naruto. Las mujeres no decían nada y miraban de manera discreta a Naruto, el cual no les daba la mirada o simplemente no le importaba mucho lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Hijas mías… ¿les puedo preguntar, porque razón anoche tomaron sake y se la pasaban gritando el nombre de Naruto? —Makarov les pregunto a las chicas de Fairy, las cuales se tensaron significativamente, pero Erza, un poco nerviosa respondió.

—Pu-Pues se nos pasó la mano y… y… no me acuerdo de más—Erza se giró para ya no recibir la mirada de todos los hombres allí presentes, especialmente la mirada de Naruto, que la avergonzaba mucho,

—Nosotras tampoco recordamos nada—Respondieron de forma rápida las otras tres chicas, aun nerviosas.

—(Suspiro) Ya que… solo no lo vuelvan hacer de nuevo ¿ok? —Makarov les pidió de favor a las chicas.

—¡Claro! —Respondieron sin vacilación alguna en sus palabras y una vez pasado todo eso, desayunaron sin ninguna complicación más.

Luego de terminar, Minato ya vestido de gala para presentarse, les dijo que el encuentro se llevaría a cabo a las 10 de la mañana, pero que tenían que estar allá una hora antes, así que recogieron sus cosas y fueron en un auto mágico, pero que este no funcionaba con la magia del piloto, sino con "Mana" una energía que los de Konoha descubrieron y supieron cómo utilizarla.

Después de un rato de viaje, finalmente llegaron a un lugar subterráneo, pero se veía la plaza desde afuera, era grande sí, pero ir al subterráneo era otra cosa, durante el camino no se habían topado con ninguna persona, dedujeron que estarían en el estadio para poder ver la pelea que se llevaría a cabo en pocas horas.

Una vez llegaron a un parqueadero del auto, todos bajaron e ingresaron a un ascensor, pero no cabían todas, así que; Minato, Makarov, Kushina, Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Gray, Menma y Naruko entraron como pudieron, Naruto también iba a entrar, pero Natsu accidentalmente presiono el botón indicado y la puerta se cerró, en la cara del chico.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta del ascensor de nuevo fue abierta, esta vez ingresaron Naruto, a su lado Kasumi y al otro una sonrojada Erza, luego Juvia en frente del chico, luego Levy un poco alejada, por si acaso, Mirajane se puso cerca de Naruto, o mejor dicho lo abrazo y puso su cabeza en el pecho del chico, el cual no dijo nada de nada y por ultimo Lucy, la cual estaba algo nerviosa por la intensa aura asesina que expulsaban todas las mujeres, que iba dirigido hacia Mirajane.

Luego de unos minutos de intensa aura asesina, finalmente llegaron a la parte más alta del estadio, en donde se podía ver todo el campo de pelea, que era una superficie de tierra seca, uno que otro árbol y de extensión tenia por lo menos unos 100 de ancho y largo, en verdad era una arena de pelea muy grande y había también unas plataformas que daban hacia el suelo, que estaba a unos 50 metros de altura. Si, el estadio era sumamente hondo y espacioso, además estaba lleno de personas, tanto niños como ancianos, mujeres y hombres, todos gritando un solo nombre.

—¡SASUKE-SAMAAAAAA! —Sí, ese era el grito de todas las personas allí presentes.

Seguían caminando hasta llegar a un salón lleno de pantallas y una enorme ventana de vidrio templado, en donde estaban Minato y el resto que subió primero, pero también estaba Sasuke, con 12 chicas en su espalda.

—Oh, Naruto no baka acaba de llegar a escena—Se burló Sasuke, algo que molesto a las mujeres de Fairy y también a Kasumi, pero para Naruto eso no significaba nada.

—Buenos días, Uchiha-dono—Naruto saludo haciendo una reverencia, haciendo que Sasuke alzara una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

—Hmp… tú con tus chicas… aunque Kasumi debería estar aquí… bueno… y yo con mis chicas… te presento a mi GRAN HAREN—Sasuke les dio paso a las chicas que estaban allí, otras mayores, otras menores y eso.

—Estas chicas solo son mis compañeras de gremio y mi familia… Uchiha-dono…—Naruto fue muy claro en eso. Eso desanimo a las mujeres de Fairy y también a Kasumi, pero las de Fairy estaban felices porque Naruto las considera familia.

—Hmp… no importa… chicas por favor preséntense ante este idiota—Sasuke le dijo a "sus" chicas que se presentaran ante el peliplata.

Una a una se fue presentando.

—Me llamo Yamanaka Ino… prometida de Sasuke-kun… mucho gusto—La primera en presentarse fue una bella chica de cabello rubio atado en una cola de cabello, ojos celestes, vestía un conjunto vestido de color morado, estaba a sus 19 o 20 años de edad. (Canon)

—Me llamo Haruno Sakura… mucho gusto—Dijo una pelirrosada de ojos jade, cabello corto, vestía unas ropas como una camisa roja sin mangas, y una licra de color negro, además de unas zapatillas de suela baja. (Canon)

—Soy Hyuga Hinata—Se presentó una pelinegra/azulada con un tono orgulloso. (Hinata de The Road to Ninja)

—Soy Uchiha Mikoto… madre de Sasuke-kun—Se presentó Mikoto. (Canon). Los chicos de Fairy ampliaron sus ojos, iban hablar, pero una pelirroja les gano.

—El incesto está permitido aquí… con el fin de preservar la línea de sangre que ellos poseen—Informo Kasumi a los chicos de Fairy, que no se lo tomaron muy bien, pero no podían hacer nada.

—Ahora sigo yo… soy Uzumaki Karin, jeje—Una pelirroja de lentes se presentó. (Canon)

—Soy Shion… mucho gusto—Se presentó una linda rubia con rostro inocente. (Película)

—Soy la sexy y sensual Mitarashi Anko…—Se presentó una pelivioleta de forma informal. (Canon)

—Soy Kato Shizune… un gusto—La pelinegra hizo una reverencia ante los chicos. (Canon)

—Soy Terumi Mei… no se metan conmigo o los quemare—Se presentó una pelirroja/castaña de forma sensual y amenazadora. (Canon)

—Uchiha Satsuki—Dijo la pelinegra hermana de Sasuke. (OC)

—Kurotsuchi… que tal—Se presentó una pelinegra de mala gana. (Canon)

—Soy Sabaku no Temari… que tal—Se presentó una rubia de cuatro coletas. (Canon)

—Y finalmente yo… Namikaze-Uzumaki Kasumi, prometida de Sasuke-kun—Se presentó otra pelirroja. (OC)

Una vez se hayan presentado las chicas de Sasuke, siguieron los otros. Estaban sorprendidos por esta noticia, ¿se practicaba el incesto aquí? No sabían que era lo que le pasaba al mundo de hoy en día.

—Mirajane Strauss, un placer chicas—Mirajane les dio un guiño de ojo a las presentes, haciendo una pose de modelo.

—Erza Scarlet, Titania, para lo que no me conocen—Se presentó Erza de forma seria y orgullosa a la vez.

—Lucy Heartfilia… un placer—Se presentó la voluptuosa rubia de ojos chocolate.

—Juvia Lockser soy yo—Se presentó Juvia de manera terciaria.

—Levy Mcgarden… un gusto—Levy estaba nerviosa de alguna manera.

—Naruto… ¿un placer? —Naruto se presentó de manera dudosa.

—Un placer—Dijeron todas las chicas del pelinegro.

—Con eso ya concluido… me retiro… tengo que alistarme para no matar al chico—Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y dando un beso en los labios a todas esas mujeres, procedió a salir y alistarse para la pelea.

El evento iba a empezar en unos 15 minutos, ya que se adelantó el tiempo de inicio de pelea. Minato se acercó al peliplata para darle indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer para ingresar al estadio, para ser más exactos a la plataforma que lo estaba esperando allá a fuera.

—Hijo, para llegar a la plataforma deberás ir directo al ascensor y bajar 5 pisos abajo, luego caminar derecho hasta una puerta, esa puerta te llevara a un lugar de armas, puedes elegir la que sea y una vez termines, dices "activar" y la misma sala te llevara hacia la plataforma, ¿quedo claro, hijo? —Minato le explico lo que tenía que hacer y lo que tenía que recoger, ya que en esta pelea las armas estaban aprobadas, además del uso de cualquier poder que el portador posea.

—Entendido, Minato-dono, gracias por la explicación—Agradeció el chico, así que solo se encamino hacia el ascensor, no sin antes escuchar a sus amigos desearle suerte y a Natsu decirle que le patee el trasero a ese arrogante presumido de Sasuke, Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza e ingreso al ascensor, que no presiono un botón pero que el ascensor ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Luego de 5 minutos ya estaba en la "armería" no escogió ningún arma, ya que él tenía las suyas.

—Activar—Naruto dijo la palabra clave, la sala que estaba toda de blanco, paso a ser rojo y el estante de armas se ocultó y luego el cuarto se encogió, para luego empezar a moverse y luego de 3 minutos, finalmente llego a la entrada hacia la plataforma, ya que veía la luz solar salir del lugar, camino y luego de un rato, ya estaba parado en la plataforma, siendo visto por un dron pequeño que tenía una cámara de vídeo, en la pantalla grande del lugar, apareció el rostro de Naruto, el cual no mostraba nada como siempre.

En el otro extremo apareció Sasuke, vestido con una ropa de pelea algo inusual, (Sasuke de Shippuden; Ropa), que lo miraba con unos extraños ojos rojos y 3 aspas en ellas.

— _Muy bien habitantes de Konoha e invitados… estamos aquí para presenciar esta pelea entre estos dos magos… recuerden que no se permite el asesinato… si uno de los participantes cae inconsciente luego de la pelea, el que siga en pie será el ganador… las reglas son sencillas, no se maten, esa es la única regla. Pueden usar armas afiladas o de fuego, sus respectivas magias y poderes que el usuario posea en su arsenal. Hay sellos de protección en donde están los espectadores para que no sean dañados por los arranques de poder de un usuario… por favor salten a la arena y díganse sus palabras o apuestas… tienen 5 minutos para ello_ —Una vez termino de hablar Minato, colgó la comunicación y vería el resultado de los 5 minutos dados.

Sasuke dio un salto hacia el cielo, para dar algunas piruetas y luego caer al suelo con elegancia.

El grito de la gente no se hizo esperar, ya que Sasuke estaba haciendo gala de sus movimientos.

Naruto por su parte solo puso sus manos a la espalda, para luego levitar y dejar sus pies en punta, para luego bajar de forma calmada hacia el suelo, bajo el asombro de algunas personas, que no dudaron también en lanzar un grito, pero no tan fuerte comparado con el grito que recibió Sasuke. "N/A: La pose que hace Bills de DBS".

Una vez ambos chicos estaban en el suelo, Sasuke fue el primero en hablar:

—¿Qué tal otra apuesta? —Le dijo Sasuke al chico peliplata, viéndolo con superioridad.

—¿La cual sería? —Pregunto Naruto, queriendo saber que apuesta se llevaría a cabo.

—Pues como sabrás… tienes unas chicas muy hermosas en tu grupo y las quiero conmigo… dime ¿las apostarías? —Sasuke hablo con arrogancia.

—Yo no tengo palabra por ellas—Le respondió Naruto, de forma monótona.

— _¡Naruto-kun, no importa, solo has la apuesta y patéale el trasero a ese chico!_ —La que hablo por el alta voz fue Mirajane, aunque las otras no estaban de acuerdo con eso, pero sabían que Naruto las defendería con todo.

—Ahora si… ¿Qué más? —Naruto pregunto una vez aceptara eso.

—Bien… eso me agrada… pues si tu ganas dejare a las chicas que tengo como prometidas ahora mismo… ya que algunas fueron obligadas a ello, otras no tanto—Wow, Naruto estaba sorprendido por la ¿compasión? Que estaba mostrando el pelinegro.

—¿Qué pasa si pierdo? —Pregunto Naruto, queriendo saber más a detalle.

—Pues… muy simple idiota… las haré mías al igual que al resto de chicas de tu gremio, hahaha—Naruto retiro lo de "compasión" el pelinegro si era malvado.

—Trato hecho…—Naruto sello el trato.

—Buena decisión… veras que perderás y las haré mías en frente de tus ojos, hahaha—La forma arrogante de decir esas palabras, hirvieron la sangre de los otros chicos de Fairy Tail, especialmente la de Natsu, ya que quería cerrarle la boca a ese desgraciado.

— _El tiempo ya ha terminado… de ahora en adelante les deseo la mejor de la suerte a ambos… ¡que inicie el combate!_ —Minato termino por decir las palabras de inicio de la pelea.

Naruto tomo su distancia al dar un salto hacia atrás, para luego ver como Sasuke recitaba un cántico y un círculo mágico de color negro sin sellos aparecía debajo del chico pelinegro, a unos centímetros delante de él.

—… por eso te digo, ¡ben a mí, Kusanagi! —Termino de decir Sasuke, del círculo mágico saco un katana plateada con el mango de color negro, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha grabada en él, y una vez estaba con la espada espero a que Naruto dijera algo o el tomara la palabra.

—¿Kusanagi? —Se preguntó Naruto, ya que en algún momento escucho el nombre de esa espada, pero no sabía de dónde.

—Sera mejor que saques dos armas, porque estaba espada es una muy especial… se dice que fue la espada del mismo Dios Susanoo—Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto, el cual no dijo nada y solamente dijo tres palabras.

— **Desutoroiy** **ā** **to Funsai-ki (Destructor y Desintegrador)** —En la mano derecha de Naruto apareció un katana enfundada en una funda de color negro con algunos detalles en plateado. En su mano izquierda apareció un revolver con el cañón de color negro con detalles en rojo, un contener de balas de color rojo en detalles de remolino, el mango tenía en el superior un poco de color bronce y el resto de un color negro, en la punta de donde sale la bala, estaba una figura de una pirámide.

—Hmp… espero que aguantes la pelea, idiota—Sasuke, con sus ojos rojos con aspas y con espada en mano, salió disparado a una velocidad increíble hacia el frente de Naruto, el cual solo lo espero con paciencia, una estuvo cerca del peliplata, el pelinegro empezó a dar ataques fluidos y rápidos con su espada, pero Naruto solo las esquivaba o simplemente lo bloqueaba con su katana aun enfundada en su funda.

—¿Estas a la altura? —Naruto le pregunto a Sasuke, el cual seguía con sus golpes de espada, que seguía siendo repelido por Naruto. La pregunta estaba refiriéndose que, si estaba a la altura para desenfundar su katana, pero Sasuke no lo estaba.

—¡Cállate! ¡Kaseigan Llamarada! —Sasuke dio un salto al cielo, para luego poner sus palmas al frente en donde estaba Naruto, para que un sello mágico de multicolor y con un sol amarillo en medio de dicho sello.

Del sello salió expulsada una enorme llamarada de forma cilíndrica que iba rápidamente en dirección al peliplata. Justo cuando estaba por tocar al chico, este desapareció y reapareció a unos metros a la derecha de donde el torrente de llamaradas choco, lo cual provoco que un enorme cráter de forma cilíndrica y sin ninguna grieta se formara en el lugar, de unos 5 metros de ancho y se veía que el suelo estaba aún quemado por eso.

Sasuke a penas lo había visto con su Sharingan, fue tan rápido que apenas y pudo seguirlo, como si solo tuviera un aspa en lugar de tres.

—Predecible… **Ch** **ū** **mon Hakai: Taki (Orden de Destrucci** **ó** **n: Cae)** —El sello mágico característico del muchacho peliplata apareció en el cielo encima del estadio, que cubría toda la arena de pelea, y una vez el sello termine su trabajo, todos vieron de como unas luces rojas se aproximaban del cielo, para luego de unos segundos se vieran a muchos meteoritos de color rojo que caían empicada y su destino el pelinegro.

Sasuke tenía que ponerse en movimiento, ya que los meteoritos solo caían en su dirección, el chico creyó que con solo esquivarlos estaría a salvo, pero no contó con que los meteoritos al chocar contra el suelo, muy cerca de él, explotaban y sus pedazos se esparcían por doquier.

—¡Kamui! —Sasuke pronuncio eso y los pedazos de meteoro solo pasaban atreves de él como si de un fantasma se tratase, luego de un minuto, todos los meteoritos y pedazos desaparecieron en partículas de color blanco.

—…—Naruto no tenía palabras para eso.

—¿Sorprendido? Pues claro que lo estas… esta habilidad es exclusiva de unos ojos más desarrollados que los míos, pero yo ya sobre pase esos límites y ahora los manejo a mi antojo… hahaha ¡Uagh! —Sasuke estaba sonriendo de forma arrogante, pero Naruto apareció en frente de él y le dio un golpe con el mango de la katana, para luego ver como Sasuke salía volando hasta chocar el muro de concreto y quedar incrustado allí.

—No reveles información a tu contrincante… o te puede pesar—Naruto lo dijo de manera monótona.

 **Con el resto**

Desde un inicio todos se habían sorprendido por el despliegue de habilidades, tanto como los de Fairy como los de Konoha, ver a dos magos pelear fuertemente y mostrar sus magias al máximo, en verdad era algo admirable, vieron de como Naruto había sido el primero en darle el golpe a Sasuke y que este terminara en el muro golpeándose duramente.

Los habitantes estaban mucho más asombrados, ver como el mago que los libero de esas bestias estaba dando una pelea digna de ver. Los gritos y los vítores para el peliplata no se hicieron esperar.

 **En la pelea**

Naruto apunto su revolver en dirección a donde había ido a parar Sasuke, para luego decir:

— **Mugen no Kanshi; Bakuhatsu (Seguimiento Infinito; Explosión)** —Bam, bam, bam, bam. Las balas salieron disparadas en dirección a Sasuke, el cual se había recuperado, pero tenía que moverse para esquivar las 4 balas con estelas azules que iban en dirección a él, pero no contó con que las balas lo seguirían a él.

Ya harto de ver como las balas no paraban de seguirlo, decidió cortar las balas por la mitad, pero no contó conque las balas, una vez se toparán con la espada, estas explotaran de forma simultánea, mandando a volar a Sasuke, pero que se recompuso en medio vuelo, solo para caer al suelo de rodillas y con algunas quemaduras en la ropa y cuerpo, alzo la mirada para mirar con furia a Naruto, el cual solo lo miraba monótonamente.

—¡Ni te creas! ¡Kusanagi; Dākukatto! —Sasuke puso su espada a la altura de su frente, para que luego, para él, se detuviera el tiempo y una vez el tiempo regreso a su lugar, Sasuke ya estaba a las espaldas de Naruto, el cual cayo de rodillas y le empezó a salir sangre de su cuerpo, así como heridas de cortadas.

Naruto no había tenido oportunidad ante ese "Corte Oscuro" que realizo el pelinegro, cuando intento cubrirse con su katana, Sasuke ya estaba dándole múltiples cortes en su cuerpo, para darle un corte en sus piernas y caer al suelo de rodillas, pero su rostro no mostraba signo de dolor o algo por el estilo, solo lo monótono de siempre.

—¡Chidori! —Sasuke no espero a nada y ataco de nuevo al peliplata, esta vez por la espalda, para luego clavar su mano derecha envuelta en magia de rayos, en el costado derecho del chico, haciendo que este abra los ojos y escupa un montón de sangre de su boca, para luego Sasuke retire su mano y patee el cuerpo del chico, con tanta fuerza que también fue a parar a la pared, agrietándola en el acto.

Los de Fairy estaban preocupados, al igual que los padres del chico, ya que Sasuke se estaba pasando, los aldeanos no decían nada, ya que nunca habían visto algo como esto, salir de Sasuke, algo muy raro.

Naruto salió del muro y camino como si nada, su herida y el resto ya estaban sanados al 100%, todos abrieron los ojos como platos, Sasuke estaba enfurecido, pero a la vez estaba sorprendido, eso no era algo nuevo de ver, su cuerpo también se regeneraba, pero a paso muy lento, las heridas del peliplata solo tardaron segundos en sanar.

— **Doragongur** **ō** **bu (Guante Drag** **ó** **n)** —Sus dos armas había desaparecido como por arte de "magia". En la mano derecha de Naruto, apareció una garra o guante dorado, como la de un Dragón. (Garra del Modo Fury)

—… Debo decir que estoy algo sorprendido, ver a alguien con una regeneración tan rápida, es algo raro de ver… pero veamos si te salvas de esta… ¡Amaterasu! —Esta vez, los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron por un momento para poder lanzar una llamarada negra de su ojo izquierdo, que iba directamente hacia el chico peliplata, el cual solo puso su garra delante suyo, para luego abrir la palma y controlar ese fuego negro, dejando sorprendido a Sasuke, el cual se tuvo que tapar su ojo, ya que le estaba quemando un poco por ello.

Naruto solo apretó su puño y las llamas se extinguieron de golpe, dejando aún más sorprendidos a todos los presentes por esa muestra de poder de parte del peliplata.

— **Tsubasa no Uzuki (Punzada de Alas)** —Sasuke dio un salto por pura suerte a la derecha, para que casi al instante, apareciera un tipo de lanza dorada, que a los lados estaba pintada de un color violeta y en el centro de ello, esta una gema de color blanco puro.

La "lanza" salió del suelo y levito, para luego empezar a retroceder y ponerse al lado de otras dos "lanzas". Habían 6 en total, 3 en el lado izquierdo de Naruto y 3 en el lado derecho, cada una levitando en su lugar, separados cada una por unos 10 cm de distancia. (Las "lanzas" del Modo Fury, las cuales están en las alas).

—Tsk…—Sasuke chasqueo la lengua del enojo, por poco y esa lanza le atraviesa el cuerpo y allí sí, él sería historia pasada.

—…—Sin decir palabra alguna, las "lanzas" salieron disparadas de nuevo con destino el pelinegro, el cual son su espada y Sharingan brillando fuertemente, arremetió contra ellas. Intentaba cortarlas a la mitad, pero eran sumamente duras y además los protegía un manto de color blanco, intentaba lanzando algunos hechizos de fuego, tierra y agua, pero todos ellos eran repelidos por las lanzas, que cada que intentaba atacar al chico que las controlaba, estas se metían y le daban un golpe con sus costados, golpe que también iba cargado con algo de electricidad, haciendo que las partes golpeadas quedaran hematomas y algunas quemaduras de segundo grado en la piel del pelinegro.

—¡Maldito! —Las lanzas dejaron de atacar a Sasuke y regresaron a sus lugares, Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo, con una rodilla en el piso y respirando de forma entrecortada, escupió algo de sangre de su boca, ya que los golpes no eran para nada suaves.

— **Busshitsu no J** **ō** **tai: Purazuma (Estado de Materia: Plasma)** —En la garra de Dragón se formó una esfera de color rojo/rosado, con el núcleo del mismo color, solo que, del tamaña de una canica, y unas "membranas" que conectaban el núcleo con el resto de la esfera.

Naruto y sus "lanzas" aparecieron al frente de Sasuke, el cual sus ojos cambiaron a morados con anillos en ellos, pero el ojo izquierdo tenía 6 aspas en los círculos, 3 en cada círculo.

 **RRRRRRRRTTTTTTTRRRRRRR… KABOOOOOMMMM…**

Ese fue el sonido que se escuchó, la esfera había chocado contra una pared invisible, pero la traspaso y choco contra el pelinegro, para luego levantarse un domo de color azul y finalmente explotar y levantar una cortina de tierra, para ese entonces Naruto ya estaba de regreso en su mismo lugar, junto con sus "lanzas".

Luego de unos segundos el polvo empezó a caer, para que luego los gritos de asombro y jubilo de las personas no se hiciera esperar, ya que en frente de sus ojos estaba el Uchiha, con un esqueleto de color morado, además de que el chico estaba con su Rinnegan en el ojo derecho y el Rinne-Sharingan de 6 aspas es en ojo izquierdo. El esqueleto morado se empezó a cubrir de algo que era "carne" por todos sus huesos, cráneo y ojos, para finalmente verse a ese ser morado cubierto con un traje de batalla, con esos ojos amarillos viendo a Naruto con imponencia, y con esa espada y escucho en su brazo, derecho e izquierdo respectivamente.

—Ahora… ¡sufrirás! —Sasuke estaba ahora sí muy confiado, ya que sus ojos estaban al máximo de esplendor, con sus reservas de magia al 99% y bajando, estaba seguro que solo llegaría hasta el 98% con tan solo derrotar al chico peliplata.

—Ataquen—Las "lanzas" doradas salieron disparadas en dirección hacia Sasuke, el cual sonrió ampliamente. El escudo de ese ser morado, fue reemplazada por otra espada y aparecieron dos brazos más a sus costados, con sus respectivas espadas, un ser de cuatro brazos y espadas.

 **Clack, clack, clack, clack… pum, pum, pum, pum…**

Las espadas primeramente chocaron contra las "lanzas", las cuales fueron arrojadas luego de ser detenidas, fueron a parar a la pared y levantar algo de polvo luego de haber caído al suelo.

—¡SASUKE-SAMA ES GENIAL! —Chillaron algunas mujeres, niñas, ancianas y de más del rango femenino.

—¡BIEN HECHO SASUKE-SAMA! —Fueron los gritos de todos los hombres que miraban con orgullo y felicidad al pelinegro, el cual sonrió con arrogancia.

Las "lanzas" levitaron y regresaron rápidamente hacia su usuario, se notaba que estaban algo trizadas, pero que se iban reparado de nuevo a paso algo lento pero seguro.

— **Doragonsupekutoru (Espectro Dragón)** —Todos callaron sus gritos al ver una luz blanca salir del chico peliplata, sus "lanzas" levitaron hacia el cielo y se separaron por todo el estadio, formando un ángulo en forma de circulo gigante y empezaron a girar lentamente, bajo la mirada atenta de todos.

 **GOOOOOAAAARRRRR…**

Un pequeño pero fuerte rugido de una bestia llamo luego su atención, girándose para ver al chico, del cual venia el rugido. Para luego abrir sus ojos como platos y ver a un espectro de un Dragón de color blanco, para luego ir viendo del cómo se forma su "carne" hasta dar con un Dragón oscuro, con una calavera en donde estaba su pecho y más abajo estaba Naruto, mirando de forma monótona todo su entorno.

Naruto no permitió a Sasuke hablar, ya que empezó a correr rápidamente hacia la dirección en donde estaba el pelinegro, acción que fue copiada por él, ya una vez estuvieron cerca, ambos chicos chocaron sus respectivas armas. Sasuke con su Kusanagi y Naruto con su Guante Dragón, los espectros también chocaron, el ser morado sus dos espadas delanteras y el Dragón las sostuvo con sus garras, para luego proceder a expulsar un fuego blanco de sus fauces y dar de lleno al ser morado, el cual empezó a cubrirse de un hielo transparente. Sasuke dejo de atacar al chico con su espada, para dar un salto hacia atrás para luego proceder a quitar el hielo del ser morado, con los brazos del ser mismo.

—MI Susanoo no perderá contra ti, ni contra tu maldito espectro… es hora de que veas la verdadera gloria del… ¡DIOS SUSANOO! —Sasuke grito las últimas palabras, para que luego el nombrado Susanoo, empezara a brillar intensamente, además de que el brillo y la figura del Susanoo se estaba agrandando de manera considerable, hasta alcanzar los 100 metros de altura, sobrepasando el estadio y maravillando a las personas, pero tenían que cubrirse los ojos para no quedar ciegos.

Luego de unos segundos, se pudo ver a un Susanoo enorme, con unas alas en su espalda, que son sus otros dos brazos, en su lado izquierdo tiene a su espada, tiene los ojos rojos y en la frente se encuentra Sasuke, viendo con ojos superiores al pequeño Dragón y su portador.

— **Doragonsupekutoru: Furu (Espectro Dragón: Completo)** —Naruto dio un fuerte salto hacia el cielo, junto con su avatar de Dragón, y una vez estaba a la altura de la cabeza del Susanoo, una esfera negra cubrió al avatar y al peliplata, la esfera se hizo más y más grande, ya una vez termino de crecer, empezó a desaparecer en partículas blancas, para poder apreciar al mismo Dragón, pero en forma completa.

 **GRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAASRRRRRDDDDD…**

El Dragón rugió para hacerse conocer por el pelinegro, Naruto al igual que Sasuke en su Susanoo, estaba en la frente del Dragón, mirando monótonamente como siempre.

Todos estaban asombrados ahora, especialmente un mago de Fairy Tail, por ver un Dragón que no sea su padre en vivo y en directo.

—Ahora… a pelear—Naruto fue el primero en atacar, usando una magia de separación, hizo que los lugares en donde estaban las personas y los de la VIP, se empezaran a separar y flotar para que no dañaran nada del lugar, teniendo un terreno mucho más amplio ahora.

Naruto hizo que su avatar disparara múltiples torrentes de llamas heladas para que den contra el Susanoo, el cual no se movía para nada, ya que Sasuke estaba confiado de que nada le iba a pasar a esa armadura irrompible, pero se equivocó y termino siendo arrancado el brazo derecho del Susanoo, el cual rugió de dolor por haber perdido esa extremidad que primero se congelo, para luego ser arrancado por la mordida del avatar Dragón.

El Susanoo tomo el vuelo hacia el cielo y Sasuke se encargó de empezar a regenerar el brazo arrancado, Naruto no se quedó atrás y lo siguió con su Dragón que también tomo el vuelo. Una vez el brazo del Susanoo estaba regenerado, Sasuke se giró para atacar a Naruto, pero este se adelantó y le dio un zarpazo con las garras de su avatar, zarpazo que rompió las costillas del Susanoo, empezando a agrietarse poco a poco, pero Sasuke con la espada del Susanoo le rebano el brazo izquierdo al Dragón, el cual solo rugió de forma no expresiva, preparo su fuego helado y disparo al pecho del Susanoo, traspasando así la armadura y dejando un enorme agujero en el. El avatar de Dragón se separó del Susanoo y se alejó lo consideradamente aceptable de él, no regenero su brazo, solo se quedaba viendo que iba a hacer el pelinegro.

—Hahahahahaha… si con eso crees que me ganaras, estas muy equivocado… Shikkusu Pasu no Susanoo (Susanoo de los Seis Caminos) —Sasuke se carcajeo de lo lindo, para luego un inmenso brillo cubra al Susanoo y luego de unos 10 segundos, se pudo ver al mismo Susanoo, pero con diferente estilo, además de que tenía una lanza hecha de rayos en su mano derecha. Y se había vuelto un poco más grande de lo que era antes.

En un momento, el Susanoo ya estaba atacando al avatar Dragón, el cual rugía e intentaba defenderse con sus garras y fuego, pero el Susanoo era mucho más poderoso que él, transformando la lanza de rayos en espada, corto el cuerpo del Dragón a la mitad de forma horizontal, para luego cortar parte por parte, el único brazo del Dragón, luego sus alas y por ultimo su cabeza en el cual estaba Naruto, momento en el cual sus "lanzas" doradas reaccionaron y fueron a socorrerlo, haciendo una barrare de "lanzas", cubriendo a la cabeza de Dragón, al cual los ojos se le estaban apagando poco a poco. El Susanoo no tenía piedad y también rebano a las "lanzas", las cuales esta vez fueron hecha pedazos una por una.

Sasuke tomo con la enorme mano a Naruto, el cual ya estaba sin avatar y luego lo lanzo hacia el suelo, haciendo que un enorme cráter se formara y que Naruto escupa sangre de su boca y que un dolor inmenso surja en su columna, dolor que iba sanando poco a poco, pero no tuvo tiempo ni para reaccionar, ya que fue aplastado por un enorme pie, que además de aplastarlo, le estaba dando descargas eléctricas inhumanas.

 **PUM… PUM… PUM… PUM… PUM…** **PUM…**

Todas las mujeres se taparon la boca al ver semejante "masacre" en frente de sus ojos, las plataformas que se habían separado regresaban a su lugar de origen, ya que el usuario de esa magia estaba siendo mutilado vivo. Las mujeres de Fairy rogaban que esto terminara, que no lastimaran al chico, los hombres estaban que querían salir a ayudar a su amigo, pero no podían. Los padres del chico estaban de la misma forma, ver a su hijo ser golpeado un montón de veces era mucho, Kushina estaba llorando, al igual que Naruko y Menma, Kasumi se mantenía fuerte, el resto de mujeres solo veían con tristeza este hecho, pero nada podían hacer para ayudar al chico.

—Esto es lo que ganas por retarme… mmm, ya puedo saborear el dulce cuerpo de esas chicas, hahaha, me divertiré mucho con ellas y no solo con ellas, sino que también iré a tu gremio, ya que allá hay más chicas y a los que intenten detenerme, los matare y tú serás el primero… ¡muere! —La enorme espada de rayos cayó a una velocidad increíble a donde estaba Naruto, el cual vio en cámara lente del como la espada lo iba a partir a la mitad, levanto su brazo derecho con su palma abierta y:

 **Baransubureiku: Kami no Katachi (Balance de Rotura: Forma Divina) "N/A: Poner voz de Ddraig de HSDxD"**

 **KAAAAAAABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM…**

Una línea enorme se formó en la tierra, tanto fue el poder del golpe que rompió los sellos de protección que tenía el estadio, pero se vio reforzado por un segundo sello, el cual también fue roto, pero casi a medias, pero si estaba trizada.

—¡NARUTO-KUN/HIJO/NARUTO/NII-SAN/NII-CHAN! —Fueron los gritos de casi todo en la sala VIP, los pequeños estaba llorando esta gran perdida, las chicas de Fairy estaban igual, por haber perdido a un "compañero" de gremio, los hombres estaban en shock por lo que habían visto, Makarov bajo la mirada y soltó lagrimas a escondidas. Minato y Kushina estaban con los ojos sin vida, sin el brillo de vida en ellos, habían perdido a su hijo en frente de sus ojos. Las del GRAN HAREN de Sasuke solo mandaban sus condolencias a Dios para que cuide a la nueva alma que iba a su reino, pero:

—Yare, yare… Ohayō... Shōnen-san—Se escuchó una voz proveniente de la cortina de humo que se había levantado, la cual se fue despejando para revelar a un chico pelinegro de ojos rojos, el cual estaba sosteniendo con su mano derecha desnuda la enorme espada, y lo que fue un SHOCK, asombro, felicidad y un poco de lujuria, era el hecho de que el chico estaba sonriendo. Así con lo oyen, está sonriendo, una sonrisa que reflejaba felicidad y algo de travesura, sus ojos también lo acompañaron después.

—¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!? —Exclamo un shockeado Sasuke, ya que lo que estaban viendo sus ojos no era nada normal, ni siquiera era de este mundo, era una suerte que los sellos de protección aguantasen su poder, su enorme poder, ya que ese ataque no era para nada débil, una vez lo uso y pudo cortar montañas con esa espada, pero sin su Susanoo de los Seis Caminos, esto era irreal.

—¡Ohayō… Ningen-san! —Naruto con su mano izquierda, saludo a todas las personas en el lugar, sonriéndoles a todos, los cuales no sabían que era lo que le pasaba para que actué de ese modo, pero para las mujeres esa actitud estaba mejor que la monótona, la cual no mostraba nada de nada.

—¡Maldito! —Sasuke movió el brazo derecho del Susanoo, en donde tenía la espada, para mandar a volar a Naruto, el cual estaba con los ojos llorosos por estar a una tremenda velocidad volando por el lugar, parecía una funda de súper mercado ya usada.

—¡Yo no más decíaaaaa! —Naruto fue directamente a chocar contra la plataforma de los VIP, rompiendo el cristal de la enorme ventana que estaba en el lugar, haciendo que los que estaban adentro se cubran con sus sellos de protección, una nube de humo se levando de golpe, producto de la caída al piso y de lo poco de polvo que el chico fue llevando con él.

El polvo iba cesando, los magos desactivaron sus sellos de protección y esperaron a que la nube de humo se disuelva, a lo cual no se hicieron esperar. Una vez ya todo estaba en su lugar, se vio a un Naruto tirado en el piso con estrellitas sobrevolando su cabeza, pero que desaparecieron y Naruto regreso a la normalidad, se levantó del suelo y sacudió su ropa que estaba sucia.

—¿Na-Naruto-kun? —Naruto alzo la mirada, para ver a una albina que lo miraba con preocupación y felicidad por ver que estaba bien.

—Oh, Mirajane-san… ¿Qué tal? —Naruto alzo la mano en señal de saludo.

—Pu-Pues bien… y ¿tu? —Mirajane respondió un poco sonrojada al ver la sonrisa del chico ahora pelinegro.

—Igualmente… pero ahora tengo otro asunto entre manos… no se preocupen… todo acabara ahora—Naruto les sonrió a todos, el viento movía su cabello negro hacia el lado derecho, una sonrisa que transmitía cariño y a la vez seguridad, hacia todos en general.

Naruto antes de darse la vuelta, abrió los ojos y de manera que él no sabía, su cabello negro cambio solamente un segundo a un dorado intenso, lo cual estaba en punta y sus ojos pasaron de rojos a azules brillantes. Dejando en shock a los Namikaze-Uzumaki y extrañando a los de Fairy, excepto a una, que se llevó las manos a la boca para poder ahogar un pequeño grito, ya que allí estaba el mismo chico rubio, pero ahora de 17 años. el segundo paso y su cabello y ojos regresaron a su forma "original". Se volteó y miro al Susanoo especialmente, su sonrisa nunca desapareció de sus labios.

—¡Susanoo… caerás junto con tu invocador! —Naruto hablo de forma seria, pero que era opacada por su tono alegre y gentil.

 **Fairy Tail Ost – Dragon Force**

—Tatararararara, tatararararara…—Naruto empezó a tararear algún tipo de canción sin letra, para luego, una areola de color blanco apareciera encima de su cabeza, para luego salir disparado hacia el frente, volando en verdad.

Sasuke ya lo había visto venir con su Rinne-Sharingan y se puso en guardia junto con su Susanoo, el cual alzo la espada a la altura de su pecho de forma horizontal y con la punta de ella cerca de palma izquierda, simulando una pose de pelea de espadas.

—¡Ven! —Sasuke empezó a lanzar estocadas rápidas y precisas, de forma elegante con su Susanoo. Naruto por su parte solo esquivaba o con su mano desnuda movía la estocada para otro lado, para luego esquivar el regreso de esta.

— **Hakai no Ry** **ū** **no H** **ō** **k** **ō** **(Rugido del Drag** **ó** **n de la Destrucci** **ó** **n)** —Naruto solo se elevó al cielo y luego soltó un pequeño soplido con su boca, al frente de él apareció un sello mágico característico de su persona, el soplido llego al sello y luego salió una enorme llamarada de color blanco que iba directamente hacia Sasuke y el Susanoo.

—Yata no Kagami (Espejo de Yata) —Ambos brazos del Susanoo se elevaron al cielo, abriendo sus palmas en donde apareció un enorme escudo de color blanco.

 **CHHHHHAAAASSSSS… BUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUM… CRASH…**

Eran los sonidos que se provocaron primeramente al chocar contra ese escudo, luego un golpe simultaneo de intentar levantar el escudo, pero el Rugido era mucho más fuerte y el suelo en donde el Susanoo estaba parado se cuarteo y empezó a hundirse como si de lodo se tratase.

El torrente de llamas seguía y seguía, Naruto solo soplaba lentamente, y el Rugido seguía de un tamaño enorme golpeando al escudo del Susanoo, el cual ya no podía aguantar más y termino cediendo ante la caída al suelo, se puso de rodillas, su escudo se empezó a cuartear y finalmente se rompió en miles de pedazos, el Rugido se acabó en ese mismo momento.

El Susanoo estaba algo humeante, Naruto se puso al frente de él, con su mano derecha extendida hacia el frente en donde estaba Sasuke, agitado y con su ojo izquierdo tapado.

—Mal-Maldito… tú…—Sasuke trato de levantarse del suelo, pero le era imposible, ya que algo le impedía el movimiento al Susanoo.

—Tal parece que no sacas el potencial total del Dios Susanoo, una lástima en verdad… pero predecible, ya que el Susanoo no es un Dios, es solo un lacayo de otro… pero es fuerte y lo admito… pero no estas a la altura de mi poder… Descendiendo de los cielos, cayendo a la tierra, yo desperté en una oscuridad domada por la luz, ambos caminos son un sinfín de laberintos… llegando hasta el final de ambos, lograras lo que deseas. Yo, ordeno que descanses y que cumplas con tu palabra… Kami no junjo: Surīpu (Orden Divino: Duerme) —En la palma extendida, apareció su sello mágico, para que luego este se agrando al tamaño del Susanoo y que lo traspase el cuerpo completo y que luego empezara a desaparecer en partículas de luz color violeta. Sasuke sintió un fuerte dolor en sus ojos y todo el cuerpo, no pudo gritar y solo cayo inconsciente al suelo, en donde fue detenido por Naruto, para luego alzar el puño al cielo y decir:

—¡Victoria! —La palma mostraba el logo de Fairy Tail al máximo de su esplendor, estaba sonriendo de felicidad por dar esta victoria a su gremio, por esa simple razón sonreía. Su cabello volvió a ser el plateado de siempre, pero sus ojos quedaron del mismo rojo, pero ahora un poco pálido y no rojo sangre como hace unos momentos, su rostro dejo esa sonrisa y puso un rostro monótono. Su areola también desapareció.

 **Fin del Ost – Dragon Force**

Todo era silencio en el lugar, Naruto dejó caer el cuerpo del pelinegro al suelo, para que unos paramédicos se lo llevaran rato después, su sello mágico cubrió su cuerpo y de nuevo estaba sanado, solo que sus ropas estaban sucias y rasgadas, con algo de sangre por todo el lugar.

—¡INCREIBLEEEEEE! —Todos chillaron de impresión al ver el desenlace de esa pelea, una titánica en verdad, pero algo les decía que se contenían lo suficiente, especialmente el peliplata, ya que estaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Naruto dio un salto enorme hasta llegar a la plataforma de donde inicialmente había saltado, ingresando en ella y dejar los gritos de júbilo atrás de él. Gritando que esa fue una muy, pero muy buena pelea entre esos dos magos.

 **Sala VIP**

—Hahahaha ¡por eso quiero pelear con Naruto, estoy encendido, yahoooo! —Natsu estaba saltado de alegría y sonriendo como él sabe hacerlo, haciendo berrinche por la sala.

—¡Pero es seguro que perderás, por eso yo peleare con el! —Ahora fue el turno de Gajeel de hablar, callando el berrinche de Natsu.

—¿¡Que dijiste, metal oxidado!? —Natsu se acercó a Gajeel de manera amenazante.

—¡Nada que te importe, afeminado! —Gajeel y Natsu chocaron sus frentes y luego empezaron a palear como un gato y perro, literalmente, ya que se lanzaban mordidas, uno que otro ladraba de verdad y bueno, lo de siempre.

—Me alegro que Naruto-kun haya salido victorioso—Comento Mirajane de forma aliviada.

—Ese es uno de mis hijos, ¡yeah! (hip) —Makarov ya estaba con una jarra de cerveza en mano, que nadie sabe de dónde demonios lo saco.

—¡Nii-chan/san es increíble! —Los dos niños del lugar estaban felices y asombrados por el enorme poder del chico peliplata.

—" _Esto no me lo esperaba, rayos, ahora no poder tener mi segunda arma a la mano… pero logre recolectar algo de su poder y sangre, tal vez Sasuke quiera una pelea digna… a muerte esta vez"_ —Danzō ya estaba preparando planes a futuro, que costaría muchas vidas y el resto será "sorpresa" para después.

—" _Sin duda ese era Naruto… ese era mi hijo"_ —Pensaron los padres del chico, por haber visto el cabello rubio y esos ojos, ya todo estaba claro, tal vez este ocultando su identidad bajo esa faceta de niño monótono.

—" _Quien lo diría… ese mismo es Naruto… ya vera… si es o no a los golpes regresara a Konoha"_ —Tsunade tuvo ese pensamiento, con una vena resaltado en su frente por la terquedad de su ahijado.

—" _En verdad es admirable como mi ahijado ha conseguido semejante poder sin nuestra ayuda… en verdad admirable"_ —Fue el pensamiento de Jiraiya, tras ver el poder aplastante de Naruto opacando al de Sasuke.

Cada uno de las personas en la sala tenían sus respectivos pensamientos acorde a Naruto, el cual ya estaba subiendo por el elevador hasta llegar al piso final y que un "pik" de elevador sonara y que la puerta se abriera, para ver el revuelto en el que estaban los magos de Fairy, solo los hombres, el resto estaba tranquilo y cuando Naruto llego, se le quedaron mirando, otros con orgullo, con felicidad, con enojo y otros con ¿corazones en los ojos? Qué mundo tan raro, fue el pensamiento de Naruto.

—Combate finalizado… las palabras dichas por Sasuke-dono tienen que ser cumplidas, ya que perdió… sino hay más cosas que decir… yo y Fairy Tail nos retiramos a Magnolia… si el Maestro no se inquieta ante esto—Naruto hablo monótonamente, y al final fijo su vista en el Maestro que estaba tomando una cerveza.

—¡Naruto, pelea conmigo! —Natsu salió disparado hacia Naruto, el cual no se inmuto y solo espero el impacto del puño en llamas del pelirrosa, el cual no llego ya que Gajeel también se metió en el lugar, luego Gray y así se forma de nuevo una batalla campal.

—Claro… como nuestros asuntos terminaron aquí… es posible ya retirarnos… solo te tomo una hora en la pelea—Comento Makarov, algo ebrio pero estable.

—Es-Esperen… por lo menos visiten las tiendas de Konoha, hay muchas ofertas a precios bajos por hoy… no se preocupen por los gastos, yo me haré cargo de eso—Hablo rápidamente Minato, tratando de que los de Fairy no se vayan.

—Cierto… quiero ver si existe una llave celestial por aquí—Comento Lucy, sumamente emocionada por pensar eso.

—Y ver más armaduras—Dijo ahora Erza.

—Algo de ropa nueva no me vendría mal—Comento Mirajane sonriendo con entusiasmo.

—Sí, si—Secundo Levy a la idea de Mirajane.

—…—Juvia seguía todavía en el dilema por lo que había visto hace unos minutos atrás.

—Y comprar cerveza y algo más—Comento ahora Makarov con una sonrisa misteriosa al final del dialogo.

—Comer comida vegetariana—Comento ahora Naruto, con un aire de felicidad en él, sin dejar de lado su estado monótono.

—¡Vámonos! —Comento Natsu, saliendo del lugar junto con los otros que también los iban a acompañar a sus compras.

 **3 horas después – 2 PM**

Las compras ya habían terminado, con algo de sus locuras de siempre y su suculenta comida que Naruto probó, si todo estaba muy bueno, especialmente cuando accidentalmente se perdió en el centro comercial y casi es violado por algunas mujeres, entre ellas la chica de nombre Anko, pero, esa era historia para después.

Una vez las despedidas estuvieran hechas, y que dejaran ir a Naruto son camisa y casi sin pantalón, estaban por irse de Konoha.

—Sosténganse de mí, por favor—Naruto pidió a los presentes, y como no tenía camisa cada quien se subió a él como caballo de carga, tres chicas se abrazaron a él tímidamente, otra pasionalmente y otra posesivamente, sin que ellas mismas lo sepan claro está.

—¡Gracias a todos por su hospitalidad! —Gritaron los magos de Fairy junto a su caballo de carga personal en ese momento.

— **Hon'yaku** —Y en un parpadeo ya no estaban allí. Los Namikaze-Uzumaki solo veían con tristeza del como su hijo se fue y no lo pudieron recuperar.

—Tranquilo Minato, Kushina… yo iré a Magnolia a pasar un tiempo y a ver si me acerco a Naruto, te estaré enviando mensajes por Lacrima o si quieres hablar con él solo llama—Jiraiya le hablo, para luego sonreír ante eso.

—Le estoy muy agradecido por eso—Comento Minato, también sonriendo un poco y quitar algo de ese rostro triste y a amargado.

—Yo también iré con Jiraiya… ya que no tengo nada que hacer, iré a pasar una temporada con mi hermanito—Kasumi comento eso a sus padres, hermano y padrinos que estaban allí.

—Eso ayudaría a mejorar la relación entre hermanos y en un futuro entre ustedes—Comento Jiraiya, captando la idea que Kasumi estaba proponiendo.

—Comprendo… pero ¿Cuándo se irán? —Pregunto Kushina, algo aliviana por eso.

—En dos días—Concluyo Jiraiya.

—Bueno entonces… regresemos a nuestros casos—Minato se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la alcaldía, ya que tenía que firmar muchos papeleas por la destrucción que causaron los de Fairy en el centro comercial más grande de Konoha y alguno que otro asunto referente a unos compromisos con su hijo Naruto.

 **Fairy Tail**

Ya habían pasado unos segundos y Naruto junto con el resto llegaron a Magnolia, al peliplata le dieron una camisa para que no ande sin camisa por el lugar. Ya que las mujeres estaban algo molestas por que otras chicas vean el cuerpo del peliplata, ya que eso era solo de ellas, aunque se preguntaban porque estaban pensando eso si no tenían nada con el chico, raro.

Caminaron hacia su gremio, allí les mostrarían la Lacrima de video que les dieron los de Konoha, en el vídeo estaba toda la grabación de la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke, sin perder detalle alguno, pero antes de llegar al gremio Makarov le pregunto a Naruto:

—Naruto… ¿crees en fantasmas? —Makarov le hizo esa pregunta, ya que a la persona que tenía que presentar ya estaba por así decirlo "muerta".

—¿Eh? —Naruto solo pudo pronunciar eso.

* * *

 **Terminado**

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capitulo**

—Esto es algo irracional… ya que los fantasmas solo pueden ser vistos en los cementerios o casas embrujadas—Comento Naruto, mirando monótonamente al lugar en donde estaba sentada la primera Maestra de Fairy Tail.

—E-E-El no cree en mi… no cree en mi—La rubia salió flotando de allí con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos verdes opacos. Dejando a un preocupado Makarov y aun desencajado Naruto, ya que él no podía ver a la rubia, por el simple hecho de que "los humanos no ven fantasmas".

 **Capítulo 3: Mavis y su Dragón**

* * *

 **¡No se lo pierdan!**

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y demás... yo me despido diciendo... nos vemos a la próxima!

Por si les quedo alguna duda hagan sus preguntas y yo enviare las respuestas por PM, pero si es uno anónimo, sera cuando suba el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Especial 1

Los especiales pueden ser muy cortos o contarse en AU.

* * *

 **Especial # 1**

 **Icha Icha Paradise: La Sadomasoquista**

* * *

Una chica pelinegra de ojos violetas, que estaba vestida con un conjunto ajustado de ropa de cuero, resaltado sus voluptuosos pechos, vientre plano, estrechas caderas y hermosas piernas.

—Castígame por ser una chica mala… cariño—La chica rogo a un chico pelicastaño que estaba con algo de nerviosismo por aquello, pero si su novia quería ser castigada, ¿Quién era el para negárselo?

—Espero que aguantes… querida—El chico con su mano derecha empezó a dar unos golpes suaves en el trasero de la mujer, la cual pedía más y más de esos golpes, pero más fuertes, el muchacho hizo lo que ella pidió.

—¡Si, así mi amor... más, más! —La chica estaba literalmente rogando por eso, se sentía en las nubes al ser "castigada" por ser una chica mala. Los golpes seguían y los gemidos salían de sus carnosos labios rosados.

.

.

.

.

.

—Jijijijijijijiji, a eso lo llamo golpes—Un anciano de nombre Makarov Dreyar comento aquello, leyendo el libro de portada naranja que Naruto le había dado creando de la nada hace unos minutos atrás.

—¡Maestro abra la puerta y explíquenos porque mando al nuevo a una misión Rank S! —Una voz femenina resonaba afuera de la oficina del Maestro, el cual no les prestaba atención a ellos, por estar leyendo su preciosa novela erótica, solo para mayores de edad.

* * *

 **Terminado.**


	5. Especial 2

Los especiales pueden ser muy cortos o contarse en AU.

* * *

Contiene Ooc, se recomienda discreción.

* * *

 **Especial # 2**

 **Compras en Konoha**

* * *

—Wow, en verdad es enorme—Comento una rubia de nombre Lucy, al ver un enorme establecimiento que tenia de nombre "Comercial Konoha", una extensa área que conectaba con otros edificios más, para hacerlo parecer enorme y en verdad lo era, casi de unos 150 metros de alto, de ancho unos 500 y más y de largo para atrás, no se sabía, pero si era enorme ese comercial.

—Ciertamente… ahora… a buscar mis armaduras… Naruto tu vienes conmigo—Erza comento aquello, para luego arrastran a Naruto como si de una bolsa de papas se tratara.

—Ehhhhh~—Naruto iba soltando eso hasta luego desaparecer junto con la pelirroja, dejando a unos desconcertado chicos y anciano, además de enfurecer inconscientemente a tres chicas del lugar.

—¡Nos vemos por allá! —Natsu y Happy partieron a realizar sus cosas, ya que el alcalde pagaba, no tenían problemas con ellos.

—Yo iré a ver unos libros de historia—Comento Levy, caminando hasta las enormes puertas que daban al interior del Mall de Konoha.

—Yo me voy a ver—Gray se fue caminando y como siempre Juvia lo siguió, pero no lo iba acosando como siempre, algo que el pelinegro agradecía.

—Gajeel y yo iremos a comer algo—Comento el Maestro de gremio y junto con el nombrado fueron al interior, para visitar algunas tiendas.

—Parece que tendré que ir junto con Mira-chan… ¿eh? ¿Dónde está? —Lucy estaba desconcertada ya que no había encontrado a la albina por ningún lado, llorando lagrimas estilo anime ingreso al interior a buscar alguna llave celestial y algo de ropa para su persona.

 **Mall Konoha**

Una estructura en verdad muy moderna y hasta algo tecnológica en algunos locales, tiendas había por todos lados, alguno que otro candelabro en el techo, unas fuentes de agua con algunas estatuas por allá, un ascensor en cada lado y lugar, unas escaleras eléctricas y diversos televisores que explicaban alguno que otro detalle del Mall a los que estaban en el interior.

Algunas personas estaban haciendo sus compras luego de que la pelea entre los dos magos acabara, compraban lo necesario y lo pasable los que tenían más dinero en general. Natsu andaba correteando de allí para allá, Happy lo seguía también a sus espaldas cargando un pescado y saboreándolo.

Erza probándose algunas armaduras y Naruto solo estaba de jurado calificador para ver si la armadura le quedaba o no.

Levy estaba con estrellitas en los ojos al ver a maravillosa biblioteca y la historia que estaba tierra tenia, desde que Dioses hay hasta el supuestamente más poderoso de todos, un tal "Sabio de los Seis Caminos" y muchos, muchos más.

Gray iba por allí desnudo como siempre, mientras que algunas mujeres chillaban por ver a un hombre desnudo en el lugar, para que luego unos guardias de seguridad le empezaran a perseguirlo y Gray empezaba a buscar su ropa y también a escapar de los guardias. Juvia por su parte estaba viendo unos peluches sumamente lindos en algunas tiendas, ya iba con 3 bolsas en mano casi llenas.

Makarov y Gajeel iban probando la comida gratis y los aperitivos que se servía, en verdad una comida sumamente deliciosa, pero de que no superaba a Mirajane, eso no lo hacían. Gajeel solo pedía algo de metal, pero Makarov le decía que comiera algo que no fuera metal, a lo cual Gajeel aceptó a regañadientes este hecho y luego se le unió a Makarov a comer la comida.

Mirajane se estaba probando unos vestidos y lencería en algunas tiendas, mostrando su sensual cuerpo, lo cual causaba envidia a las mujeres que estaban en el local de compras.

Lucy estaba buscando alguna llave celestial pero no podía encontrar alguna, así que solo fue una heladería comer algo de helado de galleta, un poco, ya que quería conservar su figura.

—¿Qué tal esta armadura… Naruto? ¿Naruto? —Erza estaba desconcertada al no encontrar al muchacho peliplata, estaba comenzando a pensar que él se había aburrido de estar a su lado y se estaba poniendo triste, hasta que llego una ayudante del local.

—Si está buscando al joven que llego con usted… pues fue secuestrado por Anko-san… ex-novia de Sasuke-sama—Informo la chica lo que alcanzo a ver, ya que llego la pelipurpura por la espalda del peliplata y luego lo amordazo con un trapo y con ayuda de sus serpientes se lo iba llevando a quien sabe dónde.

—¿¡Sabe a dónde se fue esa tipa!? —Pregunto Erza en modo Titania, asustando a la chica del local.

—La-La verdad no lo sé… en-enserio no lo sé—La chica le dijo de forma nerviosa y asustadiza.

—No importa… no debió ir lejos—Erza salió del local con sus armaduras nuevas ya en su espacio mágico y dejando una estela de humo a su espalda.

—Yo quisiera un novio como el—Comento la chica del local, al recordar al chico peliplata el cual peleo con todo y triunfo.

 **Con Naruto**

—Mmmhmmhhhmm—Naruto intentaba hablar mientras que era arrastrado por un montón de serpientes.

—No te preocupes chico… solo quería agradecerte por lo que habías hecho por nosotras… ya que nadie lo había hecho antes solo por vernos como si fuéramos unos meros trofeos de colección—Comento Anko con algo de furia y tristeza mezclado, dejando salir a flote un lado tierno y vulnerable a la vez.

—Mmmhhhggg—Naruto queria hablar, pero no podía.

—Ahora si…, tu querida Anko-chan te hará el hombre más feliz del mundo—Anko empezó a sacar la camiseta al chico, el cual se resistía a ser violado por la chica pelipurpura.

 **En otro lugar**

Gray seguía corriendo para no ser atrapado por los guardias, no se dio cuenta de que cuando giro choco contra algo o, mejor dicho, alguien.

—Mira por dónde vas estúpido—Gray le hablo desde el suelo al otro chico que choco con él, ya que si fuera mujer hubiera soltado algún grito tierno.

—¿¡Cómo me llamaste, cabron!? —Sí, Natsu Dragneel era el chico con el que había chocado Gray.

—Pero si es la parrilla humeante—Comento Gray levantándose del suelo al igual que Natsu, para luego ambos chocaran sus frentes y luego empezaran a pelear, los guardias salieron corriendo de allí para no ser lastimado por los dos magos de hielo y fuego.

Pero en medio de su corrida fueron arrollados por un tráiler rojo, quiero decir por Erza en modo Titania que buscaba a Naruto de forma desesperada, ya que ella era la culpable de que lo vayan a violar, no le tomo importancia que los dos chicos estuvieran peleando, ya que ella tenía sus cosas que hacer.

 **En un restaurante**

—Ufff… estuvo buena la comida—Comento Gajeel, con una panza algo hinchada por comer tanto de la comida del lugar.

—Tienes razón Gajeel, tienes raz…—Makarov fue callado ya que repentinamente ambos fueron tacleados por algo que vino hacia ellos.

—¿¡Quién fue el maldito!? Oh, pero si fue Salamander y hielitos…a hora verán—Gajeel se levantó del suelo todo molesto, para luego ver a esos dos peleando y luego unirse al grupo y pelear entre ellos.

—La juventud de hoy en día—Makarov estaba con los ojos en espiral tirado en el suelo, mientras que los tres chicos estaba destrozando todo el lugar, las personas empezaron a salir despavoridos al ver semejante destrucción en el lugar.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto había podido escapar y ahora estaba en un restaurante de comida vegetal, comiendo de forma calmada su comida, debía admitir que esa comida si era muy buena, pero también que no se comparaba con lo que preparaba Mirajane para él.

Se tomó el jugo de piña, algo muy rico y sabroso, luego probo el puré de papa y el puré de aguacate, una mezcla exquisita para el chico.

Un grupo de personas salieron corriendo del lugar, diciendo que el Mall se iba a derrumbar por una pelea entre tres magos salvajes como gorilas.

Naruto no se distrajo y mejor siguió comiendo, pero repentinamente de nuevo fue amordazado y ahora como no había nadie en el lugar, la secuestradora le saco la camisa y luego procedió a hacer sus cosas, de no ser porque una pelirroja sumamente hecha una furia la interrumpió.

—Oh… hola rojita—Le dijo Anko a Erza, la cual se puso como un tomate por eso.

—¡No me digas rojita y regrésame a Naruto ahora mismo! —Erza salió corriendo en dirección hacia Anko, la cual ya la esperaba y luego ambas mujeres empezaron a pelear como perro y gato, mientras que Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo con algunas serpientes impidiendo su movimiento.

 **5 minutos después**

—Allí va el ultimo pedazo del Mall—Comento un trabajador del lugar, al ver el último lugar en pie caer al suelo hecho trizas, todos los del lugar empezaron a llorar estilo anime al ver su lugar de trabajo destruido y hecho ruinas.

Los magos culpables de ese acto estaban silbando mirando al cielo de forma despreocupada, ya que no querían levantar sospechas, unos acompañaban en los sollozos, Erza sostenía a Naruto, de manera posesiva, evitando que Anko se le acercara, Naruto estaba sin camisa y estaba con los ojos en espiral, pero sin dejar de lado su rostro monótono.

—Ara-ara… de lo que me perdí—Comento Mirajane, la cual estaba con algunas bolsas en mano llena de sus compras hechas con éxito.

Y así fue como termino su día en el Mall de Konoha, que al final termino por ser destruido de todos modos.

* * *

 **Terminado.**


	6. Episodio 3

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

Personaje Hablando: Es hora de empezar con los juegos  
Personaje Draconiano o Demonio hablando: **Acabaremos con estos humanos  
** _Personaje pensando: "Mi vida, acabo"  
_ _Personaje Draconiano o Demonio pensando: **"Luego de la creación, viene la destrucción"  
**_ _Personaje hablando vía Lacrima u otro medio: Que los juegos mágicos… ¡comiencen!_

* * *

 **Renuncia de personajes:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo solo los tomo para crear este Fanfic.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las letras faltantes o demás en las palabras de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo tiene muchos Ooc, se recomienda discreción.

* * *

 **Mavis y su Dragón**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en: Creación – S** **ō** **z** **ō**

Ya habían pasado unos segundos y Naruto junto con el resto llegaron a Magnolia, al peliplata le dieron una camisa para que no ande sin camisa por el lugar. Ya que las mujeres estaban algo molestas por que otras chicas vean el cuerpo del peliplata, ya que eso era solo de ellas, aunque se preguntaban porque estaban pensando eso si no tenían nada con el chico, raro.

Caminaron hacia su gremio, allí les mostrarían la lacrima de video que les dieron los de Konoha, en el video estaba toda la grabación de la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke, sin perder detalle alguno, pero antes de llegar al gremio Makarov le pregunto a Naruto:

—Naruto… ¿crees en fantasmas? —Makarov le hizo esa pregunta, ya que a la persona que tenía que presentar ya estaba por así decirlo "muerta".

—¿Eh? —Naruto solo pudo pronunciar eso.

 **Ahora – Comenzamos**

Naruto estaba con un signo de pregunta sobre su cabeza, ya que no sabía cómo responder a eso, si lo sabía, solo que preguntar eso de repente te tomaba con la guardia baja y ese era el caso del chico allí presente. Una vez Makarov le había hecho esa pregunta Naruto no supo cómo responder a eso, el anciano solo le dijo que le respondiera cuando su respuesta sea clara, todo estaba claro, los fantasmas no existen, a menos que estés en un lugar embrujado, maldito o en cementerios con actividad paranormal allí si era otro caso.

Eso era lo que decían los libros de actividad paranormal que había leído esa vez que fue a la biblioteca de Levy Mcgarden, eso era creíble ya que ella decía que todo lo que estaba escrito en los libros era la dichosa verdad, pero algunos no tanto, entonces allí si era momento de dudar, pero su filosofía estaba en que los humanos no son capaces de ver fantasmas, no importaba si fueran magos, ya que algunos eran esos casos y ¿si esto era uno de esos casos? No, lo negaba, eso no podía pasar.

Dejando ya esas cosas de lado, ya habían llegado al gremio e ingresaron, para que luego de unos segundos todos los que estaban en el interior del lugar saltaran a recibirlos y hacer sus preguntas respectivas, unos solo se les quedaban viendo ya que no había mucha necesidad de estar nerviosos o algo, ya que solo se fueron por dos días nada más.

—Ya, ya… se les responderá todas sus incógnitas luego—Decía Makarov tratando de calmar a los chicos que estaban algo alborotados.

—Por como se ve Naruto gano la pelea… así que… paguen, paguen—Cana empezó a recibir dinero de los que habían hecho sus apuestas, sacándole una gotita estilo anime al peliplata del grupo al ver como algunos apostaron por Sasuke y otros por él.

—¿¡Cómo fue la pelea, Naruto!? —Pregunto Elfman al chico peliplata que estaba por responder, pero Natsu le gano.

—¡Fue genial enserio, Naruto pelea conmigo! —Natsu estaba emocionado por querer pelear con Naruto.

—Calma chicos, calma… si quieren ver cómo fue la pelea tenemos una Lacrima de video en donde se verá la pelea todo detallado… así que pónganse cómodos—Informo Mirajane a todos los del gremio, los cuales le hicieron caso y se sentaron donde pudieron.

Makarov saco la Lacrima y esta empezó a recorrer la grabación que había obtenido durante la pelea entre los dos chicos.

Al principio se molestaron ya que ese chico pelinegro quería a las magas de Fairy Tail para actos solamente sexuales, pero luego de que la apuesta se haya cerrado, todos estaban preocupado de lo que podía haber pasado en esa apuesta, pero como las chicas y chico estaban aquí, se entendía que Naruto logro ganar acomode lugar. Vieron del como Sasuke invoco una espada llamada "Kusanagi" y Naruto dos armas de nombres; " **Desutoroiy** **ā** " y " **Funsai-ki** ". La espada era "Destructor" y el revolver "Desintegrador", para luego ambos chocaran sus espadas, aunque la de Naruto aún seguía en la funda y solo usaba su revolver.

De la llamarada que lanzo Sasuke, para ser esquivado muy fácilmente por la velocidad del peliplata, luego de como Naruto recito su conjuro y del cielo empezó a caer meteoritos que iban con destino el pelinegro, el cual los esquivaba, pero hubo un momento en el que no pudo hacerlo y uso sus ojos para que su cuerpo dejara de ser tangible y pasar a ser intangible.

Todos los magos sonriendo a excepción de Naruto que no podía hacerlo, al ver como Naruto le propino un golpe con su Katana al ver que el chico pelinegro estaba hecho el engreído diciendo que él era el mejor de todos y revelando sus secretos, pero Naruto le cerro la boca de un golpe. Luego Naruto uso su revólver y le estaba haciendo daño al pelinegro, pero se preocuparon al ver como Sasuke, luego de recitar su técnica, ya estaba a las espaldas de Naruto en un pestañeo y de que el peliplata cayera al suelo de rodillas con algunas heridas profundas en su cuerpo.

Pero se horrorizaron más al ver del como Sasuke le planta su mano derecha electrificada en el costado derecho del peliplata que seguía en el suelo de rodillas, para que este lo atraviese y que el peliplata escupa mucha sangre y caiga al suelo, luego para recibir una patada en las costillas de tal forma que lo mando a chocar contra el muro fuertemente. Todos estaban preocupados, incluso los que ya lo habían visto, algunas mujeres estaban sollozando al ver este acto de "asesinato" en frente de sus ojos.

Se alegraron al ver del como Naruto estaba sanado al 100% y sin ninguna señal del agujero que quedo en su pecho, para luego escuchar esas palabras y que una garra dorada aparezca en la palma derecha del peliplata, que repele con mucha facilidad el fuego negro que el pelinegro lanzo de sus ojos, eso sí fue sorprendente y debían admitirlo, ya que no todos los días vez a alguien lanzar fuego de los ojos. De la aparición de esas enormes y gruesas "lanzas" que atacaron y lograron dañar al pelinegro, para luego ver esa esfera de plasma en la palma de Naruto, y luego chocarlo contra una barrera invisible que protegía al pelinegro en ese momento, pero también vieron lo que primeramente no pudieron ver, los cambios a cámara lenta de los ojos del pelinegro, unos ojos morados con anillos y en el ojo izquierdo con 6 aspas en ellas.

Se asombraron al ver a un ser espectral de color morado aparecer y ser el avatar de Sasuke, un ser que hasta en video daba algo de miedo y transmitía algo de terror, el grito de admiración de las personas no se había hecho esperara muchos, del como Naruto mando a atacar a sus "lanzas" pero estas fueron repelidas con facilidad por ese ser espectral.

Pero también se shockearon al ver que Naruto también libero un Dragón espectral que lo ayudo en su pelea. Ambos corrieron en dirección al otro para pelear y que sus avatares también peleen, pero ellos vieron que el avatar del peliplata tenía la ventaja al lanzar ese fuego blanco que congelo y casi imposibilita al ser morado. Su shock aumento más al ver que ese ser morado se hizo más grande y que le aparecieron unas alas en su espalda.

DIOS SUSANOO.

Eso era lo que había gritado el pelinegro, pero Naruto tampoco se quedó atrás, su avatar también creció y su cuerpo completo apareció, mostrando a un enorme Dragón fantasmal de color negro con aura azul marina. Luego ambos empezaron a pelear, primeramente, Naruto tenía la ventaja al haber rebanado un brazo del Susanoo el cual soltó un rugido de dolor, el Susanoo tomo vuelo y Naruto empezó a seguirlo, las plataformas en donde estaban las personas se habían separado y estaban levitando alrededor del pueblo.

En algún momento Naruto estaba ya por ganarle al pelinegro, pero los papeles se invirtieron y apareció ese "Susanoo de los Seis Caminos" y el avatar de Naruto termino perdiendo, aun con la ayuda de las "lanzas" doradas, fueron totalmente destruidas en un instante. Todos estaban con rostros de shock al ver como el enorme Susanoo estaba aplastando con un pie el cuerpo del pelinegro.

 **Baransubureiku: Kami no Katachi (Balance de Rotura: Forma Divina)**

Eso fue lo que pudieron escuchar antes de que el Susanoo, con su espada golpeara el lugar en donde estaba un moribundo Naruto. Cerraron los ojos por inercia, no queriendo ver el final con el que se toparía el peliplata luego de recibir tremendo sablazo departe del Susanoo.

—Ohayō... Shōnen-san—Todos alzaron la mirada al escuchar eso, felicidad e incredibilidad era lo que estaban teniendo al ver a un chico pelinegro de ojos rojos en lugar de a Naruto con su cabello peliplata. Su asombro creció más al ver que Naruto, con una mano estaba tomando la espada como si nada, ni siquiera la electricidad del momento le estaba afectando.

Soltaron una leve carcajada el ver como el chico fue lanzado hacia una plataforma, su expresión era muy graciosa y divertida de cierto modo, luego vieron que el afirmo ser Naruto y sonreír de verdad, una sonrisa finalmente se había visto en ese rostro y allí también pudieron observar el repentino cambio de cabello y ojos, esto había desconcertado a todos allí, pero le restaron importancia a ese hecho ya que creían que era algo normal.

Y finalmente la inminente derrota del pelinegro Uchiha a manos de Naruto, que lo venció con mucha facilidad, luego su cabello regreso a ser plateado y sus ojos no se volvieron también plateados, sino un poco rojo pálido, no enfermizo ni nada de eso.

Luego de que la Lacrima de video se acabara, todo el lugar estaba en silencio absoluto. Naruto estaba sentado en un lugar separado del gremio, ya que no había necesidad de ver el video que era su pelea, mejor se dedicó a jugar con una esfera de agua que él estaba manipulando, haciendo que levite y que tome formar como de animales, personas, alguno que otro personaje de anime que vio en Konoha, ya que cuando estaba allá iba viendo en muchas tiendas esas, cosas, ya compro uno también, solo que ahora no era el momento para leerlo.

—¡ESO FUE INCREIBLEMENTE INCREIBLE! —Todos gritaron en conjunto. Tanto hombres como también mujeres, ver esa pelea en verdad fue algo muy épico y digno de ver, esos movimientos, la forma con la que se mostró las habilidades del uno al otro, no iban a decir que el Uchiha era malo, era bueno solo que esa arrogancia lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos y ese era el problema.

La esfera de agua de Naruto termino por hacerse charco luego de oír ese enorme grito que vino de todos los miembros que no habían visto su pelea contra el pelinegro Uchiha, un aura de tristeza lo cubrió, ya que estaba muy cómodo el estar creando figurillas y esas cosas con la esfera de agua y ahora eso era historia.

Naruto retrocedió por inercia, abrió los ojos como platos y se topó con la pared y al frente suyo con muchos hombres totalmente emocionados, al igual que las mujeres.

—¿Su-Sucede algo? —Pregunto Naruto tartamudeando, pero sin dejar de lado en todo momento su rostro monótono, pero seguía con los ojos como platos al ver que lo veían con estrellitas en los ojos.

—¡ERES INCREIBLE NARUTO! —Gritaron todos aun acercándose más al chico y que el siga retrocediendo, forzando a la pared a doblarse un poco.

—Ya hijos míos déjenlo descansar un poco que no ha tenido ni su momento de recuperar energía—Les dijo Makarov a todos los magos allí, ya que en verdad Naruto no había descansado mucho y no era nada bueno que Naruto esté en esas condiciones.

—Pero Maestro… esto se tiene que celebrar… ¿verdad Naruto? —Cana estaba haciendo de las suyas para poder conseguir más cerveza y beberla sin compasión.

—Por mi pueden hacer su fiesta… ya que en verdad no estoy cansado para nada—Hablo Naruto ganándole el dialogo al Maestro.

—¿En verdad? Acabas de tener una pelea sumamente titánica hace unas horas atrás y ¿dices que no estas cansado? —Erza entro en acción, parándose en frente del chico, los otros magos se apartaron un poco al ver la seriedad con la que estaba Erza.

—Así es—Respondió Naruto de manera seca, pero que no se notaba para nada.

—Erza deja a Naruto… si él dice que está bien necesitamos créele ¿no? —Intervino Mirajane, al hablar a la pelirroja.

—Sí, pero…—Erza trato de refutar aquello, pero el Maestro Makarov se le adelanto.

—Si Naruto dice eso necesitamos poner fe en el…—Dijo Makarov, pero se notaba preocupado por el estado del peliplata.

—No se preocupen y hagamos la fiesta… ya que no participe mucho en la otra fiesta que se hizo en honor a mi bienvenida al gremio—Hablo Naruto.

—Bien entonces, que así sea… ¡hijos míos… es hora de la FIESTA! —Makarov les dio la señal para que empezara una nueva fiesta en honor a la pelea y de que Naruto ganara, además de defender con todo a las mujeres de Fairy Tail y también al gremio junto con los habitantes de Magnolia.

—¡AYE, SIR! —Gritaron todos alzando las manos hacia arriba.

La fiesta empezó.

—Eh Naruto… ¿Qué tal una competencia? —La que le hablo luego de unos minutos que se empezara la fiesta fue Cana.

—¿De qué se trataría esa competencia, Cana-dono? —Naruto estaba algo interesado en aquello, ya que también era bueno interactuar con otros integrantes del gremio.

—Veamos quien bebe más cerveza y el que pierde paga la siguiente ronda, hasta que ya no pueda más… ¡se pueden unir los que quieran! —Cana hablo e hizo la invitación a que otros también fueran a dicha competencia.

—¡Yo me apunto! ¡eso es de hombres! —Elfman ya estaba dentro de ese grupo.

—¡Yo también! —Y así se fueron integrando unos 4 más, en total eran 7 personas las que iban a tomar dicha competencia.

—¡Mira… por favor trae mucha cerveza! —Grito Cana, la albina solo asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia el interior del bar para tomar el pedido hecho por la castaña.

—¡Esperen! —El que hablo fue Makarov.

—¿Si, Maestro? —Naruto le pregunto al Maestro.

—¡Yo también me apunto y verán quien gana, hahaha! —Makarov ingreso a la competencia, sonriendo con confianza de que él iba a ganar, sabiendo que no podía ganarle a la borracha de Cana.

—¡Pues sea bienvenido Maestro! —Hablo Cana con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Aquí está el pedido y sigue en fila—Mirajane hizo su aparición con un barril de cerveza y que atrás de ella estaban aún más.

—¡Bien… si ya están todos, tomen sus respectivos barriles y a beber! —Cuando Cana finalizo eso, ella ya estaba con un barril de cerveza ya en sus labios y salpicando un poco.

Cada quien tomo lo suyo, Naruto tomo el suyo y como vio que se lo bebían de golpe, el también lo hizo. Sus ojos se aguaron y su rostro de arrugo un poco, ya que la cerveza en si no tenía sabor, pero era refrescante y eso debía admitirlo quiera o no quiera.

Primeramente, iban tomando de forma lenta, pero no era el caso de Cana y de Makarov que iban tomando como si no hubiera fin, algunos magos estaban apoyando a su favorito, diciendo "¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!", a sus respectivos Nakamas, aunque apoyaban más a Makarov y a Cana. El tiempo iba corriendo y ya iban 5 minutos con sus respectivos barriles de cerveza.

—¡Listo! —Exclamo Cana al terminar en primer lugar, luego fue su Maestro Makarov, luego Macao, el cual respiraba un poco agito y de vez en cuando soltaba un hipo. Luego fue Elfman, que ya no podía más y era ayudado por Evergreen. Wakaba Mine termino en 5to lugar, y ya estaba que se desmayaba, pero si podía para más. Nab Lazaro termino en sexto lugar, seguía consciente si es lo que preguntaras. Jet, ya estaba fuera de combate y pagaba la ronda que acabo ahora mismo. Y Naruto:

—Mmm… la cerveza sabe bien—Comento Naruto como si nada, pero si mirabas bien, sus ojos estaban algo entrecerrados.

—Mmmm… al parecer no te tome enserio… bien pues… ¡segunda ronda! —Cana hablo, para luego tomar otro barril más, al igual que los otros que estaban aún consciente.

En el segundo barril Cana estaba como si nada aun, Makarov ya estaba algo ebrio, Wakaba ya estaba K.O al igual que Elfman y Macao. Nab aún seguía en pie y no se iba a rendir, ya que esto era ahora o nunca, el de poder ganarle a Cana en algo que no sea bebiendo cerveza u otra cosa. Naruto estaba algo tambaleante pero estable, ya que esta era la primera vez que tomaba dos barriles de cerveza, ni siquiera había probado alguna vez la dichosa cerveza, además, tomar dos barriles enteros era un logro, ya que otros a la primera ya estaban medio muertos o ya estaban ebrios.

—Sigo invicta… (hip) —Cana hablo alzando su puño al aire. Los espectadores sacaban a los que ya estaban fuera de combate, otros ya tenían sus apuestas en la mano, estaban por Makarov, Naruto y Cana.

—Y-Y-Y-Yo t-también—Comento Makarov, alzando un poco la mano al aire para aclarar que seguía y no se rendía.

—Yo… me retiro… ¡ghuaa! —Nab salió corriendo directamente al baño del gremio, ya que no daba para más su cuerpo.

—S-S-Si-Sigo—Comento Naruto, ya con los ojos algo opacos y parpadeando rápidamente, en su asiento estaba algo tambaleante pero aún se resistía.

—Tercera… (hip) ron-ronda (hip) —Hablo Cana, hablo tomando otro barril de cerveza, al igual que Makarov y Naruto.

Makarov apenas ya iba en la mitad del barril, termino por desmayarse en su lugar y luego empezar a roncar, los magos fueron a sacarlo de allí y a llevarlo a una de las habitaciones para que descansara un poco. Cana seguía, y aunque parecía que estaba ebria, era solo el principio, ya que ella si soportaba mucho más que eso. Naruto por su parte estaba que se lo llevaba el Shinigami, ya estaba con un poco de humo que salía de su cabeza y sus ojos estaban algo aguados como si quisiera soltar algunas lagrima quien sabe el porqué.

—¿Ya no puedes más, Naruto? —Pregunto de manera burlona la chica castaña, al muchacho peliplata, el cual dejo de lado sus cosas y puso su rostro monótono de siempre.

—Eso es todo… porque aun puedo seguir—Comento Naruto, asombrando un poco a la castaña por la forma de expresarse, ya que hace unos momentos estaba que se moría, pero ahora estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Eso me gusta… ¡bien, luego salimos por otra ronda a un bar que conozco! Claro, sino te molesta—Comento Cana, como si estuviera retando al chico.

—Con gusto… Cana-dono—Cometo ahora el chico, con su rostro monótono.

—¡Siguiente ronda! —Grito Cana, ahora tomando otro barril, que se la dio a Naruto, para luego tomar ella otro y seguir con la borrachera.

 **2 horas después – 4:30 PM – 18 de julio del x787 – Magnolia**

Cana y Naruto aún seguían en su competencia. Mirajane estaba en su estado chibi corriendo de lado a lado, sudando a mares ya que la cerveza del gremio se estaba acabando en tiempo record, parecía que Cana ya estaba llegando a su límite al igual que Naruto, pero como por arte de "magia" se recuperaban e iniciaban de nuevo, pero esta vez ya estaban visiblemente ebrios, Cana totalmente sonrojada y con una sonrisa boba, mientras que Naruto con sus ojos entrecerrados y su respiración algo apresurada.

—Mira-chan… m-m-más cerveza (hip) —Cana alzo el brazo para que la albina traiga más cerveza, ya iban como unos 15 barriles cada uno y ya no había reservas en la bodega del gremio.

—Este… se a-a-acabaron—Dijo Mirajane, sudando a mares y aun en su estando chibi.

—¡Rayos! Bueno Naruto, nos vamos al bar que te dije… (hip) —Cana salió del gremio, tomando la mano derecha de Naruto el cual miraba para el suelo, pero antes de salir se volteó a ver a Mirajane y a los demás que estaban algo sorprendidos y otros estaban llorando estilo anime.

—Mi-Mi-Mirajane-san… le pagare los barriles… n-n-n-no se… pre-preocupe por eso… adiós y bu-buena tarde chicos—Naruto hizo una reverencia de cabeza y luego salió junto con Cana, la cual le seguía tomando de la mano sin soltarlo para nada.

—¿Seguros que estarán bien esos dos? —Comento Gray, viendo salir al par de chicos de Fairy.

—Bu-Bueno… puede ser—Comento Mirajane, ya fuera de su estado chibi.

—E-E-E-Eso es un… hom-hombre—Elfman comento aquello, ya que nunca había visto a alguien que le igualara a Cana Alberona.

—Sigo insistiendo de que no estarán bien para nada—Dijo de nuevo Gray.

—Ya, es asunto de ellos dos—Comento Lucy, apareciendo y diciendo aquello, estaba preocupada por ambos, pero estaba segura de que nada malo les pasaría. O eso quería aceptar.

—Bueno… regresando a lo nuestro—Gray regreso a lo suyo, y era el estar peleando con Natsu, el cual estaba peleando con otros más del gremio.

—Jejeje…—Mirajane sonrió cálidamente, pero seguía preocupado por dentro por esos dos chicos. Entiéndanlo, una chica y un chico ebrios, pues:

—" _Esto es malo"_ —Pensó Erza al captar ese pensamiento relacionado con ambos chicos, salió del gremio para detener a esos dos.

Y no era la única que salió del lugar sin levantar sospechas, la otra fue Juvia, que desde hace ya rato estaba que mataba con la mirada a Cana, por el simple hecho de que se estaba robando a SU Naruto. Espera, ¿ella pensó eso? Se empezó a recriminar de nueva cuenta, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, más bien, lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo y de nuevo salir lastimada como hace 9 años atrás.

Mirajane por su parte solo se fue a atender el bar, ya llegaría el momento oportuno para poder salir a buscar y rescatar a esos dos de los brazos de la ebriedad.

Levy intentaba estar distraída con su lectura, pero desde el momento que Cana sugirió el de ir a beber a un bar de Magnolia, no les quitaba la mirada a esos dos, y menos al momento de que Cana le tomara de la mano y salieran juntos del gremio, también estaba consciente de que era capaz el alcohol, ya lo había vivido en Konoha y no era bueno ahora que eran un chico y una chica, algo mucho peor podía pasar.

 **En un bar de Magnolia – 5:30 de la tarde**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que esos dos habían salido y se habían ido al dichoso bar que sugirió Cana, ya una vez allí ingresaron y se sentaron en una mesa para ellos dos. Un bar con sus diversos tipos de bebidas, tanto alcohólicas como diversos no alcohólicas, el piso bien alfombrado, una bola disco en la parte del techo, que giraba y alumbraba el lugar, ya que estaba a oscuras allí dentro, no tanto para exagerar, ya que los diversos lugares tenían sus propias lámparas, los asientos eran sofás bien acolchados, uno que otra cuadro de pintura de algún objeto o personaje de la historia, unos meseros que iban por los puestos para ver los pedidos de los clientes, si, un buen lugar para beber.

—Bienvenidos al Bar Media Luna… ¿puedo tomar su orden? —Un mesero se acercó a donde estaban Cana y Naruto, para poder pedir el pedido de ambos.

—Pues… tráigame la bebida más fuerte que tenga la casa—Dijo Cana, algo entusiasmada por aquello, el mesero solo se dedicó a anotar el pedido hecha por la maga de cartas.

—Para mí… uno a la escala de lo fuerte y lo ligero—Dijo Naruto, aun con sus ojos algo entrecerrado.

—Como gusten… vuelvo enseguida, con su permiso—El mesero hizo una reverencia y salió a por los pedidos hechos por los dos chicos.

—Y ¿Naruto? —Cana empezó una conversación con el chico mientras esperaba.

—¿Si, Cana-dono? —Naruto hablo.

—¿Qué tal te sientes en el gremio? Ya sabes, con lo movido que es y eso—Comento Cana, apoyando su codo en la mesa y con su mano sosteniendo su mentón.

—Pues… se siente bien… es divertido estar junto con ellos—Naruto fue muy sincero con eso, ya que estaba experimentando cosas nuevas.

—Ya veo… y dime ¿te gusta alguna chica del gremio o de algún otro lado? —Cana quería saber más sobre el sentido amoroso del muchacho.

—La verdad… si le soy sincero aun no entiendo el concepto de amar… solo lo parcial, amar algo como, por ejemplo: comida. Pero en el sentido de amoríos aun soy un crio—Dijo Naruto, y eso era verdad.

—Mmm… interesante—Cana hablo de forma suave.

—Y dígame usted Cana-dono… ¿le gusta alguien? —Pregunto ahora Naruto, recostando su espalda en el sofá, para poder relajarse un poco.

—No lo sé si te soy sincera… además no me interesa mucho ese ámbito… la cerveza lo es todo—Dijo Cana, con un aire de felicidad al nombrar la cerveza, sacándole una gotita estilo anime a Naruto al saber ese hecho.

—Y-Ya veo—Naruto murmuro aquello.

—Pero también… ¿Quién se enamoraría de una chica alcohólica? —Dijo esta vez con tristeza en su voz, arrugando un poco su rostro ante ese detalle.

—Si le soy sincero diría que muchos… lo que importa es que se sienta amor el uno del otro… no importa los defectos, si en verdad se ama se puede hacer todo—Naruto hablo, ya que eso lo leyó muchas veces en los libros que estaban en la biblioteca de Levy.

—Mmm, tienes razón… dime algo ¿te enamorarías de mí? —Pregunto Cana, con un sonrojo ante esa pregunta que no sabía explicar de dónde salió.

—… La verdad… como dije aun no entiendo el significado de amor… pero si lo entendiera al 100%, si, seguro me enamoraría de usted, Cana-dono—Dijo Naruto con total sinceridad que no se mostraba en su rostro monótono, pero si en su habla.

—Me alegra oír eso—Cana sonrió cálidamente al chico, el cual no dijo nada y solo suavizo sus ojos que le bastaron a la castaña para saber que Naruto le transmitía confianza y cariño.

—Perdonen la demora… para la señorita tenemos un **Mampoer Aguardiente** y para el caballero un **Cóctel Club** … bébanlo despacio y que lo disfruten… si necesitan algo más por favor háganmelo saber… con su permiso—El mesero llego y les dio sus respectivas bebidas en un vaso de vidrio, a Cana le dejo la botella también, ya que ella le pidió aquello al mesero, para Naruto solamente era un vaso, y eso era suficiente para él.

Una vez el mesero se haya ido, ambos empezaron a beber de forma tranquila y también charlaban sobre temas variados de diversos medios, como de magia, hobbies, comida favorita, color, cosas y de más. No sabían cuánto tiempo paso, pero no les importaba mucho.

Luego de haber pasado dos horas y media, esos dos aún seguían bebiendo, a Naruto le pareció deliciosa el Cóctel Club e iba pidiendo más una vez terminara el que iba bebiendo. Cana por su parte le gusto la bebida fuerte, pero era la más ebria del lugar, seguida de Naruto, que estaba igual que ella, ya que había sido su primera borrachera y no lo sabía cómo manejar, su cuerpo había dejado se ser manejado por él hace unos minutos atrás, solo su consciencia aun no caía, pero ya estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Mientras que ellos bebían con tranquilidad. Erza, Mirajane, Levy y Juvia, estaba que buscaban a ese par durante ese tiempo, iban por diversos bares y no bares, pero no se encontraban por ningún lado, todos lo que se toparon con Erza terminaron haciéndose en sus pantalones al ver a Titania expulsando una intensa aura asesina por todo el lugar y no era la única, Mirajane sonreía muy cálidamente, mucho para el gusto de muchos hombres, Levy estaba muy, muy seria, Juvia estaba de forma normal, aunque por dentro se iba a desatar un enorme tsunami en cualquier momento.

Paso una hora más y ya eran las 9 de la noche, Naruto junto con una tambaleante Cana iban saliendo del lugar, una vez Naruto haya pagado todo claro está. Ambos iban que se tambaleaba de un lado para el otro, como la vivienda de Cana era en Fairy Hills, pues tenían que ir caminando, ya que no era bueno usar magia si no estabas al 100% de tu consciencia. Caminaron por un buen rato, pero como ya no podían más terminaron por sentarse en uno de los muchos asientos públicos de Magnolia.

Cana estaba ya durmiéndose poco a poco, al igual que Naruto, pero como tenían que recorrer un largo camino, pues era necesario seguir caminando, se levantaron de nuevo y siguieron con su caminar.

—¿Es-Estas bien, Na-Naruto? —Pregunto de forma preocupada la castaña, al ver a Naruto que se cayó al suelo al intentar poner el pie siguiente en el camino.

—Des-Descuida—Naruto se levantó como pudo del suelo, y ayudado por Cana, ambos siguieron su camino hacia Fairy Hills.

10 minutos después llegaron a la entrada a Fairy Hills.

—Mu-Muchas gracias… yo puedo so-sola desde aquí…—Comento Cana ingresando hacia el interior de la enorme "casa".

—N-N-N-No hay cuidado, Cana-dono—Dijo Naruto, ya dándose la vuelta para ir al mismo hotel, solo esperaba que lo aceptaran, así como esta, sino sería un problema, bueno, no tanto como para exagerar.

 **Pum…**

Naruto regreso la mirada, solo para ver a Cana tirada en el suelo ya roncando, tal parece que ya no pudo más y termino cediendo al sueño.

—(Suspiro) Q-Q-Q-Que cosas… ¿no? —Dijo Naruto, a nadie en especial, se giró y tomo a Cana estilo nupcial e ingreso a la mansión, diciendo "Con su permiso", y como no sabía en donde era la habitación de Cana, pues toco ir por adivinanza.

—Este… este… este… este… este…—Y así iba por todos lados, buscando la habitación de Cana.

 **Con cierto grupo de chicas**

Ya estaban muy frustradas al no poder encontrar a ese par de ebrios, ya habían llegado al último bar, allí fue en donde se encontraron las cuatro mujeres y se intercambiaron sus diversas información y razones para hacer esto, claro, con sus diversas invenciones y escusas variadas de todas ellas.

—Oigan, si ya no están aquí… puede que Cana este en Fairy Hills… ¿no creen? —Intervino Levy, diciendo lo más obvio del mundo.

—Tienes razón… y ¿Naruto también iría allí? —Mirajane hizo esa pregunta.

 **Click…**

—¿¡EEEEEHHHHHHH!? —Gritaron las cuatro, echando marcha directamente hacia Fairy Hills, a toda máquina.

 **Fairy Hills**

—Este… será… parece—Comento Naruto, luego de ver que el lugar se parecía a lo que a Cana le gustaba; cerveza. Si, uno que otro barril por allí y esas cosas. Entro a la habitación y luego de haber encontrado la cama, la puso delicadamente en ella, y luego procedió a taparla con una manta que estaba debajo. Luego salió de manera cuidadosa de la habitación.

Una vez ya estuvo fuera de la habitación, la cerro y de nuevo, para él, todo se volvió negro. Su cabello había pasado hacer negro y sus ojos más rojos de antes.

—Se puede saber… ¿Qué hace un hombre en una habitación para una señorita? —Pregunto una anciana con rostro enojado al ver a Naruto allí parado. Una anciana de unos 70 años de edad, estatura baja, rostro arrugado y rostro serio.

—Perdóneme señora, no fue mi intención violar la privacidad de Cana-dono… solo que se nos pasó de copas y la traje hacia acá para que pudiera descansar… soy Naruto, señora—Naruto le explico sobre eso hecho a la anciana que había aparecido allí en el pasillo.

—Mmm… ¿Qué eres? —Pregunto la señora, sospechando algo en el chico.

—Se puede decir que soy… un Dios—Naruto hablo, encima de su cabeza apareció una areola blanca. Esas palabras sorprendieron a la anciana, ya que la tomo de improviso.

—¿Crees que me creeré tu broma, chico? —La anciana frunció el ceño ante esta "broma" que le estaba haciendo el chico.

—No miento… además… usted ya debió ir al **Reiteki Ry** **ō** **iki (Reino Espiritual)** , pero aún sigue aquí—Hablo Naruto de forma seria, bueno la verdad esa sonrisa decía todo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, chico? —Pregunto la anciana, ya que eso era verdad, ella decidió quedarse en el mundo mágico para cuidar de las chicas a las que ella quería como hijas propias.

—Este mundo me pertenece… yo decido sobre él, sabe… la podría destruir si me da la gana, puedo erradicar la vida si me da la gana, puedo quitarle la magia a todo el mundo si me da la gana, puedo declararles la guerra a los humanos si me da la gana, puedo destruir su espíritu en este momento y convertirla en nada—Dijo Naruto, su sonrisa desapareció y puso una neutra, una sonrisa que no transmitía nada, eso es lo que hace un destructor; destruye.

La anciana se quedó muda, ya que no hallo ninguna mentira en esas palabras, solo la pura verdad, si en verdad este era un Dios, ¿Por qué quería destruir todo?

—Si eres un Dios… ¿Por qué destruir lo que creaste? —Pregunto astutamente la anciana.

—Pues… originalmente este no este no es mi mundo… pero siendo un **Hakai no Kami** , eso me da el derecho sobre ustedes y todo este universo y de más—Naruto explico ese hecho.

—Ya veo—La anciana no se había asustado para nada con la amenaza del chico.

—No se preocupe, como dije, no intento nada de nada… por ahora tengo problemas con los otros Dioses por ser un "mestizo" entre humano y Dios, técnicamente ellos me odian y tengo que hacer valer mi lugar y mi poder… y si me lo pregunta, prácticamente estoy dando mi vida por ustedes… los humanos pueden ser malvados, no todos, sino algunos… pero… tienen algo que a mí me agrada y eso es… amor—Naruto dijo eso, ya regresando a su cabello plateado y ojos rojos pálidos.

Naruto regreso a su estado de ebriedad y empezó a salir de Fairy Hills de manera tambaleante.

—Jejeje… un joven, pero junto—Comento la anciana, con respeto y con una sonrisa dirigida hacia el muchacho que estaba buscando la salida sin éxito alguno.

Dios. Un ser omnisciente, omnipotente y omnipresente, un ser supremo. Claro, había uno, de cada parte, del derivado de luz, y del derivado de oscuridad. Como ya se sabe, luz y oscuridad no se llevan en lo más mínimo, pero, que sucedía cuando aparece un Dios, además de ser un Destructor, con ambos genes. Esto hecho se había visto hace milenios y milenios de siglos atrás, pero este Dios, al no poder estar en ambos bandos, termino por ser destruido el mismo, pero ahora era otro caso, este Dios Destructor podía estar en ambos bandos, podía interactuar con ambos lugares, no elegía a ninguno porque él tenía sus propios ideales. Además, era odiado por casi la mayoría de Dioses, tanto de luz, como de oscuridad.

—" _Nun-Nunca pensé que beber tanto alcohol... fu-fuera ma-malo… ¡Huagg!"_ —Naruto por poco y devuelve todo lo que había tomado, en verdad el alcohol era malo para él, ya que al ser su primera vez tomando, bueno, ya se vio lo que puede hacer.

—¡NARUTOOOOOO! —Se escuchó un grito en todo el lugar, despertando a las que estaban dormidas y fueron a ver de qué se trataba todo ese alboroto.

Naruto cayó al suelo por el grito que se escuchó, además no ayudaba el hecho de que ya cuando estaba por abrir la puerta a la salida, esta se abriera y lo mandara a volar al suelo y rodar unas cuantas vueltas. Por poco y devuelve todo lo que había consumido, y eso solo era alcohol.

—¡Donde estas maldito degenerado! —Grito Erza a todo pulmón para que se escuchara en toda la casa y que advirtiera a Naruto que estaba en problemas.

—Naruto… abajo… esta… medio… muerto…—Las cuatro mujeres escucharon esos murmullos y fijaron su vista en el cadáver, digo en Naruto que estaba agonizando en el suelo de dolor.

Erza no perdió tiempo y sin importarle mucho tomo a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzo del suelo a unos 2 cm del suelo, Naruto era alto, si lo era, por eso mismo Erza no lo pudo alzar más arriba de lo que ya estaba.

—Dime… ¿¡que le hiciste a Cana!? —Pregunto con voz de ultratumba y a la vez amenazante.

—Yo… yo…—Naruto trataba de hablar, pero el agarre que le ejercía Erza era muy fuerte como para articular palabra, se estaba pasando de más y eso él lo sabía.

—¡Habla de una maldita vez, estúpido degenerado! —Volvió a rugir Erza ya entrando en cólera y arrojando a Naruto de nuevo al suelo, sacándole un poco de saliva mezclando con una pisca de sangre.

—Erza, ¿no crees que te estas pasando? —Intervino Mirajane, mirando un poco de sangre en los labios del chico.

—¡Los degenerados no merecen respeto alguno y no se merecen estar en Fairy Tail! —Mirajane se sorprendió por eso, Erza estaba perdida en cólera, enejo y rabia.

—¿Qué es todo es alboroto? —Pregunto una recién llegada Evergreen, ingresando en escena al igual que las otras magas de Fairy.

—Nada… solo que aquí este degenerado se quería… no, más bien se sobrepasó con Cana luego de beber de más—Erza en verdad estaba muy perdida en su enojo.

—¿¡QUE COSA!? —Gritaron las mujeres, mirando con malos ojos al chico peliplata que estaba levantando a paso lento de suelo.

—Es-Espera… de-deja que te…—Naruto trataba de explicar lo que había pasado y no las simples suposiciones de las chicas.

—Nunca creía capaz de ese acto al chico nuevo—Comento una chica del grupo de las recién despertadas.

—Po-Por favor… deje-déjenme… explicar—Naruto se había levantado pero las mujeres no lo dejaron y de nuevo lo mandaron al suelo.

—" _Esto es malo"_ —Pensó la anciana que se asomó para ver el alboroto, la anciana con la que Naruto había hablado hace unos momentos atrás.

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto la recién aparecida Cana, entrando en escena tallándose los ojos de forma gatuna.

—¡Cana! ¡qué bueno que estas bien! ¿no te hizo nada? —Pregunto Evergreen a la castaña algo preocupada.

—¿De qué hablan? —Cana estaba algo desconcertada por aquello.

—Pues de Naruto… se aprovechó de ti cuando estaban ebria—Refuto Evergreen.

—¿¡Que!? Eso no es verdad, solo fuimos a un bar a beber un poco más, luego el me ayudo a llegar a Fairy Hills, lo último que recuerdo es que ya estaba en mi recamara y que Naruto salía de ella—Explico Cana, su cabeza le dolía, pero eso no significaba que estaba mintiendo o algo por el estilo.

—…—Todas en el lugar abrieron los ojos como platos y enfocaron la vista en la cabeza del muchacho tirado en el suelo. Arrepentimiento era lo que tenían sus ojos al juzgar mal a un Nakama, y se hacían llamar magas de Fairy Tail, ni siquiera le dejaron explicar los hechos por parte del peliplata.

— **Hon'yaku** —Naruto desapareció en un parpadeo, dejando el lugar en un silencio de miedo, en verdad actuaron de ese modo solo por sacar conclusiones precipitadas, en verdad tacharon a Naruto de un degenerado sin siquiera tener pruebas de ello, en verdad pensaron que Naruto era capaz de aquello, cuando sabían perfectamente que el chico estaba aprendiendo sobre esas cosas recientemente, eso era verdad. La respuesta era un rotundo; sí.

 **Al día siguiente - 19 de julio del x787 – Magnolia – 5:56 AM**

—Naruto… te presento a la primera Maestra de Fairy Tail; Mavis Vermilion—Exclamo Makarov. En su oficina estaba Naruto, algo somnoliento y no era para menos, ya que era de madrugada y no había podido dormir bien anoche por ese asunto, no le importaba, como no le importaba el asunto en las aguas termales en Konoha, no le importaba, por eso se mantenía neutro a aquello y demás cosas. Tenía un gran quemeimportismo en el.

—¿Perdón? —Naruto estaba algo desencajado por lo que le había dicho su Maestro.

—¿Qué no la vez? Está sentada en frente de tus ojos—Dijo Makarov, señalando con su mano a la silla que estaba delante de Naruto, el cual solo un suspiro algo cansado y luego respondió.

—Esto es algo irracional… ya que los fantasmas solo pueden ser vistos en los cementerios o casas embrujadas—Comento Naruto, mirando montamente al lugar en donde estaba sentada la primera Maestra de Fairy Tail.

Eso era muy cierto como ya se había dicho anteriormente, esto no era verdad. Makarov no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Naruto, Mavis estaba en frente de él, con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero que se esfumo al ver que el chico no le creía para nada a Makarov, algo que la entristeció mucho, ya que sintió que él no la veía, que no quería verla.

—E-E-El no cree en mi… no cree en mi—La rubia salió flotando de allí con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos verdes opacos. Dejando a un preocupado Makarov y aun desencajado Naruto, ya que él no podía ver a la rubia, por el simple hecho de que "los humanos no ven fantasmas".

—Esto es malo—Makarov soltó un suspiro de tristeza, eso significaba que Naruto no aceptaba el gremio y no aceptaba a su marca que lo reconocía como un mago de Fairy Tail.

—Sino le molesta Maes-…—Naruto dejo de hablar, su pupila se volvió solo un punto negro muy oscuro y su rostro parecía ido.

—¿Qué sucede Naruto? —Pregunto Makarov, al ver la expresión que puso Naruto, la cual no era normal en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Lo siento Maestro… me tengo que retirar por el momento… puede que regrese en unas horas o en dos días… perdóneme—Naruto se dio la vuelta, pero su rostro ido no había desaparecido, sino que seguía allí. Makarov iba a preguntar que le pasaba, pero Naruto ya se había retirado del lugar, dejando a un preocupado Makarov.

 **2 horas después – Con Naruto – lugar desconocido**

Naruto, con su cabello negro y ojos rojos, estaba caminando por lo que parecía ser un páramo desértico, no había absolutamente nada, no había cielo, pero si un sol, no había suelo, pero si una plataforma en donde podía caminar y seguía adelante, no había viento, pero si oxígeno para respirar, todo el lugar era de un color negro, a excepción de la luz que daba el sol.

Cerro los ojos y luego de unos 5 minutos los volvió a abrir, ahora estaba parado en un camino, por el cual transitaban montones de "personas", no eran humanas, tenían apariencia humana, pero no lo eran. "N/A: Al estilo Re: Zero". Había muchas casas de diferentes colores, habían transportes muy raros, parecían unas motocicletas que volaban por su cuenta, uno que otro vehículo volador de tecnología avanzada, etc. Más adelante estaba un enorme castillo hecho de luz pura, pero aun lado de él, estaba otro castillo, pero este irradiaba una energía "maligna". No es que el lugar irradiaba maldad, sino que algunos puntos si lo hacían, inclusive en el castillo de luz.

Empezó a caminar con dirección hacia ambos castillos, durante el camino muchos murmullos se podían escuchar, como, por ejemplo; "Dios Mestizo", "El Dios Destructor", "Una total vergüenza para los Dioses", eso y muchos más comentarios se podían escuchar de las bocas de toda esa población.

—¡Hakai no Kami-sama! —Naruto escucho que decían su título, el que iba a recibir por las buenas o por las malas. El chico pelinegro se giró a ver quién lo llamaba, bajo la mirada y lo suavizo por ver a un niño. No era un humano, sino un Neko de piel color violeta, orejas de gato y ojos amarillos de pupila color negro. Vestía unas ropas de los faraones antiguos.

—¿Necesitas algo, pequeño? —Naruto se puso a la altura del Neko, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo.

—¡Quiero decirle que lo admiro mucho! ¡en verdad! —Dijo el Neko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Me alegro por eso… dime ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunto Naruto, queriendo saber el nombre del chico Neko que le hablo sin hacer caso a los comentarios de su madre.

—Me llamo Bills… también aspiro para ser un Dios—Comento el ahora conocido como Bills.

—Me alegro… soy Naruto, por cierto—Naruto también se presentó, sonriéndole a Bills.

—Un gusto—Bills extendió su mano derecha hacia el chico, el cual también la extendió y termino en un apretón de manos.

—Bueno, tengo asuntos que atender… para cuando nos veamos de nuevo espero que ya seas un Dios en toda la palabra—Comento Naruto. Como en este plano nadie era humano y todos poseían poderes suficientes como para destruir un planeta, aspiraban para convertirse en Dioses en algún futuro, tal vez en unos 30.000 mil años después te estés convirtiendo en un Dios de Clase Baja y unos 15.000 años después en Dios Clase Media. La Clase Alta se conseguirá al derrocar a otro Dios y tomar su lugar.

—Así será, ya lo veras y te voy a suceder para ser el nuevo Dios de la Destrucción—Comento Bills con alegría en su habla.

—Pues… esperare a ello—Naruto dijo aquello, una vez terminada la charla, Naruto solo se despidió de Bills, y su aureola apareció encima de su cabeza y empezó a alejarse con destino; ambos castillos.

Las "personas" que se encontraban en su camino solo se alejaban por miedo o por repulsión, ya que ver a un mestizo en verdad se decía que era de mala suerte y esas cosas. Del miedo por el simple hecho de que sabían quién era él y cuál era su puesto, no por estar solo en el Top 10 de los Dioses más fuertes del **Sekai no F** **ā** **sutotaimu (Mundo Primerizo)** , sino por ser el único en el puesto del Dios de la Destrucción y para rematar, era parte Dragón, poseyendo una infinidad de poderío. Pero, no lo respetaban como tal por ser un Dios "humilde", si, lo era, cuando lo presentaron solo sonrió a eso, si fuera un Dios Destructor hubiera mostrado su poderío, pero este Dios no era ese caso. Paria, esa palabra se lo catalogaba.

Paria, por interactuar con humanos, por ser medio humano, por ser medio Dragón, por amar a los humanos, por defenderlos a ellos, por amarlos a ellos. Los humanos eran solo un parasito para los Dioses, no para todos, pero si para muchos, ellos creen que los humanos solo están para matarse entre ellos mismos, que no sienten nada por los otros, que son ambiciosos, tercos, obsesionados con el poder. Claro, lo eran, pero eso no alejaba a los Dioses der ser como ellos, ser como los humanos, parecerse a los humanos, actuar como humanos. Pero los Dioses son ciegos ante este hecho.

Luego de haber caminado por unos 20 minutos y de estar soportando los murmullos de los **Tenshi (Querubines)** , finalmente llego a la cede de Dioses, en donde muchos Dioses se reunían, ya sean de diferentes multiversos, universos, universos alternos y de más cosas, como Dios de agua, aire, fuego, tierra y esas cosas.

—" _Sin lugar a dudad los Dioses son raros… (Suspiro) ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Al menos yo tengo pensamientos diferentes al de ellos y por eso es que me odian… ni que me importa lo que ellos piensan… sino hubiera inconvenientes los destruiría a todos y cada uno de ellos"_ —Naruto, por un momento, su aureola se volvió negra como la misma oscuridad y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa algo macabra, pero regreso a su estado de siempre, con su sonrisa inconfundible y su areola blanca pura.

Algunos Dioses lo miraban con repulsión y algo de odio, la facción de la luz era mínimo, ya que no estaban muy conformes con el odio, la facción de la oscuridad era todo lo contrario a los de la luz, pero al ver que la aureola del chico cambio y su sonrisa igual, además de que expulso inconscientemente un poco de su poder y ellos al ser Dioses de baja categoría terminaron por morirse del miedo al sentir ese enorme, tenebroso y abrumador poder del **Hakai no Kami.**

— **Hakai-shin** , lo esperábamos… por favor hágame el favor de seguirme ante el Consejo de los 5 Dioses—Hablo uno de los Dioses Medios, el que tiene el 9no lugar del Top 10 de los Dioses más fuertes de toda la creación de los dos primeros Dioses, ellos no están en el Top, ya que ellos son mucho más poderosos que todos los Dioses juntos.

—Como diga—Naruto hablo y empezó a caminar a las espaldas del hombre que estaba vestido con una armadura de color dorado con blanco, su cabello es de un color marrón y ojos jade, rostro maduro, piel algo bronceada, altura de unos 1.90 de alto, de unos 25 años de edad.

Pero eso no era del todo verdad, su edad ya pasaba los milenios, solo que los Dioses no envejecen cuando ellos lo quieren, sino quieres envejecer a los 20 años, así se hacía, pero podían seguir con tu crecimiento y de nuevo detenerlo, así era como funcionaba su sistema.

Este es el Dios del Sol; Ra. Según Naruto sabe, pertenece a la mitología egipcia y es muy reconocido por su nombre y poder, pero eso no quería decir que no sea poderoso, ya que los que están en el Top 10, son los más poderos de todo los Dioses de la existencia.

Ninguno de los dos Dioses decía nada, ya que un Destructor y un Creador no se pueden llevar bien por instinto.

—Y~… ¿Qué tal te va? —Pregunto Naruto para poder aligerar el ambiente que estaba formándose entre ellos dos, ya que la sala de juntas no estaba muy cerca que se diga.

—Bien—Ra dio su rápida y corta respuesta a Naruto.

—Ya veo… y~, ¿Cómo está tu mundo? —Pregunto nuevamente el chico.

—Bien… pero no dejare que lo destruyas por tu gusto—Ra, libero un poco de su poder, sabía que no podía rivalizar con el **Sebunsu-shin (Dios Séptimo)** , ya que no por nada estaba en el séptimo lugar de Top 10.

—Ya, ya… yo no más estaba preguntando—Naruto estaba con los ojos como puntitos y estaba negando rápidamente con las manos.

Esto había desconcertado a Ra, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de ese modo tan ¿infantil? Bueno, nadie conocía bien al Dios Destructor, talvez ese era el hecho de su actuar en cada momento y lugar. Por qué no lo conocen del todo bien.

—Eres raro—Comento Ra, girándose para ver al chico que estaba mirando los lugares como si de un niño de 5 años se tratase.

—Gracias… al menos eres el primero en decirme aquello… ya que los comentarios que eh recibido han sido la mayor parte insultos de todos los demás—Dijo Naruto, con un tanto de amargura al recordar dicho comentario de otros más.

—Mmmm… ¿es un cumplido? —Ra resalto aquel comentario hecho por Naruto.

—No, no se la verdad… soy Naruto, por cierto—Naruto dijo su nombre, ya que no estaba acostumbrado que le dijeran por su "titulo", le hacía sentir muy raro.

—Ra, **Hikami (Dios del Sol)** —Se presentó el pelimarrón Dios del sol, ante el Dios Destructor.

—Yoh… Ra-dono… me apodan **Hakai-shin** —Dijo Naruto saludando con la mano alzada a Ra.

—Es porque lo eres—Dijo Ra.

—Ya~, yo no lo elegí sabes—Intento decir el pelinegro, pero Ra le interrumpió.

—No, fuiste creado por los humanos que consiguieron la sangre de nuestros Señores de luz y oscuridad… por eso eres un mestizo y por eso te odian… yo no, no tanto claro está, ya que también cree a mis humanos en mi universo, por eso tengo cariño hacia ellos—Ra sonrió con cariño al nombrar a sus creaciones, que, aunque sean una creación errónea ante los ojos de otros Dioses, especialmente la facción oscura, pero para el eran una especia que estaba aprendiendo.

—(Suspiro) Tienes toda la razón… bueno, estábamos casi en el mismo barco, casi… parece que ya llegamos—Dijo Naruto, al final señalando la enorme puerta de plata con grabados de dos personas en cada lado, una enorme puerta de dos lados.

—Si… ahora… pasa… hasta aquí llega mi "guía" —Comento Ra, soltando una sonrisa pequeña al final.

—Sí, muchas gracias por el aventón Ra-dono… te invito un helado cuando salga de la reunión—Naruto abrió las puertas y siguió para delante.

—Claro—Ra, solo le dijo eso. Naruto regreso a verlo y darle una sonrisa de suficiencia y a la vez una sonrisa gatuna.

 **Salto en el tiempo – 10 minutos después**

Naruto estaba parado en medio de una sala en forma de circulo, a unos 10 metros de alto estaba un "estrado" de Dioses y más arriba estaban más Dioses espectadores, tanto de la facción oscura y de la luz, algunos mirándolo con molestia, otros con tristeza y otros con miedo.

—Bienvenido nuevamente **Hakai-shin** —Hablo un hombre que estaba cubierto con una armadura negra con detalles de en blanco por los hombres y pecho, se veía que es muy musculoso, su cabello es de un color negro/morado, ojos negros y un rostro serio adornaba su cara.

—No eh tenido de otra, **Eien no Kami (Dios Eterno)** —Hablo Naruto de forma algo juguetona, que irrito un poco al Dios Eterno.

—Como ya sabrás… necesitas un Ángel que este siempre a tu lado y que nos informe de tus avances, deseos y acciones en tu universo y en otros que ingreses para realizar tu trabajo… dime **Hakai-shin** , ¿elegirás a un Ángel? —Argumento y pregunto al final el Dios primero del Top 10.

—Claro… pero…—Naruto era el que iba a elegir a su Ángel.

—¿Si? Hay alguna objeción es eso ¿eh? —El Eterno hizo sus preguntas.

—Pues… yo elegiré a mi Ángel si no es mucha molestia…—Dijo Naruto, recalcando que él iba a tomar esta decisión y no ellos.

—(Suspiro) Claro… ¿a quién tienes en mente? —El Eterno suspiro con resignación ante la propuesta hecha por el pelinegro, ya que en verdad él no tenía mucho poder para manejar al **Hakai-shin** , ya que él era un Dios independiente en todo su derecho.

—Primero… ¿está de acuerdo con eso? —Pregunto una mujer a su lado. Una linda rubia de exuberante cuerpo, piel de porcelana, ojos azules eléctricos y mirada dura, ante todo. Vestía un lindo vestido de color negro, que revelaba algo de su escote y hombros.

—Claro segunda… así empezamos a ganar confianza—Comento el primer Dios, a la chica. Ella es la **Jikan no Megami (Diosa del Tiempo); Kairós**.

—Ya que—Mascullo la Megami, ella pertenece a la facción de la oscuridad y Olam, el Eterno era de la facción de la luz, algo opuestos, pero se entendían bien.

—Bien… ¿alguien que tengas en mente, **Hakai-shin**? —Pregunto Olam a Naruto, el cual estaba sentado en un sofá bien acolchado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a estar parado mucho tiempo.

—Llama a Mavis Vermilion… **Eien** —Le dijo Naruto, de forma juguetona de nuevo, irritando más a Olam.

—Sabes que ella aun no muere, m-…—Olam fue interrumpido en medio dialogo.

—Pero su espíritu, está vagando por el mundo mágico… no la eh destruido por que me pareció algo divertido ver cómo se va formando el rompecabezas de esta historia—Intervino Naruto, antes que Olam.

—… Bien… pero tú te harás responsable de ese espíritu… si necesita ser destruido, hazlo—Sentencio Olam de forma seria, haciendo una señal a un Tenshi, el cual desapareció para poder traer a la nombrada ante su presencia.

—Así se hará—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa misteriosa. Ahora esperarían.

Y ellos esperaron.

Se dice que hace millones de años, cuando solo existieron los Primordiales, los Primeros y Únicos de toda la existencia; lucharon entre sí. Por sus ideales. El primero por adornar la existencia en oscuridad y el otro en la luz, cada uno con sus respectivas decisiones de por medio. Se desato una pelea muy pareja y fierra, ninguno de ellos sedería ante nada ni ante su adversario, allí, se provocó del dichoso Bing Bang, creando y moldeando así, el ahora conocido como "universo". ¿Quién gano al final? Nadie, ninguno de los dos, ya que ambos pelearon con sus poderes primordiales, perdiendo así todo con lo que "nacieron", pero, aceptaron sus ideales, el de la luz acepto que la oscuridad debía mandar cada cierto tiempo y la oscuridad, que la luz debía mandar también; el día y la noche. Con sus últimas fuerzas crearon a los "Dioses", los cuales los vieron perecer, pero su sangre y poder flotaron y se esparcieron por todo el ahora llamado universo.

Tierra, un mundo en donde habitaban humanos del universo 19-12000. Este universo 19 contaba con 50 universos pequeños en ella, las cuales contaban con un sinfín de planetas, sistemas solares y estrellas. En esta "tierra" de nombre Earthland, manejado por el poder denominado **Mah** **ō** **(Magia)** , el cual nacía de ellos mismo, esto era mucho de los poderes que tenían los Primordiales, en cada universo conocido había una energía que pertenecía a los Primordiales y ahora a los humanos, unos lo usaban para el bien, otros para creerse "Dioses" y mucho más. Resentimiento y odio iba naciendo en cada uno de los Dioses de la facción oscura, y un poco en la facción de la luz. Estaban mal utilizando los recursos y bendiciones que les dieron sus Señores. Así como los muchos universos y planetas.

 **Hakai-shin** , una creación aborrecida por casi todos los creadores, los Destructores que acababan con los universos y eso, pero nunca había aparecido uno, ya que él no nacía, se hacía, se creaba. Y eso había pasado, un humano había "aceptado" ser el Dios Destructor. Los humanos de Earthland habían hallado la sangre de sus Señores, la sangre mezclada del Dios Oscuro y del Dios Divino, ambos mezclados en uno solo, los humanos lo usaron y lo hicieron su "descubrimiento más preciado", "de ellos", lo adaptaron a un cuerpo humano y luego crearon a otra creación aborrecida por algunos Dioses; Dragones

Si, crearon a uno artificialmente y luego lo unieron con el humano, que milagrosamente había aceptado la sangre en su cuerpo, una vez se fusiono aquello, nació ese Dios, su dolor de cabeza, la razón de odiar cada vez más y más a los humanos por creerse y jugar a ser seres divinos, aun sabiendo que no lo eran, que solo eran creación de uno. Respetaban a los humanos por ser una de las primeras creaciones que hicieron sus Señores, pero eso no les daba derecho a jugar a ser un Dios, no tenían derecho. Pero no podían hacer nada, más que solo observar como terminaría aquello.

Interactuaba con humanos, era, es y será un humano, es un Dragón, es un Dios y juega también a ser uno, aun sabían que no cumplía los estándares, pero su poder lo decía todo, era y es poderoso, pero no tanto como para ganar a Olam, allí seria su destrucción completa, astuto al ya no querer pelear con los demás Dioses del Top 10, ya que, si no, terminaría pereciendo, pero renacería de nuevo, en unos trillones de años después talvez.

Algunos lo aceptaron a medias, algunos lo odian a muerte, otros lo respetan ciegamente, otros le temen por su poder casi aterrador y maligno. Pero al final tenía una actitud amable y tranquila, juguetona e irritante hasta los huesos. Pero no podían hacer nada, su decreto lo mandaba, pero ese decreto se fue cambiando durante el pasar de los trillones de siglos, pero aún se respetaba lo original y primerizo de todo.

Ahora tenía que poseer un Ángel Guardián a sus espaldas, ya que todos los Dioses tenían uno, podían ser más poderosos que el mismo Dios, o solamente un amigo con el cual congeniar algo, compartir algo y charlar de temas. Más no podían tener temas amorosos, ya que eso es un pecado y tabú al mismo tiempo, eso se decía a los Dioses que tomaban como Ángeles al género opuesto, ya sea mujer u hombre, Dios y Diosa.

Si no se cumplía aquello, serian expulsado de su mundo y caerían al bajo mundo, en donde los Dioses ahora malignos, en su totalidad, gobernaban allá abajo.

"Demonios", ese nombre se les otorgaba a los "Caídos", ellos son la maldad en toda su totalidad, y es que ellos si odia, no aman, son muy diferentes a los Dioses "Oscuros y de Luz", se asemejaban, pero tenían sus diferencias a un muy alto nivel.

Habían muchos Dioses que también crearon vida humana, pero no eran lo mismo que los primeros humanos creados por sus Señores, pero igual tenían respeto a los que los crearon, pero tenían que tener sus limitaciones si el Dios de ese universo lo quería, pero también les podía brindar poderes que los ayudaran en su crecimiento, pero si veía que estos se salían de control, no podía hacer nada, ya que estaba negado que el los destruya, pero ahora que ya apareció el Primer Destructor, eso ya no era problema.

—Mis Señores… eh traído ante su presencia al Espíritu Errante: Mavis Vermilion—El Tenshi antes enviado a traer a la nombrada, había aparecido por la enorme puerta de entrada/salida hacia la sala de Juntas. A su espalda estaba una chica rubia de estatura baja, vestida con un hermoso vestido, ojos verdes opacos y rostro sorprendido al ver a todos reunidos allí.

—Mavis Vermilion… se te ah citad-…—Olam empezó a hablar, pero Mavis lo interrumpió.

—Oh~, es un lugar muy brillante… oh~, tienen unas lindas estatuas y esa puerta bien hecha… oh~, piso bien lindo también—Y Mavis se iba por allí, actuando de forma despreocupada al estar en presencia de los Dioses.

—" _Carajo… ¿Por qué elegí ser el Dios Primerizo? Ya mátenme"_ —Olam estaba lamentándose y estaba llorando internamente porque le tocaba casi todo el cargo a él y no hablar de los papales que tenía que firmar, ¿tal vez y con suerte terminaba en 4 años la primera montaña de papeles? Si, tal vez.

—" _¿Ella es la Primera Maestra de Fairy Tail? Yaaa~"_ —Se preguntaba Naruto al ver por primera vez a la rubia, su actitud en verdad era de despreocupación absoluta, parecía muy infantil ante su mirada.

—" _¿Por qué todos los humanos tienen que ser irritantes?"_ —Fue el pensamiento unánime de todos los Dioses allí reunidos, todos ellos con una gotita estilo anime en sus nucas.

—¡Ahhh! ¡ya basta estúpida rubia, ya cálmate y atiende a lo que **Olam** tiene que decirte! —Rugió Kairós, una vena estaba marcada en su bello rostro, señal de que estaba furiosa.

—Ah~, perdón no me di cuenta—Mavis termino por calmarse y ponerse al lado del chico pelinegro que le recordaba a Zeref, de no ser por los ojos rojos, diría que era Zeref.

—Bien… Mavis Vermilion… ¿sabes en donde estas ahora mismo? —Pregunto Olam, ya una vez haya dejado de estar lamentándose internamente.

—Eh~, ¿en una junta? —Pregunto de forma dudosa la rubia.

—Algo así… ¿sabes en presencia de quien estas? —Dijo y volvió hacer una pregunta para que Mavis respondiera.

—Eh~, pues de personas comunes y corrientes—Dijo alegremente la rubia, haciendo que, en todos los Dioses allí presentes, menos a Naruto, le saliera una vena palpitante en sus sienes.

—Mal… estas en presencias de a lo que tú conoces como… Dioses—Dijo Olam, ya calmado nuevamente.

Mavis estaba procesando esa información, poco después abrió los ojos como platos, era cierto que sentía una enorme presencia de cada individuo en el lugar, unos con poco de maldad, otros con cariño, muchos con ambos, pero el pelinegro al lado suyo era ambos, pero a una escala máxima que los demás.

—Es-Es broma, ¿verdad? —Mavis estaba algo nerviosa, algo que nunca se había visto en estos momentos.

—No, esta es la verdad… y la razón para que tu estuvieras aquí es por-…—Olam nuevamente fue interrumpido por la rubia.

—¡Nooo, sé que estado vagando por el mundo, pero no me quite mi hogar, nooo~! —Mavis estaba de rodillas en el suelo y soltando lágrimas de cocodrilo en el suelo, rogando que no le quitaran su hogar en el mundo de los vivos.

—Ya… no es para eso, e-…—Y de nueva cuenta Olam termino siendo interrumpido, nuevamente.

—Ahh, muchas gracias, en verdad muchas gracias—Mavis seguía llorando en el suelo, ahora de felicidad.

—(Suspiro) Y de nuevo… estas aquí para ser el nuevo Ángel del **Hakai-shin** … el Dios de su universo… dime ¿aceptas? —Olam retomo su rostro serio y estoico, al igual que la mayoría en la sala.

—¿Eh? Ah… yo… yo… ¿Quién es el Hakashi, shinka? ¿Cómo era? —Mavis se empezó a preguntar de cómo era ese título del Dios al que se nombró.

— **Hakai-shin** … y es el chico que está a tu lado—Le dijo Olam a la rubia, la cual giro su cabeza hasta toparse con el pelinegro que le sonreía con carisma y cariño.

—Hola… soy Naruto, ¿Qué tal? —Naruto le saludo a la rubia, la cual abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Naruto, miembro de Fairy Tail con un nuevo look, y ahora se suponía que él es el Hakai-shin, eso era una completa locura.

—Repito la pregunta Mavis Vermilion… ¿aceptas ser el Ángel del **Hakai-shin** o no? —Hablo con imponencia Olam, ya estando algo arto de estas estúpidas reuniones, ya debería estar en sus vacaciones, recalco, en su oficina firmando sus malditos, malditos papeles que nunca se acaban.

—… Acep-Acepto…—Dijo Con algo de dificultad la rubia, ya que la habían tomado de improviso, y eso que ella casi nunca actuaba de esa manera tan, ¿normal? Talvez no.

—Bien… **Por el poder que se me concede a mí; Olam, Eien no Kami, a ti; Mavis Vermilion, se te concede el permiso de estar al "cuidado" del Hakai-shin… así como las ventajas de visitar el Sekai no F** **ā** **sutotaimu y darte el permiso de seguir entre los vivos… desde ahora eres la Kami no Migite (Mano Derecha de Dios)… del Hakai-shin… esperamos mucho de ti, los detalles se te serán enviados a su debido tiempo…** esta reunión ha finalizado… retírense a sus respectivos universos y multiversos… Subete no Kamigami (Dioses del Todo) —Finalizo su habla Olam, así como se decía, cada uno de los presentes se iba retirando, ya sea desapareciendo con el aire, en algún vórtice de fuego, en sellos de transporte y de diversos modos más.

El último en retirarse fue Olam, que miraba con ojo crítico a Naruto, el cual sonrió perturbadoramente, sonrisa que no afecto en nada a Olam, el cual le sonrió con suficiencia y termino por retirarse caminando de la sala, sin ningún truco bajo la manga. Naruto y compañía se quedaron en ese salón vacío, que por raro que se vea, una pelota de hojas secas paso a las espaldas de ambos, ni que fuera el viejo oeste.

—(Suspiro) Las tenciones que a uno le hacen pasar… oh, lindas alas, Mavis—Naruto le alago a Mavis por ver esas lindas alas de plumaje dorado entre blanco, que salían de su espalda, pero estas alas no estaban adheridas a la piel, sino como de forma fantasmal y que jalaba algo de energía del cuerpo de la rubia, la cual no decía nada por aun seguir en su shock, ya que al principio no le dejaron estar por las palabras directas y sin vacilación de Olam.

—…—Mavis aún seguía en silencio, aún seguía procesando toda esta información que había escuchado de estos Dioses. Además, no ayudaba que le estaban llegando notificaciones de lo que hacía un Ángel de un Dios; aconsejarlo, reportar algún daño, informar de llamados al Dios, "trabajos" de destrucción que se necesite actuar por su Dios, mandar cada mes un informe del progreso del Dios y si hay algún inconveniente, etc.

—Bueno… no es fácil adaptar esa información que recibes… (Suspiro) Aun no sé si amar u odiar a los humanos por crearme… pero, que se le puede hacer, son humanos después de todo… ya quisiera tener a mente de mi lado humano para restarle toda la importancia de este asunto… te envidio lado humano… huaaaa, (snif) —Naruto lanzaba sus quejar mientras lloraba estilo anime al saber que le restaba importancia a los asuntos que cargaba su lado humano. Como por ejemplo el caso de las termales en Konoha y del repentino ataque de rabia hace unas horas atrás.

—Veo que ya saliste de tu reunión… Naruto—Una voz hablo a las espaldas del pelinegro, el cual dejo de estar lamentándose y se giró para toparse con Ra.

—Oh, Ra-dono… si, ya acabo la dichosa y estresante reunión… ahora sí, vamos a por un buen plato de comida, ¿Qué dices? —Naruto recupero su siempre sonrisa acogedora de siempre.

—Bueno, la verdad no tengo nada que hacer por aquí… vamos, conozco un buen lugar que sirven de todo un poco—Ra empezó a caminar hacia la salida, seguido de Naruto, el cual cargaba a Mavis para que ella no se quedara atrás, ya que aún no reaccionaba del todo.

 **10 minutos después**

Naruto y Ra estaban charlando de temas variados, comiendo algo de comida del pequeño restaurante al que Ra había llevado al pelinegro. Naruto había cogido la maña de comer vegetales de su lado humano, y en verdad le gustaba aquello de él. Ra por su parte también comía lo mismo que Naruto, ya que siendo un Dios creador no era bueno comer a tus creaciones, o una variante de ella, los vegetales también eran seres vivos, pero en menor escala, además eran una muy buena fuente de proteínas y eso le gustaba más que comer carne.

—Eh, ¿¡Ehhhhh!? No puedo aceptar eso—Finalmente Mavis había salido de su shock y regreso a su estado de siempre.

—Pero ya lo aceptaste en frente de muchos Dioses, ahora no tienes palabras para refutar aquello—Mavis se giró para ver al chico que le hablo, resultando ser Naruto, el cual estaba ocupado bebiendo una copa de agua.

—¿Na-Naruto? ¿en verdad eres el Naruto que Makarov presento en su oficina? —Pregunto una incrédula Mavis, ya que eso era imposible, ya que este Naruto tenía el cabello negro, pero los ojos eran iguales, solo que los del peliplata eran algo opacos.

—Ahhh, ¿sí? Nah, la verdad yo soy otra entidad diferente a mi lado humano… se puede decir que soy su "contraparte" —Naruto recalco la última parte, ya que en realidad él no era ninguna contraparte de nada ni nadie, es decir, Naruto peliplata era solo un cascaron.

—Oh~, ya veo, ya veo… y… ¿en dónde estoy? ¿Quién es él? —Pregunto Mavis, luego señalo a Ra que estaba comiendo tranquilamente sin prestarle atención a nada de nada, o eso aparentaba.

—Pues, estas ante el conocido como **Sekai no F** **ā** **sutotaimu (Mundo Primerizo)** el lugar en donde habitan Dioses y querubines que destacaran en algunos milenios a ser Dioses Bajos… él es Ra, el **Hikami (Dios del Sol)** de la mitología egipcia del universo 20, algo cerca del mío… Ra-dono… ella es Mavis Vermilion… Mavis… él es Ra-dono—Naruto hizo las respectivas presentaciones a los dos chicos de allí.

—Un gusto—Saludo Ra, dejando de comer y limpiándose sus labios con una servilleta.

—Igualmente—Mavis hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y de saludo.

—Oye Ra-dono… ¿Dónde está tu Ángel? —Pregunto Naruto, ya que, en toda la estadía en el lugar, no había visto al Ángel de Ra.

—¡!… Jajaja… mira la hora, me va a matar… nos vemos Naruto, comeremos la próxima vez… ¡adiós! —Ra estaba muy nervioso y se le notaba a leguas, salió corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando una estela de polvo a sus espaldas y dejando algo de "dinero" para pagar su parte y Naruto pagaría la suya y de Mavis si es que quisiera comer algo del lugar.

—… Claro…—Naruto dijo al aire y siguió con su comida.

—Este… ¿no se te hace raro todo esto? —Mavis le hablo al pelinegro.

—La verdad no tanto y… me disculpo por cómo te trato mi lado humano… no fue su intención, ya que él tiene sus ideales gracias a los aprendizajes que obtuvo de los libros de Levy-san… por eso de su actitud… te pido me disculpes por eso también—Naruto hizo una reverencia de cabeza hacia la rubia.

—Descuida… esas cosas pasan de vez en cuando—Hablo la rubia sonriéndole cálidamente al pelinegro.

—Claro… bueno, sigamos comiendo un poco luego regresamos a Earthland—Dijo Naruto, la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a probar la comida que se servía allí, era lo mismo que en el mundo humano, pero tenía sus sabores diferentes.

Las alas de Mavis habían desaparecido una vez salieron del mausoleo de reuniones de Dioses, ya que llamaría mucho la atención ver a un Ángel usar sus alas en lugares como estos. Luego de estar comiendo, charlando, conociéndose el uno al otro y hablando de planes a futuro, finalmente terminaron de comer y Naruto pago todo, las personas del local eran buena "gente", ya que no lo miraban con miedo u odio en los ojos, son muy amables y confiables en todo.

 **Earthland – sábado 19 de julio del x787 – 6:00 PM**

Nada. Esa era la palabra que congeniaría con lo que Naruto, el chico peliplata estaba viendo ahora mismo en donde antes estaba Magnolia. Un páramo desolado, con nubes y burbujas por doquier, las nubes estaban arremolinadas en el cielo, señal de que algo había causado aquello y como si el cielo lo hubiera absorbido todo.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —Naruto hizo esa pregunta a la nada, ya que en verdad no había nada, pero estaba algo equivocado en ese caso.

* * *

 **Terminado.**

* * *

 **Adelanto del siguiente capitulo**

—¿Dios dices? ¡Hahaha! ¡los Dioses no existen, yo, yo soy un Dios! —El viejo hombre sonrió con locura y le hablo al chico enmascarado que estaba al frente suyo, un chico pelinegro que tenía puesta una máscara que tapaba su rostro, pero no su boca.

—¿Enserio? Pues… será divertido destruirte, pero no te preocupes, no te dolerá para nada… si eres un Dios, renacerás en unos milenios—El pelinegro sonrió con gracia, el viejo estaba por refutar aquello, pero Naruto ya estaba delante de él, sosteniendo su mano derecha con fuerza, y la palma izquierda del pelinegro, extendido hacia él.

—¿¡Que demonios!? —El viejo hombre estaba algo sorprendido, así como estaba sumamente aterrado por lo que iba a venir luego.

—… **Hakai (Destrucción)** —El pelinegro dijo aquellas palabras y el hombre sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su ser.

—¡AHHHHHHH! —El viejo hombre grito de una forma aterradora, mientras que su cuerpo era reducido a miles de partículas de color blanco, que se iban con el viento.

Todos los que vieron aquello, estaban sorprendidos, así como aterrados por lo que habían visto, no podían creer como este chico que apareció de la nada, había matado sin derramar sangre, al Rey de Edolas.

 **Capítulo 4: Hakai-shin vs Akuma** **ī** **t** **ā**

* * *

 **¡No se lo pierdan!**

 **¡Esto promete ser una pelea divina... en serio!**

* * *

 **Review: Guest.**

Sobre el Haren, pues al principio se vera que si, pero al final se vera que no. ¡?

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios... espero les haya gustado el capítulo y ademas de los especiales... Nos vemos en Febrero para el especial de San Valentín!


	7. Especial 3

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

Personaje Hablando: Es hora de empezar con los juegos  
Personaje Draconiano o Demonio hablando: **Acabaremos con estos humanos  
** _Personaje pensando: "Mi vida, acabo"  
_ _Personaje Draconiano o Demonio pensando: **"Luego de la creación, viene la destrucción"  
**_ _Personaje hablando vía Lacrima u otro medio: Que los juegos mágicos… ¡comiencen!_

* * *

 **Renuncia de personajes:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo solo los tomo para crear este Fanfic.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las letras faltantes o demás en las palabras de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Este Especial tiene muchos Ooc, se recomienda discreción.

Sucesos transcurridos luego del capítulo 12 de este FF, pero en AU, es decir, lo que hubiera pasado si Naruto no... no voy a Spoilear/Spoliar o como se diga.

Tome la idea del OVA 9, con sus respectivos cambios y si no les gusta, por favor, abstengance a leer este Especial.

* * *

 **Especial 3**

 **¡Navidad!**

* * *

Nos encontramos en Magnolia, hogar de los Magos del Gremio de nombre; Fairy Tail. Hoy, 25 de diciembre, como todos los años, se celebraba la fiesta festiva más hermosa de la época; Navidad. Si, la navidad, esa fecha en la cual festejas con toda tu familia, amigos, conocidos y con sus parejas. El día en el cual el espíritu navideño tiene que estar a tope de la plenitud, para no decaer, para vivir esa experiencia inolvidable y dejar, aunque sea por un rato, las cosas malas que nos rodean, ya que esas cosas, son inevitables en toda la palabra.

Nuestro protagonista, de nombre Naruto, sin apellido por el momento, ya que se le estaba planeando poner un apellido, para que su nombre este completo.

Como siempre su rostro era inexpresivo, sus ojos seguían siendo rojos pálidos y su cabello plateado sedoso se tambaleaba con el frio viento de ese día. Naruto no entendía muy bien esto de la Navidad, que en si para él, era algo nuevo.

Tampoco sabía que era la Nochebuena, eso había sido ayer, el 24 de diciembre, pero el apenas en la madrugada había despertado, ya que la pelea con Sasuke, no había sido para nada fácil, entrar en su estado de Dragón, casi perder la vida para acabar con el pelinegro, que, de una u otra forma, se había hecho con el mismo poder que él, algo muy raro, ya que su poder no era fácil de controlar.

Ya había aceptado que él era un Dragón y pidió disculpas a todos sus amigos por haber actuado de esa manera antes de pelear, por haber dejado que sus recientes emociones descubiertas lo controlaran y que pasara aquello.

Pero en sí, no había recuperado sus emociones, sino solo momentáneamente y luego, así como vinieron, se fueron. Pero estaba en paz por ahora, nada lo atormentaba, solo que estaba algo adolorido por la pelea que no más paso hace un mes, pero como él había caído en coma, solo le hacía saber cómo si ayer haya pasado aquello, pero ayer fue Nochebuena y como el nombre lo dice, él tenía que pensar que así lo era, quiera o no.

Se encaminaba hacia el Gremio, ya que había despertado en la casa, sino mal se equivocaba era la de Natsu y Happy, tal vez allí se lo llevaron una vez perdió la conciencia por un mes entero.

En las casas de las personas había muchas decoraciones de colores, en formas de medias rojas, campañas, uno que otro Santa Claus.,

—¿Santa Claus? Haber… mmm… aquí esta… Papá Noel, Santa Claus, San Nicolás, Viejito (o Viejo) pascuero son algunos nombres con los cuales se conoce universalmente al personaje legendario que según la cultura occidental trae regalos a los niños por Navidad (la noche del 24 al 25 de diciembre). Ya veo… este libro lo tiene todo—Naruto saco de quien sabe dónde, un libro de tamaño mediano con una pasta café que lo envuelve, y unos lentes de lectura que lo hacían ver, más inexpresivo de lo que ya estaba, pero para las mujeres eso, era como ver a la creación masculina, más perfecta, hermosa y sensual de la historia de los magos y de Era.

Siguió caminando ya que no podía usar su magia para ir más rápido. Su magia estaba inestable por el momento, haciendo un inútil en lo que a magia se refiere, pero cuidado, el chico peliplata tiene una fuerza monstruosa, aun sin usar su magia en cada puñetazo y patada que dé a sus enemigos o incluso a sus aliados. Solo en combates amistosos entre Natsu y los otros magos que querían pelear con él.

Llego. Pero vio que el Gremio estaba cerrado, no le dio importancia al asunto y siguió caminando hacia el centro de Magnolia, ya que había visto con anterioridad, que algo verde se estaba alzando por el lugar, así que, si no había nadie aquí, allá tal vez si estén.

Naruto no se había quitado los lentes, ya que desde que fue a Edolas, se le había hecho costumbre llevar sus lentes siempre puestos. Veía a los lados para ver del cómo se vendían muchas cosas con relación a la dichosa Navidad.

—¿Navidad? Mmm… La Navidad (en latín: nativitas, 'nacimiento') También llamada coloquialmente «pascua», es una de las festividades más importantes del cristianismo, junto con la Pascua de resurrección y Pentecostés. Ya veo… a veces pienso que este libro no es de este mundo, ni de esta dimensión… raro—Y nuevamente su libro apareció "mágicamente" y leyó dicho argumento; "Navidad".

Llego a su destino, se le hacía raro, ya que hace poco había estado como a 500 metros de llegar al centro de la ciudad, pero no le tomo importancia, ya que; "el tiempo pasa volando delante de tus ojos".

Veía a todos los magos de Fairy, decorar un enorme árbol con hojas verdes, un árbol tan grande como la Catedral que estaba atrás del árbol y que también era decorado. Los niños hablaban acerca de Santa, esperando que llegue en la noche y les deje sus respectivos regalos, los cuales habían escrito en una carta y se la habían enviado al viejito.

¿Debería hacer una carta el también? Se preguntó el peliplata, ladeando se cabeza a su lado derecho y poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón, pensando un poco aquello que había llegado en su mente. "N/A: Estilo Gowther de Nanatsu no Taizai".

—¿¡Naruto-san!? —Naruto giro su rostro a donde lo habían llamado, encontrándose con Wendy, la cual estaba decorando la punta del árbol de Navidad, con ayuda de Charle, que también había visto al peliplata llegar a escena.

—¡Ohayō, Wendy-san! —Naruto alzo la mano en señal de saludo y dio unos pequeños brincos en el aire de forma inconsciente. Se parece mucho a un niño, ese fue el pensamiento de Wendy y Charle al ver las acciones del peliplata.

—¡NARUTO, PELEA CONMIGO! —Fue el grito simultaneo de Natsu, Gajeel y Gray, los cuales arremetieron directamente contra el peliplata desconcertado, para luego recibir tres puñetazos en su rostro, que lo mando a bolar unos metros y chocar contra una casa, que termino por ser casi destruida por el choque del cuerpo algo frágil del peliplata. Frágil, ya que como aun no tenía magia, era muy frágil sin ella, demasiado frágil.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no se levanta? —Se preguntó Natsu, al ver que el chico estaba tratando de levantarse y salir del agujero de aquella casa que había destruido.

—¡Naruto-san… ahora te curo! —Dijo la recién llegada Wendy, preocupada por el estado del chico, estaba con algunos raspones en su cuerpo, su ropa se había rasgado mucho, su cara estaba algo hinchada y sangrante por los tres golpes, que no fueron para nada suaves.

—We-Wendy-san… gracias—Dijo Naruto, para luego caer en el regazo de la pequeña peliazul, que se sonrojo mucho por la cercanía que tenía el chico con ella.

—Ya enserio… ¿Qué le pasa? —Pregunto ahora Gajeel, al ver cono el chico, ya había caído inconsciente en el regazo de Wendy.

—¡Rayos! ¡Naruto estaba muy herido y por lo que veo, recientemente despertó del coma! ¡ayer no estaba despierto y por lo que dijo Porlyusica, su magia estaba casi en cero y no podía hacer nada! ¡rayos! —Se maldijo Gray, ya que, con la adrenalina del momento, no pensó bien las cosas y termino por unirse a los otros dos, de pedir una pelea con el chico, ahora denominado para ellos; Chico Dragón.

—¿¡Es enserio!? —Gritaron Gajeel y Natsu.

—¡Cómo se atrevieron a lastimar a Naruto-san! ¡él está mal y ustedes vienen y lo golpean! ¡idiotas! —Todos los que conocían a Wendy, se extrañaron mucho al ver del cómo se enojó con los chicos por haberle hecho eso al chico, era algo muy raro de ver.

—¡LO SENTIMOS! —Gritaron los tres chicos al unísono, agachando la cabeza hasta el suelo mismo.

—Claro que lo lamentaran, eso nadie le hace a un Nakama—Los tres chicos se hicieron de piedra al escuchar aquella voz, aquella voz tan terrorífica, pero a la vez tan seria. La voz de Erza Scarlet.

 **Una hora después**

Luego de que la masacre de parte de Erza hacia los tres idiotas que osaron en lastimar a su Na… a su Nakama por estar herido y que ellos se hayan aprovechado de eso, ya había pasado una hora.

Naruto se encontraba estable, solo que sus lentes se habían trizado un poco, quería arreglarlos, pero sin su magia, era completamente un desperdicio de tiempo para él. Todos se pusieron contentos al ver que el chico ya se había recuperado de su coma por un mes completo, diciéndoles las palabras más alentadoras que se les ocurrieran, las palabras más sinceras que podían decir, que lo apoyaban, que no estaba solo, que no les importaba de que especie era, el siempre y para siempre, sería un mago y Nakama de Fairy Tail.

Ahora Naruto estaba ayudando en trapear el suelo con un trapeador, ya que él quería ser de ayuda para sus Nakamas, además de compensar las cosas que él había hecho en el tiempo que estaba fuera de sí.

—Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni suita… ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to… ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao, daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume~—Naruto empezó a cantar un poco para poder despejar su menta de la frustración de no poder usar su magia. La canción la había visto en un viejo libro ya desgastado y sin ninguna página buena, solo logro encontrar el inicio, por lo que el suponía, y canto, con el tono con el cual el creyó, que era el correcto.

De algún modo, su voz no había sido inexpresiva, sino algo pasivo y tranquilo, pero a la vez melancólica. Todos los que estaba haciendo sus cosas, habían parado repentinamente al escuchar aquella melodía y por más raro que parezca, sintieron como si la melodía de un piano, acompañaba a lo poco que había cantado el chico en aquel momento.

Fue corto, pero a la vez fue extenso aquella melodía, de alguna forma sus corazones y mentes se dejaron llevar, se sentían como si la pequeña letra, haya sido una muy extensa y hermosa, cálida y placentera, reconfortante y ligera.

—Taratarataratarataratara~—Naruto ahora solo estaba tarareando sin prestar atención a su entorno, su tarareo de alguna forma, se parecía mucho a la melodía del piano que creyeron escuchar, era tan linda.

Sus mentes viajaron, se perdieron en esos tarareos, no había nada de inexpresivo en aquel momento, solo una voz suave, calmada y relajante, eso se escuchaba en ese momento en la Catedral del centro de Magnolia.

—Acabado… ¿hay algún trabajo más que tengan para mí? —Naruto termino de trapear, el tiempo ya había volado, no literalmente, pero eso parecía para los chicos que estaban tan cautivados por la voz inexpresiva, pero hermosa de Naruto.

Nadie decía nada, todos están idos en ese preciso momento, Naruto no sabía qué hacer, así que fue pasando por todos los reunidos allí, su mano por los ojos, para ver si es que reaccionaban o no a lo que él estaba diciendo.

—Supongo que decorare el árbol de Navidad—Murmuro el peliplata, procediendo a irse a donde estaba el enorme árbol de Navidad.

Intento usar alguna habilidad para volar, pero le era imposible, no estaba al 0.0001% de su capacidad, estaba en 0.000%, es decir, nada.

A Wendy y a Charle las encontró en el mismo estado en el que estaban los demás miembros de Fairy, no le tomo importancia y decoro, lo que pudo.

Unos 5 minutos después, todas las personas habían salido de su "ilusión" de hace rato, y empezaron a hacer sus cosas con normalidad, pero todos buscaron a Naruto y no lo encontraron, la melodía que creían escuchar, seguía palmada en sus mentes, se les hacia adictivo tal melodía, tal letra, tal voz.

—¿Así era? —Naruto, bueno, solo su cara se podía ver, ya que nadie sabe del cómo se había enredado con los cables que iban a sostenes las luces navideñas del árbol.

—¿Ahora que paso aquí? —Se preguntó una algo enojada Erza, vistiendo un atuendo sexy de un traje de Santa.

—Perdón Erza-dono… soy malo en estas cosas… ¿me ayudaría a salir de aquí? —Pidió el chico que estaba enredado todo su cuerpo.

—Mejor yo lo hago—Dijo una recién aparecida Levy, sonriendo cálidamente al ver que iba a ayudar al chico que le gus… a su Nakama, por favor.

—Juvia no tiene nada que hacer… Juvia lo hará—Dijo ahora la recién llegada Juvia, moviendo sus dedos de forma algo terrorífica, y con algo de baba que salía de su boca, algo que no le gusto a las dos chicas del lugar.

—Ara-ara… eso es trabajo para Mira-chan—Dijo Mirajane, apareciendo de improvisto a la escena de batalla. Escena de accidente.

—De eso nada Nee-san… yo le debo mucho a Naruto-san y debo de ayudarlo del mismo modo—Dijo una algo sonrojada Lisanna Strauss, sorprendiendo a las 4 chicas que se habían reunido en el lugar.

—Nononono, yo lo ayudare, después de todo… a mí me pidió ayuda primero—Erza ya dicto su veredicto.

—No lo creo, Scarlet… no lo tratarías bien, esta delicado y yo soy la indicada para este trabajito—Comento Mira, mirando seriamente a Erza, la cual también le sostuvo la mirada y de esas miradas, empezaron a salir rayos que chocaban entre sí de manera furiosa.

—Rivales menos—Juvia iba a ir a donde estaba Naruto, pero repentinamente unas letras "Fire" cubiertas de fuego se lo impidieron, volteándose a ver a Levy, la cual estaba en su lápiz mágico, lista para no dejar que la peliazul haga algo que no debía.

—Mi oportunidad—Susurro Lisanna, empezando a caminar de puntitas y dispuesta a ir a donde estaba Naruto, pero en el camino fue interceptada por, ¿Wendy?

—¿Adónde va, Lisanna-san? —Pregunto "inocentemente" La pequeña peliazul, al igual que su sonrisa que era "inocente" en ese momento.

—¿Yo? A ningún lado… con tu permiso—Lisanna estaba algo nerviosa por la pequeña sonrisa que ponía Wendy, le daba escalofríos ver aquella sonrisa en aquel inocente rostro.

—¿Enserio? —Algo en Lisanna le advertía que había peligro por el lugar.

 **Con Naruto**

—Ahhhhhh~—Naruto seguía atrapado en el lugar en el que se encontraba, sus ojos eran unos puntos negros, al igual que su boca. Dejo salir un gritito de pereza por ver lo que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos; masacre. No literalmente, pero quien lo viera, diría lo mismo que él.

 **5 horas después – 6 de la tarde en Magnolia y el mundo o algo así**

Los que no querían tener problemas con las fierras del lugar (Erza, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Lisanna y Mirajane) mejor se fueron hacer sus cosas que se les fueron asignadas por Erza, pasaron 5 horas peleando, tanto verbalmente, como físicamente, pero no le dieron importancia.

Naruto había caído dormido por tanto show de aburrimiento.

—El aburrimiento es el cansancio o fastidio causados generalmente por disgustos o molestias, o por no tener nada que divierta y distraiga. Aquellos que se encuentran temporalmente aburridos pueden considerar su estado como una mera pérdida de tiempo, pero generalmente lo consideran aún peor. Aburrimiento (latín: ab- prefijo «sin», horrere «horror») es la existencia desprovista de sentido, cuando ya no queda nada por perder, nada a que temer… sep, eso es—Naruto había leído en su libro de información, pero luego puso una cara de póker al ver lo idiota que había sido.

Había sacado su libro de no se dónde, luego lo guardo y de nuevo ya estaba enredado en el mismo lugar, viendo la misma masacre, solo que ahora ya no estaba Mirajane y Lisanna, ya que habían ido con Elfman a su casa a festejar Navidad. Ahora solo estaban; Wendy, Erza, Levy y Juvia. No sabía, más bien, si sabía porque estaban peleando, solo que no le daba importación ya que, para él, el amor, solo era algo que no conocía y no quería conocer, ya que algo le decía, que le iba a doler muy duro si algo hacia mal.

—¡Eh, Naruto! —Naruto giro sus ojos a donde lo estaban llamando, encontrándose con Natsu, junto con Happy, Gajeel, Gray, Charle, Lily y Lucy.

—¿Si, Natsu-san? —Pregunto Naruto de forma inexpresiva.

—¡Ven con nosotros a celebrar Navidad! —Le dijo el pelirrosa al peliplata, el cual no dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza o con lo que podía. Pero luego sus ojos regresaron a ser los mismos puntos negros de antes, al ver de como Natsu lo llevaba arrastrando por el lugar y recogiendo más cables tirados y haciendo una bolita, con el cuerpo del peliplata.

—¡Nosotras también vamos! —Dijeron las 4 chicas que estaba peleando en el lugar, al ver que los chicos se iban a festejar, porque ellas no unirse también y de paso, hacer sus travesuras de mujeres.

—¡Claro, entre más seamos, mucho mejor! —Exclamo Natsu con alegría, apoyado por un "Aye, sir" de parte de Happy.

— _"_ _¡Una Navidad entre amigos… esto es genial!"_ —Pensó Lucy con alegría, al saber que pasaría, aunque sea una Navidad, entre amigos de verdad.

 **Salto en el tiempo – 7 de la noche – Lucy House**

—¿¡Porque tenía que ser en mi casa!? —Se quejó la rubia voluptuosa, al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos por el lugar, y a una bola de sogas de color verde al lado de Natsu.

—¡Entre amigos y casa de los amigos es mejor! —Comento con alegría Erza, bebiendo algo de sake que se habían traído comprando por las diversas tiendas que se habían pasado por delante de ellos.

—Creo que… es verdad… pero, ¿me desatan? —Naruto hablo por primera vez en todo el viaje, si es que se le puede llamar a eso "viaje". No llevaron mucho dinero y Naruto tuvo que poner casi todo para comprar el sake y una que otra fritura para el camino. Ni siquiera Naruto sabe de dónde le habían sacado el dinero.

—Hai, Naruto-sama—Dijo Juvia, ya algo ebria por tomar mucho sake.

—Oioioioioioioi… de eso yo me encargo—Dijo Erza de forma posesiva y ebria.

—NO, yo me encargo—Dijo Levi, también algo ebria y con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

—Y-Y-Y-Yo soy la… la… indicada—Decía la pequeña Wendy, tirada en el piso de boca al suelo, tratando de levantarse del lugar.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Gajeel—Le agradecía el peliplata, una vez se haya podía desatar de aquellas sogas gracias a Gajeel que lo había ayudado.

—Gihi, de nada—Le sonrió Gajeel al peliplata, el cual solo alzo sus lentes en forma de habla.

—¡A festejar! —Dijo Natsu y la pequeña fiesta entre amigos había comenzado, con mucho sake, una que otra fritura, para Naruto solo era un vaso de agua que había ido a traer de la estantería, ya que el alcohol, ahora que no poseía magia, le haría caer en un segundo y lo sabía muy bien.

—Revisen el capítulo 3…—Dijo el peliplata nadie en específico, pero tal vez refiriéndose a la razón de no beber sake en esos días.

—Algo me dice que nadie estará en pie en pocas horas—Comento pasajeramente Lily, al ver que todos en el lugar iban a tomar sus respectivas botellas, menos Naruto, pero que a la fuerza fue obligado a tomar, gracias a Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia y Levi.

 **3 horas después**

—¡Es un caos… todo! —Decía un ebrio Naruto, el cual seguía tomando una botella llena de sake que tenía en su mano y se la bebía sin compasión alguna.

—¡Yo… apoyo eso! —Dijo Erza, a su lado, también con una botella a medio beber de sake.

Parecía que los dos eran los únicos en pie del lugar, ya que Gajeel, junto con Natsu y Gray, estaban tirados en una tina llena de agua, los tres estaban desnudos y noqueados, quien sabe el porqué.

Lily, junto con Happy estaban colgados en la parte de arriba, con unas sogas que estaban alrededor de sus cinturas de Neko. Los dos, fuera de combate.

Lucy estaba abrazada a Wendy, la cual tenía los pechos de rubia en su rostro, y por lo que se podía ver el rostro de la pequeña peliazul, era como ver la pintura esa del grito.

Por otro lado, estaba Juvia, tirada en las escaleras, estaba en ropa interior de color blanco con detalles de corazones rosas en ellos, Levi estaba encima de ella, agarrando sus enormes pechos y masajeándolos de forma sonámbula, murmurando algo de: "son de buen tamaño" o "yo quiero un par así" y demás cosas que ya no se entendían.

Charle estaba en la recamara de Lucy, parecía ser que ella había sido más astuta al momento de ingerir alcohol y no caer mucho en él, un aplauso por favor:

 **Clap, clap, clap, clap…**

Naruto estaba aplaudiendo y no sabía por qué hacía aquello, simplemente le vino a la cabeza hacer aquel gesto y ya.

— _"_ _No puedo creer que haya caído de nuevo en el alcohol, la primera vez fue con Cana-dono ahora aquí… sin magia se puede decir que soy simplemente un… humano. Pero yo soy un Dragón, a fin de cuentas, y eh sido aceptado por todos mis ¿Nakamas? Eso es un logro valorable… una ¿borrachera? Más no hace daño a nadie ¿verdad?"_ —Pensó Naruto, tirado en el suelo con los pies puestos en la pared y su mirada dirigida al techo de madera de la casa de la rubia Heartfilia.

Erza solo lo estaba mirando de forma algo extraña, ya que hace unos segundos estaba hablando felizmente con ella, pero ahora estaba allá, tirado en el suelo, y pensando en algo por lo que su poca cordura podía suponer.

—¡Eh, Naruto! ¿estas bien? —Pregunto Erza al chico que estaba en el suelo.

—Claro… ¿Por qué no lo estaría, Erza-dono? —Pregunto Naruto, alzando la mirada más arriba, viendo que la pelirroja estaba de pie y dejando ver sus panties de color blanco con detalles de rayas azules, algo que a Naruto no le hizo efecto como el de avergonzarse o el de sonrojarse, solamente neutro.

—No se… tal vez estas inquieto por lo de ser un Dragón y eso… solo opino claro—Erza comento aquello que tal vez este molestando o perturbando al chico.

—La verdad no… solamente creo que me siento inútil sin poseer mi magia en mi sistema… mi sello de magia está rota y no se regenera con nada que eh intentado el tiempo que eh estado activo nuevamente en la tierra de los vivos—Naruto le mostro su ahora nuevo sello mágico, ya que el anterior había sido destruido en el viaje a Edolas. Ahora era un sello mágico de color negro con las runas en color blanco.

El ahora nuevo sello de Naruto, estaba todo trizado y le faltaban algunas partes, algunas runas y lo último, el sello mágico estaba en un color gris, señal de que estaba muerto o apagado, al igual que la magia del chico y sus variantes.

Erza vio con detalle que eso era verdad, no había visto aquello en la poca estadía que Naruto estaba en Magnolia ya despierto, sin duda un sello mágico era casi irremplazable, ya que era como tu firma a poseer magia en tu cuerpo, cada ser viviente que poseía magia poseía un sello, aunque sea uno pequeño, pero el sello de Naruto estaba muerto en sí, pero ella sentía que aun, estaba vivo.

—Es verdad… pero no te desanimes… estoy segura que todo saldrá bien—Le dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo cálidamente al chico que seguía en el suelo.

—¿Desanimar? No hay cuidado… estaré bien… ¿Qué tal un juego de cartas? —Le dijo el chico de manera casual a la pelirroja, Naruto se empezó a levantar del suelo, por lo que no se pudo fijar muy bien en la mirada aterradora, pervertida, ansiosa, nerviosa y, sobre todo, amorosa de la chica al momento en el que el peliplata le dijo que jugaran cartas juntos.

—¡Claro! Pero ¿Qué tal también unas apuestas por perder? —Añadió la pelirroja, con un brillo que era notado por el peliplata, pero que no le tomo importancia como siempre.

—De acuerdo—Naruto acepto.

—¡Bien! —Erza contesto con voz cantarina y feliz.

El juego, empezaría, en poco tiempo.

 **Una hora y 20 minutos después – 40 minutos para las 12 de la noche**

¿apuestas? O más bien ¿retos? Si, aquella pequeña palabra era lo que había pasado a ser luego de apuestas, un reto. Reto tras reto y tras reto, ¿volar? ¿maullar? ¿mimar? ¿desnudarse? Aquel ultimo solo era un fetiche de un buen pervertido, o una buena pervertida en este caso, lo bueno era que Naruto no tuvo que desnudarse todo, solo quedo en bóxer, bajo la mirada atenta de Erza y con aquel sonrojo bien marcado en sus mejillas, al ver el cuerpo de Naruto, aunque no sea muy musculoso como Natsu y Gray, era algo aceptable.

¿cantar? ¿bailar ballet? ¿vestirse de mujer u hombre? Y un sinfín de apuestas que pasaron a ser retos en algún momento de aquella borrachera del lugar,

—Ahora… ¡besa a la persona que está al lado izquierdo de ti! —Erza le ordeno a Naruto, los juegos de cartas ya no importaban un bledo en este ámbito tan… rustico.

—Perdóneme… Lily-dono—Naruto se disculpó con el Neko negro, antes de tomarlo con sus dos manos, las mejillas del Neko y acercarlo a su rostro.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pa-…? —Lily quedo en SHOCK, al ver que era besado por Naruto, ya no supo que paso después, porque había terminado por desmayarse gracias al enorme SHOCK en el que había quedado.

—Mm, sabe… ¿raro? —Naruto no sabía cómo describir lo que aquel beso entre él y el Neko negro le transmitía, no era lo mismo que cuando recibió el beso de Levi, Juvia, Mira y Erza, aquella vez en las termas de Konoha.

—…—Erza también quedo en SHOCK, ya que ella creyó estar al lado izquierdo del peliplata, pero se había equivocado a lo grande, pero lo peor era que Naruto había obedecido sin decir nada, al igual que los otros mandatos que ella le decía.

—Ahora es m-…—Naruto no había terminado de hablar, ya que fue interrumpido por Erza.

—¡Ahora ve a caminar por las calles de Magnolia y no regreses hasta la madrugada! —Le grito Erza al peliplata, el cual no dijo nada como siempre y simplemente se levantó del piso y se encamino hacia la puerta.

Erza no creía que el peliplata iba hacer aquello, estaba haciendo frio afuera, mucho frio y por ello tenían una chimenea encendida en el interior de la casa.

—Entendido… Erza-dono—Naruto hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta y se fue caminando sin rumbo fijo por las frías y casi desoladas calles de Magnolia.

—¡So-Solo fue una… bro-broma! —Erza se levantó de golpe y fue a abrir la puerta para decirle al chico que solo era una broma que se le había escapado, pero cuando llego a la puerta y la abrió, el chico ya no se encontraba por las calles del lugar.

Erza, salió corriendo para buscar al chico y la nieve, empezó a caer desde el cielo.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto estaba caminando ya unos 10 minutos, sino se equivocaba, solo faltaban 20 minutos para que la Navidad llegara, eso era lo que decía su libro de información universal, que a las 12 de la madrugada, era aquel día festivo, pero se podía celebrar en cualquier hora de la noche, pero el original era a las 12.

Naruto recibía miradas nada santas de algunas mujeres que estaban por el lugar, ya sea que estén con sus parejas o conocidos, aquellas miradas iban dirigidas al peliplata del lugar y no era para tanto, están solo en bóxer, el cual no se inmutaba con nada, ni con el frio y simplemente se dedicaba a caminar y recorrer la ciudad, para luego regresar a la casa de Lucy y decir que cumplió con la orden dada por Erza.

Otros 5 minutos más pasaron, ahora Naruto fue secuestrado por un trio de mujeres que veían con suma lujuria y pasión al peliplata que las veía sin una pisca de miedo o algo por el estilo.

—¿Sabes? Un chico tan lindo y guapo con tu no debería ir semidesnudo por allí… siempre te tienes que calentar con algo—Hablo una mujer de unos 25 años, cabello negro y ojos cafés, mirando con corazones el cuerpo del chico, especialmente su hombría.

—Es verdad… que tal si te calentamos un poco, en este lugar serás más ardiente que cualquier sol—Dijo otra mujer, cabello café y ojos dorados, con la misma mirada que la anterior mujer, edad por los 20 años.

—Este… estoy bien… muchas gracias por la oferta, señoritas… pero esto cumpliendo un reto por parte de una amiga—Les informo el peliplata, intentando escaparse de la silla con sogas que lo tenía preso en ese momento.

—¿Amiga? Pero que amistades tan malas y estúpidas tienes… si yo fuera aquella amiga no desaprovecharía ningún momento con tu… sensual cuerpo—Le dijo otra mujer, cuerpo voluptuoso, cabello negro y ojos morados, de uno 26 años.

—Ella no es ese tipo de amigas… se preocupa por los demás… apoya a los demás y, sobre todo, no se rinde fácilmente en sus metas—Naruto argumento a favor de la pelirroja.

—Oh, ya veo… dejando eso de lado… ¿acaso ustedes son pareja? Quiero saber si le quite el hombre a alguien más, jeje—Sonrió la primera mujer que había hablado en aquel, cuarto en el que estaban.

—No, no es mi pareja… ¿acaso es algo malo que Erza no sea mi pareja? No le veo el futuro en esto… es algo… tonto y aburrido—Dijo el muchacho de manera inexpresiva y con, lo que se podía suponer, firmeza en sus palabras.

—¿¡Es-Estas ha-hablando de Er-Erza Scarlet, Ti-Titania!? —Pregunto algo asustada la segunda mujer del lugar.

—Así es… ¿sucede algo malo con ello? —Pregunto el peliplata de manera casual, ante la actitud de aquella mujer y la de las otras.

—Ahahaha, nada nada, nosotras ya nos íbamos—Dijo la última mujer de forma nerviosa, las otras dos mujeres solo asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza.

Procedieron a desatar al chico y salir del lugar lo más rápido que podían, algo les decía que, si se quedaban más tiempo en el lugar, algo muy, pero muy malo iba a pasar.

—Ohhh, sí que tardaron mucho—Si, Erza ya estaba en la puerta, mirando a las mujeres con los ojos rojos llenas de furia, pero que ocultaban una enorme tristeza al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte del peliplata.

—… Más vale aquí corrió, que aquí murió—Y las tres mujeres, desaparecieron del lugar, corriendo como si no hubiera mañana alguna.

Naruto estaba agradecido de la llegada de Erza, sin ella aquí, no sabía que era lo que hubiera pasado con él y con las tres mujeres.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Erza-dono—Le agradeció el chico, haciendo una reverencia cuando estaba delante de la pelirroja, la cual no dijo nada y solo empezó a caminar en otra dirección. Naruto se extrañó por aquel comportamiento, pero dedujo que se debía a lo que Erza había escuchado salir de parte de él, no eran palabras bonitas para una mujer enamorada de un chico, pero el ¿estaba enamorado? O ¿por lo menos quería estarlo? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que Erza no se merecía este sufrimiento que le estada provocando el mismo, estaba preocupado por Erza, así que solo se fue siguiéndola, tratando de hablar con ella.

¿Qué era este sentimiento que sentía en su pecho? ¿dolor? Si, tal vez esa sea la respuesta, había escuchado aquello del chico peliplata, decir que era una pérdida de tiempo el tener una relación… con ella.

Lo admitía, a veces era muy mandona y orgullosa, no dejaba opinar a otros, los trataba como poca cosa. Pero todo eso era porque estaba preocupada por sus Nakamas, no quería que nada malo les pasara a aquellos que la apoyaron a salir adelante en cualquier ámbito de su vida, de si triste vida de infante.

Las lágrimas, salían de sus ojos, esta triste, había sido rechazada sin siquiera intentarlo, su corazón estaba roto, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía impotente ante aquel sufrimiento, era vulnerable, parecía que muy pronto iba a desmayarse y caer en la nieve que había en las calles de Magnolia, no podía… no.

—Erza-dono—Naruto había aparecido para socorrerla en ese momento, no quería verlo, no podía verlo a la cara y dejar que el la viera llorar.

Naruto no sabía a donde llevarla, más que a la casa de Lucy, ya que él no tenía un lugar estable en donde pasar la noche, siempre iba de hotel en hotel, aunque se había estado quedando más tiempo en aquel hotel en donde siempre lo atendía la bella chica de cabello castaño.

El chico solo decidió llevarla a la casa de Lucy, ya que ese era el mejor lugar por el momento.

Llego a la casa de la rubia, los encontró a todos en el mismo lugar, todos dormidos y sin señal de que iban a despertar en un buen tiempo. Subió las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, por suerte la rubia tenía un cuarto extra, tal vez para dejar a Natsu allí y no dejar que duerma con ella.

La tendió suavemente en la recamara del lugar y luego la cobijo con una sábana que estaba allí mismo, estaba algo fría, Naruto no tenía magia para calentarla, pero tenía su cuerpo ¿verdad? El cuerpo humano también sirve para calentar a los demás, el en cambio tenía un cuerpo de Dragón humanoide, tal vez tenga algo de ventaja en calentar el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, el peliplata se acostó al lado de la pelirroja, abrazándola y… no por ser pervertido, pero, nadie podía hacer nada para no tocar los pechos de la chica, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja dejo salir un sensual gemido de excitación, alertando a Naruto y poniéndose a la defensiva, ya que creyó que algo iba a llegar.

—En verdad necesito relacionarme más con los humanos y aprender sus gestos, costumbre y demás cosas importantes—Murmuro el chico, al saber que aquel ruido, había sido causado por su culpa, ya que toco el pecho de la pelirroja.

—Naruto—Naruto se dio la vuelta y encaro a la pelirroja que se había despertado y lo miraba con ternura y amor.

—Hai, Erza-dono—Naruto ya estaba en su pose militar, listo para recibir órdenes de su Taichō.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunto de forma amenazadora la pelirroja dejando de lado su mirada hacia el chico, apuntándole con una espada a su cuello, pero el chico no se movió ni se inmuto ante la espada y la mirada de la pelirroja.

—Fue cuando usted se desmayó… la traje aquí ya que no tenía a donde más llevarla, la recosté aquí y luego se me ocurrió calentarla con mi cuerpo… accidentalmente apreté o agarre uno de sus pechos y por esa razón se despertó y ahora me está apuntando con su espada, Taichō—Naruto fue con todo y detalle ante la pelirroja que escuchaba atenta la excusa del muchacho, pero se sonrojo mucho al decir que el peliplata le toco uno de sus voluptuosos pechos.

—E-E-E-Ecchi… baka no ecchi—Le dijo la pelirroja al chico, el cual no dijo nada y solo se mantenía estoico.

—Mi recorrido aún no termina… sino le molesta aún tengo que recorrer la ciudad hasta que sea de madrugada… por cierto… Feliz Navidad… Erza-dono… aquí está su regalo—Naruto le entrego al final, una caja mediana, envuelta en papel decorador de navidad, sacada de quien sabe dónde. El chico lo había comprado cuando estaba buscando a Erza.

—… Gra-Gracias… yo… yo no…—Erza no sabía que decir o hacer, ella no tenía algún regalo para el muchacho.

—Descuide… mi mejor regalo es que este bien—Le dijo el chico inexpresivamente, hizo su última reverencia y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, para retomar su recorrido hasta la madrugada.

—¡Espera! ¡yo seré tu regalo! —Le dijo la pelirroja con determinación, Naruto solo se palmo la frente de manera mental, ante tal ¿acoso, tal vez? Quién sabe.

 **10 minutos después**

Naruto estaba experimentando nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo, Erza le provocaba aquello, no sabía que era, solo era: placentero. Naruto no era bueno en lo que ahora estaba haciendo, pero la pelirroja si, le dijo que ella lo iba a guiar y que iba a sentirse bien… para ambos… ambos jóvenes se habían convertido en uno… "N/A: Achs…. Ya saben de lo que hablo… digo, escribo".

Erza estaba sumamente sonrojada, estaba sumamente excitada, pero estaba feliz de hacer esto con el chico que le gusta, con el chico que compartiría toda su vida, con el que sería su primera vez… en todo, le dio su todo, su amor, su alma, sus labios… su cuerpo… ahora… ambos estaban unidos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

—Sí, ahora somos uno… ahhh… Naruto… más… más… siiii—Erza decía aquello, mientras se frotaba sus muslos en busca de placer.

Naruto estaba ya despierto, su cabello ahora si desafiaba la gravedad, parecía como si lo habían electrocutado o si le cayó un rayo encima.

— _"_ _¿Desde cuando las mujeres me usan para sus sueños pervertidos?_ _¿Eso harán todos los humanos? Quien sabe"_ —Se preguntó Naruto, al ver y escuchar a las mujeres del lugar, menos a Lucy, decir cosas sumamente subidas de tono, enserio.

Todo era un caos en el lugar, botellas de sake por allí, ropa tirada por allá, agua por todo el lugar, ronquidos por allá, gemidos por allá atrás y muchas cosas más, todo un desastre digno de una borrachera. "N/A: Es verdad".

Los hombres del lugar estaban de la siguiente forma.

Natsu, estaba abrazando a Gray, y Gray a Gajeel y Gajeel a… Naruto. Si, los tres primeros ya habían salido de la tina de agua y por lo menos, se pusieron ropa interior, algo que Naruto agradeció y no sabía el porqué de aquel pensamiento que cruzo en su mente.

— _"_ _¿Cómo termine de este modo?_ _Juro que no vuelvo a tomar… creo"_ —Se preguntó y juro el muchacho. El chico estaba abrazando a Happy, Happy a Lily y Lily abrazado a la mesa del lugar.

Si sueñas… no sueñes nada pervertido… o mejor si…

— _"_ _¿Enserio? Bueno… fin del especial… yo les digo a mis Naru-Fans… FELIZ NAVIDAD"_ —Naruto pensó como último recurso ante las palabras horribles del escritor.

Eso es malo… bueno… FELIZ NAVIDAD…

* * *

 **Terminado.**

* * *

Espero sus comentarios para saber como me quedo este Especial...

FELIZ NAVIDAD por adelantado claro esta...

¡Nos vemos... a la próxima!


	8. Especial 4

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

Personaje Hablando: Es hora de empezar con los juegos  
Personaje Draconiano o Demonio hablando: **Acabaremos con estos humanos  
** _Personaje pensando: "Mi vida, acabo"  
_ _Personaje Draconiano o Demonio pensando: **"Luego de la creación, viene la destrucción"  
**_ _Personaje hablando vía Lacrima u otro medio: Que los juegos mágicos… ¡comiencen!_

* * *

 **Renuncia de personajes:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo solo los tomo para crear este Fanfic.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las letras faltantes o demás en las palabras de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Este Especial tiene muchos Ooc, se recomienda discreción.

Sucesos transcurridos luego del capítulo 12 de este FF, pero en AU, es decir, lo que hubiera pasado si Naruto no... no voy a Spoilear/Spoliar o como se diga.

* * *

 **Especial 4**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo! Casi…**

* * *

—Chicos… ya es hora de levantarse… ya son… nuevamente las 8 de la noche—Decía nuestro peliplata protagonista, al ver que los chicos seguían en la misma posición en la que habían quedado la noche anterior hasta el amanecer.

Pero, los magos de Fairy no se despertaban ni con nada, ya intento con todo, golpeo sartenes, ollas, cucharas, trompetas, ¿mp3?, ¿regueatton?

—¿Qué es eso? —Ni idea carnal, ni idea.

Y bueno, con un sinfín de cosas, pero Naruto siempre al final de cada cosa, se palmeaba la cara mentalmente, ya que siempre y digo siempre, terminaba en el mismo lugar en el que acababa de salir para intentar despertar a los chicos.

Sus anteojos cuarteados brillaron un poco y se liberó como siempre lo hacía. Salió de aquel lugar y fue a la cocina.

—Receta levanta muer… quiero decir… levanta el apetito—Naruto fue a la cocina y con su siempre libro de información universal, empezó a preparar la cena, ya que no desayunaron, ni almorzaron por estar todos, menos él, dormidos. "N/A: Llamémoslo Wikipedia".

Maniobras, acrobacias, accidentes, harina por todo el lugar, huevos rotos por allá, un pollo carboneado por allí, jugo verdemente sospechoso, todo eso era lo que se veía en la cocina de Lucy Heartfilia, la cual empezaba a despertar por el olor a muerto por el lugar, pero que mágicamente se iba reemplazando por un olor sumamente dulce, atrayente y delicioso.

La rubia voluptuosa se acercó de manera cómica hacia la cocina, para luego abrir los ojos y encontrase con Naruto, tirado en el suelo e inconsciente, además de que en la mesa había mucha comida, de todo tipo, de los colores aceptables de una comida. Luego giro hacia su cocina, la cual en si estaba algo sucia, pero Naruto había arreglado todo eso para no tener problemas con la dueña de la casa, es decir, con Lucy.

—Buenos días, Lucy-san—Lucy soltó un tierno y adorable gritito al escuchar aquella voz monótona, vio hacia abajo y allí estaba Naruto, levantándose como podía. Ahora que Lucy lo miraba bien, estaba todo harina encima, huevos por su cuerpo y tenía un poco olor a vino tinto. Naruto termino de levantarse eh hizo una reverencia hacia la rubia.

—Bu-Bu-Bueno día… Na-Naruto—Dijo de forma nerviosa la chica rubia.

—Buuuuuuaaaauuuuuuuuu~—Ambos jóvenes fijaron su vista en a donde venía aquel "gruñido", topándose con todos los chicos que estaban ebrios, incluyendo a los dos Neko.

Los ojos de ambos chicos pasaron a ser platos de manera cómica, su boca paso a ser un triángulo con la punta hacia abajo. Lucy estaba escupiendo saliva y Naruto, su alma ya se estaba yendo de su cuerpo, un alma en forma de Dragón.

La razón del porque estaba así era que: todos estaban desnudos. Los Neko eran a excepción del lugar, nadie de los dos consientes del lugar sabia del como terminaron por denudarse.

—" _Tal vez en ácido que le puse a la comida paso a estado gaseoso y termino por derretir toda su… ropa"_ —Naruto saco la conclusión más razonable para aquel momento, el ácido lo había encontrado por allí, bueno, la verdad no sabía de donde lo había sacado.

— **¡COMIDA!** —Fue el grito simultaneo de los 7 jóvenes y los dos Neko que se abalanzaron a por la comida como si de una jauría de zombis se tratase.

—¡Hiii~! —Los dos chicos soltaron un gritito de miedo y salieron corriendo del lugar, para ser más exactos a la sala.

De allí vigilaban que era lo que estaba haciendo aquellos magos poseídos por el hambre del momento, aunque Lucy tenía un sonrojo muy marcado, a diferencia de Naruto que no mostraba señal de incomodidad o algún sonrojo en su rostro inexpresivo.

Los jóvenes de la cocina estaba que devoraban todo lo que estaba en la cocina, inclusive los platos se tragaban, el pollo era historia, la ensalada también, él te verde por lo menos se lo tomaban con calma, pero luego pasaban a las empanadas de harina con queso, soplaban y devoraban, soplaban y devoraban, el Ramen ni se diga, con todo y tazón comían, los bolluelos de harina ya no estaban, la gelatina era devorada por Lily, Happy ya se terminaba los pescados y los demás el resto de platillos del lugar.

—Y yo que me esforcé mucho para hacer la comida para todos… bueno, que se le puede hacer…—Naruto tenía un nubarrón encima de su cabeza, del cual estaba lloviendo y lanzando rayos por todos lados.

—Ya Naruto, al menos ellos comieron, ¿no? —Le animo la rubia al chico.

—Claro… lamento el desorden que dejen los chicos… me hare cargo de todo, Lucy-san—Naruto ya estaba haciendo una reverencia hacia Lucy, la cual negó con la cabeza rápidamente y luego hablo.

—No te preocupes… yo me hare cargo de las cosas—Dijo sin más la rubia.

—Mi libro dice que tengo que ayudar a una chica con los problemas causados por uno mismo… le ayudare en lavar los trastes, a limpiar la cocina e ir de compras por la comida usada sin permiso suyo… lo lamento nuevamente—Naruto ya estaba haciendo otra reverencia hacia Lucy, la cual no dejaba de pensar que tenía mucha similitud con uno de sus Espíritus Estelares de cabello rosa.

—Ya, ya… solo son cosas materiales… _"Sin contar que tengo que pagar la renta de la casa… (suspiro)"_ Necesito dinero—Lucy le aclaro a Naruto que no necesitaba su ayuda para esto, luego pensó en sus cosas, para finalmente murmurar lo último en voz alta.

—Oh, yo tengo dinero… te puedo prestar o dártelo sin ningún problema, Lucy-san—Comento Naruto mirando fijamente a Lucy, la cual se ponía nerviosa a cada momento al verla mirada vacía del chico peliplata.

—¡Esta bien! ¡solo deja de mirarme así! —Le grito la rubia, para luego salir corriendo hacia su habitación y encerrarse allí, bajo la mirada desencajada y monótona del peliplata.

—¿Acaso, hice algo malo? —Se preguntó el peliplata, con un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

 **Salto en el tiempo – 31 de diciembre - 10:30 PM – x787**

Y bueno, paso 26, 27, 28, 29, 30 y ahora 31 de diciembre.

—El tiempo pasa volando—Murmuro el peliplata de nombre Naruto.

Resumen.

El 26.

Todos luego de haber comido la comida (No) venenosa de Naruto, los chicos de Fairy habían terminado por despertar y luego gritar con sus gritos por doquier de qué demonios había pasado aquí o la noche anterior a lo de ahora, ya que todos estaban desnudos, los Neko eran la excepción por la muy simple razón que no se necesita explicar mucho.

Guerra, no literal, pero hubo guerra. Explicación contra Magos. Naruto, Lucy y Charle contra los furiosos chicos. Los primeros muchachos trataron de explicarlo con manzanas, Naruto se lo había tomado enserio dicho termino y termino por explicarlo con, ya saben, manzanas.

Luego de haber arreglado sus cosas, de vestirse y de haber reparado la casa de Lucy y las muchas otras más por el proceso, el día había terminado para Magnolia.

El 27.

Naruto se la paso todo el día con Lucy, cosa mal interpretada por 5 mujeres y, niña, ya que Wendy es una niña al fin de cuentas.

Naruto le dijo a Lucy que la ayudaría en sus compras de aquel día, la rubia acepto gustosa por la ayuda. Ambos jóvenes visitaron las tiendas de Magnolia, hasta parecía que estaban en una cita, lo cual no era verdad, pero siendo las 6 mujeres que los seguían, si era mal interpretado dicho comentario, ellos para ellas, estaban en una cita.

Las compras terminaron en la tarde, compraron muchas cosas, especialmente Lucy, ya que Naruto pagaba, no había problema, el mismo lo había dicho, y ella decidió, aunque sea una vez, aprovecharse del asunto.

Luego de despedirse y de que Lucy, sufriera accidentalmente un secuestro de parte de las mujeres espías del lugar, el día paso sin ninguna queja más.

El 28.

Naruto junto con Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Happy, Lily, Makarov y Gildarts fueron al bosque para según ellos, "entrenar", aunque Naruto si necesitaba entrenar, ya que como su magia estaba "trizada" necesitaba reforzar sus músculos y demás cosas.

Los únicos que quedaron en pie fueron Naruto y Gildarts, los otros habían quedado fuera de combate por los golpes demoledores de Naruto, a excepción de Makarov, Happy y Lily, los cuales estaban de jurado calificador a esta pelea.

Gildarts expulso su monstruosa magia demoledora para evitar una pelea innecesaria con el muchacho, que en si tenía muy buen potencial en su fuerza física, pero en su magia era inestable por el momento, así que mejor era intimidarlo a que se efectué una pelea innecesaria.

Pero Naruto no mostro nada en su rostro, ni miedo, ni valor. Pero paso algo increíble, un mechón del cabello plateado de Naruto paso a ser negro, para luego sonreír. Si, había sonreído nuevamente, pero aquella sonrisa era pequeña, en su mano derecha apareció un guante negro y luego Naruto grito o más bien fue un rugido de un, Dragón.

El 29.

Este día fue el más tranquilo de todos, se la pasaron en el Gremio jugando cartas o simplemente peleando con sus demás Nakamas, si, lo de siempre en el Gremio.

El 30.

Los magos de Fairy fueron al océano a refrescarse un poco y al final todo termino con muchos destrozos, lo típico de aquellos magos, simplemente que Naruto no estaba disponible por el momento para aquellos actos, solo estaba pasivo, no fue con ellos y simplemente subió al edifico más alto y se quedó mirando el amanecer y el atardecer de aquel día, algo había estando pasando.

 **Presente. 5 minutos para fin de año y que dé inicio el año nuevo.**

—La destrucción esta en todos lados… allí… allá… aquí… en mi… ¿me merezco esto? ¿merezco vivir? No lo sé… solo que… me siento vació, no es por mi magia… es por… la verdad no tengo idea… tal vez este sea mi último día… algo me dice eso y de cierto modo… me agrada la idea de no estar entre humanos egoístas…—Naruto, si, Naruto era el que había dicho tales palabras.

No se había sorprendido mucho por aquellas palabras, o más bien, no se sorprendió, más bien, le gusto.

Fijo su mirada vacía hacia abajo, en donde estaban todas las personas caminando o en sus casas esperando a que fuera año nuevo y empezar con el pie derecho.

Para Naruto aquello no era nada, solamente un nuevo año empezaba y luego acababa, empezaba y acababa, empezaba y acababa.

—Do-Dolor—Naruto murmuro aquello, tomándose la cabeza por un dolor que le había tomado desprevenido.

Y no fue solo eso, más dolor y más dolor y más dolor le había caído en todo su cuerpo, estaba soltando lagrimas sin saberlo, le dolía mucho, sus músculos, su ser, su todo.

 **Con Fairy Tail**

Todos estaban reunidos en la Catedral de Magnolia, esperando a que el reloj que estaba en lo alto, marque las 12:00 de la noche.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Naruto? —Pregunto casualmente Lisanna a los chicos que también se preguntaron aquello.

 **Dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong…**

Y todos al unisonó dijeron…

—¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! —Si, finalmente el año había terminado y empezaba uno nuevo.

—Adiós… Ningen-san… y… gracias por todo…—Naruto se lanzó desde lo alto de la Catedral, todos habían visto al muchacho hacer aquello y soltaron un grito, pero en medio camino, una armadura negra se formó en su cuerpo y levito en el aire.

Las imponentes alas de color negro con sus membranas azules, ese modelo de armadura que se asemejaba mucho a un Dragón Oscuro, en su pecho brillaba una gema roja en forma de triángulo a la inversa, tenía una cola de un metro y medio, con picos y con una gema roja redonda en la final, la armadura era brillante y liza, el modelo se le apegaba a su cuerpo, pero con aquellos picos se veía otra cosa.

Los magos se pusieron en guardia ya que sintieron peligro en ese momento.

—Gracias por todo… Ningen-san… pero ya no necesito de su compasión y palabras bonitas… nos vemos—El casco se había abierto, dejando ver a Naruto, con su rostro inexpresivo y con ese mechón negro que había aparecido en su cabello.

Todos se sorprendieron, no solo por el aspecto, sino también por las palabras dichas.

Luego, el casco se cerró y las alas aletearon y el muchacho se alejó en dirección hacia el espacio infinito, perdiéndose en el sinfín de estrellas de ese momento.

Nadie podía decir nada, todos estaban sorprendidos, solo uno pudo decir algo.

—La armadura estuvo de lujo—El comentario fue de Happy, y luego todo se "apago".

… **Adiós…**

* * *

 **Terminado.**

* * *

Espero y les guste... sin más que decir... nos vemos... a la próxima!

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES, LECTORES.**


	9. Especial 5

**Autor Glastorne**

* * *

Personaje Hablando: Es hora de empezar con los juegos  
Personaje Draconiano o Demonio hablando: **Acabaremos con estos humanos  
** _Personaje pensando: "Mi vida, acabo"  
_ _Personaje Draconiano o Demonio pensando: **"Luego de la creación, viene la destrucción"  
**_ _Personaje hablando vía Lacrima u otro medio: Que los juegos mágicos… ¡comiencen!_

* * *

 **Renuncia de personajes:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo solo los tomo para crear este Fanfic.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y las letras faltantes o demás en las palabras de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Este Especial tiene muchos Ooc, se recomienda discreción.

Todo esto es un adelanto, ya que no voy a tener mucho tiempo libre desde este momento, tengo que dar un examen importante para el siguiente paso en mi vida y por esa razón no estaré subiendo actualizaciones de mis demás FanFics.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **San Valentín de un color azul… ¿Cuál de las tres? O ¿más?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En una ciudad remota de nombre Magnolia se celebra el día festivo conocido como "San Valentín". Aquella fecha en la cual puedes mostrar el amor que sientes hacia una persona con un regalo que lo sorprenda o que le guste y lo aprecie mucho.

14 de febrero, aquel día era una fecha muy linda para los enamorados, los casados o simplemente para un amor de niños. Sea cual sea el amor que siente el uno del otro, aquel día sería lo más inolvidable, hasta que llegue nuevamente tal día y se celebre nuevamente, como todos los años de la vida.

Pero, no muchos le toman aprecio a esta fecha, no es que le tuvieran odio, solo algo de envidia a las personas que no tienen a alguien a quien querer y a quien amar o por lo menos dar su regalo.

(Ese es el caso del Autor)

Cof, cof. Como decía, algunas personas no tienen a nadie para mostrarle aquel amor, pero no perdían las esperanzas, ya que algún día ese amo tan anhelado llegaría y si no hacían alguna tontería compartirían con ellos toda la vida que les quede.

Después de todo no solo era el amor entre parejas, sino también una amistad con alguna persona querida o algo por el estilo.

Y ya dejándonos de pendejadas, pasamos hacia el protagonista principal. ¿nombre? Muy simple; Naruto.

Pero antes de eso…

 **…**

—Mmmm, los humanos con sus cosas, ¿eh? —Murmuro un pelinegro con el mechón de cabello de color blanco que tapa su ojo derecho.

—Siendo una raza primitiva siguen con sus cosas de amor esto, amor aquello y amor por allá… son como moscas—Dijo una sombra de color negro y ojos rojos.

—Puede ser, pero fueron dotados de un increíble poder… algo que es mío por supuesto—El pelinegro sonrió con algo de arrogancia al ver algunas proyecciones de los poderes que los humanos habían sido dotados.

—Kajaja, ¿será cierto? —La sombra negra dijo con algo de burla en su voz.

—Jojo, ¿acaso me está poniendo a prueba, Ankhseram-dono? —Pregunto con algo de burla el pelinegro a la sombra negra ahora conocido como Ankhseram.

—Puede ser… esos malditos Dioses no dejan de pelear, ¿a cuál apoyas? ¿al lado "bueno" o al "malo"? —Murmuro la sombra negra y luego le pregunto al pelinegro.

—Pues al lado de la Destrucción—Dijo de forma tranquila el pelinegro.

—¿Es decir a ambos? —Intuyo la sombra de ojos rojos.

—¿Quién sabe? Puede ser y a la vez no puede ser—Dijo el pelinegro de forma juguetona y malévola.

—Kajaja, bueno, yo me voy a ver que hacen y ver si tomo sus almas—Comento la sombra de forma divertida, para que luego empiece a hundirse en la oscuridad lentamente.

—Que te vaya bien, Ankhseram-dono—Dijo el pelinegro de forma seria.

—Igualmente a ti, Add—La sombra termino por desaparecer de aquella sala oscura que era simplemente alumbrada por aquella pantalla holográfica en donde se veía la ciudad de Magnolia en aquel día festivo que era San Valentín.

—Es hora de mover a mi Rey—Dijo el ahora conocido como Add.

 **…**

Continuamos…

Ahora estamos en Magnolia, con nuestro protagonista de nombre Naruto, el cual solo estaba metido en el cuarto de su hotel, ya que no podía salir por el simple hecho de que era acosado por un montón de mujeres, todas ellas comandadas por su disque hermana mayor; Uzumaki-Namikaze Kasumi.

—(Suspiro) Ahora conozco lo que es el temor—Comento el muchacho con sus ojos algo decaídos y perezosos, pero sin dejar de lado su siempre semblante monótono.

Veía por lo bajo de la ventana del hotel "Nueve Rosas", en donde siempre la linda castaña lo atendía y le daba la habitación de siempre, la cual había mejorado ya que él era un cliente frecuente. No encontraba una buena casa o más bien, algo le decía que no era necesario porque las cosas nunca iban a estar como están ahora.

 **Toc, toc, toc…**

—Etto… ¿está allí dentro, Naruto-san? —Se escuchó unos golpeteos en la puerta de la habitación y luego se escuchó el habla de una, niña. Voz que Naruto reconoció por ser la pequeña peliazul que lo acompaño en una misión hace unas tres semanas atrás. En donde se encontraron al dichoso Dragón de Apocalipsis; Acnologia. Pero eso era historia para después, a fin de cuentas.

—Si Wendy-san… ¿sucede algo o desea algo? —Naruto fue a abrir la puerta para poder ver a la peliazul, para luego preguntarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo aquí o si quería algo de él.

—Ah, etto… pues… pues… Naruto-san dijo que si… que si… ah… si…—Wendy no sabía que decir, ya que Naruto había sido el que le había hablado de este tema. Incluso vino sin Charle para este día.

—Ahh, lo recuerdo… que si salíamos a comprar unas cosas este día… si, perdóname por hacerte pasar presión… en verdad lo lamento… lo compensare con este día, será el mejor de tu vida, _"eso espero"_ —Naruto había recordado que le prometió una salida para este día, ya que como descubrió en su Wiki que este día está disponible, así que decidió hablarle de eso a la pequeña, ya que ella era un poco menos problemática que, la pelirroja, peliazul, la otra peliazul, la peliblanca, la otra peliblanca, la castaña y la otra castaña.

Es decir, menos que Erza, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana y, espera… ¿Cómo se llamaba la linda castaña recepcionista de este hotel?

Naruto sacudió su cabeza un poco para alejar esos pensamientos, luego se encargaría de eso, ahora era el momento de dedicarle atención a la niña que estaba en frente de él, y un poco más abajo.

—H-H-Hai… e-e-eso m-m-mismo—Dijo Wendy con sus mejillas sonrojadas, luego de que hicieran aquella misión en donde se encontraron a tal Dragón, empezó a mirar con otros ojos al chico que tenía en frente de ella, ya que el literalmente arriesgo su propia vida para salvarla de aquel enorme rugido de aquel Dragón colosal.

Wendy sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que eran algo innecesarios en este momento, en este preciso momento.

—Entonces, vamos allá—Dijo Naruto, extendiendo su mano hacia la pequeña peliazul, la cual se sonrojo aún más por ese detalle.

Lentamente extendió su mano derecha para luego llegar a tocar la palma del peliplata, pero tomo más valor y la extendió más y logro tomar la mano del peliplata, el cual una vez la apretó un poco, sin llegar a lastimarla, se tele-transporto al centro de Magnolia, para así empezar su día. Una cita.

 **Centro de Magnolia**

En un parpadeo ya estaban en el centro de Magnolia, algunos habían captado cuando aparecieron y otros no mucho, le restaron importancia ya que estaban con; sus respectivas parejas.

Un incómodo silencio hizo aparición en ambos, bueno, joven y niña respectivamente, ya que el centro era un revuelo de parejas enamoradas por allá y por acá.

—Es-Esto es algo… in-incomodo—Murmuro Wendy con algo de nerviosismo al ver algunas miradas que se fijaron en ambos, ya que como los dos estaban agarrados de las manos, hacían pensar una sola cosa al ver al muchacho peliplata.

—Lolicon—Naruto logro escuchar esa palabra y un letrero que decía tal palabra, se le clavo de la espalda, haciendo que sintiera un escalofrió al escuchar esa palabra, no quería buscar en su Wiki, pero si quería información, tenía que buscarlo de allí.

Sacando su libro busco la palabra y lo leyó en sus pensamientos.

—" _Mi infancia fue arruinada en un segundo… espera… ¿tuve infancia? Eso es algo nuevo"_ —Naruto pensó luego de haber leído ese significado, luego le vino a la mente sobre su infancia y pues, olvido el resto de la palabra en sí, era mejor no recordarla, ya que él no era un Lolicon. ¿o tal vez sí?

Nuevamente sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de su mente.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Naruto-san? —Pregunto Wendy al ver los ojos perdidos del peliplata.

—… Ah, sí, sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes Wendy-san…ahora, comencemos con las compras… _"aunque no se para que los compro"_ —Pensó Naruto la última parte, ya que en verdad no sabía para que compraba cosas si no tenía un lugar en donde guardarlo, es decir, un hogar estable.

—¡Aye! —Dijo Wendy, para luego proceder en marcha a sus compras del día.

Sus manos ya habían sido soltadas hace unos segundos antes de partir a su primera tienda.

 **Cerca del lugar**

Una chica peliazul, de gran busto, vestimenta azul, un gorro azul que estaba encima de su cabeza, había presenciado la llegada de Naruto junto con Wendy, y no le gusto para nada el que esos dos estén juntos ni mucho menos tomados de la mano hace un momento, y ella solo pudo decir una cosa:

—¡Rival de amor! —Juvia Lockser murmuro aquello de manera fuerte, además estaba emanando un aura de color violeta que le daba un aspecto muy atemorizante, según las personas que estaban pasando al lado de donde ella estaba "escondida".

 **Con el NaruWen**

Ahora ambos jóvenes estaban en una tienda en donde se vendía ropa de todo tipo, para damas, caballeros y niños. Bueno, Naruto si necesitaba algo de ropa y tenía muchos Jewels que gastar así que no era mucho problema en ese asunto.

Wendy, ella tenía algo de dinero, pero no mucha como para andar comprándose lo que ella quisiera, necesitaba ahorrar para pagar en Fairy Hills por su habitación, necesitaba algo de comida y uno que otro obsequio para Charle. Ya que este día no solo era del amor, sino también de la amistad.

Naruto noto que la niña estaba algo nerviosa revisando su bolsito en donde tenía los Jewels, así que decidió hacer los siguiente:

—Este, Wendy-san—Naruto llamo a la peliazul, la cual guardo rápidamente su bolsito y presto atención al peliplata presente.

—¿S-S-Si, Na-Naruto-san? —Wendy le prestó atención, aunque su nerviosismo se notaba a leguas.

—Yo te invite a pasar este día, así que no te preocupes por los gastos, yo me hare cargo de todo. No te preocupes y escoge lo que tú quieres—Le informo el peliplata de forma monótona.

—P-P-P-P-Pero… e-e-eso…—Wendy estaba que no lo aceptaba, así como así.

—Enserio, no te preocupes—Naruto se agacho un poco y le toco la cabeza a la chica y le revolvió un poquito el cabello azul sedoso.

Eso provoco que Wendy baje la mirada con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentir el toque por parte del chico.

—H-H-Hai—Dijo de forma entrecortada la peliazul, una sonrisa que Naruto no pudo ver aparecieron en sus pequeños labios.

—Jejejeje—Se escuchó una pequeña risa de parte de "Naruto", Wendy se impresiono por eso y rápidamente alzo la mirada, solo para seguir viendo el rostro inexpresivo del peliplata, pero no era él, el que había sonreído, sino la recién llegada; Juvia.

Eso molesto de sobre manera a Wendy, pero se supo controlar un poco por este hecho, no se dejaría llevar por el enojo, después de todo ella y Naruto estaba en una cita. Que va, en un paseo de compras, sí, eso.

Naruto se fijó también en la recién llegada peliazul, y solo la miro un momento para luego preguntar qué era lo que quería de su persona o de la pequeña peliazul que estaba con él.

—Ohayō, Juvia-san… ¿necesita algo? —Saludo y luego pregunto si se le ofrecía algo.

—Ohayō… pues Juvia solo iba a entrar a esta tienda para ver algo de ropa, Juvia quería saber si Naruto-san podía ser jurado para que vea que ropa me queda bien—Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando de lado el hecho de que también Wendy estaba allí.

—Le agradezco la oferta, pero estoy en un compromiso con Wendy-san, tal vez para otro día—Dijo Naruto de forma neutra, algo que a Juvia no le afecto, ya que tenía un plan bien elaborado.

—Oh, vamos Naruto-san… le prometió a Juvia que le iba a acompañar a escoger ropa, además de que también me tiene que ayudar a escoger… lencería—Juvia mostraba sus encantos de mujer dotada, además de agregar algo de mentiras al dialogo, no estaba mal mentir si era por amor.

—Ehhh, ¿yo prometí eso? —Naruto parecía confundido, ya que no recordaba tal promesa que le hizo a la peliazul de cuerpo voluptuoso.

—Juvia lo recuerda como su hubiese sido ayer…—Comenzó de forma soñadora la peliazul, recordado la "promesa" que le había hecho el peliplata.

—Etto… si Naruto-san desea puede ir con Juvia-san, no es necesario que vaya conmigo—Dijo de forma deprimida la pequeña peliazul, su cabello tapaba sus ojos, que estaba por amenazar con lagrimear.

Justo cuando Wendy planeaba marcharse, sintió un agarre en su mano, giro lentamente para ver al peliplata tomarla de la mano, para luego apretar un poco y luego decirle lo siguiente:

—Estoy aquí contigo… eso nadie lo va a cambiar—Le dijo suavemente el chico. El corazón de Wendy empezó a latir como loco y sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder, aquellas palabras eran dirigidas solo para ella y para nadie más.

—Eso nadie lo cambiara—Dijo también Wendy, sonriendo un poco y con algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—Ehhh… Juvia también está aquí—Reclamo Juvia al ver como esos dos se tomaban de las manos como si fueran un par de enamorados.

Ella tampoco perdió el tiempo y tomo del brazo disponible del chico y lo entero en medio de sus voluptuosos pechos, haciendo que Wendy se sonroje un poco pero que no podía evitar una mueca de enojo, pero ella también no se dejó ganar y abrazo fuertemente el brazo del chico y lo hundió en su nulo pecho.

—No me ganaras—Le susurro a Juvia, la cual, si la escucho y se la quedó mirando, para segundos después, unos rayos que salían de los ojos de ambas femeninas chocaran entre sí, mirándose con rivalidad a la hora de elegir.

—" _¿De qué me perdí?"_ —Pensó Naruto con algo de duda por ver esta escena, que él ya sabía que era por los celos.

 **3 horas después – 11 Am – Magnolia**

3 largas horas pasaron volando. Dos horas en escoger la ropa, que claro, Naruto fue el jurado calificador. El cual tenía que estar viendo si le quedaba bien, si era necesario tal cosa, si aquella prende era la mejor, si la marca, si la tela, si la talla y etc.

Ya habían montado un escenario en donde salían desfilando Wendy y Juvia, por lo que la segunda tenía más público. Si, también había espectadores que se dieron cuenta de este hecho y decidieron venir a echarle un ojo a la belleza de cuerpo voluptuoso y a la loli pecho plano. La cual empezó a llorar estilo anime por ese detalle.

Diferentes ropas, diferentes estilos y diferentes marcas se probaron, toda la tienda fue puesta patas arriba por el tremendo alboroto que se había formado allí dentro.

Y luego de esas dos horas finalmente salieron, Wendy con 5 bolsas de compras y Juvia con 10, ya que como Naruto pagaba, no había problema el valor de la prenda de vestir.

Ahora, la ultima hora, nuevamente le toco estar de jurado calificador, y nuevamente muchos espectadores se hicieron presentes en la tienda de: Lencería.

Provocativo por parte de Juvia, infantil por parte de Wendy, esas y muchas más eran los estilos de ropa interior que se veía a cada rato. Los más costosos y lindos, los más suaves y cómodos, los más atrevidos y los más sexis. Esas ropas y muchas más se probaban, aunque Wendy solo optaba por lo lindo, ella aun no tenía un cuerpo con el cual presumir mucho que digamos.

Y finalmente salieron de allí. Wendy con 2 bolsas y Juvia con 5, todas ellas con alguna que otra ropa interior. Naruto era el burro de carga del lugar, pero él las guardaba en su dimensión esférica que siempre lo seguía en la espalda. Era una esfera de color negro con un anillo de color blanco que daba vueltas por toda la esfera.

Ahora estaban en un restaurante de alta calidad, comiendo de la forma más educada posible.

Pero ese par de chicas de cabello color azul no lo eran, es bueno que tuvieran hambre, pero pedir comida en exceso era exagerado, incluso para él, pero quien entiende a las mujeres.

Naruto simplemente esta con un plato que tenía sopa de verduras frescas y se las comía lentamente para saborear la frescura y la consistencia de los vegetales.

Mientras las otras dos comían también lentamente, pero con un poco más de velocidad que la del peliplata, ya que tenían que acabar un enorme banquete. Estaban muy exhaustas de estar peleando, así que se tomaron un descanso, comían mucha comida para no perder fuerzas que el día aún continuaba y tenían que elegir el regalo perfecto para el peliplata.

Y así paso otra hora más y ya eran las 12 del mediodía.

—Ah, me duele el estómago—Dijeron de forma sincronizada las dos chicas de cabello azul, tocándose el estómago que estaba adolorido por comer demasiado.

—Las sanare enseguida—Dijo el rubio, para que luego, su ahora círculo mágico negro, bajara desde la cabeza de ambas chicas, hasta llegas a sus pies.

Naruto tenían un nuevo círculo mágico, ya que el primero y segundo habían sido destruidos en la pelea en Edolas, ya que aquellos acompañantes de ese Akuma, eran muy, pero muy fuertes, y el resto, relato para después.

Juvia y Wendy suspiraron de alivio al ya no sentir algún malestar en sus estómagos, estaban renovadas que hasta les dio un poco más de hambre.

—¡Juvia quiere ir a la rueda de la fortuna! —Exclamo Juvia al ver a lo lejos dicho juego mecánico de unos 100 metros de alto que estaba a unas cuadras delante de los tres jóvenes.

—¡Yo también! —Dijo de forma feliz la pequeña peliazul, pero luego de haber dicho eso, choco miradas con la otra peliazul, para que luego expulsaran rayos de sus ojos y chocaran entre sí.

A Naruto solo le apareció una gotita estilo anime en su nuca al ver ese detalle visual en frente suyo. Solo suspiro con algo de cansancio, pero empezó a caminar para poder alcanzar a las dos chicas que se iban adelantando.

Como tenía la cabeza gacha no se dio cuenta que una persona venia en frente de él, cargando una montaña de libros.

 **Pum…**

—¡Kyaa! —Soltó un gritito femenino la persona que había caído al suelo de trasero contra el duro suelo.

— **Fujō** —Exclamo el peliplata, al darse cuenta que hizo caer a una chica y que los libros que cargaba se le iban a caer encima.

Pero antes de que eso pasara uso: Levitación, para hacer que los libros leviten en el aire y no caigan hacia la chica que estaba en el suelo, a la cual Naruto identifico como Levy McGarden.

—¡Oye, fíjate por donde-…! Ah, Naruto, hola—Levy primeramente le estaba reclamando al chico o chica que la hizo caer, para luego darse cuenta de que era Naruto el que estaba parado en frente suyo, con los libros levitando y con su siempre rostro neutro. Así que dejo su enojo de lado y decidió saludarlo.

—Lo siento mucho por la caída, Levy-san… y, hola—Naruto fue acercándose hacia la peliazul, para luego extenderle su mano para que el la ayuda a levantarse, ella con gusto acepto y una vez ella estuviera de pie, la saludo con un "hola".

—¿Qué estabas haciendo por aquí? —Pregunto la peliazul, olvidándose de que cargaba sus libros.

—Pues, estoy e-…—Naruto no termino de hablar, ya que las voces de Juvia y Wendy resonaron cerca suyo y de Levy.

—¡Naruto-san, apúrate que la rueda de la fortuna nos espera! —Dijeron ambas al unísono, para luego de unos segundos ambas se mirarán con intenciones asesinas, y eso que no prestaron atención a la otra peliazul que estaba hablando con el peliplata.

—Hai… disculpa Levy-san… pues estoy en una… ¿caminata? —Naruto se inventó tal mentira para no decir cita, ya que esto se parecía mucho a eso, o, mejor dicho, lo era.

—Oh, caminata ¿eh? ¡pues yo también me apunto! ¡vamos Naruto, la rueda de la fortuna nos espera! —Levy capto la mentira no muy bien cubierta, así que decidió pasar tiempo con el peliplata ya que no lo hacía mucho, ahora era el momento, además de que tenía que entregarle el regalo de San Valentín.

La peliazul McGarden abrazo de forma pasional el brazo derecho del peliplata y se lo fue arrastrando hacia la feria que se estaba dando a pocas cuadras de donde ellos estaban.

Dejando con la quijada por los suelos a ambas chicas, las cuales dejaron de discutir al ver que otra rival se había metido en el camino hacia el corazón inexpresivo del peliplata.

—¡Rival de amor! —Gritaron las dos chicas y salieron corriendo en dirección a donde se fueron Naruto y Levy.

 **En la feria**

Muchas parejas se veían por los lugares, por las pequeñas tiendas que habían, por los pequeños restaurantes hechos exclusivamente para una pareja y demás cosas.

Naruto, que a su lado derecho tenía a Levy abrazada a su brazo derecho, y a Wendy con Juvia que peleaban por ganarse el lugar que le corresponde a una de ellas y esa era Juvia/Wendy, o ambas sería mejor, pero ellas no lo aceptaban.

Primeramente, fueron a los pequeños juegos, como el típico brazo mecánico con el cual podías sacar algún peluche del interior, pero la maldita maquina era un fiasco sino lo podías manejar.

Naruto lo hacía fácilmente, haciendo sus respectivos cálculos, tanto de la materia que era el gancho y los controles, de la proximidad y de la fuerza que necesitaba ser agregada en las palancas para que el gancho caída en el lugar que el usuario quería.

Bueno, para Juvia fue un peluche del peliplata, que ella logro ganar ya que peleo por él, no literalmente, pero fue más rápida que las otras dos.

Para Levy fue un peluche de un oso blanco con el detalle que tenía un corazón abrazado en su pecho y que decía "I Love You", eso lo valía y peleo por el contra Wendy, y pues, ella salió ganando en todo su derecho.

Wendy se llevó el peluche de un cachorro que tenía en su hocico una carta que decía," Juntos por Siempre", y eso ya la hizo feliz, no importaba si fue a ultima en recibir aquel peluche, este era el mejor, ya que ella se aseguraría de estar siempre al lado del peliplata. Lástima que eso no se iba a poder.

Luego pasaron a comer algo de helado.

Y como todos sabemos cómo se saborea un helado tipo paleta, hay que imaginarlo, pero Naruto, junto con Levy y Wendy no lo imaginaron, sino que lo vieron.

Juvia, la sensual Juvia, les había mostrado algo de su lado pervertido. La forma como saboreaba el pedazo de crema refrescante que es el helado. Desde abajo para arriba y de arriba para abajo, luego procedió a tragárselo un poco y succionarlo.

Eso era mucho para los hombres que estaban viendo aquella, sensual escena en frente de sus ojos, que no lo soportaron y terminaron por desmayarse gracias a una enorme hemorragia nasal que surgió de sus narices, hasta los hizo volar en el aire y luego caer al suelo con unas enormes sonrisas pervertidas en sus caras.

Levy, junto con Wendy y Naruto tenían los ojos como puntitos y sus bocas como pirámides investidas al ver aquella escena algo; rara de ver, según ellos claro está.

Juvia se dio cuenta de ese detalle y como si nada hubiera pasado, dejo de lamer el helado y les hablo a los chicos:

—¿Juvia hizo algo para que la miren así? —Pregunto de forma inocente la peliazul.

Los tres jóvenes solo negaron rápidamente con la cabeza y apartaron la mirada para proceder a terminar sus respectivos helados de la manera más normal posible.

Ya con todo ese relajo pasaron otras 3 horas más, siendo ahora las 3 de la tarde. Se olvidaron de ir a la rueda de la fortuna, pero igual iban a reunirse a las 7 de la noche en la entrada a la feria, ya que las mujeres tenían que refrescarse un poco además de cambiarse de ropa para sorprender un poco al peliplata.

Con eso en mente se despidieron del chico que las acompaño, Naruto les dijo que sus cosas ya las esperaban en sus respectivas habitaciones y que no se preocuparan por ellas. Las chicas agradecieron eso y se despidieron de chico, para luego salir disparadas hacia sus respectivas viviendas y prepararse ya que tenían solo 4 horas. Y todos sabemos que las mujeres, son mujeres.

Mientras que con Naruto. El chico solo se dedicaba a escapar de la jauría de chicas que lo acosaban a cada esquina de Magnolia, suerte que la linda castaña del hotel "Nueve Rosas" las ahuyentaba para que no molesten a su clientela, pero lo que Naruto no sabía era que las ahuyentaba para que no se le acerquen a lo que era suyo, ósea el chico peliplata era propiedad de la linda castaña.

 **4 horas después – 7:40 pm**

Ya las tres chicas o, mejor dicho, dos chicas y niña, estaban arregladas con sus nuevas vestimentas.

Juvia llevaba un… (Bueno, al autor le da flojera describir el de cómo ser ven las tres chicas, así que solo se darán imágenes, ya que una imagen, vale más que mil palabras… ¿será? Mejor dejo de dudar).

Juvia.

 **Imagen no existente**

Wendy.

 **Imagen no existente**

Levy.

 **Imagen no existente**

Las tres chicas iban que se lanzaban miradas de muerte entre ellas, ya que no iban a permitir que Naruto se quede con una de ellas, sino con una, con la elegida.

Naruto por su parte estaba esperando en la entrada hacia la feria, y se cambió de ropa para este día. (Aquí también le dio flojera y decidió solo poner imagen en lugar de alguna descripción).

 **Imagen no existente**

—" _Esperar mucho es parte de la rutina ¿verdad?_ —Se preguntó el peliplata con algo de duda. Ya que estaba aquí desde hace 3 horas.

Las chicas acosadoras lograron ingresar a su habitación y casi lo violan en ese lugar, así que salió corriendo nuevamente hasta perderse por donde sea y estuvo escondiéndose de aquellas acosadoras. Encontró una tienda algo abandonada, decidió entrar y allí encontró su ropa, le gustaba, no le importaba si fuera de marca o no, lo importante para él era que se veía bien con eso, o eso le comento la amable anciana que atendía el lugar.

Allí estuvo conversando con la anciana por unos minutos, le ayudaba en lo que podía para hacer que la tienda se vea impecable. Luego de eso estuvo caminando por las calles de Magnolia, a su cabello lo cambio por un color blanco para que no lo reconocieran y sus ojos pasaron de ser rojos pálidos a negros con algo de plateado en ellos.

Por ello pasaba desapercibido con sus acosadoras, especialmente con su "hermana" pelirroja de nombre Kasumi, ya que ella podía detectarlo como sea, pero ahora modifico no solo sus ojos y cabello, sino su cuerpo completo.

Ahora solo estaba parado en la entrada a la feria, esperando aun a las tres chicas que le dijeron que iban a venir. Y por lo visto llegaron.

Se veían lindas con esos atuendos, fue el pensamiento del ahora peliblanco, pero no pensó al mismo nivel que algunos hombres del lugar, que las veían como Diosas, y a una loli Diosa también.

Ni tampoco a la escala de estar perdido en aquellas bellezas de chicas, él se mantenía neutro y sin alguna emoción que sea cariño, amor o alguna de sus variantes.

Una vez las tres chicas llegaran a la entrada hacia la feria, ellas solo vieron a un chico peliblanco, pero no a Naruto, eso era raro.

—¿Creen que Naruto-san aun no llega? —Pregunto con duda la pequeña Wendy.

—¡Eso no es posible! ¡Naruto es todo un caballero! —Reclamo Levy, ya que Naruto siempre era puntual con todos.

—¡Juvia a poya a Levy-san! ¡Naruto-san no es así! —Juvia también estaba que reclamaba. Wendy se hizo pequeña en ese mismo lugar al ver las caras de enojo de ambas mujeres.

—Este… ¿chicas? —Naruto se acercó hacia donde estaban ellas.

Las tres mujeres giraron sus rostros a donde las llamaron, solo para toparse con un lindo peliblanco de ojos negros/plateados y rostro inexpresivo.

—¿De-Desea algo? —Pregunto Wendy al recién llegado.

—Pues como dijeron que irían a la rueda de la fortuna, tenía que esperarlas en la entrada… ¿es por mi nuevo estilo que no me reconocen? Disculpen, es que eh tenido algunos problemas con unas acosadoras—Naruto les explico del porque su nuevo estilo y para que lo creyeran, su cabello y ojos parpadearon un segundo en sus colores principales.

Las tres chicas se embobaron al ver el nuevo estilo del ahora peliblanco, en verdad, le quedaba muy, pero muy bien.

—¡Naruto/san! —Gritaron las tres chicas, para segundos después se lanzarán a abrazar por donde podían al chico peliblanco.

Juvia termino encima del chico, enterrando sus enormes pechos en el rostro de Naruto, Levy abrazo el brazo derecho y Wendy el izquierdo. Pero Juvia se llevó la mejor parte por así decirlo.

—¿Eh? _"(Suspiro) Chicas hormonales"_ —Naruto simplemente pensó aquello por las actitudes que mostraban las tres chicas de cabello azul.

 **Minutos después**

Luego de ingresar a la feria, los cuatro se la pasaron bien, sonriendo, jugando, aunque el sonriendo no iba con el peliblanco, ya que se mantenía neutro todo el tiempo, y solo jugaba lo que las chicas querían jugar.

El denominado futbolito, tiro al blanco, lanzar uno que otro aro para dar a un premio, pescar unos peces, golpear al medidor de fuerza y demás juegos que había en la feria.

Ahora, y por petición de Juvia, estaban comiendo, nuevamente helado. Y como era de suponer, la peliazul de nombre Juvia, se la pasaba saboreando suculentamente su delicioso helado.

Muchos hombres con hemorragias nasales se perdieron en el cielo, muchas mujeres sonrojadas y suspirando por ver esa escena, los otros tres jóvenes que venían con ellas solo apartaban la mirada para no ver más, eso y muchas cosas pasaron.

 **Rueda de la fortuna**

No hicieron mucha fila para llegar al final en donde se subía a sus respectivas "cajas" de la rueda y poder subir.

—¡Solo dos por cajón! —Dijo el hombre que estaba en el final, supervisando para que las personas cumplan las reglas.

—¿Queeee? Eso no es posible… ¡Juvia subirá con Naruto-san cueste lo que cueste! —Dicto la peliazul de pecho voluptuoso.

—¡We-Wendy también, Wendy también! —Y Wendy le siguió el juego a la otra peliazul.

—¡Y Levy les gana! —Grito Levy, ya en la cajuela de la rueda, junto con Naruto. Y ahora tal cajuela paso un poco más arriba para buscar otro cajón vacío.

—¡EHHHHHHHH! —Gritaron las otras dos al verse superadas por la peliazul amante de los libros.

 **Con el NaruLe**

Un muy incómodo silencio se formó, aunque solo para la peliazul, ya que a Naruto no le importaba mucho tal silencio, ya que era acompañado por el bullicio de algunos juegos que estaba abajo.

—Etto… ¿t-t-t-te diviertes? —Empezó a hablar Levy, en un estado nervioso por lo que iba a decir el peliblanco.

—Claro… y tú, ¿Levy-san? —Como estaba a cada extremo de la cajuela, estaban separados.

—Po-Por supuesto… ¿qu-quien no? —Respondió la peliazul, aun con sus nervios.

—Jum, ya veo—Naruto respondió, para luego quedarse callado y mirar hacia el cielo, ya que como estaba un cielo despejado, dejaban ver las hermosas estrellas y esa enorme luna llena.

Levy se le quedo mirando, el viendo bailaba a la par del cabello blanquecino de Naruto, le daba un toque angelical y ella logro ver, por más loco que parezca, que el cabello del chico brillo un poco más de lo normal con la luz de la luna.

 **Es hora de mover a mi Rey**

Naruto abrió un poco los ojos, ya que su cuerpo se movió por si solo y se acercó peligrosamente hacia la peliazul, poniendo ambos brazos en los tubos de hierro que tenía la cajuela, dejando así, sin escapatoria a Levy.

Levy se sonrojo mucho por lo brusco que fue Naruto en este ámbito, pero le gusto y por eso no aparto la mirada de aquel chico que se ganó su corazón, inconscientemente claro está.

—Levy…—Naruto dijo el nombre de la chica, en un susurro algo sensual al escucha de la peliazul.

—N-Naruto…—Levy suspiro al decir aquel nombre. Ver el rostro del peliblanco la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y feliz al mismo tiempo.

—Yo… yo… _"¡Yo no sé qué me está controlando!"_ —Naruto pensó la última parte, ya que su cuerpo en verdad no le respondía a su mandato.

—…—Levy no dijo nada y simplemente cerro los ojos, ya que Naruto se estaba acercando a ella de forma "voluntaria".

Y entonces sucedió.

Un chorro de agua cayó encima de ambos, empapándolos todito.

La responsable era nada más ni nada menos que una muy, pero muy celosa Juvia.

—¡Naruto-san es de Juvia, de Juvia! —Chillaba la peliazul de cuerpo voluptuoso. Ella estaba junto con Wendy, que también estaba enojada y celosa por ver casi un beso entre esos dos. Ellas estaban al otro extremo de la rueda, en donde podían ver con claridad a esos dos tortolos.

—Yo… lo siento mucho—Se disculpó el peliplata, al ver que los dos estaban mojados y que por su culpa ella también sufrió.

—No importa… pero yo no acepto eso—Dijo Levy, con los ojos tapados por su cabello mojado.

—¿A qué s-…? —Naruto quedo sin habla al ver como para peliazul se lanzó hacia él y lo beso. Un ardiente y furtivo beso se había formado entre esos dos.

—¡NOOOOOOOO! —Gritaron las otras dos chicas al ver que el plan de Juvia no había funcionado.

El beso siguió de largo, Levy aguantaba mucho la respiración, pero eso no era problema ya que ella lo besaba con locura y amor, beso tras beso, tras beso, tras beso, tras beso.

A tal punto que Naruto ya estaba en sentado en el soporte como suelo de la cajuela, y Levy encima suyo, dando a una posición muy comprometedora y excitante.

 **2 horas después – 9:15 PM**

Con unos Naruto y Levy ya secos, gracias a la magia del peliblanco, los cuatro jóvenes ya estaban debajo de la rueda. Y se la pasaban por allí.

Wendy junto con Juvia estaban que mataban a Levy por robarse lo que ella de ellas por derecho.

Pero la noche aún era joven y tenían mucho tiempo.

—¡Juvia quiere ir a la casa del miedo! —Chillo Juvia, señalando con su dedo índice dicha casa de color negro y con las figuras de algunos CreepyPastas y demás monstruos famosos.

—¿No dará mucho miedo? —Pregunto con duda la pequeña Wendy.

—¿Será? —Se preguntaron Naruto y Levy, la cual no se separaba con nada del peliblanco.

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡siiiii~! —Juvia ya estaba poniendo en jaque a Naruto con esos ojitos de perrito a medio morir.

—Vamos entonces—Dijo Naruto.

Las otras solo sonrieron un poco ya que esa era la mejor excusa para estar muy pegadas al peliblanco.

 **Casa del miedo**

"N/A: Vayan a Google e introduzcan "Soundtrack de Terror", el primero de la lista es".

 **Inicio del Soundtrack**

Y aquel soundtrack empezó a sonar, aquel sonido, aquellos truenos que no iban con el soundtrack también.

Las luces que se encendían y se apagaban a cada momento. Y cuando la luz se encendía, algo estaba delante de ellos, algo que se retorcía, que necesitaba salir ya, que quería comer, comer.

—Huaawwwwwrrrrrggggg—Aquel sonido hacia esa criatura, estaba bañada en sangre, caminaba en sus cuatro extremidades, no tenía piel, su rostro era deforme y con los ojos en blanco, con esa boca que se abría y cerraba.

—¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAA! —Las tres chicas de cabello azul soltaron un grito lleno de terror por ver aquella criatura sacada del mismo infierno.

"N/A: Se parecen muchos a las criaturas de Dead Space, si es que lo han jugado o visto, sabrán de que hablo".

Salieron corriendo hacia la siguiente habitación como fuera posible.

Allí se encontraron a una pequeña niña de vestido blanco y que tenía un oso de peluche en sus brazos.

—Etto… ¿es-es-estas perdida? —Pregunto Wendy, acercándose poco a poco hacia donde estaba la niña, dándole la espalda a los chicos.

—… Huuuuuuuooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaa—Aquel sonido iba haciendo la niña al darse vuelta para ver a los "invitados".

El rostro de la niña era todo blanco, no tenía ojos, ni dientes en su boca. Solo escurría un líquido negro de esos orificios de la niña.

—… ¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Y de nueva cuenta las mujeres salieron gritando como locas, Wendy ya termino desmayada por ver aquella escena digna de la película de terror.

Y luego pasaron a otra habitación.

—1-2, Freddy viene a por tí, 3-4, cierra la puerta, 5-6, coge tu crucifijo, 7-8, permanece despierto, 9-10, nunca más dormirás—Las voces de unas niñas empezaron a resonar en aquella habitación.

Por cada número y palabras se iban escuchando unos pasos en la madera. Hasta que llegaron al número 10.

De una puerta que estaba en la habitación, que no era la de la salida a otra habitación. Apareció una mano con unas barras metálicas muy afiladas. Luego, poco a poco se escuchó una carcajada malévola, la luz estaba muy encendida para eso momento, pero era una luz de un color rojo sangriento.

—¡Nunca dormirás! —Freddy hizo aparición, con su rostro desfigurado por las quemaduras, con su ropa roja y rayas negras, con su sonrisa malévola de siempre, siempre cuando mata a alguna de sus víctimas.

—¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! —Otro grito más se escuchó, de parte de las mujeres con toda ley. Naruto, pues era Naruto.

Y finalmente salieron. Pero espera, esta habitación era toda oscura, no había luz, pero si un olor a putrefacción.

Levy uso su magia de escritura para hacer algo luz, ya que Naruto estaba ocupado cargando a la aun inconsciente Wendy.

Lo que vieron, los aterro, pero no a Naruto.

Cuerpos desmembrados. Los intestinos, partes de cuerpo, sangre y todo lo demás, estaban tirados por todo el lugar, incluso el charco de sangre se podía escuchar con las pisadas que estaba dando una criatura horrible.

Una criatura sin pelo, con unos ojos rojos como la misma sangre, unos cuernos en la frente de su cabeza, unos dientes muy filosos, unas manos llenas de sangre, además de tener unas enormes garras.

—Gruoo… ¡gruuuuooooooooo! —La criatura salió corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos, Levy quedo K.O, Juvia aún seguía consiente, pero un fantasmita de su persona quería escapar de su boca.

Naruto, pues seguía con su rostro sin emociones como siempre.

—Ahhhhh—Naruto soltó un "grito" de aburrimiento, ya que no estaban las chicas para gritar, así que intuyo que era su deber el gritar para darle calor al ambiente.

De allí, no importaba si las chicas estaban inconscientes, estas despertaron como sea y salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, haciendo un agujero en la pared y perderse entre la multitud de personas de la feria.

 **Fin del Soundtrack**

—Este… ¿cree que me pase un poco? —Dijo la criatura con voz de un hombre de unos 25 años de edad.

—¿Quién sabe? Puede ser… pero creo que fue un buen trabajo—Comento Naruto como si nada de nada hubiera pasado.

—Me alegro—Dijo la criatura.

Naruto reparo la pared con sus poderes y luego salió de la casa de terror, junto con Juvia que seguía en un estado de entre conciencia e inconsciencia.

 **Con el NaruVia**

Ambos estaban sentados en una banca algo apartada de la feria, pero no mucho para no perderse de las cosas que esta poseía. Juvia poco a poco iba recuperando la conciencia al 100%, hasta que ya estuvo despierta y lo primero que hizo fue saltarse a los brazos del peliblanco que estaba a su lado y abrazarlo fuertemente para que no la soltara.

—Ju-Ju-Juvia, ti-tiene, mi-mi-miedo—Murmuraba Juvia en un estado sumamente asustado.

—Tranquila, yo estoy aquí y te protegeré—Le dijo Naruto, mirando a la peliazul. La cual dejo de lado su miedo y paso a un rostro sonrojado y con corazones en sus ojos.

Juvia se bajó de los brazos de Naruto, ambos se levantaron de la banca, pero Juvia no dejaba de abrazarlo y temblar de vez en cuando.

Naruto notando este hecho, la abrazo por la cintura y con su brazo libre la apego contra su pecho para que se calmara. Lo cual iba funcionando poco ya que Juvia dejaba de temblar. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente ahora, más que antes, se sentía cálido estar entre los brazos protectores del peliblanco, de Naruto, al cual conoció hace muchos años atrás.

—¿Mejor? —Pregunto Naruto, susurrándole al oído de la peliazul.

—H-H-Hai—Dijo de forma nerviosa la chica, se sentía bien estar junto al peliblanco.

—Bien… porque hay que ir a buscar a las otras chicas—Aquella idea no le gusto para nada a la peliazul, y antes de que Naruto empezara a irse por la dirección a donde se fueron las otras dos, ella lo abrazo fuertemente y entero el brazo del peliblanco en medio de sus pechos.

—Ellas estarán bien… ¡Juvia quiere ir a la feria! —Y Naruto fue arrastrado literalmente hacia la feria nuevamente.

Juvia y Naruto se la pasaron nuevamente jugando en los juegos. Se tomaron fotos en aquella máquina de fotos que funcionaba con algunas Lacrima. Hacían caras graciosas, especialmente Juvia, ya que Naruto no hacía nada más que tener su rostro monótono. Debes en cuando Juvia le robaba un beso al peliplata en los labios y le dejaba una que otra señal en el cuello, para decir que es de ella y de nadie más.

Naruto estaba creyendo que el postre favorito de Juvia era el helado, porque enserio, el helado siempre se lo comía de aquel modo raro a la vista de Naruto, pero a la vista de otros hombres era la mejor probada de helado de la vida.

Se tomaban fotos en aquellos cuadros con personajes de ellos mismo o de los otros chicos de Gremio. Comían algodón de azúcar y no faltaba un poco de fideos/tallarines.

Y como si estuviera escrito, un tallarín que estaban comiendo los dos al mismo tiempo, y que al final termino con un beso, pero Juvia se le tiraba encima y se lo comía a besos, sonrojando mucho más a los hombres y a las mujeres por igual, aunque también tenían envidia de ese par de enamorados.

 **Salto en el tiempo – 11 pm**

El peliplata, que regreso a su estado de siempre. Estaba sentado en el centro de Magnolia, estaba solo ya que Juvia tenía que ir a traer algo a su cuarto.

 **El Rey siempre espera para atacar**

Naruto fijo su vista al frente, en donde estaba una pelirroja muy conocida para él; Erza Scarlet.

Ella no vestía con su armadura de siempre, ahora era una ropa casual… (Flojera por aquí, flojera por allá, y una sola imagen tus dudas aclarara).

 **Imagen no existente**

Ella se iba acercando lentamente hacia donde estaba Naruto, el cual de nueva cuanta vio a otra chica, o mejor dicho a dos chicas de cabello color blanco y ojos azules.

Mirajane.

 **Imagen no existente**

Lisanna.

 **Imagen no existente**

El chico se puso de pie ya que no sabía por qué las tres mujeres habían aparecido de repente, pero sintió otra presencia a su espalda y volteo para ver a Cana, que también estaba yendo en dirección a él.

Cana vestía… lo siguiente.

 **Imagen no existente**

Luego de eso Naruto vio llegar a Wendy, Levy y por ultimo Juvia, en aquella fuerte pequeña, en aquella banca, Naruto fue acorralado como si él fuera un conejo y las chicas una manada de leonas hambrientas.

 **Oh, un jaque… ehhh…**

El detalle, aparte de sus vestimentas, era el hecho de que cada una de ellas llevaba una cajita de regalo en sus manos, todas estaban con un sonrojo pequeño en sus mejillas.

Seguían acercándose al peliplata con una mirada llena de determinación absoluta, listas para afrontar lo que sea y cuando sea.

—¡Naruto pelea conmigo! —Dos voces resonaron desde el lado izquierdo del peliplata, para que segundos después, dos puños se conectaran en sus dos mejillas, y que después lo manden a volar por los aires hasta desaparecer como una estrella en el cielo estrellado de aquella noche. Además de que los acompañaban unos lindos fuegos artificiales de todas formas, de todos los colores, pero hubo uno que tenía la forma de Naruto.

—¿Qué haces aquí, estufa con patas? Yo iba a pedir una pelea a Naruto, no tú—Dijo de forma amenazante el pelinegro al pelirrosa que también lo miraba de forma amenazante.

—¿Qué has dicho princesa de hielo? Yo llegue primero—Dijo Natsu, chocando frentes el uno del otro y que un aura de fuego cubra a Natsu y una de hielo a Gray.

Pero algo los alerto, el aire tenso y tenebroso que se estaba formando peligrosamente a su alrededor.

Los dos jóvenes dejaron sus cosas de lado y se abrazaron al ver a su alrededor, a; Cana, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy, Juvia y Levy. En modo Demonio.

—¡Natsu/Gray! —Todas las mujeres dijeron los nombres de ambos, los cuales ya estaba rezando por sus vidas.

 **Imagen no existente.**

—¡Hyyyyyaaaaaaaa! ¡en la cara no, que soy actor! ¡no mi cabello! —Y los gritos de los dos jóvenes se escuchaban por toda Magnolia. Algunos se ponían a rezar por las pobres almas que estaban siendo torturadas quien sabe por quién y porque, pero solo esperaban que les vayan bien en el más allá. Es decir, en el hospital.

 **Con Naruto**

—Y usted ha elegido a… el tiempo lo dirá—Naruto estaba con los ojos hechos unos remolinos, mientras que de su boca le estaba saliendo un fantasmita de tipo Dragón.

…

—Jojo, casi un jaque mate, los humanos son buenos… pero mi Rey está bien ahora—El pelinegro con aquel mechón de color blanco que tapa su ojo derecho había hablado y sonreído con algo de soberbia.

—Mmmm… quien lo diría, unos simples humanos casi te ganan—Comento una voz a las espaldas del pelinegro.

—Puede ser… pero solo era un juego… un juego con el pasado—Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Kajajaja, sí que te gusta jugar con el pasado. Mira que crear una línea de tiempo diferente… estás loco—Dijo la sombra con gracia.

—¿Quién sabe? Pero ¿conseguiste algo, Ankhseram-dono? —Pregunto al final el pelinegro a la sombra negra de ojos rojos sangre.

—Sí, al Dios de la Guerra, un Titán y una Súper Nova. Los tres son míos—Dijo Ankhseram con suficiencia.

—Ya veo… bueno, por ahora dejo de jugar con el pasado, es hora de ir al presente—Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios.

—Buena suerte, Add—Dijo Ankhseram al pelinegro.

—Gracias… prometo no destruir muchas constelaciones y universos, esos Dioses me quieren, pues tendrán algo de mí, el Hakai-shin—Dijo Add, de forma seria, pero sin dejar de lado su sonrisa malévola.

Sí, hay Dioses que juegan con el mundo, el mundo del pasado, presente e incluso con el mundo del futuro, ya que ellos tienen el poder y el conocimiento para hacer de las suyas, si un mundo ya no sirve, simplemente se destruye. Si un Dios no merece llevar ese título, simplemente se le destruye.

Si hay una guerra entre Dioses, pues tiene que haberla.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terminado.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lamento mucho lo de las imágenes, es que puse los enlaces pero no aparecieron, así que me toco ponerle como si la imagen no existiera.

Pueden conformarse con las imagen de aquellos personajes que están en la Web. Nuevamente les pido muchas disculpas por hacerles pasar un mal rato en este Especial.

* * *

Nos vemos, a la próxima y gracias por sus comentarios.


	10. Preview

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

Personaje Hablando: Es hora de empezar con los juegos _  
_Personaje Draconiano o Demonio hablando: **Acabaremos con estos humanos** _  
Personaje pensando: "Mi vida, acabo"  
Personaje Draconiano o Demonio pensando: **"Luego de la creación, viene la destrucción"  
** Personaje hablando vía Lacrima u otro medio: Que los juegos mágicos… ¡comiencen!_

* * *

 **(Preview)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hakai-shin vs Akuma** **ī** **t** **ā**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en: Creación – S** **ō** **z** **ō**

Nada. Esa era la palabra que congeniaría con lo que Naruto, el chico peliplata estaba viendo ahora mismo en donde antes estaba Magnolia. Un páramo desolado, con nubes y burbujas por doquier, las nubes estaban arremolinadas en el cielo, señal de que algo había causado aquello y como si el cielo lo hubiera absorbido todo.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —Naruto hizo esa pregunta a la nada, ya que en verdad no había nada, pero estaba algo equivocado en ese caso.

 **Ahora – Comenzamos**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke. Miembro más joven del prestigioso Clan Uchiha de Konoha. Este muchacho pelinegro había hecho grandes hazañas en su niñez, siendo un chico sumamente fuerte, tanto de voluntad como de físico, su magia estaba que se encendía a cada momento, tal y como una fogata que, si le soplamos cada vez más fuerte, este se encenderá y brillará más.

Era entrenado desde los 7 años por su padre y por su hermano mayor; Uchiha Itachi, el prodigio más sobresaliente de toda Konoha, un hombre pelinegro como todos los Uchiha, además de sus ojos negros que siempre los caracterizaba de toda persona. En su vida fue un hombre serio con su trabajo de mago, tierno con sus hermanos y padres, fierro si se trataba de proteger lo que más quería; a su pueblo.

Pero, el mismo pueblo termino traicionándolo. No era que Konoha haya hecho algo, sino uno de sus tantos habitantes; Danzō Shimura. Si, tanta era su obsesión por gobernar Konoha que decidió matar a Itachi. El pelinegro dio pelea, pero al final pereció, ya que Danzō tenía tres ases bajo su manga; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Satsuki y el Sharingan de Uchiha Shisui.

Danzō decidió aprovecharse de sus rehenes con el fin de acabar con la vida del pelinegro y tomar sus ojos para futuros planes suyos, de los otros dos ancianos y de la serpiente blanca traidora. Lo mato, le quito sus ojos, invento una buena historia sobre de quien mato al pelinegro y listo, era simplemente esperar hasta que el, o tal vez ellos vengan a él.

Uchiha Sasuke sucumbió ante el odio, busco a quien sea para ganar poder, y Danzō junto con Orochimaru, hicieron su aparición. Allí se definió el destino del pelinegro. Entreno para ser más fuerte y buscar venganza.

Ya con sus 14 años había matado a los que "eran" los supuestos culpables. El asesino sin más a esas personas, ya despertando hace mucho su Mangekyō Sharingan y no, no era simplemente con ver a un ser querido morir que los podías despertar, ahora con simplemente aumentar de poder, matar y hacerse fuerte, era el simple requisito, pero el precio era el mismo, quedarías ciego con el tiempo. El viejo Sasuke nunca regreso, ya había muerto hace mucho tiempo, el nunca dejo de entrenar con Danzō o con Orochimaru, él quería aún más poder, más, más, más y más.

Ya con sus 22 años era el mago más fuerte en toda Konoha, pero aún le faltaba ser en toda la tierra mágica, en toda Earthland. Así que acepto la oferta de Danzō y Orochimaru; aceptaría los ojos de su hermano y su él disque poder de su ancestro; Indra Ōtsutsuki. Si, se sentía genial este nuevo poder, sus nuevos ojos, ahora estaba con su hermano y no desaprovecharía sus nuevos ojos, con el poder de Indra llego aún más lejos, tuvo el completo control del Ojo Absoluto; el Rinnegan, pero lo mejor era lo que había despertado; el Rinne-Sharingan, aunque aún estaba incompleto.

Regreso a su vida de antes, luego de estar 7 meses en aquella cámara llena de ese líquido verde en el cual Orochimaru junto con su Ayudante Kabuto, habían experimentado con su cuerpo. Aun no podía usar su poder, ya que estaba inestable y podía morir si lo usaba, quería mostrarle a Konoha cuán grande era su poder, cuan imponente era su sola presencia, pero no podía, su poder estaba debilitado y se estaba acoplando a su ser, y eso se le impedía, le impedía derrotar a aquellos monstruos que estaban en el océano.

Paso un mes y su poder aún no estaba ni al 10%, tristemente podía crear un chorro de fuego con su boca.

Creo una relación con la hija del rubio alcalde de Konoha; Namikaze-Uzumaki Kasumi. Ya tenía a muchas más en su harem, pero quería probar a esta sexy pelirroja, ya que no podía con la mayor, la que más le atraía. Kasumi tenía un lindo cuerpo, uno lindo y erótico, la poseyó, la hizo suya, le dejo su semilla, señal de que era de él y de nadie más, lástima que nadie manda en el corazón ni mente de una persona.

Uzumaki Naruto era su problema y por el cual, libero todo su poder de golpe. El, el antes rubio de ojos azules, pero ahora peliplata y ojos del mismo color, lo había humillado. Él tenía a unas lindas y reconocidas magas, dos para ser más exactos. Estas eran Erza Scarlet, la denominada Titania y maga femenina más fuerte de Fairy Tail, solo igualada por Mirajane Strauss, la sexy peliblanca que posaba en aquellas revistas, con aquellos trajes, aquellas prendas que dejaban poco a la imaginación, si, toda una mujer que cualquier hombre pudiera desear.

Aposto a sus mujeres, por las nuevas que iban a ingresar a su harem, estaba muy confiado, sabía que iba a ganar, no por nada los Namikaze-Uzumaki le habían botando a la calle, como si fuera un perro y eso era para él, un perro al cual podía golpear y quitarle todo lo que tenía, todo, TODO.

Pero desde el primero momento en el que el peliplata mostraba su poder, de alguna manera le transmitió miedo. Si, miedo, aquellos ojos vacíos y sin brillo, aquel rostro que no mostraba ni dolor, ni ira, ni felicidad, ni ansias de pelear, no mostraba nada, aquello lo asustaba, pero no en gran medida. El pelinegro era todo un Dios, no en la palabra completa, pero lo era, su poder era enorme, inigualable según el e infinito.

Lástima que había personas con más poder y con más divinidad que él. Cuando pelearon, Sasuke desde el principio sabía que el peliplata no estaba peleando enserio, solo estaba jugando, si, solo estaba jugando y él lo sabía. ¿Cómo? Pues muy simple, no atacaba a matar, solo a dejarlo inconsciente. Estaba permitido matar, si, lo estaba, pero si eso pasaba, Minato no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al ver a su querido hijo morir en frente de sus ojos, no lo dejaría matar al peliplata.

Y justo cuando creyó que había pensado que gano y mato al chico, este simplemente ahora tenía el cabello negro y esos ojos rojos, estaba sonriendo con burla y diversión, él lo había visto más de cerca. Sea lo que sea aquella transformación del antes peliplata, no desprendían la misma esencia, el mismo poder, ni la misma presencia. Este "Naruto" era mucho más fuerte y peligroso, por el miedo pensó que no era de este mundo.

—Susanoo solo es un lacayo de otro—Eso lo dejo con la duda en su mente. Sabía que Susanoo fue y es un Dios, el Dios de la Guerra, entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que este sea un lacayo de otro? ¿Otro qué? ¿Dios? No pudo pensar más, ya que había terminado por caer inconsciente.

Cuando despertó no se encontró con nadie, a excepción de Sakura, pero que salió de la habitación por la petición de los recién llegado Danzō y Orochimaru.

—Qué bueno que estés despierto, Sasuke-kun—Hablo Orochimaru, con aquella sonrisa aterradora de siempre.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Danzō? —No se molestó en nombrar al de piel pálida, no era necesario aquí.

—¿Quieres más poder? —Le pregunto fríamente el anciano vendado. Sasuke solo cerro los por unos minutos, estaba pensando, ¿de dónde tendría más poder? Luego se sorprendió y sin abrir los ojos sonrió descaradamente.

—¡Si, quiero poder para vengarme de ese idiota! ¡quiero el poder para matarlo! ¡MATARLO! —Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos, estos eran el Rinne-Sharingan, solo que con las diferencias de que, en su izquierdo, ya estaban las nueve aspas completas y en el derecho tres aspas ya habían aparecido.

Los dos hombres sonrieron con malicia, ya muy pronto tendría a una herramienta sumamente poderosa, con el poder recolectado del espécimen "Naruto", Uchiha Sasuke sería el más fuerte de todo el mundo, más fuerte que el mismo Dios y de más, el Dios de la Maldad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquel chico pelinegro estaba caminando por un largo pasillo, por un oscuro y largo pasillo. Hakai-shin, Naruto, estaba caminando por esos pasillos, con dirección al "hogar" en donde estaba aquel Dios que tenía que visitar antes de que su lado humano vaya a Edolas, la "contraparte" de Earthland.

Lo pensó mucho, y decidió darle una oportunidad más a esta alma, alma que le pertenecía a su persona por derecho, pero iría con respeto ante este Dios, el más antiguo de todos los tiempos, el Dios que fue creado para manejar la vida y la muerte de todos los mundos, sean comandados por otros Dioses o no, el mismísimo Dios Ankhseram. Pero que ahora ya no tenía poder sobre los mundos gobernados por otros Dioses, ya que Olam había puesto esa regla, ya que el ganaba con mucho poder a Ankhseram, con mucho, al igual que a él.

Puso su mirada más seria que podía, podía tener rostro seria cuando lo ameritaba el momento y este momento, gritaba aquello.

Entro a aquel salón oscuro, sin ninguna pista de luz u otro objeto lumínico, todo era oscuro, solo que, había dos orbes de un color morado con manchas negras, un color algo toxico e intimidante, más con esa pupila negra con la mima noche y más.

Naruto se puso de rodillas, no porque él quería, sino porque algo lo obligo a hacerlo.

— **¿Un nuevo Dios? ¿Destrucción? Ya veo… dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?** —Hablo aquella voz primero, sus ojos morados brillaron más con algo de maldad e imponencia ante el pelinegro, que estaba temblando un poco, y a la vez sudando. Aquella voz imponía y pedía respeto, ante todo, aquella voz sepulcral le pedía eso al pelinegro.

— **Ankhseram-dono… sí, soy un nuevo Dios, Hakai-shin como se dio cuenta… mi petición es que me dé un alma de la contraparte de Earthland; Edolas** —Naruto estaba serio, su voz no lucia intimidada o algo por el estilo, más bien, neutra.

— **¿Un alma dices? ¿acaso quieres revivir a alguien?** —Pregunto el Dios que controla la vida y la muerte.

— **Así es…** —Naruto le dijo.

— **No… aunque me hayan quitado el derecho de tomar las almas muertas de todos los mundos, eso no quiere decir que te dejare romper el tabú de revivir a un muerto** —Le dijo con seriedad y potencia la entidad, causando que el semblante serio de Naruto se tensara, además de que su cuerpo tembló mucho más que antes.

— **N-N-N-No me mal entienda… es un intercambio… le daré esta alma** —Naruto alzo sus manos, sin alzar su mirada hacia el frente. En las palmas de Naruto se formó la imagen de un chico.

— **Mmmm, fuerza increíble, poder casi ilimitado, un huma- no, un Dragón humano… me gusta… ¿Cuál alma deseas llevarte?** —Si el alma que el Hakai-shin necesitaba era débil, podía hacer el intercambio, le permitiría por esta vez hacer aquel tabú, el primero y el ultimo en billones de años. Esta alma lo valía, después de todo nadie en la existencia tenia este poder, este poder tal brillante, pero a la vez tan oscuro, era una adición que valía muchas, sino es que todas las almas que él ha estado poseyendo durante mucho tiempo. ¿Quién no desearía el alma del lado humano del Hakai-shin? Sabía que el pelinegro estaba planeando algo, pero sabía que no daría el primer paso, sino los otros Dioses idiotas, al menos este era respetable y educado, además, hizo al pelinegro temblar con tan solo su habla, lo sabía, este muchacho no estaba en su liga, ni en la de Olam y él tampoco lo estaba en su liga.

— **Quiero el alma de Lisanna Strauss, Ankhseram-dono** —Pidió el pelinegro, aun sin levantar su mirada, sus manos hace ya tiempos que las había bajado.

— **¿Solo eso? Que simple…** —En frente del pelinegro apareció una esfera blanca con un halo negro, que se rompió una vez se acercase más al pelinegro.

— **Muchas gracias… como debo suponer, ya sabrá que el alma de mi lado humano morirá pronto, puede tomarlo, pero le pediría un último favor antes de que lo tome en su arsenal** —Si, Ankhseram lo sabía, el humano Dragón morirá en 3 meses, al igual que el Dios que tenía en frente, pero algo que no pudo ver fue el resto de la historia.

— **¿Dime?** —Le pidió saber el último favor que el Hakai-shin quería.

— **Que una vez muera, no tome su alma y le te 8 años de vida más, pero estará en estado vegetativo por 7 años, luego solo necesito que le permita vivir 7 meses más, luego tome el alma y haga lo que quiera con el… claro, si es que el destino sigue igual** —Confeso su deseo el muchacho, haciendo claro el ultimo comentario. Ankhseram sonrió, aunque no se lo vea.

— **¿Así que tú también lo notas? Hahaha, interesante… bien, tu petición será concedida, puede que tome tu alma o no, o puede que tome muchas más almas para sobre pasar tú mismo poder** —Ankhseram sonrió con soberbia y poderío.

— **Lo mismo digo** —Naruto solo se limitó a pararse y hacer su última reverencia en señal de respeto, para luego alejarse a paso calmado por el mismo pasillo por donde había venido.

— _ **"** **Realmente interesante… el romper este tabú lo vale y mucho"**_ **hahahaha** —Ankhseram pensó y al final se carcajeo de lo lindo, el futuro era incierto, pero para esos dos, el futuro que ellos vieron ocurriría sin problemas, ambos ganaban después de todo, un simple tabú no era mucho comparado con lo que ambos ganarían, y ganarían mucho.

— _ **"** **Jajaja, no saben lo que les espera… a todos"**_ —Naruto sonrió en sus adentros, no una sonrisa malvada, sino una cómplice y juguetona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Natsu, tengo hambre—Se quejaba un gato de pelaje azul, caminando por el bosque raro que había en Edolas.

—¡Mira, allí delante hay un río, vamos de pesca! —Natsu mostró con su dedo índice al frente, en donde se podía ver un rio, o lo que fuera de él, además el sonido del agua cayendo daba razón para creer que había agua, además de una cascada.

—¡Hey, no se alejen o nos encontraran! —Charle les hablo rápidamente, pero Natsu junto con Happy habían ya salido hace unos segundos a alcanzar el rio.

—Tranquila Charle, no creo que haya alguien persiguiéndonos o vigilándonos—Hablo Wendy a su compañera Neko.

—Hmn, pero eso es malo, ustedes no tienen magia y nosotros no estamos como para defenderlos si nos encuentran—Dijo Charle, refiriéndose a ella y a Happy, los únicos con magia.

Resumen.

Wendy había hablado con Mystogan, él le había comentado que el Anima que él estaba resguardando se activaría pronto y se llevaría toda Magnolia con ella, le dijo que se fuera de Magnolia mientras podía, ella se negó ya que los magos de FT saldrían perjudicados y trato de ir a advertirles, no lo logro ya que el Anima ya había sido activado y todo lo que ella vio alguna vez, había desaparecido.

Una vez todo haya pasado se encontró con Natsu y Happy, Charle siempre estuvo a su lado. Charle les comento que ella venia de Edolas con una misión, pero que no lo recordaba muy bien, también les dijo que Happy provenía de allí. Natsu quería recuperar a sus camaradas, Charle les dio una idea, ya que ellos venían de Edolas, ellos mismo podían ir allá. Con eso en mente pusieron a prueba el plan para ir a Edolas y recuperar a sus camaradas.

Lo hicieron, pero Charle les dijo que tenían que tener cuidado, que tal vez los estaban buscando. Además, Wendy y Natsu ya no tenían magia, algo raro, ya que solo los dos Neko tenían magia hasta el momento, pero como usaron mucho para venir a Edolas, estaban cansado para poder llegar o por lo menos encontrar una pista de donde estaban sus compañeros. Terminaron cayendo al precipicio, ya que Edolas era muy, pero muy diferente a Earthland, se salvaron como pudieron y siguieron caminando hasta donde podían.

Se encontraron con dos personas, pero estas se asustaron y se pusieron de rodillas al estar en frente de los dos Neko, para luego salir corriendo ya que Charle les quería preguntar el de donde estaba la ciudad central...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **End Preview**

* * *

 **Thanks for watching**

 **See you in a few months**

* * *

 **Bye... bye...**


	11. Episodio 4

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Generos**

Magia, Ecchi, Harem, acción, tragedia, aventura, Fanservice, comedia, y etc.

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje Hablando: Es hora de empezar con los juegos _  
_Personaje Draconiano o Demonio hablando: **Acabaremos con estos humanos** _  
Personaje pensando: "Mi vida, acabo"  
Personaje Draconiano o Demonio pensando: **"Luego de la creación, viene la destrucción"  
** Personaje hablando vía Lacrima u otro medio: Que los juegos mágicos… ¡comiencen!_

* * *

 **Resumen**

Solo eh servido para crear y destruir. Así tiene que ser todo, ya que si hay un creador, también tiene que haber un destructor y ese, soy yo.

* * *

.

.

.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueden haber y también por las letras o palabras que están mal escritas.

Van a ver OoC de los personajes de anime.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hakai-shin vs Akuma** **ī** **t** **ā**

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en: Creación – S** **ō** **z** **ō**

Nada. Esa era la palabra que congeniaría con lo que Naruto, el chico peliplata estaba viendo ahora mismo en donde antes estaba Magnolia. Un páramo desolado, con nubes y burbujas por doquier, las nubes estaban arremolinadas en el cielo, señal de que algo había causado aquello y como si el cielo lo hubiera absorbido todo.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —Naruto hizo esa pregunta a la nada, ya que en verdad no había nada, pero estaba algo equivocado en ese caso.

 **Ahora – Comenzamos**

* * *

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

Uchiha Sasuke. Miembro más joven del prestigioso Clan Uchiha de Konoha. Este muchacho pelinegro había hecho grandes hazañas en su niñez, siendo un chico sumamente fuerte, tanto de voluntad como de físico, su magia estaba que se encendía a cada momento, tal y como una fogata que, si le soplamos cada vez más fuerte, este se encenderá y brillará más.

Era entrenado desde los 7 años por su padre y por su hermano mayor; Uchiha Itachi, el prodigio más sobresaliente de toda Konoha, un hombre pelinegro como todos los Uchiha, además de sus ojos negros que siempre los caracterizaba de toda persona. En su vida fue un hombre serio con su trabajo de mago, tierno con sus hermanos y padres, fierro si se trataba de proteger lo que más quería; a su pueblo.

Pero, el mismo pueblo termino traicionándolo. No era que Konoha haya hecho algo, sino uno de sus tantos habitantes; Danzō Shimura. Si, tanta era su obsesión por gobernar Konoha que decidió matar a Itachi. El pelinegro dio pelea, pero al final pereció, ya que Danzō tenía tres ases bajo su manga; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Satsuki y el Sharingan de Uchiha Shisui.

Danzō decidió aprovecharse de sus rehenes con el fin de acabar con la vida del pelinegro y tomar sus ojos para futuros planes suyos, de los otros dos ancianos y de la serpiente blanca traidora. Lo mato, le quito sus ojos, invento una buena historia sobre de quien mato al pelinegro y listo, era simplemente esperar hasta que el, o tal vez ellos vengan a él.

Uchiha Sasuke sucumbió ante el odio, busco a quien sea para ganar poder, y Danzō junto con Orochimaru, hicieron su aparición. Allí se definió el destino del pelinegro. Entreno para ser más fuerte y buscar venganza.

Ya con sus 14 años había matado a los que "eran" los supuestos culpables. El asesino sin más a esas personas, ya despertando hace mucho su Mangekyō Sharingan y no, no era simplemente con ver a un ser querido morir que los podías despertarlo, ahora con simplemente aumentar de poder, matar y hacerse fuerte, era el simple requisito, pero el precio era el mismo, quedarías ciego con el tiempo. El viejo Sasuke nunca regreso, ya había muerto hace mucho tiempo, el nunca dejo de entrenar con Danzō o con Orochimaru, él quería aún más poder, más, más, más y más.

Ya con sus 22 años era el mago más fuerte en toda Konoha, pero aún le faltaba serlo en toda la tierra mágica, en toda Earthland. Así que acepto la oferta de Danzō y Orochimaru; aceptaría los ojos de su hermano y su él disque poder de su ancestro; Indra Ōtsutsuki. Si, se sentía genial este nuevo poder, sus nuevos ojos, ahora estaba con su hermano y no desaprovecharía sus nuevos ojos, con el poder de Indra llego aún más lejos, tuvo el completo control del Ojo Absoluto; el Rinnegan, pero lo mejor era lo que había despertado; el Rinne-Sharingan, aunque aún estaba incompleto.

Regreso a su vida de antes, luego de estar 7 meses en aquella cámara llena de ese líquido verde en el cual Orochimaru junto con su ayudante Kabuto, habían experimentado con su cuerpo. Aun no podía usar su poder, ya que estaba inestable y podía morir si lo usaba, quería mostrarle a Konoha cuán grande era su poder, cuan imponente era su sola presencia, pero no podía, su poder estaba debilitado y se estaba acoplando a su ser, y eso se le impedía, le impedía derrotar a aquellos monstruos que estaban en el océano.

Paso un mes y su poder aún no estaba ni al 10%, tristemente podía crear una bola de fuego con su boca.

Creo una relación con la hija del rubio alcalde de Konoha; Namikaze-Uzumaki Kasumi. Ya tenía a muchas más en su harem, pero quería probar a esta sexy pelirroja, ya que no podía con la mayor, la que más le atraía. Kasumi tenía un lindo cuerpo, uno lindo y erótico, la poseyó, la hizo suya, le dejo su semilla, señal de que era de él y de nadie más, lástima que nadie manda en el corazón ni mente de una persona.

Uzumaki Naruto era su problema y por el cual, libero todo su poder de golpe. El, el antes rubio de ojos azules, pero ahora peliplata y ojos del mismo color, lo había humillado. Él tenía a unas lindas y reconocidas magas, dos para ser más exactos. Estas eran Erza Scarlet, la denominada Titania y maga femenina más fuerte de Fairy Tail, solo igualada por Mirajane Strauss, la sexy peliblanca que posaba en aquellas revistas, con aquellos trajes, aquellas prendas que dejaban poco a la imaginación, si, toda una mujer que cualquier hombre pudiera desear.

Aposto a sus mujeres, por las nuevas que iban a ingresar a su harem, estaba muy confiado, sabía que iba a ganar, no por nada los Namikaze-Uzumaki le habían botando a la calle, como si fuera un perro y eso era para él, un perro al cual podía golpear y quitarle todo lo que tenía, todo, TODO.

Pero desde el primero momento en el que el peliplata mostraba su poder, de alguna manera le transmitió miedo. Si, miedo, aquellos ojos vacíos y sin brillo, aquel rostro que no mostraba ni dolor, ni ira, ni felicidad, ni ansias de pelear, no mostraba nada, aquello lo asustaba, pero no en gran medida. El pelinegro era todo un Dios, no en la palabra completa, pero lo era, su poder era enorme, inigualable según el e infinito.

Lástima que había personas con más poder y con más divinidad que él. Cuando pelearon, Sasuke desde el principio sabía que el peliplata no estaba peleando enserio, solo estaba jugando, si, solo estaba jugando y él lo sabía. ¿Cómo? Pues muy simple, no atacaba a matar, solo a dejarlo inconsciente. Estaba permitido matar, si, lo estaba, pero si eso pasaba, Minato no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al ver a su querido hijo morir en frente de sus ojos, no lo dejaría matar al peliplata.

Y justo cuando creyó que había pensado que gano y mato al chico, este simplemente ahora tenía el cabello negro y esos ojos rojos, estaba sonriendo con burla y diversión, él lo había visto más de cerca. Sea lo que sea aquella transformación del antes peliplata, no desprendían la misma esencia, el mismo poder, ni la misma presencia. Este "Naruto" era mucho más fuerte y peligroso, por el miedo pensó que no era de este mundo.

—Susanoo solo es un lacayo de otro—Eso lo dejo con la duda en su mente. Sabía que Susanoo fue y es un Dios, el Dios de la Guerra, entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que este sea un lacayo de otro? ¿Otro qué? ¿Dios? No pudo pensar más, ya que había terminado por caer inconsciente.

Cuando despertó no se encontró con nadie, a excepción de Sakura, pero que salió de la habitación por la petición de los recién llegado Danzō y Orochimaru.

—Qué bueno que estés despierto, Sasuke-kun—Hablo Orochimaru, con aquella sonrisa aterradora de siempre.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Danzō? —No se molestó en nombrar al de piel pálida, no era necesario aquí.

—¿Quieres más poder? —Le pregunto fríamente el anciano vendado. Sasuke solo cerro los ojos por unos minutos, estaba pensando, ¿de dónde tendría más poder? Luego se sorprendió y sin abrir los ojos sonrió descaradamente.

—¡Si, quiero poder para vengarme de ese idiota! ¡quiero el poder para matarlo! ¡MATARLO! —Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos, estos eran el Rinne-Sharingan, solo que con las diferencias de que, en su ojo izquierdo, ya estaban las nueve aspas completas y en el derecho tres aspas ya habían aparecido.

Los dos hombres sonrieron con malicia, ya muy pronto tendría a una herramienta sumamente poderosa, con el poder recolectado del espécimen "Naruto", Uchiha Sasuke sería el más fuerte de todo el mundo, más fuerte que el mismo Dios y además seria; el Dios de la Maldad.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

Aquel chico pelinegro estaba caminando por un largo pasillo, por un oscuro y largo pasillo. Hakai-shin, Naruto, estaba caminando por esos pasillos, con dirección al "hogar" en donde estaba aquel Dios que tenía que visitar antes de que su lado humano vaya a Edolas, la "contraparte" de Earthland.

Lo pensó mucho, y decidió darle una oportunidad más a esta alma, alma que le pertenecía a su persona por derecho, pero iría con respeto ante este Dios, el más antiguo de todos los tiempos, el Dios que fue creado para manejar la vida y la muerte de todos los mundos, sean comandados por otros Dioses o no, el mismísimo Dios Ankhseram. Pero que ahora ya no tenía poder sobre los mundos gobernados por otros Dioses, ya que Olam había puesto esa regla, ya que el ganaba con mucho poder a Ankhseram, con mucho, al igual que a él.

Puso su mirada más seria que podía, podía tener el rostro serio cuando lo ameritaba el momento y este momento, gritaba aquello.

Entro a aquel salón oscuro, sin ninguna pisca de luz u otro objeto lumínico, todo era oscuro, solo que, había dos orbes de un color morado con manchas negras, un color algo toxico e intimidante, más con esa pupila negra con la misma noche y más.

Naruto se puso de rodillas, no porque él quería, sino porque algo lo obligo a hacerlo.

— **¿Un nuevo Dios? ¿Destructor? Ya veo… dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?** —Hablo aquella voz primero, sus ojos morados brillaron más con algo de maldad e imponencia ante el pelinegro, que estaba temblando un poco, y a la vez sudando. Aquella voz imponía y pedía respeto, ante todo, aquella voz sepulcral le pedía eso al pelinegro.

— **Ankhseram-dono… sí, soy un nuevo Dios, Hakai-shin como se dio cuenta… mi petición es que me dé un alma de la contraparte de Earthland; Edolas** —Naruto estaba serio, su voz no lucia intimidada o algo por el estilo, más bien, neutra.

— **¿Un alma dices? ¿acaso quieres revivir a alguien?** —Pregunto el Dios que controla la vida y la muerte.

— **Así es…** —Naruto le dijo.

— **No… aunque me hayan quitado el derecho de tomar las almas muertas de todos los mundos, eso no quiere decir que te dejare romper el tabú de revivir a un muerto** —Le dijo con seriedad y potencia la entidad, causando que el semblante serio de Naruto se tensara, además de que su cuerpo temblara mucho más que antes.

— **N-N-N-No me mal entienda… es un intercambio… le daré esta alma** —Naruto alzo sus manos, sin alzar su mirada hacia el frente. En las palmas de Naruto se formó la imagen de un chico.

— **Mmmm, fuerza increíble, poder casi ilimitado, un huma-, no, un Dragón humano… me gusta… ¿Cuál alma deseas llevarte?** —Si el alma que el Hakai-shin necesitaba era débil, podía hacer el intercambio, le permitiría por esta vez hacer aquel tabú, el primero y el ultimo en billones de años. Esta alma lo valía, después de todo nadie en la existencia tenía este poder, este poder tal brillante, pero a la vez tan oscuro, era una adición que valía muchas, sino es que todas las almas que él ha estado poseyendo durante mucho tiempo. ¿Quién no desearía el alma del lado humano del Hakai-shin? Sabía que el pelinegro estaba planeando algo, pero sabía que no daría el primer paso, sino los otros Dioses idiotas, al menos este era respetable y educado, además, hizo al pelinegro temblar con tan solo su habla, lo sabía, este muchacho no estaba en su liga, ni en la de Olam y él tampoco lo estaba en su liga.

— **Quiero el alma de Lisanna Strauss, Ankhseram-dono** —Pidió el pelinegro, aun sin levantar su mirada, sus manos hace ya tiempo que las había bajado.

— **¿Solo eso? Que simple…** —En frente del pelinegro apareció una esfera blanca con un halo negro, que se rompió una vez se acercase más al pelinegro.

— **Muchas gracias… como debo suponer, ya sabrá que el alma de mi lado humano morirá pronto, puede tomarlo, pero le pediría un último favor antes de que lo tome en su arsenal** —Si, Ankhseram lo sabía, el humano Dragón morirá en 3 meses, al igual que el Dios que tenía en frente, pero algo que no pudo ver fue el resto de la historia.

— **¿Dime?** —Le pidió saber el último favor que el Hakai-shin quería.

— **Que una vez muera, no tome su alma y le de 8 años de vida más, pero estará en estado vegetativo por 7 años, luego solo necesito que le permita vivir 7 meses más, luego tome el alma y haga lo que quiera con el… claro, si es que el destino sigue igual** —Confeso su deseo el muchacho, haciendo claro el ultimo comentario. Ankhseram sonrió, aunque no se lo vea.

— **¿Así que tú también lo notas? Hahaha, interesante… bien, tu petición será concedida, puede que tome tu alma o no, o puede que tome muchas más almas para sobrepasar tú mismo poder** —Ankhseram sonrió con soberbia y poderío.

— **Lo mismo digo** —Naruto solo se limitó a pararse y hacer su última reverencia en señal de respeto, para luego alejarse a paso calmado por el mismo pasillo por donde había venido.

— _ **"Realmente interesante… el romper este tabú lo vale y mucho"**_ **Hahahaha** —Ankhseram pensó y al final se carcajeo de lo lindo, el futuro era incierto, pero para esos dos, el futuro que ellos vieron ocurriría sin problemas, ambos ganaban después de todo, un simple tabú no era mucho comparado con lo que ambos ganarían, y ganarían mucho.

— _ **"** **Jajaja, no saben lo que les espera… a todos"**_ —Naruto sonrió en sus adentros, no una sonrisa malvada, sino una cómplice y juguetona.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

—Natsu, tengo hambre—Se quejaba un gato de pelaje azul, caminando por el bosque raro que había en Edolas.

—¡Mira, allí delante hay un río, vamos de pesca! —Natsu mostró con su dedo índice al frente, en donde se podía ver un río, o lo que fuera de él, además el sonido del agua cayendo daba razón para creer que había agua, además de una cascada.

—¡Hey, no se alejen o nos encontraran! —Charle les hablo rápidamente, pero Natsu junto con Happy habían ya salido hace unos segundos a alcanzar el río.

—Tranquila Charle, no creo que haya alguien persiguiéndonos o vigilándonos—Hablo Wendy a su compañera Neko.

—Hmn, pero eso es malo, ustedes no tienen magia y nosotros no estamos como para defenderlos si nos encuentran—Dijo Charle, refiriéndose a ella y a Happy, los únicos con magia.

Resumen.

Wendy había hablado con Mystogan, él le había comentado que el Anima que él estaba resguardando se activaría pronto y se llevaría toda Magnolia con ella, le dijo que se fuera de Magnolia mientras podía, ella se negó ya que los magos de Fairy Tail saldrían perjudicados y trato de ir a advertirles, no lo logro ya que el Anima ya había sido activado y todo lo que ella vio alguna vez, había desaparecido.

Una vez todo haya pasado se encontró con Natsu y Happy, Charle siempre estuvo a su lado. Charle les comento que ella venia de Edolas con una misión, pero que no lo recordaba muy bien, también les dijo que Happy provenía de allí. Natsu quería recuperar a sus camaradas, Charle les dio una idea, ya que ellos venían de Edolas, ellos mismo podían ir allá. Con eso en mente pusieron a prueba el plan para ir a Edolas y recuperar a sus camaradas.

Lo hicieron, pero Charle les dijo que tenían que tener cuidado, que tal vez los estaban buscando. Además, Wendy y Natsu ya no tenían magia, algo raro, ya que solo los dos Neko tenían magia hasta el momento, pero como usaron mucho para venir a Edolas, estaban cansados para poder llegar o por lo menos encontrar una pista de donde estaban sus compañeros. Terminaron cayendo al precipicio, ya que Edolas era muy, pero muy diferente a Earthland, se salvaron como pudieron y siguieron caminando hasta donde podían.

Se encontraron con dos personas, pero estas se asustaron y se pusieron de rodillas al estar en frente de los dos Neko, para luego salir corriendo ya que Charle les quería preguntar el de donde estaba la ciudad central.

—Bueno—Comenzó Natsu. —Mientras tanto iré para el río y…—Tomando una ramita de por allí. —¡Yo y Happy iremos a pescar! —Happy ya estaba con otra ramita larga, con una soga y carnada ya pegadas a la soga, listas para ser usadas en la pesca del día.

El pelirosa junto con el gato, se fueron a sentar en el filo de un árbol que estaba tendido por encima del río, atrás de ellos caía una cascada de gran tamaño, el rio el si era largo, como unos 150 metros de forma horizontal y más allá seguía de largo a otras regiones de este sector desconocido para los 4 de Fairy Tail. Esos dos estaban ya esperando a que un pescado picara su anzuelo, mientras pasaba eso, Charle estaba mirando al cielo, a ver si por si acaso alguien no los estaba vigilando o siguiendo, puede que ahora mismo estuvieran en la mira de alguien de Edolas, era peligroso, pero ella tenía un deber que cumplir; llevar a salvo a sus amigos y a Wendy.

La niña peliazul estaba contemplando la hermosa cascada que estaba allí, los 4 estaban en el árbol que estaba allí suspendido como un tipo puente, de extremo a extremo. Además, desde ya antes estaba maravillada, ya vio como unas islas flotantes, agua flotante, eso no se veía en Earthland para nada, así que esta era una buena oportunidad para apreciar este mundo alterno al suyo.

—Vamos piquen, piquen—Happy estaba algo desesperado, quería tener ya a esos pescados y poder comerlos como si no hubiera fin.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡esto es desesperante! —No había pasado ni tan solo un minuto y Natsu ya estaba desesperado porque que los peces no picaban ni en un solo momento. —A picado—El pelirosa sintió un tipo de jaleo de su caña de pescar improvisada. —¡A picado! —Ahora estaba echando fuerza al agarre para que el pez no se vaya a ir. —¡Vamos, sal, sal! —El pescado se estaba resistiendo más de lo usual, incluso las venas de sus músculos iban a marcarse.

—¡Vamos Natsu, saca a ese pescado! —Happy estaba haciendo barra y apoyando al pelirosa que estaba jalando con todo. —¡Entre más seamos, más rápido terminamos! —Happy se unió a ayudar a su padre adoptivo.

—Hombres—Charle estaba algo irritada por todo el alboroto que estaban haciendo ese par de allá atrás.

—Vamos Charle, al menos se están esforzando—La peliazul estaba apoyando a Natsu y a Happy, estaba contradiciendo el comentario de su amiga Neko.

—Hmp, al menos que se esfuercen en silencio, trato de concentrarme—La gata blanca trataba de concentrarse lo más que podía, necesitaba ver a donde tendría que ir ahora mismo, pero el ruido que hacían Natsu y Happy la estaba molestando y no le permitía concentrarse para nada.

—Vamos, vamos—Esa rama sí que era sumamente resistente. —¡Aquí est-…! ¿eh? —Ese que salió no era un pez, definitivamente no era un pez en toda la palabra.

—¡Grrrroooooooaaaaarrrrr! —Rugió aquella bestia de río, una bestia de color rojo y de forma humanoide, ojos grandes al mismo estilo del pescado y una boca enorme, con muchos dientes filosos parecidos a la de un tiburón.

—Cre-Creo que es hora de correr—Comento un tanto nerviosa Wendy.

—Si, eso hay que hacer—Natsu, Happy, Charle y Wendy empezaron a correr por sus vidas como si fueran un montón de gallinas.

Corrían de lado a lado, buscando una salida, pero esa bestia, con sus brazos enormes garras, termino por cortar el árbol en dos, impidiendo que los chicos pudieran escapar, pero ahora el caso estaba en que: estaban en el agua, agarrándose del árbol y nadando como locos, seguidos detrás por aquella bestia roja que ya estaba ansiosa por su nueva cena. Puede que la bestia sea enorme y todo, pero, nadie le gana a una fuerte corriente, y más, cuando esta corriente lleva a las secciones flotantes de agua que iban por todas las islas y los llevaban a gran velocidad.

—¡Agárrense de donde puedan! —Grito Natsu a todo pulmón, siendo ese grito un detonante para que Happy, Charle, Wendy y aquel monstruo marino, se apegaran al pelirosa como si fueran goma de mascar. —¡Pero no de mí! —Grito desesperando Natsu, pero ya no le toco hablar, sino apegarse al monstruo rojo e irse de volita por todo el recorrido que tenía este viaje en agua.

Esto era como aquel juego de Pinball, incluso parecía que estaba acompañado por todo y efecto de sonido. Todos los personajes en aquella esfera estaba chillando del puro miedo, estaban experimentando una gravedad muy diferente, a Natsu ya le faltaba un poco más para que se mareara y soltara todo lo que había comida antes de llegar a Edolas y eso era malo para todos los que estaban en aquella bolita, el monstruo hacia un rato que salió volando por los aires al no tener el mismo ritmo que el resto, se fue volando como una golondrina misma, lástima que el aterrizaje no se realizaría como aquella ave.

Wendy y Charle estaban tapándole la boca al pelirosa para que no sacara todo su desayuno y almuerzo, Happy por otra parte ya estaba fuera de combate, pero aun después de estar fuera de consciencia, seguía pegado fuertemente al pelirosa, para así no perderse por algún lugar de por allí.

—¡Wuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa! —Esto había sido como un tobogán natural. En estos momentos los 4 personajes estaba volando por arriba del suelo, chocando con algunas hojas de los árboles y tomando disfraces hechas por ellos y por el viento del momento. —Ahhhhhh—Ahora estaban vestidos de gala, con todo y peluca incluido en su compra. —Hiiiiii—Ahora estaban con ropas hechas de tela de araña, unas arañas feas y horripilantes. —¡Golpe avisa! —Natsu fue el soporte humano para que el resto no sufriera por la caída.

Natsu choco contra un árbol con todo el cuerpo, el resto estaba sano y salvo. Luego seguía la caída para abajo, Natsu termino cayendo empicada al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso, luego siguió con la caía, ahora el pobre pelirosa termino golpeándose sus joyas con una gruesa rama de aquel árbol, Natsu estaba con la cara muy similar a la del grito y finalmente, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un tipo de casa de este lugar.

Natsu se clavó en el suelo de madera como una flecha, Happy se estampo con todo y cara en el suelo, Charle saco sus alas y logro tomar a Wendy y bajaron juntas al suelo, pero la gata estaba algo cansada, así que las alas no aguantaron mucho de Wendy termino cayendo de trasero al suelo, solo faltando unos 2cm de tocarlo.

—A salvo—Charle dejo salir un suspiro, ignorando los gemidos de dolor de Natsu, el lloroso Happy y la adolorida Wendy. —Al menos estamos completos, sanos y salvos—Charle solamente se recostó en la cabeza de su amiga peliazul, estaba cansada por el uso de sus alas y también por estar muy mareada luego del desliz que sufrieron en el tobogán de agua.

—Hay, hay, siento como si una aplanadora me pasase por encima—Happy se estaba levantando del suelo con un dolor de cuerpo muy feo, se ardía la cara y toda la pancita.

—¿Por qué me duele aquí abajo? —Como pudo Natsu saco su cabeza del suelo, pero le estaba doliendo mucho en su entrepierna, no recordaba que era o que hizo para que le doliera de ese modo, pero ese no era el único dolor, también estaba el dolor de cabeza y el dolor de todo su cuerpo, es como si hubiese caído del cielo y golpeando muchas veces un árbol y, cuánta razón tenía en ese pensar el pelirosa.

—Al menos caímos en un lugar con ropa seca y limpia—Charle le dio un vistazo a todo el lugar, parecía ser una casa que había dejado de ser usada como en unas semanas o algo por el estilo, había unos muebles por allí y mucha ropa, parecía ser un almacén en lugar de una casa. —Busquemos algo que nos quede y que no llame la atención, los del Consejo del Rey nos deben estar buscando y no tenemos que levantar ninguna sospecha—Comento Charle con seriedad, siendo escuchada solamente por Wendy, ya que los otros dos estaban llorando estilo anime por el dolor que estaban sintiendo, haciendo que la peliazul tenga una gotita estilo anime bajando de su sien.

—Me-Mejor busquemos ropa—Comento de forma nerviosa la peliazul, dejando aquello de lado, se levantó del suelo y empezó a buscar ropa que le quedara y que no llamara mucho la atención, además estaba el hecho de que la ropa que llevaban estaba mojada y ella no quería estar con esa ropa todo el día.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

Ahora ya todos vestían la ropa adecuada para seguir su viaje de búsqueda de sus amigos atrapados aquí en Edolas. Natsu seguía con su dolor de todo, pero se lo aguantaba, a Happy ya se le había pasado hace un rato.

—¡Bueno, es hora de-…! —Natsu estaba ya reanimado de nueva cuenta, pero antes de abrir la puerta, vio un logo muy conocido fuera de la ventana, logo que estaba en una manta, simulando a una bandera o carpa. —¡Ahhhh, es Fairy Tail! —Sin más el pelirosa salió corriendo del lugar, traspasando la pared y yendo rápidamente hacia donde estaban aquella bandera con el logo de su gremio.

—¡Espera Natsu! —Charle trato de detener al pelirosa, pero este ya se encontraba a unos metros ya muy alejado de ellos. —¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo rápido, recuerden que este Fairy Tail es una versión muy diferente a la nuestra! —Comento con seriedad la gata, Wendy asintió con la cabeza, tomo a Happy entre sus brazos y rápidamente fue corriendo hacia donde se fue el pelirosa de forma despavorida.

—¡Natsu-san! —Wendy llego sumamente cansada hacia donde estaba el pelirosa. —Na-Na-Natsu-san—Ella estaba muy cansada.

—¿Qué sucede Wendy? Mira ya, encontramos a nuestro gremio—Natsu apunto hacia el frente, en donde estaba lo que parecía ser una especia de calabaza gigante de color verde, allí estaba una puerta de madera algo grande y más arriba estaba el logo que caracteriza a todo Fairy Tail.

—Eso lo sabemos muy bien—Continua Charle. —Pero recuerda que estamos en Edolas, la contraparte de Earthland, tenemos que ser cuidadosos de encontrarnos con ustedes de aquí, se armaría un alboroto—Explico la gata en la cabeza de la peliazul, la gata estaba mirando de forma seria al pelirosa.

—Cierto, no lo había pensado—Un "no me sorprende" dejo salir Charle. —Vamos, hay que infiltrarnos como…—Happy ya estaba al lado del pelirosa, con unas vendas negras cubriendo su cara menos sus ojos, el pelirosa se subió su bufanda hasta tapar su boca y nariz por completo. —¡Ninjas! —Terminaron Happy y Natsu al unísono, haciendo que las otras dos solo tuvieran unas gotas de sudor bajando de sus mejillas al ver tal presentación.

Sin más que decir ellos simplemente abrieron la puerta sin hacer el mayor ruido, allí dentro estaban algunos de los miembros de Fairy Tail que estaban en Earthland, solo que algunos no estaban. Dejando eso de lado, los chicos se escabulleron y se escondieron debajo de una mesa, allí estaban "algo" ocultos, pero la realidad era otra cosa, puede que estén "algo" ocultos, pero se les podía ver desde lejos, así que, no estaban ocultos para nada, es más, eran como una presa fácil para un depredador, depredador de cabello rubio y ropas muy; reveladoras.

—¡Conque aquí estabas eh! —Natsu junto con el resto abrieron los ojos como platos al ser descubiertos de su escondite super secreto. —¡Sabandija, ocultándote de tu ama no! —La mesa en donde estaban ellos se empezó a mover, luego de allí bajo una rubia ya conocida para los 4, pero sus ropas, no consistían en nada con la rubia que ellos conocían. —¡Tu escondite no fue la mejor elección, Natsu! —La rubia se puso de cuclillas y agacho su cabeza para ver de cerca a su "mascota" de cabello rosado.

—¡Nos descubrieron! —Grito un desesperado Natsu. —¡Happy, la bola de humo ahora! —Natsu abrió su palma hacia donde estaba Happy, pero no recibió nada de nada, solo un "eso no estaba en el guion" por parte del gato azul. —¡Carajo! —Grito un frustrado Natsu, solo para segundos después ser jalado de allí de forma muy brusca hacia afuera de su escondite, esta Lucy tenía mucha fuerza, ya que del cuello de su camisa lo estaba alzando unos centímetros fuera del suelo.

—¡Esa boca Natsu! —Grito Lucy, nunca había escuchado hablar de esa forma al pelirosa. —Mmm, como que estas muy machito eh—Lucy acerco el rostro del chico hacia ella, solo para mirarlo de forma seria y divertida. —Creo que tendré que aplicarte una de mis 48 técnicas de dominio sobre Natsu—Dijo con una sonrisa depredadora.

—¿Técnicas para qué? —Pregunto un confundido Natsu, solo para que segundos después el ya este recibiendo una llave de brazo cortesía de la rubia, haciendo que el pelirosa este chillando por ser atacado de esa forma.

—Dime, ¿te rindes? —Pregunto de forma desafiante la rubia. Natsu solo chillaba que se rendija como loco, siendo soltando por la rubia y el chico casi quedo noqueado por eso, esta Lucy era muy diferente a la que él conocía. —Bien, eso te enseñara a ser una mejor mascota—Comento con arrogancia la rubia, solo para recibir un "no soy mascota de nadie" por parte de Natsu. —¿¡Que dijiste!? ¿¡acaso estas desafiándome!? —A esta Lucy le irritaba o sorprendía en este caso; que Natsu se le revelara de tal manera.

—¡No soy un animal para que me llames mascota! —Grito Natsu, chocando su frente con la de esta Lucy que la estaba desagradando un poco, le molestaba que esta Lucy no fuera como la que él conocía siempre.

—Vamos Natsu, para ya este lio—Happy apareció desde los pies del pelirosa, como llevaba un atuendo tipo armadura de caballero, pues le era muy difícil moverse bien, además de que no podía usar sus alas por los de aquí y porque tenía miedo de esta Lucy.

—¿Y este enano que quiere? —Pregunto Lucy, dejando de lado al pelirosa y mirando de forma superior al enano que estaba temblando del puro miedo, definitivamente esta Lucy daba más miedo que la Lucy que él conocía.

—¡N-N-No so-so-soy u-u-un en-enano! —Happy estaba temblando como gelatina. —¡Y-Y-Yo so-soy u-u-un ga-ga-gato! —Charle se dio un golpe en su frente por la estupidez que dijo Happy, se suponía que tenían que ser "invisibles" para el resto, pero tal parece que a Happy se le olvido ese detalle.

—¿Un gato? —Lucy parecía confundida, el resto también estaba prestando atención. —¿¡Acaso eres un Exceed!? —La rubia miraba con tono muy furioso al nombrado "Exceed" que era Happy, Charle estaba comentando algo de esto, pero el gato azul y el pelirosa que ni atención prestaban, pero bueno.

—Vamos Lucy, deja en paz a Natsu y al Exceed, de seguro Natsu tuvo una mala noche y el Exceed no debe poseer malas intenciones—Una albina ya conocida para todos hablo desde la barra del bar que allí también poseía este Fairy Tail de Edolas. —Sabes que Natsu casi siempre posee pesadillas—Comento con algo de seriedad.

—Tsk—Lucy solo chasqueo la lengua antes este último comentario. —Tú te salvas—Apunto a Natsu. —Y tu… tu por otro lado, ¿tienes cosas que decir en tu defensa? —Lucy estaba ya mirando de forma amenazante a Happy.

—¡Quiero un pescado frito! —Grito con alegría el gato, al menos quería almorzar antes de que pase algo malo o algo bueno, cualquiera de las dos y especialmente la segunda opción, era mejor.

Lucy solo tuvo un tic en su ceja, ya quería matar a este gato chillón de una vez, la estaba irritando mucho. Además, ahora estaba de mal humor con lo de Natsu, estaba molesta porque el pelirosa no era su mascota de siempre, desde hace unos años lo trataba de otra forma, como si ella fuera superior a él, pero luego de unos sucesos, lo trataba como una mascota, reemplazando a su otra mascota que perdió aquel día.

—Ya, ya Lucy—Una voz resonó a las espaldas de la rubia. —Deja en paz a Natsu—Ella se giró y se encontró con; Lisanna Strauss. —¿No quieres algo de comer, Natsu? —La comida era lo único que lograba recuperar un poco de cordura del pelirosa.

Happy y Natsu abrieron los ojos del puro shock que estaban viviendo en este preciso momento. Happy se sacó el casco que estaba llevando en ese preciso momento, revelando su rostro y ojos llorosos, estaba soltando lágrimas al rojo vivo, además de estarse jalándose los mocos para que no se le cayeran. Natsu estaba de la misma forma que Happy, solo que este tenía los ojos bien abiertos y con lágrimas como cascadas saliendo de ellos.

—¿Li-Li-Lisanna? —Natsu junto con Happy se iban acercando a la albina como si fueran unos zombies.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto un poco dudosa de la actitud del pelirosa, nunca había actuado de ese modo ni cuando tenía sus pesadillas. —Es como si recién me vieras, vamos Natsu, deja de actuar de ese modo, la comida se te va a enfriar—Comento con algo de gracia la chica, ya que le era un poco gracioso per esta nueva actitud que había tomado su amigo.

—¡Lisanna! —Natsu y Happy salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba Lisanna, la cual estaba un poco sorprendida por ese grito que dio el pelirosa y por ver; a aquel gato que le era demasiado familiar. Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar hacia donde estaba Lisanna, un par de brazos sujetaron a los dos y los alejaron del destino que era la albina. —¿¡Que rayos!? —Natsu tomo la palabra, miro a su costado y vio que estaba siendo jalado por Gray, o bueno, la versión de Edolas, ya que este Gray tenía mucha ropa. —¡No me alejas de Lisanna! —Trataba de zafarse del agarre como su fuera un niño pequeño.

—Vamos Natsu—Hablo con carisma el pelinegro. —Somo amigos, desde hacía un tiempo que no tenemos una charla de amigos, puedes invitar a tu gato si es posible—Comento con una sonrisa el pelinegro, Natsu y Happy solamente estaban llorando estilo anime por no poder hacer nada, este Gray los estaba elevando del suelo como si fueran unos trapos, especialmente a Natsu.

—¡Ya basta todo el mundo! —La mesa en donde estaban las otras dos escondidas fue girada de forma brusca, allí estaba una Charle que levitaba gracias a sus alas y a una nerviosa Wendy que estaba sentada en el suelo todavía. —¡Nosotros no somos los que creen que somos! —Dijo de forma seria la gata blanca.

—¿Así? —Comento Lucy de forma irritada. —¿Entonces de donde son? ¿del país de las maravillas tal vez? —Lucy estaba claramente siendo sarcástica y burlona en este momento.

Charle parecía también muy irritada por la actitud de esta rubia, estaba mejor la otra rubia que conocía. —Tsk, lo que digo es verdad—Dejando de lado su irritación, mejor se puso seria. —Nosotros nos somos de Edolas—Ahora todos estaban prestando atención a las palabras de la Exceed, solo que alguno lo creían tonto, como Lucy. —Nuestro mundo se llama Earthland, la contraparte de Edolas—Eso llamo la atención de todos. —Por lo que se, aquí la magia escasea mucho, en Earthland, hay magia suficiente para que el 80% de la población posea magia sin problema alguno—Ahora era el momento de prestar mucha más atención. —En nuestro mundo Lucy no es tan… bueno, tan así—Eso ofendió a la rubia. —Lisanna Strauss no está viva en nuestro mundo, la mayoría de ustedes tienen actitudes diferentes a la de nuestro mundo, se puede decir que cada uno tiene una actitud inversa a la que están presentando todos en este momento—Acorto la explicación la gata blanca para no hacer muy larga su habla.

Eso que dijo la gata era algo increíble. Estaban en el de créerle o no, pero viendo los sucesos anteriores era verdad. Natsu nunca actuaria de su actitud de aquí, ese no era el Natsu que todos conocían, además, podían ver a una versión más joven de Wendy, la cual era una niña y la de aquí, pues era ya una mujer con el cuerpo voluptuoso.

—¿Eh? —La pequeña Wendy estaba sumamente avergonzada y sonrojada por lo que estaba viendo, ya que prácticamente estaba viendo una versión suya, pero con más pecho y altura que ella misma, se sentía muy intimidada ante tales: medidas.

—Así que tú eres mi yo de Earthland—La Wendy de Edolas hizo su aparición, haciendo que la niña peliazul se pudiera como un tomate y; se comparara los suyos con los de ella, algo que hizo que su vergüenza se largara y llegara una nube negra que estaba lloviendo encima suyo, de nuevo al ser superada y, en este caso, por sigo misma. —Hola, mi yo de Earthland, veo que aun eres una niña—La pequeña Wendy no sabía si ese era un insulto o era solamente un comentario cualquiera.

—Y, ¿para qué han venido a Edolas? —Pregunto la que era la versión calmada y seria de Juvia Lockser. —Digo, no creo que hayan venido de visita o algo por el estilo—Comento de forma seria, Gray estaba sonrojado y con estrellitas en los ojos, solo para ser ignorado por la peliazul.

Natsu empezó a explicar sobre algunas cosas acompañado de Wendy y Charle, las cuales sabían más de este asunto del porque estaban en Edolas. Los chicos de Edolas escuchaban con atención la explicación dicha por la contraparte de compañeros de su gremio oscuro. Mientras eso pasaba, una shockeada Lisanna salía sin decir nada y sin hacer ruido fuera del gremio, algo que fue notado por la otra albina que era su hermana, Mirajane puso un rostro melancólico al ver del como salió su hermana, ella sabía la verdad, pero, le costaba mucho creerse eso, solo quería ser feliz y estar con sus hermanos y; no perderlos nunca.

Lisanna por su parte solo estaba en una de las habitaciones de aquel gremio en el que ya vivía desde hace un buen tiempo, se acostumbró, se divirtió y sonrió mucho con ellos, puede que no sean los mismos compañeros y amigos de gremio, cada quien era diferente, pero ella supo sobrellevar eso sin problemas, esforzándose por tomar esta vida como suya, reemplazando a la Lisanna que ya no estaba en este mundo, ella solo era un reemplazo, adaptándose todo el tiempo, adaptándose para llevar esta vida.

—Así que están aquí por sus amigos—Una no alcohólica Kana hablo. —Escuche algo sobre que tenían un enorme cristal en la ciudad central, la cual usarían para; obtener la magia que tanto necesitaban en sus vidas—Comento con seriedad la castaña.

—¡No permitiremos que usen a nuestros amigos de esa forma, ellos son seres vivos, no herramientas! —Natsu estaba enojado por lo que había escuchado de la otra Kana. —¡Tenemos que ir a la ciudad central y ayudar a nuestros amigos! —Natsu ya estaba por partir a la ciudad central en busca de sus amigos y también, a machacar a aquellos que se atrevieron a tratar de usar a sus amigos como un núcleo de magia.

—¡Tenemos problemas! —El Nab de Edolas hizo aparición por la puerta principal, era casi el mismo calco del Nab de Earthland, solo que su pantalón es de color marrón y usa una chaqueta de color verde sin mangas. —¡La Cazadora de Hadas está viniendo hacia aquí! —Al oír eso del hombre indio, rápidamente todos se pusieron nerviosos.

—¿La Cazadora de Hadas? ¿Quién es esa? —Preguntaba Natsu con confusión.

—¡Levy! —Lucy llamo a la contraparte de Levy de Earthland, la de Edolas era el mismo calco, solo que su actitud, no concordaba mucho con la Levy que los 4 de Earthland conocían.

—¡Necesito tiempo maldición! —Dijo la peliazul Macgarden de forma gruñona y habladora. —¡Y deja de gritar que no estoy sorda, maldita rubia pechugona! —Chillo al final, por enojo y envidia, ya que ella no poseía los atributos que casi la mayoría de mujeres aquí, poseía.

—¡Me vale, así que solo activa la magia de Teletransportación rápido! —Le grito la Lucy de Edo sin importarle poco el comentario de la peliazul.

—¡Tsk, no me des ordenes! —Contraataco la peliazul, ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo la una a la otra, para segundos después estar chocando frentes como si fueran las peores enemigas/amigas de la vida. Eso era casi lo mismo que hacían Natsu junto con Gray en Earthland.

—¡Ya dejen de pelear! —Mirajane entro en acción. —No es momento de estar jugando a esto, ¡necesitamos escapar cuanto antes! —Ella estaba seria como también nerviosa por la llegada de la Cazadora de Hadas, sino escapaban cuanto antes en verdad estarían muertos; literalmente.

—Ya, ya, solo denme unos segundos y… sujétense fuertemente—Levy dejo su riña para después, así que solamente fue corriendo hacia una máquina que ella misma había inventado para estos casos de emergencia.

—¡Nadie sale del gremio así que, sujétense de donde puedan! —Todo el lugar estaba temblando ligeramente. —¿¡Que está pasando Levy!? ¿¡porque tiene que temblar ahora!? —Lucy estaba algo enojada por este cambio de ambiente, cuando se transportaban hacia otro sitio nunca el lugar temblada de esta manera muy fuerte.

—¡Déjame en paz Lucy! —Levy solo estaba ocupada jalando palancas y viendo un medidor, en el cual estaba cargándose la magia requerida para poder teletransportarse a otro lugar, en el cargador apenas iba en un 60%, la carga en versión rápida era muy molesta y por eso de los temblores fuertes y de la gravedad cero que todos estaban viviendo en este momento.

—¡Voy a vomitar! —Gritaba Natsu muy mareado.

La calabaza verde que era el gremio se empezó a abrir desde la punta de arriba, simulando a una flor que estaba floreciendo. La calabaza verde se abrió y dejo ver el cielo, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era el hecho de que en las puntas de la calabaza se estaban formando unas chispas blancas, una vez este cargada por completo podrían irse de aquí antes de que la Cazadora llegara.

 **Grrrrroooooaaaaaa…**

Un rugido algo fuerte se escuchó desde el cielo, de allí estaba bajando a gran velocidad una criatura de nombre "Legion", en su lomo estaba llevando a una persona, a la Cazadora de Hadas, pero los de Earthland no podían divisarla por la luz del sol, el resto ya la conocía muy bien, así que no era necesario el saber cómo era o quien era.

—¡LEVY! —Grito Lucy con angustia, ira y nerviosismo mezclados.

—¡Ya va, ya va! —Levy estaba sudando copiosamente, incluso si estaban en estas circunstancian le tendría miedo a la sola presencia de esa mujer. Al cargador solo le faltaba unos % más para que este cargado al 100%. —98%—El Legion se seguía acercado cada vez más, ya solo faltaba poco. —99%—Todos estaba sudando como balas, además de estar gritando por toda la turbulencia que se estaba provocando en este lugar. —¡100%, nos largamos de aquí! —Levy jala la palanca de viaje, haciendo que las puntas de la calabaza empezasen a brillar fuertemente, para segundos después cerrarse de golpe y desaparecer por la tierra.

Él Legion freno de golpe al ver que su objetivo y el objetivo de su portadora no estaba ya en este lugar. Ahora en donde antes estaba el gremio oscuro Fairy Tail solo había un cráter que había sido rellenado de nuevo con la tierra que había sido sacada para poder concluir su huida.

—Tsk, escaparon de nuevo—Comento la cazadora con enojo en su voz.

El Legion solamente bajo hacia el suelo de forma lenta, una vez allí la cazadora se bajó y se revelo a una pelirroja ya conocida para todos, siendo esta mujer; Erza. Ella miraba con seriedad el lugar por donde se fueron aquel gremio que no obedecía las órdenes del Consejo Mágico y de su Rey mismo, esta calumnia se castigaba con la muerte.

—Otra vez los dejaste escapar, Cazadora de Hadas; Erza Knightwalker—Un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules y armadura rosada hizo aparición desde los árboles que se localizaban en el lugar en donde antes estaba el gremio oscuro; Fairy Tail. —Ya van muchas veces que eso pasa, ¿acaso no te cansas o algo así? —Pregunto con un tono de burla aquel hombre rubio.

—Mejor cierra el pico, Sugarboy—Contesto de forma fría la pelirroja. —Las Hadas no siempre estarán escapándose con este modo, en algún momento se tienen que detener y…—Una sonrisa sádica se formó en sus labios. —¡Los matare uno por uno! —Ella estaba 100% segura que eso pasaría, los mataría de forma rápida, a algunos de forma lenta, haciéndolos sufrir y ella disfrutaría mucho, mucho el hacer eso cuando los tenga en frente.

 **Craaacckk…**

A unos metros de donde estaba en cráter sellado y los dos capitanes de Edolas, se formó una pequeña nube de polvo, además de escuchar claramente el sonido del suelo al momento de soportar la caída o la fuerza que se impuso aquel que llego del cielo o se transportó aquí por accidente.

Erza ya pensaba que este era un miembro de Fairy Tail dejado atrás, lo capturaría y le sacaría toda la información que tuviera de ese gremio, para así ya ponerle un fin a todas estas absurdas persecuciones que ya la estaban empezando a impacientar.

La nube de polvo se fue poco a poco y allí de pie estaba un chico de 18 años, cabello plateado y ojos del mismo color, solo que el ojo izquierdo era de color rojo, piel pálida y el rostro inexpresivo era lo más destacable del muchacho que había aparecido de repente en este lugar.

— _"Se me hace raro"_ —Pensó el peliplata con el rostro pensativo, ojos cerrados y una mano en su mentón. — _"Mis huesos y piernas me duelen mucho, puedo manejarlo"_ —Se alejo un poco del cráter que había hecho al caer del cielo. — _"Mi magia al parecer está a un nivel sumamente bajo, pero con la magia que poseo no se me es mucho problema, aún tengo algo de poder"_ —En el interior de su cuerpo y en su ojo izquierdo podía sentir su magia, en escases, pero aún es magia poderosa.

El chico abrió los ojos, para luego dar unos saltos acrobáticos hacia atrás, escapando por poco de ser atravesado por una lanza que la pelirroja que tenía en frente había lanzado. Naruto se puso de rodillas una vez llegara hacia una distancia segura, él podía sentir que esta no era la Erza de Earthland, no, esta Erza era otra.

—Al parecer un hada se quedó atrás—La pelirroja diviso en el dorso derecho de la mano del chico, el logo de Fairy Tail, por eso este chico era uno de ellos. —¡Cortemos esas alas antes de que sean usadas para escapar! —La pelirroja dio un salto hacia donde estaba su lanza, un salto fuerte que la llevo hasta donde estaba aquella arma con magia.

Una vez la lanza la tuviera en sus manos, la pelirroja rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el peliplata con el fin de acabar con su vida o, mejor dicho, a cortarle una que otra extremidad para que no muera rápido y le pueda sacar la información que necesita para encontrar a los demás y darles caza.

Naruto rápidamente se puso de pie y encaro a la pelirroja desconocida. Esquivo con gracia la apuñalada que iba a su brazo izquierdo, solamente ladeando la lanza con su mano derecha, luego se agacho un poco y dejo que su puño izquierdo golpeara el estómago de la pelirroja, la cual al ver esto rápidamente con el mango de la lanza detuvo el puño, pero la fuerza en aquel golpe hizo que un poco del metal de la lanza goleara su estómago. La pelirroja de nueva cuenta retrajo su lanza, pero antes de pasar por el costado del peliplata, la lanza se abrió en unas cuchillas que desgarraron la ropa del chico, además de dejarle una cortadura de la cual estaba saliendo sangre, pero el rostro del peliplata se mantenía imperturbable incluso luego de ese corte. Naruto se puso de cuclillas y coloco sus dos palmas en el suelo, para luego usar sus manos de soporte y hacer un giro de break dance con sus dos piernas, aquello desequilibro un poco a la pelirroja, intento recuperarse y encestarle un golpe con su lanza, pero ella solamente vio la suela del zapato del peliplata, luego un dolor fuerte en su mejilla.

Ella dio un salto para alejarse del peliplata, una vez llego al suelo se limpió el pequeño hilo de sangre que estaba saliendo de sus labios, le dolía la mejilla derecha, el ardor era fuerte, pero sabía del cómo controlarlo para no parecer débil ante su presa, ella era la depredadora y el chico, su presa.

— _"Desutoroiyā to Funsai-ki"_ —Naruto hizo aparecer su Katana y su revólver, justo a tiempo, ya que con la Katana en chico pudo bloquear una estocada vertical ascendente, pero una vez pasado eso, la pelirroja de nuevo desapareció a gran velocidad y reapareció a su costado izquierdo, en donde trato de bloquear el golpe con su revólver, pero antes de chocar metal contra metal, la pelirroja desapareció de nuevo y reapareció en su espalda, en donde le hizo un corte vertical con la punta de la lanza, ahora allí la ropa se manchó de sangre.

Pero no hubo tiempo de descanso, ya que de nuevo la pelirroja apareció en frente, ahora Naruto intento pasar su revólver al frente y disparar. Disparó, pero la pelirroja ya no estaba en su rango de tiro, de nuevo sintió un dolor en el costado derecho de su estómago. Rápidamente se intentó alejar de donde estaba, solo para recibir una patada en su rostro, rompiéndole su nariz y haciendo que la sangre fluya de las fosas nasales.

Naruto cayó de espaldas luego de eso, la misma lanza le incrusto en su brazo derecho, en el lugar en donde se unían el hueso del cuerpo y el hueso del brazo.

—Debo admitir que fue un buen golpe y unos buenos manejos de tus armas—La pelirroja giro su lanza de que estaba de forma vertical a forma horizontal, haciendo que un sonoro **crack** se escuchase salir del hueso. —Pero no tienes lo necesario para vencerme, todas las hadas que eh enfrentado han sido de este modo, eran fuertes, pero al final yo salía ganando y…—La pelirroja sonrió de forma sádica y malévola. —¡Los asesine sin duda alguna! —La pelirroja saco su lanza y luego bajo la punta hacia abajo, cortando la carne y dejando al descubierto el huelo y la mucha sangre que estaba saliendo de la herida del muchacho.

—…—Naruto estaba inexpresivo como siempre.

—Fue relativamente fácil con mi lanza en modo Silfarion—Empezó a explicar con una sonrisa sádica, pero lo que la molestaba era el hecho de ver que el chico no ponía una expresión de miedo o dolor, eso la molestaba mucho. —¡Maldito! ¡grita, ruega por tu vida, ruégame maldita sea! ¡así no es divertido! —Erza rompió en cólera, tomando su lanza y golpeando con el costado sin filo el pecho del peliplata, que no cambiaba su expresión ante nada.

—Es sencillo del porque no suplico por mi vida—El peliplata hablo con su rostro inexpresivo y con su ojo izquierdo brillando en aquel color rojo. —Yo, tengo la ventaja aquí—Erza solo abrió los ojos bien grandes al momento de ver del como el brazo del muchacho se regenero de golpe, luego del como el chico se levantó y la hizo caer con un barrido de piso al suelo.

—¡Cooaaagggtttt! —La pelirroja escupió un montón de sangre luego de haber recibido un golpe fantasmal en su estómago. Si, un golpe fantasmal, ya que no sintió el puño del peliplata en su estómago, solo vio que estaba por llegar a su estómago, faltaba unos centímetros, pero al final paro y en lugar del puño en sí, vio algo, lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un Dragón salir de la mano del chico, figura que se expandió por todo el brazo y puño del peliplata, golpeando su estómago y causando un fuerte dolor, escupió sangre, el suelo se cuarteo por completo y luego de eso, simplemente cerro los ojos porque no pudo soportar tanta presión.

Sugarboy estaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho el peliplata con su compañera más fuerte, claramente desde el principio estuvo algo impresionado por el tiempo que soporto esta hada con su cazadora, pero luego presencio del como Knightwalker simplemente hacia picadillos a esta hada, cortando sus "alas" para que ya no pueda tomar el vuelo. Pero ahora era otro caso, era imposible que aquella hada, con tales heridas, se pudiera levantar y mucho menos regenerar aquella herida como si nada, retrocedió un poco por el miedo, nunca en su vida vio un hada como esta, y especialmente, una que poseyera magia.

—…—Naruto cayo de rodillas al suelo, apretó los dientes porque su ojo izquierdo le estaba quemando mucho. Nunca había sentido dolor en su cuerpo, pero cuando lo sentía, sabia del cómo controlarlo, pero ahora, ahora le estaba doliendo mucho, quería gritar, pero no tenía que hacerlo, no cuando tus cuerdas bucales estaban algo atrofiadas por la sangre que tenía en su garganta.

Naruto no estaba en su todo ahora mismo, para llegar aquí tuvo que, literalmente, darle casi todo su poder al Anima, por esa razón estaba ya muy cansado y débil, además sumándole al hecho de que el sanar sus heridas, usar su poder fantasmal que tenía en su ojo izquierdo, más el hecho de que aquí su magia no existía y se iba agotando poco a poco, incluso si lo rellenaba con todo lo que su voluntad le permitiera. Era humano, el humano era débil y, esta era una muestra de aquello. Fue suerte el ganarle a esta Erza gracias a que estaba inmóvil por el asombro. Solo fue suerte, nada más.

Sin perder tiempo hizo que sus dos ojos brillaran de nuevo, uno en un plateado brillante y el otro en un rojo carmesí, para segundos después, diera un salto al aire de forma fuerte, luego se impulsó con otro poco de magia y se marchó de allí rápidamente.

— _"Fue suerte"_ —Sugarboy sonrió un poco al pensar en eso, fue suerte que esa hada le ganara a su cazador, solo fue eso.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

Una niña castaña, rostro parecido a la de un cachorro, ojos marrones, nariz pequeña y de color negro, corría por los pasillos de lo que parecía ser un enorme castillo. La niña corría para poder ver a su Rey que estaba en su trono, una vez llego allí, hizo un saludo militar en frente de su Rey.

El Rey Fausto, un hombre ya viejo, cabello y barba de color blanco, piel algo demacrada y de color canela, su mirada reflejaba algo de locura y seriedad, usaba unas ropas típicas de un Rey, ropas de color café, parecida a un saco para el frío de un invierno. El anciano estaba viendo desde su ventana a una de las montañas flotantes de Edolas, en aquella montaña estaba un enorme cristal azulado, aquel cristal daría la magia que Edolas necesitaba para ser más poderosa ante los denominados; Exceed, con eso en sus manos, ganarían su lugar en el mundo.

—Mi Rey Fausto—Saludo de forma seria la niña castaña.

—Oh, Coco—El anciano se dio la vuelta y miro a su mensajera. —Te llame para que miraras el cristal que te dará magia a tu cuerpo—El anciano señalo al enorme cristal, la niña Coco miraba ese cristal como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, claro, ella no sabía de qué estaba hecho ese cristal, solo que serviría para que todo Edolas poseyera magia. —En 4 días estará lista para ser usada por nosotros mismos, ¿no es maravilloso eso? —El anciano sonrío un poco por eso, finalmente, luego de tantos años, los humanos serían los que poseyeran magia y no, aquellos gatos que se creían Dioses.

—¡Si, si, es maravilloso! —Coco pensaba aquello, pero no sabía del como todas personas obtendrían magia, si tan solo supiera del como seria, pues, no le gustaría para nada tener esa magia en su cuerpo, no con todo el sacrificio que se haría de muchos inocentes, eso la devastaría por completo.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

Erza Knightwalker, ese era el nombre de la Erza de Edolas, la cual había asesinado a la mayoría de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Eso no podían creerlo los chicos de Earthland, no podían creer que la Erza de aquí terminara matando a sus propios amigos, estaban molestos con esa pelirroja, no, esta Erza no era la Erza que ellos apoyaban con todo el corazón, la Erza de aquí era terrorífica, un monstruo en su totalidad.

—Vamos, vamos, ven aquí—Natsu estaba caminando de cuclillas, intentando tomar a un sapo amarillo que la Lucy de aquí le había prácticamente ordenado atrapar, pero bueno. Todos allí sabían que este Fairy Tail era un gremio oscuro, solo por el hecho de no querer disolverse y entregarse al Rey de Edolas, ellos no habían hecho nada de malo, así que no se iban a dar para atrás con la idea de disolver el gremio, ellos estarían unidos para toda la vida, todos allí eran compañero y se ayudarían el uno al otro a como dé lugar.

También a los de Earthland los ponía triste el saber que el maestro de gremio estaba muerto, además del resto de magos que eran los más fuertes de este gremio, eso les dolió mucho. Pero para corregir todo esto, Natsu estaba más que decidido en salvar a sus amigos y hacer pagar al Rey de Edolas por el trato que les estaba dando a todos los magos y a los que se atrevían a darle la contra. El pelirosa haría pagar al Rey por todo lo malo que ha hecho. En el nombre de Fairy Tail.

Natsu seguía al sapo saltando como uno, de salto en salto como si fuera un sapo mismo. El sapo amarillo estaba aumentando los brincos para poder alejarse de este humano que lo estaba molestando. De tanto salto que daba ya se estaba cansando y enojando, cuando dio un salto más fuerte, Natsu logro tomar al sapo entre sus manos, sonrío por eso, Lucy dijo que este sapo seria la comida.

Pero el pelirosa dejo de tener al sapo entre sus manos al ver llegar a un sapo mucho más grande que el que tenía, abrió los ojos como platos al ver eso y mejor se echaba a correr antes de ser tortilla que se freiría en este desierto.

—Esto es aburrido, quiero un pescado—Happy estaba aburrido de esperar a que Natsu viniera con los sapos para Lucy, el gato no sabía para que eran esos sapos, solo quería un pescado y ya.

—Tenemos que ir a la ciudad central, los de aquí no nos quieren ayudar por tener miedo—Charle estaba irritada, habían pedido ayuda a los miembros de este Fairy Tail, pero ellos solamente les dijeron que NO, ya que no quería tener problemas y seguirá trabajando, incluso si fuera de forma de gremio oscuro. —El piso no está meciéndose, ¿verdad? —Charle se dio cuenta de que algunas piedras se estaban elevando pocos milímetros del suelo, además de que poco a poco un temblor se hacía presente en este lugar en donde estaban esperando al cabeza hueca de Natsu.

—Oh, miren, es Natsu-san—Wendy apunto hacia el horizonte, en donde estaba viniendo Natsu, corriendo y con una cortina de polvo que se quedaba detrás. —¿Eh? —Wendy abrió los ojos como platos al ver a un enorme sapo que estaba siguiendo al pelirosa desde atrás. —¿Ese es un sapo? —En Earthland no había sapos de ese tamaño.

—Wuuuaaa—Happy estaba maravillado por lo que estaba viendo a lo lejos. —¡Un pescado enorme, tengo hambre! —El sol ya había afectado significativamente el cerebro del gato azul que estaba al lado de las otras dos chicas.

—¡Ahhhhhhh! —Gritaba Natsu con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando como podía la lengua del sapo que estaba intentando comerlo. —¡Corran, corran, corran! —Natsu le estaba gritando a sus tres compañeros que estaba a unos metros más adelante, los cuales no dudaron ni un solo momento en también echarse a correr como gallinas, Happy quería ir a por su pescado, pero Charle le dio un buen golpe para que regresara en si de una vez.

—¿¡Que hace un sapo enorme siguiéndonos a nosotros!? —Pregunto un desesperado Happy, estaba volando con sus alas, solo esperaba que aguantara suficiente, ya que tenía hambre y eso lo hacía débil.

—¡Pregúntale al idiota de Natsu! —Grito Charle.

—¡Pues pregúntale a Lucy la Terrible! —Grito ahora Natsu.

El pelirosa ya estaba algo harto de estar corriendo por todos lados, así que mejor se paró de golpe y miro hacia atrás de forma seria, haciendo que en su frente se formasen unas venas, demostrando su enojo y seriedad del momento.

—¿¡Que haces Natsu!? —Pregunto Happy preocupado por el repentino paro del pelirosa que estaba ya a unos metros alejados de ellos gracias a que no dejaron de correr y el pelirosa sí.

—Karyū no…—Natsu creía que estaba acumulando su magia de Dragón en su puño derecho, puño que tendría que estar con llamas ya envueltas y listas para lanzar a ese sapo a bolar por los aires. —¡Tekken! —Natsu dio un fuerte grito al momento de que su puño derecho, se estampara fuertemente contra el estómago del sapo amarillo.

— **Craock** —El sapo solamente no sintió nada de nada, solamente bajo la su cabeza hasta donde estaba el pelirosa con los ojitos como puntitos, para que luego, el sapo amarillo abra sus fauces y se tragara la mitad del cuerpo del pelirosa.

—¡Aahhhhhh, se está comiendo a Natsu! —Happy y las otras dos solamente podían ver la mitad del cuerpo del pelirosa, pero esa mitad se iba yendo poco a poco al interior del sapo amarillo que seguía como si nada, es más parecía como si aquel sapo estuviera saboreando una paleta o algo por el estilo.

—¿¡Y ahora que pasa aquí!? —Una ya muy conocida rubia llego a la escena con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Ah, ¡Lucy la Terrible ha entrado en escena! —Chillaron los tres al unísono, haciendo que unos cuernos aparecieran en la cabeza de la rubia y que saque su lengua que ahora parecía ser como la de una serpiente.

—¡No me llamen así! —Les regaño de forma irritada. —A todo esto…—La rubia se calmó poco a poco. —¿Dónde está Natsu? —La rubia solo miraba a las espaldas de los tres, allí estaban unas rayitas blancas que simulaban la figura de Natsu, el cual no estaba presente por ningún lado. Los tres chicos solamente señalaron al enorme sapo a su derecha, ella se giró y solamente vio las piernas de pelirosa que era tragado lentamente por el sapo. —Hay que ver—Lucy solamente negó con la cabeza y del costado derecho de su cintura saco el mango de su látigo.

Segundos después los de Earthland solo veían del como Lucy estaba dándole unos buenos latigazos de fuego blanco al sapo. Aquel látigo poseía un fuego blanco que salía de la abertura del mango de aquella arma, la rubia parecía que se estaba divirtiendo de ver a Natsu en ese estado, los tres pudieron ver por unos momentos una sonrisa sincera de la rubia, además de una genuina expresión de felicidad y gracia. Parecía como si la rubia ya hubiese vivido esta escena unas veces atrás.

Ahora Natsu estaba en el suelo, llorando estilo anime y con baba verde hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, el chico solo estaba tirado en el suelo, recostado y llorando por sentir aquella sensación nada agradable en su cuerpo, aunque tendría que admitir que se sentía bien aquella calidez que tenía ese sapo.

—No quiero volver a experimentar eso nunca, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero—Natsu estaba murmurando en el suelo y seguía llorando estilo anime con aquellos ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Y experimentaras eso y más si no te levantas del suelo ahora mismo! —Como si Natsu fuera un soldado entrenado, se levantó del suelo e hizo el clásico saludo militar ante la presencia de la rubia.

—¡Hai, Lucy la Terrible-sama! —Natsu lo dijo con toda seriedad, Lucy quería demostrarle otra de sus 48 técnicas al pelirosa, pero se contuvo por el simple hecho de que el pelirosa olía muy mal.

—¡No me llamen de ese modo! —Grito ya irritada por eso la rubia. —Mejor vámonos, los ayudare a llegar a la ciudad central—Comento la rubia, dándose vuelta y sonriéndoles a los de Earthland.

—¿¡Eso es enserio!? —La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza. —¡Genial! —Los 4 ya estaban celebrando, Charle estaba más seria en lugar de celebrar, Natsu estaba con ellos y sin darse cuenta y ni los otros también, ahora Wendy y Happy también estaban con baba de sapo por sus ropas.

—Por Dios—Lucy solo negaba con la cabeza ante la actitud de estos chicos. —Si, si, vamos. Tenemos que llegar a un pueblo y buscarles armas con magia para que al menos se enfrenten a los guardias reales—Comento la rubia, alejándose a puso normal en una dirección.

—Ok—Respondieron los 4 chicos.

Ya un buen trayecto después, Happy y Wendy se dieron cuenta de que ambos olían muy mal aparte de Natsu. Charle les explico del por qué, los dos estaban con auras de tristezas y Natsu estaba más decidido que nunca en salvar a sus amigos. Lucy se reía de la desgracia de ese par, era muy gracioso y divertido vivir este tipo de escenas; otra vez.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que empezaron a caminar, al menos lograron llegar a un pequeño pueblo con casas de tierra y madera por allí. Ingresaron al pueblo y lo primero que Lucy dijo fue que tenían que ir a una tienda de armas.

Charle explicaba un poco del porque tendrían que ir a esa tienda y por esas armas. Siendo que aquí la magia era escasa, pero en las armas eran estables y se recargaban cada cierto tiempo si la magia total no era gastada, por eso también de que la magia escaseara tanto en Edolas.

Una vez ya entendido algo de eso, a Natsu aún le faltaba entender muchas cosas, fueron caminando hacia la tienda de armas. Una vez allí compraron una espada de fuego para Natsu y un tipo cilindro azul pequeño para Wendy, como esos dos no tenían dinero Lucy pago, pero el dueño la reconoció y se las dio gratis, no era por mala fama, sino porque la rubia salvo la tienda de aquel señor anciano y ahora le estaba dando como agradecido su ayuda de aquella vez.

—Ufff, al menos no gaste el dinero que me quedaba—Lucy solo suspiraba y se secaba el sudor de su frente, el sol no era problema, ya que con la ropa que llevaba, pues no le era mucho el calor del momento.

—Disculpe Lucy La Te-…—Lucy le estaba dando una mirada que daba miedo a la pequeña peliazul. —¡Q-Q-Quiero decir! ¡Lu-Lucy-san! —Wendy se corrigió de forma nerviosa, suspiro al final gracias a que la rubia dejo de darle aquella mirada terrorífica a su persona. —¿Com-Como se usa esto? —Pregunto con confusión la peliazul.

—No muestres eso niña—Comento de forma seria la rubia, haciendo que Wendy tiemble como gelatina. —Como ya dije, la magia está totalmente prohibida aquí, así que tienes que llevar eso bien oculto—Wendy solamente asentía ante las palabras dichas por la Lucy de Edolas. Mejor lo guardo donde mejor lo podía hacer. —Mejor vamos a una cafetería… quiero saber un poco de mi yo de Earthland—Comento una sonrisa al momento de nombrar a su contraparte.

Minutos después los chicos estaban en una pequeña cafetería allí en ese pequeño pueblo, estaban bebiendo un poco de agua y comiendo lo que había allí.

—¡Jajajajaja! —Lucy no se podía contener la risa que se contuvo durante todo el resumen de su otra yo. —Jaja, así que escribo una novela, jajaja—Los chicos asintieron con una gotita estilo anime bajando de sus nucas al ver esa escena. —Y soy una niña rica y uso unas llaves mágicas, jajajaja—Lucy solamente bajo sus piernas de la mesa y se sujetó el estómago de puro dolor de risa que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

—Si, en resumen, eso es—Charle solamente estaba mirando a otro lado, para que los demás comensales no la relacionaran para nada con esa rubia chillona que estaba muriéndose de la risa.

—Jajajaja, ahhh, eso fue bueno—Unos minutos después la rubia ya estaba al menos estable. —Al menos me hicieron el día con la explicación de mi otra yo—Lucy ya parecía más calmada y se tomó un trago de agua para calmar su garganta.

—A todo esto—Empezó a hablar Charle. —Sabes del porque prohibieron la magia en Edolas—Puede que haya venido ella de Edolas, pero no sabía sobre el porqué la magia había sido prohibida en esta dimensión alterna a la suya.

—No lo sé si te soy sincera—Respondió de forma seria y sincera la rubia. —Antes la magia se podía usar libremente, pero el Rey de Edolas la prohibió de repente y ahora todos estamos así, algunos como nosotros nos opusimos, otros gremios nos apoyaron y nosotros los apoyamos, pero los capitanes del ejercito real se encargaron de callarlos; eternamente—La rubia apretó fuertemente el vaso de vidrio al final de su habla, casi lo rompe por la fuerza que había colocado en ello.

—¡El Rey de Edolas pagara muy caro por todo lo malo que ha hecho! —Natsu se levantó de su asiento y le hablo a la rubia, él estaba expulsando una determinación increíble por sus ojos. —Con tu ayuda detendremos al Rey de Edolas—Natsu sonrió al saber que tenían el apoyo de Lucy en esta pelea contra el reino.

—Allí te equivocas, Natsu—El pelirosa dejo de lado toda su determinación al igual que Happy, Wendy y un poco Charle. —Yo solo los llevare hasta la capital de Edolas, desde allí, están solos—Comento de forma muy seria la rubia, no era por ser mala o algo por el estilo, tenía amigos con los cuales pasar el tiempo que le quede de vida, así que no quería morir, no aún. Después de todo, una promesa es una promesa.

—¿¡Como que-…!? —Natsu estaba molesto con la rubia, iba a reclamarle, pero desde la puerta ingresaron un montón de soldados enmascarados, estos eran los soldados de Edolas. —¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunto con confusión el chico.

—¡La fiesta termino, es hora de largarnos! —Lucy se levantó de su lugar y empujo a Natsu para que corriera hasta la salida de atrás, algo que los demás entendieron y empezaron a correr hacia la salida, Natsu estaba confundido por esto, pero los guardias empezaron a seguirlos.

—¡Atrápenlos, no dejen que escapen! —Uno de los soldados hablo en voz alta al resto de soldados, tal parece que el Rey ya se enteró de la llegada de los magos de Earthland y mando a capturarlos cuanto antes.

Los chicos empezaron a correr luego de haber salido de la cafetería, tenían que escapar antes de ser capturados por la guardia real de Edolas.

—¿¡Porque estamos escapando! —Pregunto un enojado Natsu. —¡Podemos hacerlos picadillos con nuestras nuevas armas! —Natsu mostro su espada de fuego.

—¡No seas idiota Natsu, si los atrapan están acabados, además de que no puedes usar esa arma tan fácilmente! —Le critico la rubia al pelirosa, pero ella solo vio del como el pelirosa se quedó atrás de ellos, en donde estaban viniendo un montón de soldados en su búsqueda y captura. —Este idiota—Lucy solo maldecía entre dientes al ver la actitud de este Natsu.

Mientras eso pasaba, el pelirosa encaro a los soldados que pararon en frente de él, esperando a que se rindieran y no usara aquella arma de fuego que tenía en sus manos en este momento.

—¡Estoy encendido! —Natsu presiono el botón que tenía aquella espada de fuego, una vez presionado, de allí salió un enorme torrente de fuego que iba de largo hacia los soldados que salían volando al momento de ser impactados por la columna de fuego, Natsu estaba sonriendo como el mismo demonio, además de estar moviendo al espada de lado a lado para que todos esos soldados fueran derrotados más rápidamente, segundos después el fuego se apagó de golpe del arma del pelirosa, el cual dejo de lado su estado demonio y miro el arma, solo para ver que de donde tenía que salir fuego, estaba saliendo humo negro. —Ah, ¿Qué paso ahora? —Natsu chibi le estaba dando golpecitos al arma para que volviera a funcionar.

—¡Idiota! —El chibi Natsu estaba en el suelo con un chichón rojo en su cabeza, atrás de él estaba una chibi Lucy que le había dado su tremendo coscorrón al pelirosa. —¡Ya terminaste el soporte de la magia pendejo, ahora el arma ya no sirve para nada! —Le explico la rubia tomando el arma y regresando a la normalidad. —¡Ahora es momento de largarnos de aquí! —La rubia solo tomo al pelirosa del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo mal usado.

—¡Ya se quedaron sin magia, a la carga mis soldados! —Los chamuscados y los nuevos soldados empezaron a seguir a esos dos y a los tres más que estaban delante de los otros dos, no dejarían que escaparan para nada del mundo.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Pregunto Happy muy asustado por estar corriendo, sus alas no estaban en momentos como estos por estar cansados. —¡Ya mismo nos alcanzan! —Chillaba el gato al ver una jauría de soldados que los venían siguiendo desde atrás y casi pisándoles los talones. Los soldados no reconocían a los Exceed por estar con ropas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, esa era la mayor razón.

—¿Cómo se usa esto? —Wendy corría y trataba de encontrar una forma del cómo usar este cilindro de viento que había adquirido de la tienda.

—¡Deja eso aparte niña! ¡ahora es el momento de correr! —Le dijo de forma seria y en forma de reproche la rubia a la peliazul. La niña solamente asintió con la cabeza y dejo de estar intentando abrir el cilindro azul que tenía en sus manos en este momento, cuando dieron la vuelta en una intercepción, se encontraron con otros más soldados, siendo ahora los chicos, acorralados por los soldados. —¡Rayos! —Mascullo la rubia de forma enojada y nerviosa.

—Ahora…—Empezó uno de los soldados del montón, parecía ser el líder de escuadrón. —Entréguense con las manos en alto y dejen cualquier objeto mágico en el piso—Ordeno el líder de forma seria. —No intenten resistirse ante la ley—Cada soldado ya tenía su lanza en sus manos y siendo apuntadas hacia donde estaban los enemigos del Rey.

—¡Ya sé cómo usarla! —El grito de felicidad Wendy, llamando la atención de todos allí. —Solo tengo que girar de este modo, jalarlo y…—Todo era como una bomba de tiempo para los soldados y los chicos que estaban cerca de la peliazul, la cual puso un rostro serio mirando a todos los soldados, giro un cilindro y jalo el otro. —¡Listo! —La magia de aire que estaba allí dentro rápidamente salió hacia fuera y formo un tornado con vientos muy fuertes.

Lucy junto con los otros empezaron a volar por los aires y los soldados de igual manera, todos allí gritaban por ayuda, otros ya estaban soltando el desayuno y almuerzo, otros estaban en una tina de baño de lo más calmados, otros estaban jugando con tazas de té de juguete, algunos estaban jugando básquet, otros estaban jugando Halo 5 Online y otros más estaban durmiendo en ese mismo momento.

—¡Golpe avisa! —Natsu grito ya cuando salieron del interior del tornado y empezaron a caer hacia una de las muchas casas ya alejadas del tornado. —¡Agárrense de donde puedan! —Al pelirosa ya le pareció vivir esto una vez. —¡Pero no de mí! —Si, ya recordó de donde lo había vivido.

—¡Kyaaaa! —Gritaba Wendy, con una mano se bajaba la falda y con la otra se agarraba a Natsu del hombro. Lucy estaba del otro extremo, Happy estaba en la espalda, Charle estaba en la cabeza del chico.

 **Puumm, crassshhh…**

Primero Natsu fue el soporte para golpear el techo con su cuerpo, el pobre pelirosa termino por golpearse su cuerpo de enfrente, haciendo que su cara sea muy graciosa y que algunos dientes falten en su boca, luego el techo se fue para los lados.

—Ufff, una caída y ningún muerto, bueno…—Al final la rubia miro al pelirosa que estaba con los dedos de sus manos retorciéndose. —Casi vivitos todos—La rubia y la peliazul se quitaron de encima del chico, los dos gatos se alejaron de igual manera.

Lucy tomo al pelirosa de la bufanda y lo elevo al aire. —Washa, washa, washa, buuu—El pelirosa solo decía incoherencia que las chicas y gato no entendían para nada del mundo, pero al chico pelirosa le faltaban unos cuantos dientes, pero nada que la animación no pueda cubrir luego de unos segundos que siga la trama narrativa de la historia.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —Pregunto Happy, viendo por una de las ventanas que el tornado ya había terminado y los guardias caían al suelo como si fueran gotas de lluvia. —Ahora nos empezaran a seguir—Comento sudado como balas el gato azul.

—Solo no hagas ruido, Exceed—Le pidió la rubia al gato.

—¡Soy un gato, me llamo Happy! —Chillo el gato azul, haciendo que la rubia le diera una mirada de muerte y que el gato se quede blanco por el puro miedo a esta Lucy. —¡Y-Y-Yo no di-dije na-nada! —Happy hablo antes de seguir recibiendo esa mirada penetrante, aterradora y fría por parte de la rubia.

—Ahora guardemos silencio, creo que otra sección de los guardias esta por aquí—Lucy miraba por la puerta entre abierta de la casa, Natsu estaba ya recuperándose y levantándose de la paja en la cual estaba recostado y amortiguo su caída.

—¡Mire señor, encontramos a la criminal Ashley! —Uno de los soldados tenía agarrada del brazo a otra rubia, siendo esta rubia; Lucy Heartfilia.

—¡Yo no soy una criminal y mi apellido no es Ashley, es Heartfilia, apréndanlo bien! —La Lucy de Earthland estaba tratando de zafarse del agarre que le estaba dando uno de los soldados de Edolas.

—¡Bien hecho! ¡ahora lleven a esta criminal e interróguenla, sáquenle toda la información para saber de dónde se encuentra Fairy Tail! —Ordeno el líder del segundo escuadrón de soldados del reino.

—¡Ya me cansé! —Dijo ya una molesta Lucy. —¡Ábrete, puerta del escorpión: Escorpio! —La rubia uso una de sus llaves para llamar a aquel espíritu estelar que necesitaba para momentos como estos, en un brillo fuerte, lo que hizo que los soldados soltaran a la rubia y se alejaran un poco, luego el brillo ceso y vieron a aquel espíritu estelar de nombre Escorpio, con aquella cola metálica y en su forma humana.

—Señorita Lucy, es un placer venir en su ayuda, yeah—Escorpio estaba mirando a todos los soldados que estaban en frente. Los de Fairy Tail de Earthland estaban con las quijadas hasta el suelo, ya que Lucy si podía usar magia y ellos no, eso era algo irreal.

—Escorpio, mándalos a volar a todos—Lucy le ordeno a su espíritu, estaba molesta con todos esos soldados por haberla ignorado y que fuera atrapada sin haber cometido algún crimen.

—¡En eso estoy, yeah! —Escorpio sonrió un poco por esto, tenía que terminar rápido, tenía asuntos pendientes en otra parte. —¡Cañón de Arena! —La cola metálica que tenía en sus espaldas empezó a brillar en su punta, en donde estaba una especia de cañón pequeño, de donde salió disparado un montón de arena, formando un torrente de arena que se fue llevando a todos los soldados y los mandaba a volar por los aires y otros quedaban incrustados en el suelo luego de un buen giro de 360º. —Listo señorita Lucy, si me disculpa, tengo que ir a mi cita con Acuario—Con eso dicho, el espíritu estelar simplemente se marchó hacia su mundo, no quería hacer esperar a su cita mucho tiempo.

—¡Luuuucccccyyyyyyy! —Natsu junto con Happy y Wendy salieron corriendo a ver a su rubia amiga, la cual al momento de escuchar su nombre se dio la vuelta y se encontró con sus amigos de gremio. Una vez los chicos estuvieran en frente, se pararon y le hablaron a la rubia. —¡Hola Lucy! —Natsu fue el que tomó la palabra.

—¡Chicos! —Ella parecía estar feliz de haberlos encontrado. —¡Que alegría el volverlos a ver! —La rubia en verdad estaba feliz por volver a ver a sus amigos, sanos y salvos.

—Así que esta es mi yo de Earthland, ehhh—La rubia de Earthland fijo su mirada hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con ella misma, solo que con ropas más reveladoras y carácter algo creída. —Tsk, parezco una princesa mimada con esas ropas que lleva—Edo Lucy chasqueo la lengua por ver vestir ese tipo de ropas a la otra rubia, algo que ella ni en su más loca vida usaría, de nuevo.

—¡Allí están, no dejen que escapen! —Más soldados aparecieron en la escena de crimen.

—¡Vamos Natsu, has algo productivo con tu magia ahora! —Le pidió Lucy al pelirosa, el cual le dijo que ninguno de los aquí presentes podía usar magia. —¿Eh? —En ese momento le llego un pequeño flashback a la rubia Heartfilia. —(Suspiro) Ya que…—La rubia solo suspiro con resignación. —¡Ábrete, puerta del cordero blanco: Aries! —La rubia Heartfilia uso otra llave para llamar a otro espíritu estelar.

En una explosión de humo blanco, esta vez apareció una chica de cabello rosado y un vestido color blanco de algodón, lo más resaltante era el hecho de que la chica posee dos cuernos en cada extremo de su cabeza. Ella parecía algo desorienta, tímida y temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar.

—Oh, es Fluffy—Comento Happy viendo a la recién llegada espíritu estelar.

—¡Perdónenme por favor! —Ella parecía muy temerosa por ver a los muchos soldados acercándose hacia donde ella estaba.

—No es tiempo de estar temerosa, Aries—Lucy hablo de forma confortante y algo seria. —Por favor, ayúdanos a retenerlos a ellos para que podamos escapar, te lo pido—Aries giro hacia atrás, para ver a su ama pidiéndole de favor que la ayudara, algo que hizo que sus miedos se marcharan un poco.

—H-Hai—La chica afirmo con un rostro algo decidido, pero la expresión de miedo aún quedaba un poco. —¡Bomba de Lana! —Con una mirada decidida dirigida hacia los soldados, la chica pelirosa hizo aparecer de su mano derecha un humo rosado, para luego lanzarlo hacia donde estaban los soldados acercándose a donde estaba su ama y sus amigos.

Una vez la nube rosada se topará con los soldados de Edolas, rápidamente todos ellos fueron envueltos en lo que parecía ser una especie de algodón de azúcar que les impedía moverse y se quedaron atrapados.

—¡Bien hecho Aries! —Exclamo una contenta Lucy, la pelirosa solamente se sonrojo un poco por el alago de su ama, para luego solamente despedirse y marcharse hacia la dimensión de los espíritus. —¡Bien! —La rubia exclamo chocando su puño derecho con su palma izquierda. —¡Ahora a correr se ha dicho! —No hacía falta decirlo dos veces, esos soldados parecían infinitos o algo por el estilo, ya que llegaban a cada momento.

La rubia, la otra rubia, la gata, el gato, la peliazul y el pelirosa procedieron a dar machar a algún lugar para mantenerse ocultos, tal vez luego intentaran hacer un plan, aunque con Natsu cerca, iba a ser muy complicado el hecho de formar un plan y cumplirlo al pie de la letra.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

El peliplata caminaba por la arena caliente, sus zapatos estaban algo calientes por el hecho de estar caminando desde hace un buen tiempo la verdad.

Su rostro estaba algo sucio, ya que al momento de caer al suelo no fue una caída muy perfecta, ya que cayó de cara al suelo, arrastrándose un poco y haciendo que su cara sufra uno que otro corte pequeño, pero no se había regenerado para nada, estaba cansado pero su rostro no lo demostraba para nada, su respiración era otro caso, su respiración era errática y fuerte, necesitaba un trago de agua y un poco de comida para recuperar fuerzas, necesitaba encontrar a los de Fairy Tail y llegar a esa enorme lacrima que estaba en la capital, si, aunque sea con su poco magia lo logro sentir, ahora se puede decir que su magia estaba vacía, solamente siendo ahora un humano sin magia alguna o, un Dragón sin magia, solo teniendo su fuerza bruta. Claro, Naruto no sabía que era un Dragón.

Siguió caminando de forma algo tambaleante, al frente logro divisar lo que parecía ser una calabaza verde con el logo de Fairy Tail encima de este. Acelero el paso, tal vez el Fairy Tail de Edolas sepan hacia donde se fueron los de Earthland. No tenía idea de donde era que saco esa información, pero cada vez que algo como eso pasaba, su ojo izquierdo le ardía un poco y lo obligaba a tomarse el ojo por el poco dolor que le causaba, eso sí que era dolor para su cuerpo.

Una vez dentro simplemente se puso recto, sus dos únicas armas estaban sujetadas en cada lado de su cintura, así que, si este gremio era muy diferente al Fairy Tail de Earthland, pues tendría que defenderse y no morir.

Abrió la puerta como solía hacerlo en Earthland, una vez dentro vio que todos los integrantes de aquel gremio estaban hablando entre sí, pero una vez el ingreso allí, todos se le quedaron mirando, para segundos después colocar rostro de puro shock. La Mirajane que estaba llevando un poco de agua para las mujeres dejo caer la jara con aquel líquido, solo para poner el mismo rostro que el del resto del gremio, todos estaban callados, en shock, estupefactos, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera las moscas volaban por aquí.

—Disculpen—Naruto empezó a hablar de forma monótona. —¿Por si acaso por aquí no pasaron, un pelirosa algo ruidoso, un gato azul, una gata blanca y una niña de cabello azul? —Pregunto el peliplata mirando a todos y describiendo lo más destacable de sus amigos.

—…—El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar, ah, y también el sonido del aire y de aquella esfera de pasto que paso al frente de él.

—Supongo que es un no, ¿verdad? —De nuevo el silencio era lo único que se escuchaba. —Lamento la intromisión Fairy Edolas, seguiré mi camino por donde me quede, gracias por intentar escucharme y darme unos segundos de su tiempo—El chico solamente hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y agradecimiento a que le den un poco de su tiempo.

Naruto solamente se dio la vuelta para poder marcharse por donde vino, pero escucho unos pasos a sus espaldas, solo para ver a Mirajane, la cual tenía lágrimas en sus ojos por verlo a él, segundos después solamente se lanzó hacia el peliplata y le dio un beso en los labios.

Esto era totalmente inesperado para el peliplata, se alejó de ella lo más rápido que pudo, pero la albina de nuevo lo tomo de las mejillas y le dio otro beso más. Segundos después la albina se separó de el con cuidado, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza y llorar en el pecho del peliplata que giro su cabeza en señal de confusión, en verdad no sabía que estaba pasando con ella.

—Sa-Sabia qu-que seguías vivo, l-l-l-lo supe des-desde sie-siempre—Mirajane lloraba en el pecho del peliplata que seguía confundido, pero si esto estaba pasando, era un hecho de que su contraparte de Edolas estuvo extraviado o estaba muerto, por esta razón de este repentino arrebato hacia su persona.

—Lo siento—Empezó a hablar Naruto, tomando de los hombros a la albina a alejándola de su pecho, para luego mirarla a los ojos de forma inexpresiva, allí esta Mirajane se dio cuenta de que este, no era la misma persona a la cual amo y amaría hasta la muerte. —Soy de Earthland, mis amigos de seguro les explicaron un poco de lo que está pasando aquí, así que, yo no soy mi contraparte. En verdad lo siento—Naruto dejo de tomar los hombros de la albina que de nuevo se quedó en shock, miro al resto, algunas mujeres como; Levy, Juvia, Kana y una Wendy más mayor, estaban soltando lagrimas por lo que escucharon salir del peliplata, no tenía que ser verdad, no tenía que serlo.

Solamente se dio la vuelta y se marchó de aquel gremio de Edolas, si su contraparte no estaba, significaba que estaba muerto, eso era lo más viable y aceptable para este momento. No sentía nada de nada por aquel ambiente de tristeza, pero, por un momento, sintió un pequeño piquete en su corazón, solo fue un momento, algo que no tenía que ser notado por nadie, ni por el mismo.

No, no lo noto así que eso no paso. Salió del gremio y de nuevo uso su ojo izquierdo para localizar a sus amigos, ya estaba anocheciendo y tendría que ser rápido para encontrarlos, incluso si su cuerpo ya mismo desfallecía, pero por alguna razón nada humana, seguía en pie.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

Un nuevo día estaba llegando a la ciudad de Sycca. Ya siendo las 8 de la mañana, la mayoría de las personas de Edolas ya estaban haciendo sus trabajos de todo tiempo, algunos niños jugaban entre ellos para matar el tiempo, sus madres se encargaban de cuidarlos y ver que no salgan lastimados.

En un pequeño hotel en aquella ciudad, todos los integrantes de Earthland estaban un tanto tensos, ya que Edo Lucy se había marchado hacia su gremio, solo dejándoles una nota en la cual solamente les decía que se marchaba a su gremio y nada más.

Luego de eso ya pasaron unos minutos y los chicos estaba caminando por las calles de aquel pueblo, Lucy con un libro de historia en sus manos y leyéndola para poder saber un poco sobre Edolas.

—Miren, aquí dice algo sobre los Exceed—Comento Lucy, llamando la atención de Wendy y Charle, los otros do estaban en otro mundo por el momento. —Aquí dice que-…—Lucy estaba por leer un poco de lo que se decía sobre los gatos o denominados; Exceed.

Allí mismo apareció una sombra desde el cielo, a lo cual los de Earthland vieron que se trataba de una nave del Ejercito Real, por lo cual rápidamente procedieron a ocultarse por si acaso ellos vinieran a capturarlos a ellos.

—¡Solo hemos venidos por provisiones y materiales! ¡dense prisa, la lacrima que nuestro Rey desea no se conseguirá sola! —Hablo fuerte y clara el líder de escuadrón del momento, haciendo que los otros soldados fueran rápidos en su trabajo, un Rey molesto no era para nada bueno.

—¿Escucharon eso? —Natsu pregunto en su escondite a los otros, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza. —Esta es nuestra oportunidad para patear los traseros de esos guardias, robar la nave e ir por nuestros amigos, ¿Qué tal está el plan? —Los demás estaban con caras de piedra, ya que este no era el idiota de Natsu. —¿Por qué me miran así? ¡Yo también pienso debes en cuando! —Trataba de ser lo más silencioso posible.

—Mejor sería solamente infiltrarnos, no tenemos la magia como para poder derrotarlos y sus armas, pues creo que no son la mejor opción—Charle dio su más seria y sabia opinión.

Pero Lucy se levantó de donde estaba oculta, los demás trataron de detenerla. La rubia llego al frente de la nave, en la puerta de carga, los soldados la reconocieron y se prepararon para un ataque o algo por el estilo.

—¡Yo, Lucy Heartfilia está aquí para ser la heroína del momento! —El orgullo y algo de superioridad abundaban en el ser de la rubia. —¡Ahora! —Lucy saco una de sus llaves, la llave de Leo. —¡Ábrete, puerta del León: Loke! —La llave empezó a brillar, para segundos después, en frente de la rubia, se revelará al tan aclamado espíritu estelar; Loke

—¿Ahora es mi momento de ser castigada, Lucy-sama? —Y si, la que apareció fue nada más ni nada menos que el espíritu estelar; Virgo.

—¡Ahhhh! ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí virgo!? —La rubia estaba exaltada por no ver llegar al espíritu estelar que mando a llamar. —¡Yo llame a Loke! —Chillo desesperada la rubia de pecho voluptuoso.

—Loke-san está en una cita, por esa razón yo lo estoy sustituyendo, Lucy-sama—Explico la bella mujer de cabello rosado. Ella solamente mantenía su actitud monótona que recordaba mucho a cierto peliplata que en este momento estaba escapando de un enorme sapo y llegando a la ciudad de Sycca. La pelirosa vio al frente a un montón de soldados que estaba viniendo hacia donde estaban ella y su ama rubia. —¿Quiere que me ponga a bailar para retener a los soldados? —Pregunto con su actitud de siempre.

—¡No gracias! —La rubia solamente cerro la llave de la mujer. —¿¡Ahora que hago!? —Se pregunto de forma alterada, ya que ella trataba de ser la heroína, pero ahora era la damisela en peligro.

—¡Nosotros entramos en acción! —Natsu y Wendy salieron de su escondite con las armas que Edo Lucy les dio comprando en aquella tienda, atrás de ellos los dos gatos estaban disfrazados de nuevo.

La peliazul del grupo abrió aquel cilindro nuevamente, con ello echo, la niña intento hacer crear de nuevo un pequeño tornado, pero al momento de que los soldados ya estuvieran cerca, simplemente del cilindro salió una pequeñísima ráfaga de aire, haciendo que los soldados simplemente suspiraran por el agradable aire helado que los cubrió por unos momentos. Wendy abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió hasta estar junto a Natsu y Lucy. Natsu por su parte iba con su espada de fuego en mano, en lugar de espada parecía una pequeña llave de un encendedor, haciendo que el pelirosa también abra los ojos como platos ante tal hecho.

—Bueno—Hablo Happy luego de un suspiro. —Al menos aquí Natsu y Wendy fueron más útiles que Lucy—Eso hizo que una enorme lanza roja con unas letras amarillas en mayúsculas que decía; "INÚTIL", se clavara en el estómago y orgullo de la rubia que estaba expulsando humo de su boca en este momento.

—¡Ahora que están sin escapatoria, ríndanse y enfrenten sus cargos en contra del reino de Edolas! —Les hablo el líder de escuadrón, haciendo que los chicos se tensaran al ver que en verdad no tenían escapatoria alguna.

 **Brrruuuummmm…**

De los techos de las casas se escuchó el rugido de un motor de un vehículo de color rojo en algunas partes, madera por la parte de abajo y metal plateado de soporte y adorno en el frente y detrás. El vehículo bajo desde el techo de una casa hacia donde estaban los chicos y el montón de soldados. Cuando ya estaba sin un soporte para las ruedas, todo empezó a ir en cámara lenta.

El auto rojo estaba llegando hacia donde estaba el circulo que estaba formado gracias a los soldados que estaban rodeando a los de Earthland, una de las enormes ruedas traseras golpea a un soldado en la cara, el soldado hacia regresado a ver hacia atrás, solo para ver la enorme rueda que le golpea en la cara, haciendo que escupiera saliva y que vaya a parar al suelo por el golpe.

 **Rrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhgggggg…**

El auto rojo derrapo fuertemente en aquella extensión redonda que tenía para poder aparcarse y brindar su ayuda. Una vez el auto dejara de moverse, la puerta del copiloto se abrió, en el asiento del piloto estaba un pelirosa ya muy conocido por todos, siendo este; la contraparte de Natsu Dragneel.

—Si quieren escapar, súbanse rápido—Ordeno el pelirosa de forma seria y fría, haciendo que los demás tuvieran un escalofrió en sus cuerpos al oír hablar de esa forma a esta versión.

Sin más que decir, los chicos solamente se subieron al interior como pudieron, Natsu claramente termino con su mareo de siempre allí, una vez todos estuvieran en el interior, el Edo Natsu acelero a tope, los soldados por miedo a ser atropellados se quitaron del camino y dejaron que los criminales escapasen por otro lado.

Mientras ellos estaban fuera de la ciudad, Naruto había llegado finalmente a la ciudad, con la poca magia que le quedaba a su ojo izquierdo, creo unas monedas para poder alimentar, asearse y comprarse ropa nueva. En estos momentos el chico estaba sentado en un restaurante, comiendo un montón de comida, pero de forma moderada eso sí.

—…—Naruto solamente comía de forma calmada, con sus ojos cerrados y concentrándose un poco en mantener la poquísima magia que aún le quedaba en su cuerpo, suponía que no moriría si se le acabara, eso era bueno de saber.

Luego de unos minutos salió del establecimiento y fue a sentarse por una de las bancas de allí, necesitaba descansar luego de haber ingerido el suficiente alimento para mantenerlo en pie, cabe resaltar que desde que llego aquí, no había descansado para nada, no tenía tiempo y si lo tuviera, lo hubiese gastado para seguir adelante a la ciudad central de Edolas. Ahora solo le faltaba irse a comprar un par de ropas, zapatos y demás, luego de eso se iría a un hotel para poder bañarse, como el agua era escasa, pues tendría más costo si está en un hotel, ya que al menos ellos harían un esfuerzo para conseguir agua y los que alquilan una habitación, pagarían una buena cantidad de dinero para poder hospedarse allí.

Con eso en mente fue rápidamente hacer sus cosas, aún tenía localizada a la enorme lacrima, a sus amigos ya los perdió de vista porque ellos ya no desprendían la poca magia que les quedo, pero también logro localizar a Gajeel por la otra ciudad, pero solo con residuos de magia solamente, ahora lo tenía localizado encaminándose hacia un lugar de otra ciudad no muy lejos de aquí, necesitaba reunirse con él o con cualquiera de sus compañeros, ahora él era muy vulnerable y podía morir, sin duda alguna.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

—¡Uuuuhhhhhaaaaaa! —Natsu salió del interior del vehículo con todas las energías renovadas, no podía creer que estuvo allí dentro todo el viaje, que no sabía si ya estaba completado o algo por el estilo. El pelirosa ya conocía a su contraparte; Natsu Dragion o, Bola de Fuego Natsu, como lo quieran llamar. —Esa cosa fue el mismo infierno—Comento el pelirosa apuntando al auto rojo.

—¡Wuuuuaaa! —Lucy se tapaba la falda para que no se vieran sus bragas rosas, pero bueno. Ella junto con Wendy y los dos Exceed salieron disparados fuera del auto, una cayo de trasero, otra fue ayudada por su gata amiga, el otro, pues cayo en sus 4 patas, era un gato después de todo.

—Solo hasta aquí los puedo llevar, Lucy me dijo que solo los transportara hasta aquí—Comento el Edo Natsu con cara seria y fría, su voz también era de pura seriedad. Cuando estaba por acelerar, una mano termino sujetándolo del cuello de su chaqueta, para posteriormente arrástrenlo y sacarlo hacia afuera. —¿Q-Que? —Aun le quedaba un poco de su seriedad, pero una vez sacado fuera del coche, era otra persona muy diferente.

—Quería preguntarte algo—Hablo el pelirosa de Earthland de forma muy seria. —¿Cómo es que puedes conducir sin marearte? —Pregunto el pelirosa, estaba muy serio conforme a esta pregunta, ya que él siempre se mareaba en los transportes, por esa razón quería saber porque Edo Natsu no se mareaba para nada.

—N-N-No l-l-l-lo s-s-s-s-se—Los de Earthland abrieron los ojos como platos al ver esta nueva actitud del Dragion. —¡En verdad no lo sé, lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar, seré una buena mascota, por favor no me hagas nada! —Edo Natsu estaba llorando al rojo vivo, estaba temblando y estaba muy, muy aterrado por lo que le pudiese pasar.

—Eh, eh, tranquilo—Lucy entro en acción, solo provocando que el pelirosa de Edo se asustara más por ver a esta rubia en específico.

—Pe-Perdona Lucy, n-n-n-no volveré a de-desobedecerte, pe-pero por favor, n-n-no me ha-hagas daño—Este Natsu parecía que estaba algo traumado con respecto a la rubia de Edo.

—Vamos Natsu-san—Wendy se acercó hacia el pelirosa y se puso de rodillas en frente de él, haciendo que Edo Natsu se fuera calmando por ver lo linda y tierna que era esta versión de Wendy. —Calmate, te verás mejor si te calmas—La sonrisa angelical que le estaba dando la pequeña hizo que el asustado corazón de Edo Natsu se calmara poco a poco, era reconfortante volver a estar; algo tranquilo.

—Gra-Gracias—Agradeció el pelirosa ya algo más calmado. —Te vez muy linda, eres mucho más tierna y compasiva que la Wendy de aquí—Eso hizo que la pequeña Wendy se sintiera muy nerviosa y avergonzada, al menos estaba feliz por algo; le ganaba por mucho en sentimientos a la Edo Wendy.

—Ahora que ya estas más calmado—Charle se hizo notar, haciendo que Edo Natsu se estremezca. —¿Podrías llevarnos a la ciudad capital? —La visión de Charle le decía que tenía que ir allí rápidamente.

—Y-Ya es-estamos e-en la c-ciudad ca-capital—Comento de forma nerviosa el pelirosa. —La ci-ciudad está a-allá—Edo Natsu señalo hacia su izquierda, en donde estaba un tipo precipicio tapado por unas pequeñas colinas de tierra, el pelirosa de Earthland rápidamente fue corriendo hacia donde señalo su otro yo, encontrándose con la enorme ciudad capital de Edolas en frente.

—¡Wooooa! ¡Es verdad! —Comento Natsu con una enorme sonrisa al ver la ciudad central.

—S-S-Si me dis-disculpan, yo te-termine mi tra-trabajo aquí—Edo Natsu se estaba subiendo a su coche, pero Natsu apareció rápidamente cerca de él, tomándolo del hombro y haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de Edo Natsu. —¿Su-Sucede a-algo? —Pregunto con muchos nervios.

—¡Quería agradecerte por habernos traído hasta aquí y también por habernos ayudado a escapar de esos soldados! —Agradeció el pelirosa con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que Edo Natsu se sintiera algo confundido por eso.

—¿A-Acaso pl-planean pelear con-contra el re-reino? —Pregunto dudoso Edo Natsu, pelear contra el reino ya era prácticamente tu sentencia de muerte asegurada, no creía capas que estos chicos pelearan contra el reino por si solos.

—Lo haré si no sueltan a mis amigos—Comento Natsu con una mirada muy seria. —Pelearemos por la libertad de nuestros amigos, de eso se conforma Fairy Tail, nosotros nunca en la vida dejaremos atrás a un amigo necesitado, siempre cuando necesite la ayuda de su familia, siempre estaremos apoyándolo, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre estaremos a su lado y siempre seremos una familia. Por eso planeamos rescatar a nuestros amigos, no dejaremos que sean usados como meras herramientas, no mientras estemos nosotros para evitarlo—Al lado de Natsu se unieron Wendy y Lucy, ambas con miradas serias y determinadas en salvar a sus amigos, Charle y Happy también estaban en el mismo barco que los demás, ellos no dejarían solos a los integrantes de su gremio, ellos tenían la posibilidad de salvarlos, por eso, harían hasta lo imposible por salvarlos.

Edo Natsu estaba sorprendido, es verdad que todo el gremio se ayuda entre sí, pero los de estos chicos eran más una familia que un simple gremio. Aquí en Edolas, él era como una mascota, una mascota para Lucy Ashley, sus amigos los ayudaban debes en cuando, solo que ellos también salían algo perjudicados, casi todas las mujeres le tenían un tipo de rencor por sucesos del pasado, que involucraban la muerte de algunos de sus integrantes más fuertes, del maestro y del que fue una vez, su hermano. Él tuvo la culpa, siempre se culpaba, por eso siempre actuaba como una buena mascota, no quería que esos sucesos se volvieran a repetir, no quería ver perder a sus amigos por su propia culpa, por su propia debilidad, por su inmadurez, por su idiotez. Ya no quería perderlos.

—En verdad los admiro mucho—Edo Natsu solo cerro los ojos y no puso en medio su miedo ante nada. El pelirosa solamente se subió a su coche sin ser detenido por los demás. —Su determinación es de admirar para cualquiera, hacer que el más débil sea más fuerte, el más miedoso al más fuerte. En verdad los admiro mucho—Edo Natsu coloco una sonrisa en sus labios por eso. —Pero…—Una actitud de seriedad se formó en su rostro, haciendo que su sonrisa se marchara de golpe. —No podrán derrotar a todo un reino ustedes solos—Comento de forma seria y fría nuevamente.

—Lo sabemos—Dijeron todos los de Earthland al unísono. —Pero…—Natsu siguió. —No sabremos el resultado hasta que no demos pelea, no nos rendiremos, jamás nos rendiremos, pelearemos por nuestra familia…—Los chicos pusieron de nuevo sus rostros determinados, incluso esa determinación era más fuerte que antes. —¡Pelearemos por Fairy Tail! —De nuevo ellos hablaron al unísono, demostrando que estaban unidos, aun si la balanza decía lo contrario.

Edo Natsu coloco una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la respuesta de estos chicos, como le gustaría pelear al lado de ellos, ya no tener miedo, ya no ser un cobarde, quería ser como su contraparte, quería ser fuerte. —Buena respuesta—Comento Edo Natsu. —Entonces les deseo la mejor de las suertes—Edo Natsu encendió su coche. —Nos vemos—El pelirosa se despidió de ellos, Natsu cerró la puerta despacio y el pelirosa en el interior, acelero el auto y se perdió luego de unos segundos de la vista de todos.

—Bien—Natsu tomo la palabra en este momento. —Vamos a la ciudad—Con eso dicho, todos empezaron a caminar rápidamente para poder llegar a la ciudad, tendrían que estar ocultos y formar un plan para poder salvar a sus amigos. Charle, se encargaría de eso, todo estaba calculado, su visión no se fallaba, no importaba si abecés eran incompletas o borrosas, su visión nunca le fallaba.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

Esto nunca tuvo que haber pasado, ellos no tenían que estar en esta alcoba que se merecen los mismos reyes, sus amigos; Wendy, no tenía que estar en el calabozo en estos precisos momentos.

—¿Qué salió mal? —Se pregunto en un murmullo Charle.

Todo era muy simple, el plan ya estaba hecho, el mapa le llego a su mente en forma de visión, lo dibujo, trazo el camino que los aislaría de todo problema, todos la apoyaron sin duda alguna, todo el plan era perfecto. Usarían la habilidad de Gemini para poder apoderarse de la apariencia del Rey para poder tener sus pensamientos y obtener un plan más elaborado a prueba de fallos, todos estaba bien previsto, Charle confiaba en sigo misma, nunca fallaba en todo el tiempo que le pasaba las visiones, todas eran correctas y ninguna fallaba. Ninguna, hasta ahora.

Cuando ingresaron por el túnel que estaba debajo de la ciudad, ingresaron bien, todo previsto al plan y siguiendo el camino trazado. No hubo complicación alguna. Pero, al final de todo fue una trampa. Erza Knightwalker había aparecido con un montón de soldados que capturaron a sus amigos humanos, la pelirroja le agradeció a ella y a Happy por haber traído a estos intrusos hasta sus manos. La pelirroja estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, agradeciendo el acto tan humilde que le habían hecho sus señores Exceed.

De allí no recordaba nada más, ya que termino inconsciente luego de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tal vez el sobrecargo de emociones hizo que perdiera la conciencia, no podía creerlo y no podía soportarlo, no podía.

Ahora ellos estaban en este lugar y sus amigos en los calabozos, esto era inaudito, ella había traicionado a sus amigos, aun sin querer, ella; era una maldita traidora para sus amigos.

—¿Estas bien, Charle? —Happy se le acerco y se sentó a su lado.

—Yo…—Lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la gata blanca. —Soy una traidora. Traicioné a mis amigos, no pude proteger a Wendy, no pude hacerlo—Ella solamente estaba con la cabeza gacha y llorando.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Happy hablo fuerte, llamando la atención de Charle. —Eso no es verdad, hiciste lo que pudiste para ayudar a Natsu y a los demás, no eres una traidora, nunca te consideraría una traidora, Wendy nunca te consideraría una traidora, Natsu nunca te consideraría una traidora, Lucy nunca lo haría, nadie te consideraría una traidora, en Fairy Tail estamos para apoyarnos los unos a los otros, aun si su pasado es oscuro, la familia esta para apoyarse en todo momento. Por eso, tú no eres una traidora y nunca lo serás—Happy le hablo de forma seria y determinada, el gato azul siempre apoyaría a su amiga Charle, en las buenas y en las malas.

La gata se sorprendió un poco por eso, no creía que este gato infantil tuviera su lado serio, por eso se decía; no se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada. —Gracias, en verdad necesitaba, aunque sea, unas palabras de aliento—Comento la gata, limpiándose las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas. —Ahora tendremos que buscar una forma de salir y de liberar a Wendy a los demás—La seria Charle había regresado de nuevo, Happy solo asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho por la gata blanca, justo cuando estaba por idear un plan, las puertas de aquella habitación fueron abiertas.

—Oh, es bueno saber que nuestros héroes Exceed ya están despiertos—De la entrada entrados dos Exceed más, uno de pelaje negro y manchas blancas en el cuello para abajo, mientras que el otro era de pelaje naranja claro y el cabello de color naranja. El primero estaba vestido con trajes negros, como la de un trabajador o algo por el estilo, el segundo en cambio estaba vestido como un guardia y llevaba una espalda en su cintura.

—Eh, ¿ese no se parece a Ichiya? —Se pregunto Happy al ver el parecido que tenía esta, bueno, no sabía que era al no tener información de que eran en realidad.

—¿Por qué no me reconocen? —Pregunto el gato que se parecía mucho a Ichiya. El gato de al lado le respondió que talvez sea a que nunca estuvieron en contacto con los demás Exceed, eso explicaba muchísimo. —Oh, ya veo. Primero me presento yo; Soy Nichiya, Jefe de la Guardia Imperial de Extalia—Se presento el gato naranja haciendo una reverencia de un caballero.

—Yo soy Nadi; Ministro de Interior de Extalia—Se presento el otro gato, este por otro lado, estaba moviendo constantemente su pata derecha de forma rápida.

—Bien, ya con las presentaciones hechas, por favor sígannos, la Reina de los Exceed desea verlos—Dijo de forma cortes Nichiya, llamando la atención de los dos gatos que estaban en frente y haciendo que Charle se tensara y se pusiera muy nerviosa.

—No te preocupes Charle—Le hablo de forma reconfortante el gato azul. —Yo me encargare de todo, tenlo por seguro—Dijo con una sonrisa de confianza el gato azul.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

—Gajeel-san y Gajeel-san de Edolas, mucho gusto encontrarlos—Finalmente los había encontrado, aunque solamente estaba buscando a uno de ellos. El Gajeel que él conocía era el mismo, el otro, el de Edolas, pues era todo lo contrario, rostro serio y sereno, sin sus pírsines por la cara, su ropa era como la de un reportero encubierto, con todo y sombrero negro. A los dos los encontró gracias a que Gajeel si tenía magia, algo que le facilito la búsqueda a su poquísima magia que poseía ahora mismo.

—¡Naruto! —Exclamo con sorpresa el pelinegro Slayer, no podía creer que el chico estuviera en Edolas, lo reconocía por su expresión y por el aroma que el poseía, técnicamente este era el Naruto de Earthland y no el de Edolas. —Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí—El pelinegro solamente puso una sonrisa enorme al ver al peliplata aquí, aunque se seguía preguntando del cómo había llegado aquí.

—Eso es verdad—Naruto tomo haciendo al lado izquierdo del pelinegro. —Para mí también fue sorpresa encontrarte por estos lugares, apenas te detecté y vine a buscarte—Explico un poco el peliplata, ya que apenas detecto la firma mágica del pelinegro, vino rápido a buscarlo.

—Ya veo—El pelinegro puso una sonrisa pequeña. —Este es el Gajeel de Edolas, como ya lo supusiste hace rato—Presento el pelinegro a su contraparte.

—Un gusto el conocerte, Naruto-san—Saludo el pelinegro con un aire de tranquilidad y seriedad.

—El gusto es mío—Ambos asintieron con la cabeza ante el saludo que ambos se dieron con el habla. Luego fijo su mirada monótona hacia el pelinegro de pírsines. —Gajeel-san, tenemos problemas con el reino de Edolas—Comento el muchacho de forma baja, ya que los tres estaban en un bar con algo de gente, pues tenía que ser discreto, al menos eso si sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Lo sé—El semblante del peliplata nunca cambio. —Gracias a mi contraparte me eh enterado de donde tienen la enorme lacrima que son nuestros compañeros convertido en eso—Hablo el pelinegro de forma seria. —También está el hecho de que en dos días o menos…—El pelinegro apretó los dientes un poco. —Extraerán toda la magia que esa lacrima posee, matando así, a todos los del gremio y a todas las personas de Magnolia—El enojo del pelinegro era palpable, el Edo Gajeel solamente esta serio y Naruto estaba mirando todo de forma monótona.

—Y para que eso no pase—Edo Gajeel llamo la atención de los dos chicos. —Mi contraparte y yo hemos ideado un pequeño plan para liberar a todos sus compañeros—Gajeel sonrió y Naruto estaba en lo mismo. —Veras Naruto-san, mañana, al medio día, el reino planea extraer un fragmento de gran tamaño de esa lacrima, lo extraerán para mostrarlo al público y que vean que es lo que obtendrán al momento de que extraigan la magia que allí se almacena, allí es donde entramos Gajeel y yo, pero ahora, también entraras tú, Naruto-san. Con eso hecho, ustedes liberaran a sus compañeros de ese fragmento de lacrima, claro, yo solamente seré el distractor, ustedes serán los que hagan en trabajo pesado, luego de eso, estarán solos—Explico el Edo Gajeel, él tenía sus contactos y demás, puede que cargue con una mala fama, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que obtenía la información 100% verdad, el no mentía, solamente trataba de mostrar la verdad al mundo de Edolas.

—Solamente será Gajeel-san, yo también seré una distracción—Eso sorprendió a ambos jóvenes. —Por lo poco que se y sentí, Gajeel-san posee magia, lo cual le da una gran ventaja al momento de pelear contra los soldados, yo en cambio, no eh sanado mucho luego de una pelea con la contraparte de Erza-san, me dejo muy herido y fue suerte que lograra escapar, sino… ya estaría muerto—Comento el peliplata, sorprendiendo a Edo Gajeel y haciendo que Gajeel se pusiera serio.

— _¿¡Lograste vivir en una batalla contra la Cazadora de Hadas; Erza Knightwalker!?_ —Edo Gajeel estaba susurrando algo fuerte, ya que estaba muy sorprendido de que un hada salga vivo de una pelea contra esa mujer. Cada hada que peleaba con ella prácticamente estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, ya que esa pelirroja nunca dejaba vivo a su presa, nunca.

—Así es—Afirmo el peliplata como si nada, haciendo que Edo Gajeel casi tuviera un infarto por eso. —El costo fue unas heridas grabes, un dolor de cuerpo muy fuerte y la poca magia almacenada que tenía, fue completamente vaciada, hasta ahora solo me queda un poco de magia como para solamente detectar a otra fuente de magia a un radio de 500 metros—Explico otras cosas más el peliplata.

—De eso no te preocupes Naruto—Gajeel le hablo al peliplata. —Toma—El pelinegro saco de sus bolsillos una caja de pastillas rojas, saco una y se la dio al peliplata. —Vamos, cómelo, con eso podrás recuperar tu magia—El peliplata solamente tomo la pastilla y se la comió de golpe, no sintió ningún cambio, solo que sus heridas se empezaban a cerrar lentamente y que su llama de magia subió un poco. —¿Qué tal? ¿ya estás bien? —Pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

—No—Respondió de forma monótona. —Mi magia no regreso del todo, ¿podrías darme más de esas pastillas? —Gajeel estaba con los ojos como platos al escuchar eso del peliplata, si el que era un Dragon Slayer solamente le basto una pastilla, pero este chico, que era "también" un Dragon Slayer, necesitaba más que él.

—Cl-Claro—Gajeel solamente abrió el frasco y Naruto solamente empezó a tomar pastilla por pastilla, luego de unas 20 pastillas y que le quedaran en el frasco unas 15, el peliplata dejo de tomar las pastillas rojas. —…—Gajeel estaba sin habla, Mystogan dijo que con solo una pastilla bastaría para que la magia de uno regresara a su cuerpo, solo valía con los de Earthland y no con los de Edolas.

—10% de mi magia total recuperada, esos 10% son mucho y me servirán para nuestra contienda, pero…—El peliplata solamente hablaba explicando un poco y revisando su cuerpo que ya estaba totalmente sanado, su magia estaba un poco recargada, al menos podía decirse que se liberó un poco, pero faltaba muchísimo a que se liberara por completo, pero como el mismo dijo, esos 10% equivalen mucho, como si ese 10% fuera el Dragón del Apocalipsis utilizando su máximo poder del todo. —Pero esto no contiene para mis máximos ataques de magia, necesitare extraer un poco de los demás—Naruto murmuraba por lo bajo, los dos pelinegros si lo podían escuchar un poco, algo que estaba sorprendiéndolos mucho.

— _"¿Con 20 pastillas solamente pudo desbloquear un 10% de todo su poder? ¡Naruto es un monstruo en la magia! Eso… eso es… ¡INCREIBLE!"_ —Gajeel estaba consternado, pero muy emocionado, ya que una pelea con Naruto, seria increíble, podría poner a prueba su poder y más, pelearía con todo y; allí veríamos el resultado, aunque con lo dicho por el peliplata, no estaba en su lista el salir ganando aquella pelea.

—Perdone por esto Gajeel-san—Eso dicho por el peliplata hizo que el pelinegro regresara al mundo real y prestara atención al habla de su compañero.

—¿Qué es lo qu-…? —Gajeel solamente regreso a ver al peliplata, solamente para ver del como el puño del chico se estampo por completo en su mejilla izquierda, haciendo que girara la cabeza de forma brusca y que saliera volando fuera de su haciendo hasta chocar contra la pared y quedar inconsciente por el tremendo y poderoso golpe que le dio el chico.

—Con esto—Edo Gajeel regreso a ver un poco sorprendido al peliplata. El pelinegro de sombrero vio del como el puño del chico estaba teñido de un color plateado, aquello se expandió de golpe por todo su cuerpo, para segundos después mostrar de nuevo a la piel humana de siempre. —Ya esto listo para la pelea—Los ojos del peliplata se pusieron de un color amarillo, ahora su ojo izquierdo ya no era rojo y el derecho ya no era plateado, ahora; el amarillo era el resaltante.

— _"Je, trabajar con esto chicos no es tan malo después de todo… es más…"_ —Edo Gajeel coloco una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. — _"¡Es divertido!"_ —Los ojos del pelinegro estaba brillando por pura diversión y adrenalina que había encontrado con estos chicos. No estaba mal un poco de adrenalina para alguien como él.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

—Oh, mira querido, están despertando—Charle pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer, pero como sabía que estaban en Extalia, esa voz tenía que ser de una Exceed hembra.

La verdad no sabía que era lo que había pasado para que estén aquí, en este lugar que no podía ver por qué recién estaba despertado de su inconsciencia que duro quien sabe cuántas horas. Los dicho por Nadi y Nichiya le dolió mucho y también le afecto, ellos dijeron que por orden de la Reina de Extalia, fueron enviados a Edolas para eliminar a los Dragon Slayer, claramente el deber de Charle y Happy era el de eliminar, asesinar en otras palabras, a Wendy y a Natsu respectivamente. Ambos entraron en un shock tremendo al escuchar eso, Charle no quería creerlo, no quería saber eso, no quería.

La valentía de Happy le sorprendió mucho, se revelo contra Extalia, ella también lo hubiera hecho, sino se estuviera lamentando por lo que le paso a Wendy y lo que le iba a pasar desde ahora en Edolas. Ambos lograron escapar del palacio de la Reina, ambos sabían que tendrían que escapar cuanto antes, no querían ser obligados a nada, ni mucho menos el de hacerle daños a sus amigos, por esa misma razón se revelaron y escaparon.

Charle recuerda claramente cuando intentaron volar con sus alas, lo lograron con esfuerzo, pero ya cuando estaba por salir de la isla flotante que era el país de Extalia, ellos dos no pudieron hacer más y terminaron desmayados por el sobreesfuerzo y también por las emociones del momento, Charle recuerda justo antes de perder la consciencia por completo, que se veía el jardín de una casa, para luego de eso, sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y después nada. Allí todo se volvió oscuro nuevamente.

Charle empezó a abrir los ojos por culpa de los rayos del sol que la estaban molestando mucho. Luego de unos segundos más, ella logro abrir los ojos por completo, lo primero que diviso fue a una Exceed azulada, como el mismo pelaje que poseía Happy. Poco a poco se fue levantando de donde estaba recostada, le dolía un poco la cabeza, tal vez se deba por el golpe que se dio al momento de estar cayendo del cielo.

—Finalmente despiertas, eh—Charle miro al otro lado de la casa en donde se encontraban, allí vio a un Exceed de pelaje blanco, con barba recortada por enfrente.

—¿Do-Donde estoy? —Pregunto a ver quién le respondía, al otro extremo de la cama pudo ver a Happy, el cual estaba durmiendo plácidamente y murmurando cosas sobre el pescado y lo delicioso que eran.

—Tranquila pequeña—Tranquilizo la Exceed azul. —Estas en nuestra granja, pequeña Exceed—Hablo la Exceed de forma tranquilizadora. —Me llamo Marl y él es mi esposo Lucky—Se presento la Exceed azulada y luego presento al Exceed blanco.

—Mu-Mucho gusto, me llamo Charle y el…—Luego miro al gato azul que estaba dando indicios de que iba a despertar, en cualquier momento. —Se llama Happy—Presento al gato azul que empezaba a abrir los ojos de mala gana.

—¿Y qué hacen un par de Exceed de la ciudad por aquí? —Pregunto Lucky con un deje de enojo y rencor al nombrar a la ciudad de Extalia.

—Pues…—Charle procedió a explicar un poco sobre el problema con el cual estaba pasando ahora mismo, el saber que fueron usados y ordenados, también que tenían que rescatar a todos sus amigos a como dé lugar. —Escapamos de la guardia real, no pudimos seguir más por el fuerte sentimiento que nos recorría por todo el cuerpo, caímos aquí y… no recuerdo más allá de eso—Charle bajo un poco la mirada con vergüenza ante eso.

—No te preocupes Charle, cuando los revise estaban con un fuerte golpe en sus cabezas, fue un milagro que no murieran luego de esa caída que ambos sufrieron. Eso paso ayer por la tarde, ahora somos un nuevo día, sí que durmieron mucho luego de que terminaran inconscientes—Explico la Exceed con calma y preocupación mezcladas.

—Mmm, ¿alguien nombro pescado asado? —Un algo despierto Happy preguntaba con algo de baba saliendo de la comisura de sus labios. —Tengo hambre—Poco después ya estuvo despierto y sin mucho dolor como para decir aquello y no mostrar muchos signos de dolor de cabeza o algo por el estilo.

—Parece que Happy ya despertó—Marl soltó una risita al ver lo tierno que se veía el gato azul, se imaginaba de esa forma a su hijo que, ya no estaba con ellos por culpa de la Reina. —Aquí tienes Happy, un pescado asado—Marl fue a la cocina de la casa a por un pescado, trayéndole un pescado y una taza de té pata Charle, imaginaba que ella no necesitaba comer sino calmarse un poco.

—¡Pescado! —Exclamo el gato azul, tomando el pescado de las manos de la Exceed y empezando a comer, no había comido mucho, así que esta era como una forma de recargar energías perdidas por todo este tiempo.

—(Suspiro) Necesitaba algo como esto—Exclamo Charle, luego de haber bebido un poco de este delicioso té que la Exceed Marl le había ofrecido. —Muchas gracias por toda la hospitalidad y cuidados que nos dieron cuando estuvimos inconscientes—Charle dejo a un lado la taza para luego levantarse y ponerse de pie en el suelo, luego procedió a hacer una reverencia a los dos Exceed por todo lo que habían hecho cuando ellos no estaban activos, era un alivio, ya que los guardias no los persiguieron, no tenía idea si vinieron aquí, pero algo le decía que eso no había pasado.

—No tienes nada que agradecer querida—Hablo Marl con calma y serenidad. —Fue un gusto el ayudarlos, no podíamos dejarlos allí fuera, aun no cumplen con su misión—Marl entendía un poco eso de ayudar a un ser querido, ella también daría todo con tal de verlo a salvo.

—Eso es verdad—Hablo Happy, dejando de lado el esqueleto del pescado que ya había sido consumido por el felino. —Tenemos que salvar a Natsu, Lucy y Wendy, no podemos dejarlos a su suerte. Yo no dejare que nada malo le pase a Natsu—Charle de nuevo se sorprendió por el despliegue de seriedad que había soltado ese gato, nunca lo vio en esa forma. —Así que muchas gracias por el pescado y por su ayuda, pero tenemos una misión que cumplir, una misión de ayudar a nuestros amigos y llevarlos de nuevo a casa; a Fairy Tail—Definitivamente Charle conocía muy poco a Happy o, era que el gato azul le encantaba ser un infantil y, cuando el momento lo amerite, saque a relucir su verdadera cara. Cualquier opción valía.

—Como dice Happy—Continua Charle, saliendo un poco de su asombro de nuevamente ver lo serio que era ese gato o, mejor dicho; Happy. —Nosotros tenemos aun una tarea pendiente, no nos rendiremos hasta que liberemos a nuestros amigos y estemos en paz. No nos dejaremos controlar nuevamente, seguiremos a nuestros sentimientos, apoyaremos a lo que creamos más correcto, no nos controlaran de nuevo, no somos herramientas, nosotros somos integrantes de Fairy Tail, así que no nos dirán lo contrario y nos alejaran de nuestros amigos; nunca—Charle también se puso seria al momento de decir esas palabras.

Los dos Exceed adultos vieron la determinación marcada en los rostros de los dos Exceed jóvenes que estaban en frente. Los dos adultos allí no conocían mucho a los humanos, tal vez historias y cuentos en los cuales se les describía como seres inferiores a ellos y que eran como esclavos o algo por el estilo. Pero estos dos Exceed miraban a los humanos como iguales, como alguien en el cual poner su confianza, su cariño y amor. Estos Exceed no discriminaban al humano por no poseer magia en su sistema, eso era realmente admirable. Los dos adultos no consideraban a los humanos unos esclavos y seres inferiores, no los conocían del todo, pero era malo juzgar a una persona sin saber cómo es. Puede que uno sea malvado y el otro sea bueno, ese era un razonamiento justo, no todo en el mundo era bueno, la maldad también estaba en el ambiente, solo tenía que ser tomado por un humano y no humano, para ser un ser malvado. Ellos no juzgaban ante nada.

—Esas son unas buenas palabras viniendo de jóvenes como ustedes—Hablo Lucky, con los ojos cerrados y asintiendo con la cabeza ante las palabras de estos jóvenes Exceed. —Por eso nunca deben dudar de ustedes mismos ni de sus habilidades, puede que sean pequeños, pero su voluntad, la voluntad que yo veo es inquebrantable y fuerte, usen eso a su favor, no se rindan en el camino que eligieron, enfréntenlo y recórranlo con todo el valor de sus cuerpos y almas—Lucky miraba de forma seria a los dos jóvenes. Marl parecía sorprendida por las palabras de su esposo, claro, no siempre miraba esa faceta de su esposo, siempre era gruñón. —Si ven a esos humanos con un igual, como una persona querida, como un miembro de su familia, entonces luchen, sálvenlos, den todo de ustedes por ellos, ayúdense unos a otros, eso es lo que hace una familia, si uno cae, el otro lo levantara, la familia esta para ayudarse en las buenas y en las malas. Los admiro mucho, tienen mucho valor en sus corazones, por eso; peleen, peleen por su familia—Lucky cerro los ojos y luego los abrió, mirando de forma seria y con una sonrisa en sus labios, a los dos Exceed jóvenes que lo miraban sorprendidos y con admiración.

—Vaya querido, nunca había visto esa faceta de ti, jejeje—Marl sonrió al final, haciendo que Lucky se avergonzara y volteara la mirada hacia otro lado, murmurando cosas sin sentido para los otros tres. —Pero lo que dijo mi esposo es verdad. Si esos humanos son su familia o amigos, no los abandonen, luchen por ellos hasta el final—Marl sonrió al momento de mirar a los dos Exceed, ambos estaban con rostro de pura determinación en este preciso momento.

—¡Lo haremos! —Exclamaron los dos Exceed, colocando una sonrisa en sus labios, Charle un poco más pequeña que la sonrisa de Happy. —Bien Happy, es hora de partir a cumplir con esta misión de rescate—Charle miro al gato azul, el cual le regreso la mirada y asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Con eso dicho, ambos se despidieron de los dos Exceed adultos. Sus cuerpos estaban más que recuperados, ahora tenían la fuerza necesaria para cumplir con su cometido, salvarían a sus amigos, a Natsu y a Wendy, ellos fueron los que se llevaron la peor parte de todo en este caso. Los dos Exceed adultos solo se despidieron con una sonrisa en sus labios, ambos ya tenían la idea de que Happy, era su hijo, ya que el gato azul tenía las mismas características que Lucky y las de Marl, ambos sentían en sus corazones esa llama de amor que le tenían a su hijo que fue separado de ellos a la fuerza, pero ahora, aunque sea por unos momentos, pudieron estar al lado de su hijo.

Ambos Exceed jóvenes dieron un salto desde el precipicio de Extalia, cayendo al vacío con el aire golpeando sus cuerpos. No perderían su voluntad, no perderían a sus amigos en este lugar, ellos los liberarían; ellos los salvarían a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de su familia.

Sus alas, las alas de la voluntad, estaban con ellos en sus espaldas, ayudándolos a volar, ayudándoles a llegar a su destino. Ayudándoles en todo.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

El plan se tenía que adelantar a un día antes. El contacto de Edo Gajeel se lo informo con anticipación, diciendo que el fragmento de lagrima seria extraído ese día mismo, así que el plan se tenía que adelantar un día antes, así que Naruto y Gajeel harían el trabajo pesado, mientras que el solamente serviría de distractor y luego se alejaría para ver que desenlace tendría esta historia de peleas.

—¡Ahora! —Gajeel y Naruto corrieron rápidamente hacia donde estaba aquella abertura que Edo Gajeel les preparo a ambos. Naruto iba con su brazo derecho de metal, mientras que Gajeel iba con su brazo derecho convertido en una viga de metal plano, para cuando ya estaban cerca de la enorme lacrima, ambos dieron un salto hacia la lacrima, para que luego, con sus puños envueltos en metal, dieran un fuerte golpe en la lacrima. — _"Desde ahora, están solos chicos, buena suerte"_ —Edo Gajeel se alejaba de la escena en silencio, pasando por alto los gritos de los ciudadanos de la ciudad y de los soldados que empezaron a llegar por el alboroto e intromisión al mostrar la lacrima a los espectadores.

Una cortina de humo se hizo presente luego de que la lacrima explotara y cayeran fragmentos de ella al suelo. Los dos magos restantes se hicieron para atrás, esperando a ver qué era lo que salía de la nube de polvo. Según un poco de lo que sabían, tenían que poner magia al momento de golpear, mandar como una onda de sonido y hacer despertar a los que estaban dentro de la lacrima atrapados o, en este caso, hacer que sus cuerpos regresaran a su estado humano y no cristalino.

—Siento que debo golpear a un viejo decrepito por todo esto—De la nube de humo apareció Gray, sin camisa, pero con pantalón, su actitud era de pura seriedad al momento de ver en donde estaban, no conocía este lugar, pero suponía que no era como una bienvenida al momento de ver a los múltiples soldados enmascarados apuntadores con unas lanzas a los dos magos que estaban en frente y a ellos mismos.

—En efecto—La voz fémina de una pelirroja ya conocida hizo acto de presencia, ella también mostrando un semblante de seriedad total, aunque al momento de ver al peliplata, aparto la mirada con vergüenza y miedo.

—Al menos el plan funciono—Naruto tomo la palabra. El peliplata no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, sino estaba mirando a lo lejos, en donde él podía ver una enorme lacrima en forma de gato que estaba cayendo hacia el suelo. — _"Eso es malo"_ —Pensó para sí mismo el peliplata, sin decir nada más se acercó a Gray, el cual iba a preguntar que pasaba, pero de un momento a otro estaba con su rostro volteado en otra dirección y volando por los aires hasta chocar contra el muro de concreto. —Lo siento—Se disculpo el peliplata, pero su cuerpo fue cubierto por hielo y el ambiente de frío se sintió claramente, la piel del chico regreso a ser la normal de siempre, pero sus ojos ahora eran celestes, pero esos ojos eran mucho más monótonos y fríos que antes.

—¿¡Eso por que fue!? ¡Joder! —Gray salió del muro aun medio despierto, pero estaba por caer pronto a la inconsciencia.

—Tenemos problemas—Hablo el peliplata mirando a los soldados con ojos fríos, algo que asusto a todos ellos, los ciudadanos salieron corriendo pensando que era algún tipo de ataque terrorista por parte de los gremios o algo por el estilo. —Gajeel-san y yo nos quedaremos a luchar aquí arriba, mientras tanto Gray-san y Erza-san irán a ayudar a Wendy-san y Natsu-san que están en los calabozos, Charle-san está guiando a Lucy-san y a Happy hacia allí—Explico un poco de lo que Naruto sabia, su modo sensor era algo bueno en momentos como estos.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? —Pregunto curiosa la pelirroja de grupo.

—Puedo sentir la fuente de magia, así que, es por eso que se un poco sobre lo que está pasando—Explico Naruto. —Vamos Gajeel-san, pateemos el trasero de los soldados de Edolas—Naruto empezó a expulsar aire frío de sus manos, sorprendiendo al ya despierto Gray por esa demostración.

—¡No tienes que decírmelo dos veces! —Gajeel ya estaba machacando a los soldados que estaban con los ojos en forma de X por los fuertes golpes que los mandaba a volar.

—Ah, bueno—Naruto solamente tuvo una gotita estilo anime por lo que estaba viendo. —Dense prisa Gray-san y Erza-san, algo me dice que los de Edolas planean algo en contra de Natsu-san y Wendy-san—Naruto regreso a ver a los nombrados, los cuales solamente asintieron con la cabeza, los dos magos que estaban aquí podrían arreglárselas por si solos, Naruto especialmente, ya que él era el más poderoso aquí presente.

—Vamos—Ambos empezaron a buscar la ruta de entrada hacia el calabozo, siempre era debajo del castillo, así que allí buscarían, además de que también podían sentir un poco de magia perteneciente a Lucy, Happy y a Charle, así que también se guiaban con ese método que Naruto estaba usando, aunque a un nivel más bajo que el del peliplata.

Una vez ellos se fueron los dos Slayer empezaron a atacar a los soldados que llegaban con sus lanzas, relativamente para ellos todo esto era demasiado fácil, claro, tenía su dificultad numérica, ya que a cada rato llegaban más y más soldados, algo que estaba cansando a Gajeel. Pero el pelinegro seguía luchando con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios, cuando giro hacia su izquierda para seguir golpeando a más de esos soldados, solo vio un puño de uno de los soldados llegar hasta su cabeza, eso creía que no le dolería para nada, pero la verdad fue otra, ya que, al momento de recibir el golpe, el pelinegro abrió los ojos bien grandes y termino por salir volando hasta chocar contra la pared de concreto.

— _"¿Q-Que fue eso?"_ —Se pregunto mentalmente el pelinegro. El chico empezó a salir de donde estaba incrustado, solo para luego obtener una patada por parte del mismo soldado que lo había golpeado anteriormente, esta vez el soldado lo pateo con sus dos pies, haciendo que el pelinegro se incrustara totalmente en la pared y la destruyera, haciendo que la pared de la vivienda colapsara y cayera encima del pelinegro, el soldado dio un salto hacia atrás y espero a su víctima. — _"¿¡Que rayos!?"_ —Pensó muy adolorido el pelinegro, ya que al momento de la patada y que media pared se le vaya encima, pues le daba un poco de dolor aquello.

Mientras eso le pasaba al pelinegro, el resto de soldados por alguna razón se había alejado de la zona e iban hacia donde estaba el Rey dando unas palabras hacia los soldados y uno que otro habitante que estaba por allí. El pelinegro estaba saliendo de donde estaba incrustado, el pelinegro miraba de forma seria y molesta al soldado que estaba parado en frente.

—Eso es todo lo que un Slayer puedo ofrecer, patético—El soldado solamente miraba de forma seria al Slayer pelinegro que se estaba poniendo de pie con algo de dificultad. —Se suponen que son seres con poderes casi ilimitados, pero aquí solamente veo a alguien sumamente débil—Dijo con un toque de burla aquel soldado desconocido.

 **Pam…**

El soldado solamente ladeo un poco la cabeza, pero el casco no tuvo la misma suerte y termino por ser despedazado de la cabeza del soldado. Naruto había aparecido en escena dándole un fuerte puñetazo envuelto en el poder del metal, solamente para hacer nada y simplemente romper el casco. Pero él o, mejor dicho, ella, rápidamente giro su rostro hacia donde estaba parado el peliplata, solamente para alzar su rodilla y golpear fuertemente en el estómago de Naruto, haciendo que escupiera saliva. La mujer no termino allí, con su mano izquierda tomo de los cabellos del chico, para luego, su boca se abriera descomunalmente, mostrando unos dientes filosos parecidas unas púas. La mujer procedió a morder la frente entera de Naruto, haciendo que sus dientes se incrustaran en la piel del peliplata y que, de aquellas heridas, empezara a salir sangre.

Naruto dejo de moverse al momento en el cual su rostro fue mordido por los dientes de esa mujer, no forcejeaba, no hacia absolutamente nada.

Gajeel estaba en shock por lo que estaba viendo, pero rápidamente dejo su sorpresa de lado para poder atacar a la mujer.

—Tetsuryū no Uroko—Su característico sello mágico apareció debajo de los pies del pelinegro, para luego su cuerpo entero se cubriera de metal plateado/oscuro. —¡Tetsuryūsō: Kishin! —El pelinegro apunto su brazo derecho hacia donde estaba aquella mujer haciéndole algo a su amigo. En la punta de los dedos del pelinegro, apareció su sello mágico y de ella empezaron a salir un sinfín de astilla envueltas en un color verde, las astillas estaban con dirección a la mujer que estaba ocupada con lo que le estuviera haciendo al peliplata.

La mujer no se movió para nada del mundo, al costado de donde estaban llegando las astillas, apareció un vórtice de color negro, además de que estaba emanando una energía muy macabra y tétrica, se notaba por el aura que la cubría, todo era oscuro en ese lugar. El vórtice se tragó las astillas que el pelinegro le había lanzado a la mujer.

Gajeel estaba frustrado, dejo de lanzar su ataque y espero para atacar a la mujer cara a cara. Una vez el vórtice se fuera, se dejó ver a la mujer y a Naruto, el segundo estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo en la boca de la mujer. Gajeel vio que la mujer se estaba comiendo el cuerpo entero del peliplata, además se fijó en su amigo, su piel estaba siendo cubierta por una especia de alga oscura, que poco a poco iba yendo para todo su cuerpo.

—…—La mujer abrió los ojos como platos al momento de sentir del como su estómago le estaba empezando a quemar y sentía que se le estaba despedazando por dentro. Rápidamente convirtió sus brazos en unas más largas, monstruosas y peligrosas. Con sus manos enormes y con enormes garras, tomo de las piernas del peliplata, enterrando sus garras en la piel del chico y que de ellas empezara a salir sangre. La mujer abrió más su enorme boca, para luego con sus manos, jalar a su presa para afuera.

Mala idea.

Una vez ya estaba por terminaras de sacar la cabeza del chico, la mujer sintió del como su cavidad bucal le empezaba a dolor mucho, sintiendo del cómo le estuvieran perforando simultaneas veces en el mismo lugar, sintió del como su boca ahora tenía múltiples agujeros de donde salía su sangre negra, saco la cabeza del muchacho, solamente para que su vista se pusiera negra de golpe.

Gajeel estaba viendo del como la boca de Naruto estaba abierta hasta el tope, los dientes del peliplata ahora eran como colmillos, pero sin llegar a ser filosos, ni parecidas a la de una bestia. También vio el sello mágico que caracterizaba a su amigo, el sello azul estaba expulsando el rugido de hierro de su persona, rugido que estaba despedazando literalmente; la cara de la mujer.

Naruto tenía los ojos en blanco, luego abrió más su boca, haciendo que la piel de sus mejillas se partiera un poco, haciendo que sangre empezara a salir de su boca en ese momento. El rugido de hierro creció mucho más esta vez, se hizo más enorme que antes. Naruto tomo con sus manos los hombros de la mujer, para luego elevarse el mismo un poco más arriba, Naruto bajo la boca hacia abajo, expulsando más fuertemente su rugido adquirido, haciendo que un cráter se empezara a formar en los pies de la mujer o, lo que aún quedaba de la mujer. Segundos después se levantando una cortina de polvo, para luego de otros segundos, se pudiera ver a Naruto, con sus manos con sangre y heridas, pero de la mujer solamente no quedo absolutamente nada, de donde antes estaba parada la mujer solamente había un pequeño humo que estaba saliendo.

Gajeel estaba sudando mucho y tenía sus ojos bien abiertos por lo que acababa de presenciar. Esto era irreal, puede que su rugido cause ese mismo resultado, pero su rugido no era fuego como para calcinar a un ser vivo, solamente le dejaría heridas que le causarían la muerte inmediata a su adversario, pero esto, esto estaba a otro nivel. Además de que, por poco, creía que Naruto había ingresado a su Dragon Force, pero le faltaba las escamas y el poder descomunal y destructor, pero este no era aquel caso, este era más controlado, un poco más poderoso, pero que no se alejaba mucho del Dragon Force.

Naruto, el cual estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con sus ojos cerrados y con sus brazos regenerándose poco a poco. Abrió los ojos y se pudo ver sus ojos ahora amarillos, sus dientes regresaron a ser los de antes, a su estado normal. El empezó a levantarse del suelo con algo de dificultad, en su cara ya no estaban las marcas de los colmillos, pero si la sangre que había sido sacada de su ser al momento de ser mordido.

—Eh, ¿Naruto? —El chico peliplata regreso su mirada monótona a su amigo pelinegro, el cual vio que la respiración de Naruto era errática y cansada. —¿Estas bien? —Pregunto para saber el estado de su compañero.

—… Si—Respondió un poco tardado, pero de igual manera manteniendo su estado monótono. —Solo que esa mujer o lo que sea, me quito mi fuerza vital y mi magia, mucho—Gajeel vio que la piel del peliplata ahora era mucho más pálida y enfermiza, pero poco a poco iba recuperando su color. —No sé qué era esa mujer, pero sé que era peligrosa—Las pupilas del chico se rasgaron, como si despertaran para no perder de vista a su enemigo, ante nada.

—Es verdad—Gajeel lo admitió, si Naruto casi es derrotado por ella, el no tuvo ninguna oportunidad, esa mujer le hizo comer polvo sin ningún problema, eso no le gustaba para nada, pero ahora que vio el estado de Naruto, se le hizo la idea de que la mujer si era poderosa y peligrosa, mucho más para él y el resto, que, para el mismo Naruto, al menos él tendría un oportunidad, si no se aparecían más de esas cosas. —¿Crees que era la única de esas cosas? —Mujer no quedaba con aquella cosa, puede que se parezca a una mujer, pero ese cabello, esa cara, esos ojos, esos dientes, ese poder, no se definía a un ser humano.

—No lo sé—Respondió sinceramente el peliplata, ya que no sabía la respuesta a la pregunta hecha por el pelinegro. —Pero…—Su rostro mostró un poco de seriedad. —Puedo sentir que no es la única aquí—Eso era ya alarmante.

—Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás, esto ya no se volvió una batalla contra Edolas, ya que dudo mucho que el Rey tenga a unos "humanos" con ese tipo de poder en sus manos—Eso lo dijo Gajeel, era lo razonable, ya que los humanos no tenían magia, entonces esa cosa de antes no era humana, para nada. —Tenemos que darnos prisa en liberar a los de la lacrima… yo me haré camino hacia donde están, mientras que tu ve a informarles de esto a los demás, manda al gato azul para que me ayude a volar si las cosas se ponen complicadas—Gajeel estaba serio, este momento ya no era para estar haciéndose el duro ni eso, esto ya era más de lo que se podía manejar.

—Entendido—Su rostro monótono y voz hablo. —Iré lo más rápido posible y tenga cuidado, Gajeel-san—Naruto se le quedo mirando al pelinegro, el cual puso una sonrisa orgullosa y determinada.

—¡No te preocupes chico, no me dejare vencer, no esta vez! —Su sonrisa creció mucho más. —¡Yo seré el que les patee el trasero a todos! —Con eso dicho el pelinegro salió corriendo en dirección a donde estaba ubicada la enorme lacrima en aquella isla flotante. —Por cierto, toma estas pastillas y dáselas a los que no tengan magia—Gajeel paro de correr y regreso a mirar al peliplata, para luego sacar el frasco con las pastillas y se la arrojo al peliplata, con eso hecho, el pelinegro se retiró corriendo.

Naruto no dijo nada y solamente guardo la caja en su bolsillo, rápidamente también salió corriendo en busca de los demás, algo le decía que estarían en problemas iguales a lo que pasaron ambos con aquella cosa disfrazada de mujer.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

Naruto corría por los algo alumbrados pasillos que tenía este calabozo, podía ver bien porque sus ojos así lo permitían. Estaba sintiendo las firmas de magia de Lucy y los demás más adelante, pero las firmas de magia de Erza y de Erza Knightwalker las podía sentir a su costado derecho por donde estaba corriendo. Cuando estaba por dar un salto hacia la pared y correr por ella para poder evadir el choque de la Edo Erza, el peliplata tropezó con un ladrillo que no estaba bien puesto en su lugar, haciendo que al momento del salto de unas piruetas sin sentido por el aire.

 **Bbbooommm…**

La pared de la derecha termino por ser destruida, el peliplata sintió del como algo choco contra él y se lo fue llevando hasta chocar la pared de la derecha y hacer que esta también se destruyera, haciendo que ambos personajes terminen pasando hacia el otro lado producto del golpe.

—Eso dolió—Murmuro la pelirroja Edo Erza, pero sentía del cómo alguien estaba agarrando su trasero, además de sentir una respiración en donde estaban sus pechos, cubiertos por su sujetador. —¿Eh? —Una vez el humo se disipo por completo, Edo Erza pudo ver una cabellera plateada, para luego bajar la mirada y toparse con el rostro de esa hada que no pudo matar en la otra ocasión. —T-T-T-T-Tu ma-ma-ma-maldito pe-per-pervertido—Esta era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, el de avergonzarse en frente de alguien, además de sentir una sensación de picazón allí abajo.

—Vamos Knightwalker, levántate y enf-…—Erza estaba llegando con su Armadura de la Velocidad cubriendo su cuerpo, pero se podía ver que estaba un poco roto. La pelirroja estaba muy seria, pelear con su contra parte era muy entretenido e igualitario. Pero cuando llego a donde se suponía que estaba la otra pelirroja, se encontró con dos personajes.

Edo Erza encima de Naruto y Naruto agarrando el trasero de la pelirroja que estaba con sus pechos restregados en la cara del peliplata.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención terminar de esta forma—Se disculpo el peliplata, cerrando los ojos, pero los abrió de golpe para abrir su boca y que su sello mágico hiciera aparición. El rugido de hierro hizo aparición del sello y justo a tiempo, ya que una lanza oscura apareció del techo luego de hacer un traspaso limpio sin dejar grietas en las piedras.

El rugido de hierro estaba contrarrestando muy bien la lanza negra, pero aquella lanza de repente tomo una forma mucho más grande, más puntiaguda y como si alguna fuerza lo estuviera empujando con mucha más fuerza para que se incrustara en la cabeza del peliplata.

Naruto apretó sus manos, por consecuente apretando el trasero de Edo Erza, la cual dejo salir un sensual gemido de placer ante el fuerte agarre, Naruto estaba con algo de dificultad para disparar el rugido por encima del hombro de la pelirroja que tenía encima, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo para detener el avance de la lanza que acabaría con la vida de la pelirroja y la de el mismo. Abrió más su boca, haciendo que esta vez, la parte de sus labios se rompiera, pero el rugido fue más concentrado y fijado en la punta de la lanza que estaba siendo erradicada sin problema alguno esta vez.

Segundos después la lanza dejo de existir y Naruto cerro la boca y empezó a regenerarse. Un poco de humo dejo salir de su boca, dejo de apretar el trasero de la chica que estaba encima suyo. Naruto estaba cansado, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando aquí, esto se suponía que solamente iba a ser algún tipo de rescate, pero con la intervención de fuerzas desconocidas, el trabajo de rescate se les hacía mucho más complicado que antes.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunto desconcertada Erza, eso la había sorprendido mucho, esa lanza era muy tenebrosa e incluso ella dudaba que la pudiera haber detenido.

—Eso ya está fuera de nuestras manos—Naruto hizo a un lado a una muy sonrojada Edo Erza, el chico de levanto de donde estaba y escupió un poco de sangre a su izquierda, algo que vio Erza y ahora que apreciaba bien el rostro del chico, estaba con sangre ya coagulada, como si algo lo hubiera mordido allí. —Erza-san, estamos en problema, tengo que llegar a donde están los demás y apoyarlos cuanto antes—Le explico un poco el peliplata mirando monótonamente a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Pregunto desconcertada, dejaría para después del curar al peliplata y quitarle la sangre que estaba pegada a su piel.

—Fuerzas desconocidas nos persiguen, no están con el Rey, pero nos persiguen a nosotros, Gajeel-san y yo nos enfrentamos a uno, por poco y no salimos vivos de ello—Eso dejo casi en shock a la pelirroja, Naruto casi es derrotado y eso nunca lo supo, Naruto era muy fuerte, entonces si los que los atacan casi le ganan, pues significa que ellos son más fuertes que el mismo Naruto.

—Entiendo, tendremos que darnos prisa en llegar a donde los demás—Erza se reequipo con su Heart Kreuz Armor y estaban por salir los dos de allí e ir rápidamente hacia los demás, pero la voz de Edo Erza hizo que esos planes no se cumplan.

—¿A-Adonde creen que van? —Ella parecía un tanto nerviosa y molesta. —Ahora tengo una pelea con la estúpida yo de Earthland y… y…—Edo Erza al final estaba un tanto dudosa de lo que iba a decir, como bien lo dijo, esta era su primera vez experimentando este tipo de emociones tan; acogedoras y agradables. —Tu—Edo Erza apunto al peliplata. —¡Ti-Tienes que hacer responsable por lo que me hiciste! —Erza tuvo una vena bien marcada en su frente, sus dientes se volvieron como las de un tiburón listos para devorar a su presa, Naruto por su parte estaba con un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza por qué no comprendía muy bien esto.

—Creo que aún nos queda una pelea muy, muy personal y pendiente—Erza se reequipo de nuevo con su armadura de la velocidad, para luego arremeter contra la Edo Erza que había recogido su lanza que estaba en el suelo, activando también el modo de velocidad y empezó a luchar contra la pelirroja de Earthland.

—Bueno pues…—Naruto estaba siendo ignorado por completo. —(Suspiro) Mejor voy a por Happy para que ayude a Gajeel-san—Con eso dicho el peliplata mejor se marchó de allí, ya que esas dos ahora si parecían un par de monstruos peleando por una presa o un territorio.

Naruto rápidamente fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás, podía sentir la firma de magia casi nula de Natsu irse alejando de los demás, estaba viniendo en su dirección, pero por diferentes caminos que lo llevarían hacia donde estaban las dos Erza peleando entre sí en esos momentos, luego de unos segundos de correr rápidamente, finalmente llego a donde tenía que llegar, viendo a Charle negar algo, pero con unas palabras de Wendy ella tomo otra decisión, para bien puede ser. Lucy se estaba quejando de la desnudes de Gray, el cual estaba como loco buscando su ropa por donde quiera que este, Happy estaba viendo todo con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, estar reunidos de nuevo con ellos era reconfortante.

—Oh, ¡Naruto! —Happy fue el que noto la reciente presencia del peliplata. —¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? —Pregunto curioso el gato azul.

—De la misma forma que ustedes llegaron, Happy-san—Contesto el peliplata de forma monótona. —Por cierto, Happy-san, necesito que vayas afuera a ayudar a Gajeel-san en un asunto, tendrás que llevarlo volando hasta la isla en donde está la enorme lacrima que contiene a los de Magnolia… parece que el Rey ha acelerado sus planes—Eso sorprendió a todos allí presentes. —Por eso necesito que ayudes a Gajeel-san, ¿puedes hacerlo? —Naruto se puso de cuclillas luego de estar en frente de Happy.

—… S-Si, lo puedo hacer. Todo sea por nuestros amigos—Happy estaba un poco nervioso, pero se armó de valor y acepto su misión para salvar a sus amigos.

—Gracias—Agradeció a Happy acariciando su cabeza, haciendo que el gato azul empezara a ronronear por ser acariciando de esa forma. Dejo eso de lado y se puso de pie, para luego apuntar su mano derecha con su palma abierta hacia el techo, su sello mágico apareció en frente de su palma, para que luego salga disparado a una velocidad rápida una enorme barra de hielo que termino por llevarse como si fuera mantequilla el techo, sin dejar grietas ni nada, pero haciendo el camino hacia afuera de donde se estaba filtrando la luz solar. —Con eso debe bastar para que puedas ir más rápido en ayuda de Gajeel-san—Happy tenía los ojos como platos, Lucy le seguía y el resto está algo más normal, pero de igual menara mostrando sorpresa ante esto.

—…—Happy estaba aún sorprendido, pero poco a poco se fue recuperando. —Iré lo más rápido que pueda—Happy hizo aparecer sus alas y empezó a volar lo más rápido que podía hacia donde estaba Gajeel, el agujero ese le llevaría a donde estaba localizado el pelinegro.

—Wendy—Charle estaba preocupada por su amiga, la peliazul aún estaba muy débil como para que pueda estar al 100%, después de todo, su magia fue extraída de ella y apenas y tenía como para dar unos pasos más. —¡No te rindas Wendy! —Charle vio a su amiga que cayó al suelo ya muy cansada y respirando erráticamente, buscando aun; poder sobrevivir.

—Toma esto—Naruto fue rápidamente hacia la niña peliazul, para luego sacar el frasco con las pastillas, saco una y se la enseño a la peliazul, la cual con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba, mastico la pastilla y se la trago. —Con eso bastara—Charle, Lucy y Gray estaban preocupados por la peliazul, más la gata que tenía que cuidar de la peliazul en todo momento.

Wendy empezó a recuperar su magia robada, su cuerpo ya no estaba nada pálido, ahora estaba mucho mejor, ella empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con todos sus amigos que la miraban de forma preocupada, pero al momento de ver a Charle llorando, ella también empezó a soltar lágrimas, se levando de donde estaba y se sentó, para luego abrazar a Charle y que ella haga lo mismo, ambas estaban felices de verse de nuevo y en buen estado.

Lucy soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que la peliazul regresaba a ser la de antes, Gray solamente sonrió y; estaba desnudo. Naruto por su parte estaba con su rostro monótono.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh! —El grito que provenía de la dirección en donde se marchó un algo moribundo Natsu, se escuchó. De aquel pasillo apareció un pálido Natsu. —V-V-Vi a-a-a-a d-d-d-do-dos mo-mo-monstruos—Logro decir el pelirosa que estaba muy pálido y con los ojos bien abiertos. Naruto aprovecho que Natsu tenía abierta la boca para lanzarle una pastilla al pelirosa, el cual al momento de que la pastilla ingresara a su garganta empezó a toser. —Cof, cof, cof, ¿¡que fue eso!? —Pregunto el pelirosa muy molesto con el peliplata, lo iba a calcinar con sus puños que estaban envueltos con su fuego. —Espera…—Eso ultimo lo detuvo. —Hahahahaha, ¡ya tengo mi magia devuelta! —Exclamo Natsu con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que sus manos estaban envueltas en aquel fuego que lo caracterizaba, ante todo.

—Eso ayuda mucho—Naruto se encamino hasta estar en frente de Natsu, el cual estaba confundido, pero de un momento a otro abrió los ojos bien grandes y escupió saliva de su boca. El pelirosa bajo la mirada hacia abajo y se encontró con el puño del peliplata implantado en su abdomen. Las féminas del lugar abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, Gray tenía una idea del porque aquello, ya que el también recibió un golpe, incluso más fuerte. —El fuego arde, se descontrola, es poderoso, no se extingue fácil… por eso…—Natsu vio del como la piel de Naruto tomo la forma de escamas rojas, similar a las de el mismo en modo Dragon Force, los ojos también cambiaron, ahora eran verdes esmeraldas que brillaban. Naruto abrió la boca un poco y soltó un pequeño aliento de fuego naranja, este no era como el fuego de Natsu, este era otro. —Por eso tuve que darte este golpe, lo siento Natsu-san—La piel regreso a ser la de antes, pero los ojos quedaron allí mismos. Naruto se disculpó con Natsu luego de terminar eso, regreso el puño hacia atrás y dejo que Natsu respirara un poco.

—…—Natsu solamente estaba recuperando el aire que se le había sido quitado, unos segundos después ya estaba un poco mejor que antes. —¡Naruto! —Natsu trato de darle un puño envuelto en llamas, pero el peliplata lo detuvo como si nada, para luego el chico, abriera su boca y empezara a jalar el fuego de Natsu, apagando la llama que este tenía en su mano derecha.

—Gracias por la comida—Natsu y el resto de chicos ahora si estaban con los ojos como platos, Natsu era el único que podía comerse el fuego, pero ahora Naruto demostró todo lo contrario. —¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Pregunto a todos allí, Gajeel estaría ocupado destruyendo la enorme lacrima para ayudar a sus amigos y a los habitantes de Magnolia, Erza y Edo Erza estaban peleando, ahora solo quedaban los 6 allí reunidos.

—Escuche de uno de los subordinados del Rey, que él quiere destruir una ciudad de nombre Extalia junto con la lacrima que contiene a toda Magnolia, el impacto hará que caiga magia ilimitada para todo Edolas, pero el coste de todo eso sería la vida de muchos inocentes—Comento Wendy con seriedad y tristeza por si esas muertes se dieran.

—Extalia es una ciudad gobernada por Exceed, la raza a la cual yo y Happy pertenecemos, ellos no tienen idea de lo que va a pasar. Por eso Wendy me convenció de ayudarlos aun cuando yo no lo creía necesario—Explico ahora Charle un poco de lo que había pasado antes de que Naruto llegara hacia ellos.

—También el tal Byro nombro algo sobre cañón o algo así—Natsu trataba de recordar algo de lo que ese hombre anciano les había dicho.

—Es verdad—Wendy tomo la palabra esta vez. —Ese hombre fue el que nos extrajo nuestra magia Dragon Slayer, nombro al Cañón de la Cadena del Dragón, con el cual pretende llevar la isla en donde está la enorme lacrima y que impacte contra Extalia—Wendy tomo una actitud seria ante este hecho, esto ya de por si era muy peligroso como para dejar que suceda.

—Entonces—Naruto hablo. —Si eso es verdad, se necesitaría el decir a Extalia o a algún gobernante sobre esto, mientras que el otro grupo iría a detener el plan del Rey de usar ese artefacto, por eso, para que lo utilice deberá tener algún tipo de control, necesitaríamos buscarlo y arrebatárselo para que no se complete el plan del Rey—Explico Naruto con su rostro neutro y carente de emociones.

—Eso es verdad—Exclamo un seria Natsu.

—Haber—Naruto siguió hablando. —Natsu-san, Lucy-san y Gray-san tendrán que ir a por el artefacto de detonación o a detener al rey. Charle-san y Wendy-san tendría que ir a Extalia para que puedan advertirles de este hecho—Naruto dividió a los equipos, uno destructor y el otro comunicador.

—¿Y qué harás tú, Naruto? —Pregunto Gray al peliplata.

—Yo estaré ocupado en otro asunto—Dijo el peliplata, mirando por el agujero por donde se fue Happy. —Así que vayan rápido… por cierto—Todos esperaron un momento más. Naruto se acercó hacia Wendy y se puso de cuclillas, para luego darle un golpecito en la frente con sus dedos índice y con el medio, haciendo que la pequeña Wendy se sobara la frente por el pequeño dolor que tenía en esa parte. La piel de Naruto se tornó algo azulada y blanquecina, sus ojos regresaron a ser plateados, pero en medio del iris, se formó un pequeño anillo de color celeste, dándole un toque exótico a los ojos del peliplata. La piel regreso a su estado normal de siempre, pero sus ojos se quedaron que estaban. —Gracias por eso—Agradeció el peliplata. —Ahora vayan a por sus respectivas misiones—Naruto se levantó y espero a que todos se fueran del lugar.

Los demás no dijeron nada y solamente se marcharon rápidamente de allí para parar los planes del Rey de Edolas y ayudar a sus amigos.

Una pequeña flama naranja apareció en la frente del peliplata, además de que sus manos fueron envueltos en el mismo tipo de llamas. Del techo apareció lo que se podía describir como una aberración en toda la palabra, cabeza desfigurada, cuencas sin ojos, sangre negra saliendo de allí y de su boca. El color de la piel era morado/oscuro, sus manos tenían garras muy afiladas y que liberaban un líquido verdoso de ellas, sus patas eran como las de una cabra, en sus espaldas tenía un par de alas de hueso, pero que aún se podían ver la carne y los gusanos que estaban en ella.

— **¡Rrrrrrraaaaaaagggghhhh!** —El ser soltó un rugido algo tétrico y poderoso.

Naruto solamente abrió su boca un poco, soltando un aliento helado que se veía claramente, esta pelea no iba a ser fácil para nada, si se enfrentó a la mujer esa con algo de dificultad y gano al momento de llevar su poder al extremo, pues aquí iba a ser otro caso, ya que este ser irradiaba un poco algo más grande que el de la mujer a la cual él y Gajeel habían enfrentado anteriormente.

Esta vez, iba a ser más difícil que antes.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

 **5 pm – Reino de Edolas**

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 4 horas desde que todo esto había empezado.

Mientras Naruto se quedó atrás a pelear con esa cosa que había aparecido en frente de él, el resto de magos marcharon hacia sus propios destinos.

Charle había desplegado sus alas y con Wendy sujeta a ella, ambas emprendieron el viaje hasta Extalia. No sería fácil y lo sabían bien, convencer a toda una ciudad llena de Exceed y, sobre todo, que estos crean a los humanos seres inferiores a ellos, que solo servían para ser esclavos y servirlos a ellos como si fueran Dioses, pues estaba muy difícil aquello. Charle solamente lo hacía por Marl y Lucky, ambos Exceed le caían bien por no juzgarlos por lo que habían hecho y de que bando estaban, por esa misma razón acepto el ayudarlos a todos, si no fuera por las palabras de Wendy y por pensar en esos dos Exceed, por ella que Extalia solamente caiga en el olvido, pero eso tampoco quería decir que iba a dejar a toda Magnolia morir, eso jamás dejaría que pasara.

Happy los alcanzo a medio camino, Gajeel podía con ese hombre pantera corpulento y con aquella enorme espada, Happy supo que ese era un Exceed, lo que no sabía era del como hizo para tomar aquella forma humana. Dejo a Gajeel que peleara con él, ya que el pelinegro nombraba algo de: "Tengo que llevarte conmigo para que seas mi compañero" o, "No dejare que este gato se me escape", esas cosas fue lo que nombraba el pelinegro, así que mejor lo dejo y siguió a Charle junto a Wendy, a las cuales las vio pasar a lo lejos así que no dejaría que ellas solas cargaran con toda una ciudad llena de arrogantes gatos.

Llegaron a Extalia, ahora les tocaba el momento de convencerlos a todos para que escaparan de la isla antes de que la otra impactara con esta. La enorme lacrima que estaba siendo jalada por esa enorme cadena salida del interior del castillo, Fausto había activado el sistema DTE, los encargados de interrumpir ese plan tendrían que ser rápidos para que detengan el avance de la lacrima. Charle tomo la palabra, siempre estoica y seria ante todo momento, la multitud de Exceed se empezaban a reunir alrededor de ellos tres, miraban a Wendy como si fuera una esclava o alguien inferior a ellos, pero nadie le prestaba atención a aquello y Charle solamente se dedicaba a explicar lo que los humanos de abajo estaba queriendo hacer, todo eso era apoyado por palabras de Wendy y también de Happy, para que así les creyeran más rápido y evacuen o que los ayuden a detener la lacrima que se acercaba a ellos.

Ninguno de los Exceed termino creyéndoles.

Unos niños Exceed, pocos de los cuales no habían sido quitados por la reina para aquel plan, empezaron a abuchear y a lanzarles piedras a los tres que estaban en frente. Los adultos lanzaban palabras groseras a los "renegados" y a la chica de "clase baja". Wendy protegía a Charle de que le tocara una piedra, Charle estaba soltando lágrimas de ira y miedo. Ira contra esos gatos, miedo por lo que le pueda pasar a su amiga Wendy, la peliazul solamente recibía los golpes en su cuerpo, dándole palabras reconfortantes y de aliento a su amiga, dándoles palabras para que no decaiga en la ira y pierda la esperanza en los Exceed; palabras para que no los abandonara a su suerte.

El Exceed Nadi intercedió por ellos, apoyándolos, ya que no vio llegar a Nichiya por ningún lado, asimilando que algo le paso o algo le hicieron los humanos de abajo, aquello lo orillo a apoyar a los "renegados", incluso el mismo estaba recibiendo los golpes con las piedras, soltando lágrimas, pero sin dejar de hablar o de mover su pata, eso nunca lo dejo de hacer y nunca dejaría de ayudar a estos jóvenes que solo querían el bien para todos los Exceed.

La Reina Shagotte había hecho aparición en aquella escena cruel. Ella tenía una mirada triste por ver lo que estaba pasando. Los Exceed creían que su Diosa venía a acabar con los "renegados" de una vez por todas, pero grata fue la sorpresa al saber que no era así. Todos vieron que su supuesta Diosa, era solamente una Exceed más, como ellos mismos, con las mismas características y con los mismos sentimientos. Ella y los ancianos explicaron todo, del porque se les quito los huevos a todos ellos, de que su Reina nunca fue una Diosa, todo era un cuento hecho por los ancianos, para que los demás Exceed no refutaran ante ella por cosas innecesarias, algo de lo cual estaban sumamente arrepentidos.

Charle encaro a la Reina, pidiéndole explicaciones para todo lo que ella y sus amigos tuvieron que sufrir, lo que había hecho la Reina y los mismos ancianos no tenía perdón ante nada. Shagotte en verdad estaba muy arrepentida por sus pecados, ella se puso de rodillas y tomo prestada la espada que Nadi cargaba en ese momento, enseñándosela a Charle, para que acabara con su vida y que tomara venganza por todo lo que ella había hecho, por todo el mal que había causado a los corazones de todo el mundo Exceed. Todos soltaban lagrimas por lo que estaba pasando, nadie quería que su Reina terminara muriendo y los dejara solo, nadie quería eso.

Al final Charle hizo a un lado la espada, haciendo a un lado todo este asunto, ella no estaba aquí para perdonar, sino para que los Exceed se marcharan de esta ciudad cuanto antes.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Natsu junto con Gray estaban ocupados con sus respectivas peleas. Natsu con Hughes y Gray con Sugarboy. Lucy se marchó hacia el interior del castillo para poder detener el plan del Rey cuanto antes posible. Pero ella se había encontrado con una niña con un rostro casi de perrito, pero se fijó bien y ella tenía lastimadas sus pies y cuerpo, como si algún tipo de fuego la haya quemado gravemente, también se fijó en el hecho de que tenía una llave en sus manos, una llave dorada y algo grande. La niña se presentó como Coco, diciendo que esta era la llave que serviría para apagar el sistema DTE y también le pidió de favor que salvaran a Phanter Lily, que no lo dejaran morir.

Salvarían a todos los que pudieran. Coco y Lucy empezaron a correr para poder escapar de Byro, el cual estaba buscando la llave para poder llevársela al Rey. Coco podía correr rápidamente, pero luego de que el Rey Fausto terminara por dañar sus pies, pues ahora le dolía mucho y no podía correr rápido, le dolía mucho.

Lucy se hizo cargo desde allí, llamando a Tauro, pero Byro lo derroto rápidamente, algo que hizo a Lucy invocar a otro espíritu, siendo la que apareció Virgo, ella usando Spica Hole entero de un solo golpe a Byro en el suelo y mandándolo hasta lo más bajo del suelo de concreto mismo.

—Eh terminado mi trabajo Princess—Comento monótonamente la pelirosa vestida de Maid. Lo de Princesa llamo la atención de Coco, pensaba que Lucy era una princesa en Earthland o algo por el estilo. —¿Ahora es momento de recibir mi castigo? —Pregunto regresando a ver a la rubia.

—¡Noooo-…! —Lucy iba a seguir de largo con ese rotundo NO, pero del techo termino apareciendo Naruto, el cual logro caer del pie en el suelo, siendo arrastrado unos metros hasta estar en frente de Coco y de Lucy, Virgo estaba algo confundida, ya que nunca había visto a ese chico, pero cuando vio la marca de Fairy Tail, pues tendría que ser un mago de dicho gremio. —¿Naruto? —Pregunto confundida la rubia, miro bien al chico y este estaba con sangre que salía de su boca, su camisa estaba toda destrozada, estaba sucia y apenas servía para ser usada. —¿¡Pero que te paso!? —Pregunto preocupada por el estado del peliplata.

—Lu-Lucy-san—La rubia se sorprendió, esta era la primera vez que Naruto tartamudeaba, aunque sea un poquito. —Manténganse detrás de mí—Naruto regreso a ver a la rubia, su rostro, aunque estaba totalmente demacrado y ensangrentado, aún seguía siendo monótono, algo que llamo la atención de Virgo. —Quédense atrás y aléjense rápidamente—Naruto estaba retrocediendo un poco, no por miedo, sino para que las demás siguieran su misma acción cuanto antes.

—¿Q-Qué está pasando? —Pregunto desconcertada Coco.

 **Fiiiiuuuuuaaaaaa…**

Un rayo oscuro apareció desde el techo, su destino era la niña que estaba desconcertada por todo esto, pero antes de que el rayo llegara a la cabeza de la niña, Naruto se metió en medio y abrió su boca para comerse el rayo por completo. Esa acción hizo que la niña cayera al suelo asustada, siendo sujetada por Virgo antes de que tocara el suelo, Naruto por su parte se puso de rodillas y escupió un montón de sangre de su boca, el rayo no estaba en su sistema, ni mucho menos este tan poderoso y podrido.

—¿¡Acaso creyeron que podían escapar!? —Del lugar en donde había sido incrustado Byro, apareció el mismo, solo que ahora estaba convertido en un tipo de pulpo gigante, con su misma cara y sonrisa marcada en su cara. —¡Ahora verán! —Cuando Byro estaba por tomar a Coco, el pulpo ya estaba volando por las paredes que estaban a su izquierda, el anciano convertido en pulpo termino chocando muchas veces contra todos los muros, haciendo que terminara inconsciente luego de casi un sinfín de golpes en la cabeza que había recibido, fue derrotado fácilmente por: esa cosa.

—…—Esa cosa regreso su mirada hacia los demás chicos que estaban debajo de él, ya que estaba volando con sus dos alas. A esa cosa le faltaban un brazo y una pierna, tenía muchas quemaduras en su cuerpo, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera débil o algo así.

—¿Q-Q-Q-Que e-e-es e-esa co-cosa? —Lucy empezó a retroceder del puro miedo, Coco la seguía del mismo modo, Virgo se mantuvo estoica como siempre, Naruto seguía a Virgo en el mismo barco.

— _"Es hora de acabar con esto"_ —Naruto pensó muy seriamente aquello, se levantó de donde estaba, para luego empezar a caminar con algo de dificultad hacia el frente, una vez estuvo en frente de una confundida Virgo, Naruto miro de forma monótona a esa cosa, el cual captaba un poco lo que iba a ser su enemigo, así que el ser empezó a abrir su boca a medidas descomunales, llegando a formar un O perfecta, pero que la boca se iba abriendo más y más. —Si un elemento no te puede derrotar…—Naruto hablo fríamente. —Tal vez la mezcla de 4 elementos pueda contigo—Naruto abrió su boca de forma desmedida, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y brillaban fuertemente, su sello mágico apareció y de allí salió disparado un torrente de llamas azuladas que tenían como fin destruir a su enemigo.

 **Ffffuuuuuuuaaaaaaaggggggggggggggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…**

El choque no provoco una explosión, sino parecía como si ambos ataques se unieran y pelearan para poder ganar terreno e ingresar al sistema de su enemigo y destruirlo por dentro, para que así no quede nada de nada del que una vez peleo el uno con el otro.

Lucy y Coco estaban sumamente sorprendidas por lo que estaba pasando allí delante de ellas, solamente que el poder que estaban expulsando era abrumador, pero los pequeños sellos mágicos morados e incompletos que estaban en frente de ellas, las estaban protegiendo. Ese segundo sello mágico de Naruto estaba protegiendo a Virgo, Lucy y a Coco, para que ninguna salga lastimada y sufran algún percance por su culpa.

Virgo estaba viendo del como el ataque del peliplata estaba perdiendo terreno poco a poco, además de ver como el chico estaba cerrando su boca poco a poco. La pelirosa estaba viendo como Naruto estaba expulsando sangre de la comisura de sus labios, sus labios estaban partidos, ensangrentados y destrozados, todo por culpa de abrir su boca a un tamaño desmedido. Naruto alzo ambas manos hacia arriba, esto le costaría mucho si no lo hacía mucho más rápido que el ser que estaba en frente. Una vez sus manos estaban cerradas en forma de tubo, cerro su boca y expulso un fuerte y rápido soplido por su boca, el sello mágico se encargó de generar más poder en eso, ahora estaba mucho más concentrado que el anterior ataque, así que sería algo fácil el concentrarse en un solo lugar para acabar con su enemigo mortal.

El ataque fue rápido, fuerte e hizo lo que pudo, a una velocidad más rápida que la misma luz.

 **BBBOOOMMMM…**

El cuerpo de aquel ser se inflo como un globo, para segundos después termine explotando fuertemente, haciendo que el lugar en donde estaban se tiñera de un color negro, que una que otra visera se quedara por allí y no olvidemos las extremidades y los huesos también.

Naruto solo cerro los ojos y espero a que su 1% de magia se encargara de hacer que sus heridas se regeneren lo más rápido que puedan. Segundos después estaba como nuevo, solo que su fuerza estaba algo decaída, su magia estaba baja, su ropa estaba destrozada y manchada de sangre oscura, su cara estaba toda manchada y sucia.

—Abran paso—Una voz se escuchó a las espaldas de los chicos. —Y, me llevo esto—Sugarboy termino por tomar la llave que Coco tenía en sus manos, para luego salir corriendo en otra dirección.

—¡Aun lado! —Ahora fue el turno de Gray de pasar por al lado de ellos, el pelinegro estaba siguiendo al rubio para acabarlo de una vez por todas y, también recuperar la llave que se les había sido arrebatado, no por nada ese rubio tomaría la llave si no fuera importante.

—Sera mejor seguirlo y conseguir esa llave cuanto antes—Naruto tomo la palabra y empezó a correr en dirección a donde se fue Gray y el rubio, su cuerpo estaba un poco recuperado, podía usarlo si no requería hacer esfuerzo físico mayor o usar su magia. —Vamos—Naruto regreso a ver a las chicas, las cuales estaban aun en shock, menos Virgo.

—Yo me haré cargo de esto—La pelirosa tomo a ambas chicas como si fueran un costal de papas. —Vamos rápido, Naruto-san—Virgo le dirigió la palabra al peliplata, el cual la miro de forma monótona, mirada que fue regresada por la chica.

Sin más que decir ambos empezaron a correr en dirección a donde se fueron los otros dos. Segundos después apareció Natsu, el cual estaba echando fuego de su boca, le costó derrotar a Hughes, pero al final lo termino derrotando usando su poder de Dragon Slayer, ahora estaba buscando a los demás, se vino siguiendo a Gray y ahora no sabía por dónde se había ido.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

—Ahora mismo, crearas una nueva llave y activaras el cañón—El Rey Fausto miraba de forma fría a Gray, el cual estaba contra la espada y la pared. —O, tus amigos morirán—Edo Erza y los soldados apuntaron con sus armas a los amigos de Gray.

Naruto, Natsu, Coco y Lucy eran aquellos a los cuales los soldados y la pelirroja estaba apuntando sus armas hacia ellos. Gray miraba esto de forma impotente, logro derrotar a Sugarboy, destruyo la llave ya que el con su magia Ice Make podía crear una nueva llave que serviría para desactivar aquel cañón, pero la llega de Knightwalker los puso en un aprieto sumamente serio, ya que ella simplemente los derroto a todos sin siquiera sudar, claro, los tomo desprevenidos, Naruto y Lucy no estaban a su 100%, Natsu era idiota, la niña Coco estaba gravemente lastimada y nadie podía hacer nada, el mismo cayo en la trampa de la pelirroja y ahora todos estaban atrapados y sin ninguna escapatoria. El pelinegro estaba siendo chantajeado para activar el cañón y hacer que el disparo se lograse.

— _"Maldición"_ —Pensó muy frustrado el pelinegro, encaminándose hacia donde se tenía que introducir la llave. — _"En ese preciso momento desviare el cañón hacia otra dirección, así los planes del Rey se arruinarán"_ —Ese pensamiento estaba cruzando por el chico, ya al menos tenía un plan de contingencia, solo esperaba que funcionara.

Gray llego a su destino, con su Ice Make: Llave, creo una llave del mismo tipo que la anterior, la introdujo en el agujero y luego hizo el giro respectivo, cuando ya hizo aquello, trato de hacer mover la llave en otra dirección para que el rayo no fuera a impactar entre las dos islas flotantes que eran la lacrima y Extalia. Pero ese plan no se pudo realizar, ya que Gray no pudo girar la llave más de la cuenta y su plan resulto un fracaso.

—¡Hajajajaja! —Fausto empezó a soltar una enorme carcajada al ver que su plan de tantos años al fin se iba a ser realidad.

Un rayo azul salió disparado desde la punta del cañón, cañón que era la punta del castillo. El rayo azul fue a dar en la espalda de la isla lacrima, los dos peleadores que estaban allí sintieron eso y dejaron de pelear, Lily se sorprendió por lo que estaba haciendo el Rey Fausto, el aún estaba allí, pero aun así, el Rey lanzo el rayo, lo mataría y ahora a su rival; Gajeel, la pelea que tuvo con el pelinegro fue algo que disfruto, pero ahora que el Rey lanzo ese rayo hacia ellos, era mejor salir de la isla antes de que chocara con Extalia, a la cual veía delante de ella, pero el Exceed transformado también podía ver a múltiples luces o "aves" que venían hacia la isla, sonrió un poco, la Reina y todos los Exceed, venían para detener el avance de la isla lacrima.

"Edo" Erza se estaba acercándose al Rey Fausto, ahora que el Rey no tenía a sus guardias más fuertes, esta era una buena oportunidad para destruir el cañón, no sabían cómo detenerlo, así que era mejor destruir entes de que siga disparando ese rayo que empujaba a la isla lacrima hacia Extalia.

Erza invoco una de sus muchas espadas y tomo al desprevenido Rey, el cual sintió el frío metal en su garganta. —¡Chicos, destruyan en cañón ahora! —Ordeno rápidamente, los soldados que estaban custodiando a los de Earthland y a Coco fueron golpeados por ellos mismo para liberarse, mientras Erza se encargaba de amenazar a los soldados con matar al Rey. —¡Un paso en falso y su Rey será historia! —La pelirroja Scarlet miraba de forma amenazante a todos los soldados que no sabían que hacer ante esto.

Natsu ya estaba con sus puños envuelto en llamas, cuando se iba a lanzar a los golpes contra todo el artefacto, el techo termino por ser destruido. Una roca golpeo a Natsu y lo aturdió, el resto pudo esquivarlo y algunos soldados fueron aplastados por alguno que otro concreto de roca. Del techo apareció Edo Erza, la cual estaba muy seria y con un rostro amenazante, con su lanza en mano, bajo hasta chocar con la espada de la pelirroja que dejo ir a Rey para que ella pueda bloquear el golpe.

—…—Coco hizo un pitido con sus labios, para segundos después, del mismo agujero en el techo, apareció un Legion, que se posó en frente de la niña con rostro de cachorrito. —¡Vamos magos de Earthland, escapemos cuanto antes! —Exclamo Coco con seriedad, ella dio un salto hacia la espalda del gran Legion, le dolieron sus pies, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Naruto tomo a Lucy entre sus brazos, para luego dar un salto y dejar a una avergonzada rubia en la espalda del Legion, Gray llego luego de ellos, Natsu apenas y se estaba subiendo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Erza dio un fuerte jalón del cabello de la Edo pelirroja, ella le jalo el cabello e hizo que la cabeza de la pelirroja golpeara contra su rodilla, aturdiéndola por completo. El Legion escupió un poco de fuego para alejar a los soldados, una vez la pelirroja estuviera en la espalda del Legion, Coco le ordeno que saliera volando de allí. Natsu ya estaba sufriendo por el mareo del transporte.

—Gracias por sacarnos de allí, Coco—Agradeció la rubia de pechos grandes. —¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora? —Pregunto curiosa la Heartfilia.

—No fue nada, se los debo—Contesto a lo dicho la pequeña niña. —Quiero salvar a Lily-san, no dejare que muera en la colisión de ambas islas—Contesto a la ultimo dicho por la rubia, la niña no dejaría que la persona que la trato bien, muriera por las malas decisiones tomadas por el Rey.

—Guaaggg—Natsu estaba aguantándose las ganas de soltar todo lo que comió. —A-A-Apu-Apúrense e-e-e-en lle-llegar—Pidió el pelirosa, ya no quería estar sufriendo por estar volando junto con este Legion.

—¿Qué son esas luces? —Pregunto Coco con curiosidad, mirando al frente en donde estaba la isla siendo empujada, pero más delante de todo eso, estaban muchas luces que parecían estrellas, luces que se estaban acercando hacia ellos y la isla lacrima.

—Son gatos—Lo dicho por Naruto llamo la atención de todos. —Gatos con alas—Ahora el resto si sabían de quien era, menos Naruto, ya que él no sabía el termino con el cual se los llamaba a los gatos con alas.

—El termino Exceed, les queda mejor—Todos se pusieron en guardia al momento de escuchar aquella voz desconocida, Coco si reconocía la voz y busco a su dueño, encontrándoselo segundos después volando a su lado izquierda. Lily estaba volando con sus alas y con un brazo estaba ayudando a Gajeel a llegar al Legion.

—¡Lily-san! —Coco exclamo con alegría, sus lágrimas demostraban lo feliz que estaba por ver que Lily sano y salvo. —Me alegro de que se encuentre bien—Una vez Lily y Gajeel estuvieran encima del Legion, la niña se lanzó a darle un abrazo cariñoso a su amigo gatuno, el cual se acarició la cabeza.

—Ya, ya, calma Coco, estoy bien—Lily hablaba de forma reconfortante, intentando hacer calmar las lágrimas de la niña, no le gustaba que ella llorara. Coco se fue calmando poco a poco, estaba feliz de ver a su amigo, pero los problemas aun no terminaban y eso era malo.

—…—Mientras el resto estaba prestando atención a los Exceed y a los recién llegados, Naruto estaba ocupado en algo, intentaba llamar a su espada Destructor, pero el costo sería mucho, correría el riesgo, con tal de cortar la cadena y destruir el cañón para dejar de empujar a la isla lacrima contra Extalia, el coste; la destrucción de su sello mágico menos fuerte; el segundo sello mágico de color morado. Naruto solamente miro hacia abajo del Legion, todos estaban ocupados intentando idear un plan para detener el avance de la isla, mientras que Natsu estaba ocupado intentando no marearse mucho. En la mano derecha de Naruto apareció su segundo sello mágico, siendo este el de color morado e incompleto, era en versión más pequeña, pero seguía siendo la misma. Su espada Destructor estaba saliendo de ella, con su filo había quebrado el sello mágico, poco a poco fue saliendo hasta que solo faltaba el mango, el mango de la espada salió y el sello mágico termino por ser destruido y; nunca más volvería a funcionar. —(Suspiro) **Gōsutokatto (Corte Fantasmal)** —Naruto dio un salto de fe.

Con un poco de impulso gracias al rugido del Dragón del Cielo, Naruto logro llegar hacia donde estaba la enorme cadena que estaba llevando y sujetando a la isla lacrima. El peliplata incrusto su espada en la cadena y fue bajando la espada hacia abajo, la espada traspasaba a la cadena como si fuera un holograma, cortándolo mientras Naruto iba corriendo hacia abajo, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente bajo, Naruto dio un corte horizontal a la cadena, la cual empezó a tener grietas de luces blancas por toda su estructura.

—¡Miren, algo le pasa a la cadena! —Exclamo Lucy, haciendo que todos miraran a la cadena y era cierto, múltiples grietas empezaron a formarse, como si la cadena fuese a romperse y, no se equivocaban en aquello.

Segundo después se pudo ver del como la cadena se fue convirtiendo den alguna especia de niebla blanca, pero lo bueno de todo era que la cadena ya no estaba sosteniendo a la isla para que llegara a su destino, lo malo era que el rayo aún seguía y que la isla lacrima ya tenía a su destino trazado quiera o no. Pero los que estaban encima de Legion se preguntaban qué era lo que había pasado a la cadena o, que o quien fue el que provoco aquella rotura o acción.

 **BOOMM, BOOOM, BBOOOOOOMMMM…**

Se escucharon explosiones en la capital, todos giraron y vieron del como el cañón que estaba expulsando aquel rayo, estaba siendo destruido y convertido en la misma neblina en la que se convirtió la cadena de Dragón. Todos se fijaron mejor en lo que estaba volando por allí, viendo que se trataba de Naruto expulsando un rugido similar a la que Wendy, algo que llamo la atención de lo que no sabían de ese hecho, Naruto era o quién sabe si era un Dragon Slayer, pero se asemejaba a uno, así que se podría catalogarlo como tal.

—¡El rayo dejo de existir! Guuuaaaaggg—Natsu grito con alegría, pero se fue corriendo hacia la cola del Legion y vomito desde allí todo lo que ya no quería estar en su interior, expulsándolo como si fuera un fregadero de agua o algo por el estilo.

—Pero el caso es…—Gray tomo la palabra. —Que la isla lacrima no se detiene—Todos vieron ese hecho, la isla lacrima no dejo de moverse y seguía con el mismo ritmo de velocidad hacia Extalia y de donde estaban viniendo todos los Exceed.

 **Soundtrack – Naruto Shippuden – Theme**

—¡Tenemos que detenerlo! —El grito de Happy llamo la atención de los chicos que estaban en frente. Happy llego lo más rápido que pudo al Legion y vio a sus amigos y otros conocidos. —Tenemos que detener la lacrima, no podemos dejar que choque contra Extalia—Happy estaba algo tristeza, si no se detenía la lacrima, muchas vidas se perderían.

—Entonces abra que detenerla—Gajeel hablo. —¡A como dé lugar! —Todos vieron lo determinado que estaba el Slayer, ellos no se rendieran tan fácilmente.

—¡Hay que detener su avance! —Coco guió a su Legion hacia el frente en donde estaba la lacrima, haciendo que el Legion usara su cabeza para intentar detener el avance.

—¡No dejaremos que la isla colisione! —Charle junto con Wendy hicieron aparición en frente, Charle estaba ayudando a Wendy a volar y a empujar hacia el frente. —¡Lo detendremos! —Dijeron ambas al unisono, Wendy se sujetó de la roca de la isla, Charle se hizo a un lado e intento empujar con todas sus fuerzas. La peliazul por otro lado, usaba su Rugido del Dragón del Cielo para intentar ayudar en algo.

—¡Nuestro hogar no será destruido! —Más Exceed llegaron al lugar, cada uno tomando su lugar en lo ancho de la roca lacrima, empujando, aleteando todo lo que sus cuerpos y magia le dieran.

—¡No morirá ningún inocente! —Otro grupo de Exceed llego a escena, en ese grupo estaban la Reina y los demás ancianos y Exceed, cada uno de ellos dando lo que puedan para detener la isla.

—¡Estoy encendido! —Natsu se lanzó del Legion e hizo lo mismo que Wendy, expulsado fuego de su boca para poder ayudar.

—¡Ágamos esto! —Gajeel copio la misma acción que los otros dos Slayer, ya que al no poder volar como los Exceed, ellos al menos encontraron una buena forma de ayudar y colocar de su poder en esto.

—¡Ahhhhh! —Erza se colocó su Armadura del Cielo y también empujaba con los Exceed y amigos, dando cada gramo de su fuerza en intentar detener a la isla.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —Gray hizo lo mismo que los Slayer, expulsando una ventisca fría hacia atrás y dar impulso al Legion para que no dejara de volar y perdiera su soporte en el aire.

—¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! —Todos gritaban con mucho esfuerzo, gritando para no perder la fuerza, para no perder la esperanza. Cada uno luchaba en intentar hacer parar la isla, solo faltaba poco para que estaba colisione con Extalia, no dejarían jamás que eso pasara, no dejarían que el mal triunfara esta vez. Ahora todos estaban unidos, apoyando una misma causa, dándose fuerzas el uno al otro, dando todo y dejando todo de sí mismos en esta acción que salvaría muchas vidas y detendría el mal.

La isla lacrima toco la tierra de Extalia, pero no llegaba a más, ya que los Slayer y todo aquel que era humano, estaba usando sus piernas para detenerlo en ese lugar, usaban sus máximas fuerzas. Todos ellos estaban gritando por el dolor que les estaba causando a sus cuerpos, no se rendirían, aun sin piernas ellos no dejarían de pelear para ayudar, no dejarían que las vidas que no tenían nada que ver aquí, murieran.

Poco a poco el avance de la isla estaba menguando, un poco había empujado a la isla Extalia, pero la isla lacrima nunca llego a tocar o a unirse con la tierra de los Exceed, ya que, ellos, junto con los humanos que estaban allí, lograron detenerlo, estaban muy cansados, demasiado, pero estaban felices, habían logrado detener el avance de la enorme isla, lograron salvar su tierra, lograron salvar a sus amigos, lograron salvar a muchas vidas inocentes. Ellos, detuvieron los planes del Rey de Edolas.

—Ahhhhhh—Erza soltó un salgo suspiro, se envolvió en su armadura tradicional y se sentó encima del Legion, estaba muy exhausta y no era la única, los demás también estaban muy cansados, pero felices, dieron todo de si y lograron aquel objetivo por el cual estaban luchando.

—Lo… ¡LO LOGRAMOS! —Todos los Exceed exclamaron al unísono al ver que lograron detener la isla, todos estaban felices y cansados, cada quien lloraba, otros suspiraban, otros se reían por esto, otros solamente mantenían la calma, pero unas pequeñas sonrisas adornaban sus labios, este logro lo hicieron todos, Exceed y humanos, nadie discrimino a nadie y; nunca más lo harían.

 **Soundtrack End.**

 **GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR…**

El enorme rugido los distrajo de su celebración reciente. Cada uno se fue acercando hacia las orillas de la isla para poder apreciar que fue aquel rugido o que fue lo que lo produjo. Una vez cerca de la orilla, todos pudieron apreciar al enorme castillo que estaba a la lejanía de ambas islas flotantes, solo que para segundos después todo el castillo se venga abajo, haciendo que cada soporte se destruyera, levantando una enorme cortina de humo en el proceso.

Los habitantes de la ciudad central hace mucho que ya no estaban en la isla, los constantes ataques y explosión hicieron que los humanos de allí se retiraran de la ciudad antes de morir aplastados o por algún ataque cruzado entre el enemigo y sus defensores, los cuales eran el Reino en su totalidad, contra unos magos traídos de Earthland.

Sorprendentemente para ellos, un gremio oscuro vino a ayudar en todo está evacuación apresurada, siendo aquel gremio oscuro; Fairy Tail. Algo que les hizo abrir los ojos a las personas fue el hecho de que ellos los ayudaban sin pedir nada a cambio, señalando que lo hacían porque había personas en peligro, personas inocentes no tenían que morir hoy en día por esta terrible catástrofe. Juzgaron mal a estas personas, esos jóvenes usaban la poca magia que tenían en sus armas para rescatar a las personas que estaban atrapadas y llevarlas a un lugar seguro, eso era de admirar, ellos estaban dando sus vidas por las demás. En verdad juzgaron muy mal, a estos chicos.

—Gracias por salvar a mi hija—Agradeció una mujer con ropas algo sucias, ropas de alta calidad que estaban sucias. La mujer agracio a Lucy Ashley por traer de regreso a su querida hija, la cual quedó atrapada en su casa incendiándose.

—No hay de que, ahora vayan con los demás y ellos las guiaran hacia un lugar seguro—Ordenó la rubia de forma seria, pero trato de ser algo suave por ver a la niña que estaba sonriéndole a ella.

—¡Gracias por salvarme, nee-chan! —La rubia solo sonrió un poco más por esas palabras dichas por la niña que estaba con su madre. Unos segundos después la señora se marchó y la niña le decía que era fuerte y que la admiraba, algo nuevo llego a la rubia en ese momento: confianza.

— _"¿Qué habrá sido ese fuerte rugido?"_ —Se pregunto mentalmente la rubia, ya que hace segundos atrás se oyó un fuerte rugido de algún tipo de bestia, pero ahora no se oía nada, solamente que el castillo se fue para abajo y que ahora lo cubría una inmensa cortina de polvo. — _"Sea lo que haya sido, no me agrada este sentimiento de miedo"_ —Ella solo chasqueo la lengua ante este sentimiento, era verdad que sentía miedo cuando estaba Erza Knightwalker cazándolos a cada rato, pero ahora, ahora este miedo se multiplicaba por 10 veces más peor.

 **GGGGGGGRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR…**

De nuevo sonó aquel mismo rugido, pero esta vez la enorme cortina de polvo termino dispersándose al momento de que aquel fuerte ruido sonase. De la nube de polvo salió un enorme Dragón plateado, de unos 30 metros de alto, sus ojos rojos brillaban como si fuesen rubíes, claramente se veía que el Dragón era uno mecánico, pero el poder que liberaba se comparaba con la de un Dragón de Earthland, un ser lleno de poder que podría destruir todo a su paso sin siquiera haber sudado una gota de sudor.

Edo Lucy se espantó por ver a ese Dragón enorme, pero lo que más le espanto era el hecho de que el Dragón se estaba encaminando hacia adelante, en donde podía ver a unos cuantos niños asustados y llorando para que los salvaran, claramente el Dragón no se iba a detener y ella no llegaría a tiempo para salvarlos de aquella horrible muerte que les esperaba siendo aplastados.

Los sentidos desarrollados de los Dragon Slayer y de los Exceed pudieron escuchar claramente el llanto que se estaba provocando, además de ver diminutamente a aquellos niños que estaban en el camino de aquel Dragón metálico que había salido del interior de castillo.

—¡Aplastara a esos niños! —Grito con horror la Slayer del Cielo, no quería ver del cómo iba a ser el desenlace de todo esto.

—¡Tenemos que ir a salvarlos! —Grito Natsu con rabia y preocupación, aunque dijera aquello, si saltaba de aquí e iba hacia el Dragón plateado, no sería una buena idea, siendo que el Dragón estaba muy lejos y él no podía volar ni mucho menos llegar a tiempo a donde estaban los niños.

Todos los que sabían de aquello miraban de forma impotente, no podían hacer nada mientras estaban cansados y no tenía el poder o la velocidad necesaria para poder llegar a donde estaban los niños y socorrerlos cuanto antes.

 **RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR…**

El Dragón plateado dejo de dar sus enormes pasos al momento de escuchar aquel rugido mucho más fuerte que la de el mismo. Cuando alzo la mirada el ser humano que estaba en el interior del Dragón plateado abrió los ojos de par en par, ya que arriba, como a unos 200 metros en el aire; estaba un Dragón dorado.

Los demás estaban conmocionados, Edo Lucy estaba con la boca hasta abajo y los ojos bien abiertos, le seguían sus compañeros de gremio y los humanos de Edolas que estaban viendo todo desde un lugar seguro. Los de Earthland sabían un poco de que se trataba aquella llegada del Dragón dorado, los Exceed estaban de la misma forma que los humanos de abajo, sus rostros en verdad se veían muy graciosos.

El Dragón dorado empezó a bajar de forma empicada hacia donde estaba aquel Dragón plateado. Una vez ya estuviera unos metros más abajo, los que estaban en la isla Extalia, pudieron ver a un chico peliblanco que estaba en la espalda del Dragón dorado, el chico parecía estar levitando de espaldas en la espalda del Dragón, los de Earthland lograron reconocer al chico albino, siendo este el mismo Naruto.

Más arriba de todo eso, a unos 800 metros en el cielo, estaba una figura humanoide, cabello negro revoltoso, ojos rojos como la sangre, piel algo pálida. Sus ropas consisten en unos zapatos blancos deportivos, pantalón negro que se apegaba un poco a sus piernas, una camisa de color rojo sin mangas era lo que tenía puesto, además encima de aquella prenda estaba una chaqueta de igual forma negra. La mitad de su rostro estaba siendo cubierta por una máscara, dejando expuestos solamente la mitad de debajo, la máscara era de un color blanco en su parte derecha y negra con detalles en blanco en su parte izquierda.

Aquel pelinegro solamente chasqueo sus dedos un poco fuertes, para segundos después el cielo se empiece a oscurecer de repente, haciendo que la luna salga a flote y que las estrellas abunden en el lugar. Esa acción de por si dejo en shock a muchos de los vivos, ya que apenas y eran como las 5 de la tarde, pero en unos segundos de los cuales ese Dragón empezó a bajar del cielo, todo el lugar se volvió de noche rápidamente, la luna salió y las estrellas ya brillaban en lo alto del cielo.

Naruto abrió sus ojos rojos, poco a poco se fue alejando de la espalda dorada del Dragón, para luego quedar levitando en el cielo por unos segundos más, para luego desaparecer en un parpadeo y llegar a donde estaban los 3 niños llorando sin parar, pero la llega repentina y mágica del albino, sorprendió a los niños que hizo que sus llantos cesaran de golpe. Se asustaron un poco por ver esos ojos rojos brillar con esta repentina noche.

—Tranquilos—La voz carente de vida del albino los asusto, pero de alguna manera; los tranquilizo. —Estoy aquí para ayudar—Naruto se acercó a los niños que no se movieron de donde estaban. El albino tomo de la mano a uno de los niños, luego a las dos niñas que estaban allí mismo, a una la estaba llevando en brazos y los otros dos estaban agarrando los dedos de Naruto. Segundos después, Naruto desapareció en un parpadeo para reaparecer en frente de una aun shockeada Edo Lucy. —Ella los llevara a un lugar seguro y en donde están sus padres—Comento Naruto, haciendo que la rubia salga de su shock al ver al Dragón y a la repentina noche. —Lucy Ashley-san, se los encargo—Naruto hizo despertar a Lucy de su asombro y le entrego a la niña en brazos y a los otros dos niños.

—Ah, etto… o-o-ok—Edo Lucy estaba algo nerviosa por ver a este chico aparecer así de la nada, pero más estaba sorprendida por el Dragón dorado y la noche repentina. —Vengan niños, los llevare a un lugar seguro—Comento ella, colocando una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante en sus labios, algo que hizo ganar la confianza de los niños mucho más rápido. —Muchas gracias por salvarlos, etto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Lucy quería agradecerle al chico que salvo las vidas de estos niños inocentes.

—¡Naruto! —Edo Lucy entro en un enorme shock al escuchar ese nombre. —¿Cómo es que trajiste a ese Dragón hasta aquí? —Pregunto un feliz y sorprendido Natsu, el cual acababa de bajarse del Legion para su buena suerte, los otros dos Slayer también bajaron, así como también Erza, Gray, Lucy y Coco, algunos Exceed también entraron en escena, la Reina y Lily eran algunos de los resaltantes.

—Los que no posean poder mágico deberían retroceder—Naruto hablo de forma monótona, no solamente era retroceder por la pelea que estaba por efectuarse entre en Dragón dorado que ya llego a tierra, superando en altura al otro Dragón con unos 10 metros, sino que también se estaban aproximando criaturas desconocidas, suerte que aquel pelinegro llego y le dio de vuelta sus poderes al máximo. —Esto se pondrá feo—Naruto y el resto vieron el momento en el cual ambos Dragones empezaron a luchar, claramente la ventaja la tenía el Dragón dorado.

—Y cuánta razón tienes—Todos los de abajo regresaron a ver al cielo, en donde estaban muchos Legion y en ellos los soldados del Reino y en un Legion; Erza Knightwalker, con un corte de cabello que la diferenciaba mucho de Erza Scarlet. —Ahora finalmente tengo la oportunidad de acabar con todas las hadas aquí presentes… que excitada estoy—Erza sintió un escalofrió al ver a su versión decir esas palabras y mostrar esa cara de éxtasis.

—¡Los que no tengan magia en su sistema háganse para atrás! —Naruto alzo la voz repentinamente, solo para segundos después en frente de él, en un parpadeo, apareció un ser negruzco y musculoso, con los ojos rojos y cabeza como la de un caballo descompuesto, en su frente tenía dos enormes cuernos muy filosos.

El ser negruzco tenía su puño listo para impactar en la cara de Naruto, el cual no pudo evitarlo y termino por recibir el enorme golpe que lo mando a volar hacia atrás, pasando por enfrente de la aun sorprendida Lucy. El resto de magos y no magos salieron volando para atrás por la fuerte presión de poder y viento que se había levantado al momento de que Naruto terminara recibiendo aquel potente golpe por parte de ese ser desconocido para los demás. Edo Lucy también tuvo el mismo destino, pero uso sus dos brazos para tomar a los niños que gritaron por el miedo gracias a ese enorme impacto de poder.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —Se pregunto Edo Erza desde su Legion, ella estaba mirando todo desde el aire, los dos Dragones seguían luchando, aunque esta vez el Dragón plateado ya no era de ese color, sino ahora era negro y del mismo tamaño que el Dragón dorado.

— **Poder** —Hablo el ser negruzco. — **¡Quiero tu poder!** —El ser negruzco no le tomo importancia los humanos débiles, él quería el poder de aquel albino, ese poder era asombroso, enorme y sabroso, lo quería para su maestra.

Naruto apareció de nuevo en frente de una algo lastimada Edo Lucy, la cual, si pudo proteger a los niños, pero estos se desmayaron por tanta impresión y onda de poder. —Lucy Ashley-san, váyase rápido de aquí, no hay tiempo—Naruto le hablo monótonamente a la rubia, la cual estaba mirando al albino y estaba soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Na-Naruto yo…—Lucy quería hablarle, decirle unas cuantas palabras, unas palabras que tenía que haberle dicho desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos y se fue corriendo rápidamente hasta cierto punto de la ya destruida ciudad, una vez estuvo cerca, lanzo a Edo Lucy al aire y ella empezó a bajar suavemente gracias a la magia del Cielo adquirida en el peliblanco, Naruto hizo su cabeza a un lado, para luego dejar pasar la enorme mano del ser negruzco, mano que termino a unos centímetros del rostro de la rubia, pero ella se salvó gracias a una enorme barrera que estaba cubriendo todo el campo de batalla, por esa razón, solo los que tenían magia podían quedarse dentro y los que no la poseían, podían salir e ingresar.

—Ahora…—Naruto se dio una voltereta hacia delante, golpeando con sus pies descalzos la cara huesuda del ser negruzco, haciendo que este se haga para atrás por el dolor de esa patada. —A pelear—Naruto se lanzó hacia el ser negruzco con su espada Destructor en mano.

Edo Lucy sabía que no tenía que ingresar, aun tenia a estos niños en sus manos, así que tenía que ir a dejarlos al refugio y; ella también tendría que quedarse atrás y solo estar de observadora, algo que no le gustaba para nada.

— _"¡Maldición!"_ —Pensaba un frustrado Fausto. Cuando intentaba apuñalar a ese Dragón con su enorme lanza, el Dragón simplemente lo evadía como si nada y terminaba por arrancarle unas cuantas partes de la coraza gracias a la enorme espada que tenía en su frente. — _"¿Qué es esa cosa?"_ —El viejo vio a las espaldas del Dragón dorado a un ser desconocido. Piel algo amarilla y putrefacta, ojos amarillos, cuernos enormes en su cabeza, dientes filosos, el ser es muy gordo y horrible, en sus manos tenía una calavera de cabra convertida en hacha y en su mano izquierda tiene un gancho hecho de huesos. — _"Sea lo que sea no me quiero meter con él"_ —Pensó con miedo el Rey Fausto, ver a esa cosa le causaba escalofríos y dudaba mucho que su invención pueda si quiera hacerle un rasguño a ese ser gordo.

El Dragón dorado se había dado cuenta desde hace chico tiempo sobre ese ser demoníaco que estaba a sus espaldas. Así que sin darse la vuelta para ver a ese ser, las 6 lanzas de sus alas ya se desplegaron rápidamente hasta acorralar al demonio gordo, segundos después el Dragón se dio vuelta y en sus fauces estaba ya envuelta por una esfera amarilla que estaba expulsando muchos rayos por donde quiera, el Dragón se dio la vuelta y lanzo el enorme y potente disparo hacia el demonio gordo, dándole de lleno y siendo intensificado por las lanzas para que la explosión y el poder sean más grandes. Unos segundos más y el demonio termino explotando desde el interior de su cuerpo, haciendo que una enorme luz se produzca al igual que una explosión fuerte.

Los que estaban fuera de la barrera miraron eso con asombro y terror, ahora comprendían el enorme poder que un Dragón poseía, esta era una muestra muy clara del poder infinito.

 **Soundtrack – "The Morphing Grid" – Brian Tyler**

—¡Maldición! —Natsu estaba luchando contra lo que parecía ser un fantasma de solo huesos, pero este fantasma era grande de unos 2 metros y era de algún tipo de perro o algo por el estilo, el caso era que sus ataques no le hacían mucho daño, pero la rapidez y garras de esa cosa estaba acabando con el pelirosa rápidamente. —¡Karyu no Hōkō! —Natsu inflo sus mejillas y lanzo su rugido de fuego, solamente para que el fantasma canino abra su enorme boca y se coma el fuego rojo que paso a ser blanco en el estómago huesudo del perro. —¡Aaaahhhhhh! —Natsu envolvió sus puños en fuego y se lanzó hacia el can, el fantasma también hizo lo mismo y se fue a pisotear a esa lombriz.

—¡Joder! —Erza estaba lanzando sus múltiples espadas de su Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo hacia esa cosa azul envuelta en una especie de armadura, pero lo que la frustraba era el hecho de que no importaba cuantas espadas le lanzase, esa cosa junto con sus 3 pares de garra de crustáceo, lograba evadir sin mayor problema todas sus armas.

Gray también estaba pasando por los mismos caminos que Natsu, pero este "perro" era de fuego, por lo que su hielo era simplemente derretido sin haberlo tocado ni una sola vez. El pelinegro ya tenía serias quemaduras por casi todo su cuerpo, de algunas quemaduras estaba ya saliendo su sangre, ese fuego era incluso más peligroso que el de Natsu, al cual podía ver a lo lejos que estaba siendo mordido en la pierna y el pelirosa soltaba un grito de dolor.

—¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! —Gray se le sumo a aquel grito, ya que el "perro" logro incrustar una de sus enormes garras en su pecho, haciendo que su piel sea perforada, sus órganos empiecen a ardes y que su sangre empezara a hervir.

Wendy estaba luchando junto con Gajeel. Para ambos era muy peligroso enfrentársele a este ser, un humanoide de armadura negra, piel roja, alas de adorno en su casco, sus ojos blancos, un par de alas pequeñas en su espalda y una enorme hacha tipo cuernos de un demonio posado en su hombro derecho. Al menos no estaban lidiando como los otros, uno a uno. Los gritos de dolor de Gray y Natsu llegaron a los oídos de la peliazul y del pelinegro.

—¡Wendy, ve a ayudarlos, yo me encargare de esto! —Le grito un sangrante y cojo Gajeel, el cual tenía su pierna derecha rota gracias al simple golpe de ese ser. —¡Ve rápido, ellos necesitan tu ayuda! —Le grito el pelinegro, viendo del como ese ser se estaba acercando a paso calmando hacia ellos dos.

—¡Pe-pero…! —Wendy también estaba herida, su ojo izquierdo hinchado y sangrante, y su brazo derecho morado lo demostraban, ambos Slayer estaban de igual forma muy mal heridas. —Ga-Gajeel-san tam-también necesita mi ayuda—Dijo muy débilmente la pequeña peliazul.

—¡No digas tonterías, solo v-…! —Gajeel no pudo terminar de hablar ya que había termino por recibir en enorme mazo en sus costillas.

 **Crack, crack, crack, crack…**

Gajeel no pudo hacer otra cosa más que escupir sangre a montones de su boca, el golpe le rompió todos los huesos de su pecho, el pelinegro no pudo más y solamente cerro los ojos por completo.

Wendy vio del como el ser de armadura termino por aparecer en frente de Gajeel y darle un fuerte golpe que le rompió muchas costillas, se preocupó bastante por el pelinegro que salió disparado hacia atrás, ella regreso a verlo, solamente para ver del como el pelinegro termino chocando con muchas casas que quedaban en pie, rompiéndolas todas en el proceso, al final el pelinegro rodo como un palo hasta quedar boca abajo y sin poder hacer nada más que quedarse allí. Tirado, como un mismo muerto.

—¡GAJEEL-SAN! —Grito Wendy con los ojos bien abierto. Ella estaba soltando lágrimas de dolor por ver a uno de sus amigos caer de esa forma, los gritos de Natsu y Gray habían cesado, haciéndole pensar el peor escenario y la peor; muerte. —¡Tuuu! —Wendy regreso al frente para ver al ser de armadura. —¡Me las pagaras! —El ser de armadura solamente no se movió para nada, incitando a la peliazul a atacarlo. —¡Tenryū no Hōkō! —Wendy cargo su Rugido en su boca, pero al momento de intentar lanzarlo hacia el ser de armadura negra, este ya estaba en frente, haciendo que el propio Rugido de la niña terminara regresando a ella misma luego de que el ser colocara su mano en frente.

 **End Soundtrack.**

La pequeña peliazul salió disparada hacia atrás como una bala, destruyendo las pocas casas que quedaron en pie luego de que Gajeel las derribara. El rostro de la niña estaba muy sangrante, con cortes por toda su cara, con su cabello cortado por muchas partes y con su camisa roja que la cubría, destrozada por completo, dejando ver su pequeño cuerpo, su pecho estaba totalmente lastimado, la sangre se encargaba de salir de todas esas heridas.

 **CRACK…**

La consciencia de Wendy regreso al momento de sentir ese horrible golpe en su espalda, además del sonoro crujido, tal parece que su columna vertebral fue totalmente destrozada. Ella termino estampándose contra una columna de concreto que estaba verticalmente en forma de lanza sin filo, la niña se estampo por completo allí y termino por sentir aquel horrible dolor.

—¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —Grito por puro dolor la pequeña niña, lagrimas ya estaban saliendo de sus ojos, lagrimas cristalinas que se mezclaban con su propia sangre.

Erza se dio cuenta de ese desgarrador grito, aunque el costado derecho de su estómago estuviera totalmente sangrante y atravesado, eso no iba a detenerla de ir a ayudar a la pequeña niña. —¡WENDY! —El grito de Erza se escuchó, rápidamente ella se dio vuelta para ir volando en dirección a donde estaba la niña y ese ser de armadura que se estaba acercando a ella lentamente con esa enorme hacha en mano. —¡Coooaaagggtttt! —Erza no recorrió ni unos 10cm cuando 3 pares de protuberancias tipo lanzas la habían atravesado su cuerpo enterró. Aquella criatura que estaba a las espaldas de la pelirroja, termino por aparecer a sus espaldas rápidamente y clavarle sus 3 pares de lanzas, dos cercas del pecho, atravesándolo por completo hacia el otro lado de la carne, dos en el estómago, y otro dos en las piernas de la pelirroja. — _"Naruto"_ —Fue el pensamiento final de la pelirroja.

La criatura que tenía atravesada sus extremidades termino por lanzar fuertemente a la mujer hacia donde estaba la niña delirando del puro dolor. La pelirroja llego a donde estaba la niña peliazul, Erza estaba boca abajo y de su cuerpo estaba saliendo mucha sangre, su Armadura del Cielo estaba destrozada en su totalidad. Wendy vio eso con mucha dificultad, su amiga pelirroja estaba ya; no, no quería decir esa palabra, ella no, ella no estaba; muerta.

Segundos después del cielo cayeron un par de sus amigos más, siendo estos Gray, el cual tenía los ojos en blanco, su cuerpo totalmente quemado y atravesado por algún tipo de colmillos, Wendy vio todo eso en el cuerpo inerte de Gray. Natsu le siguió después, pero este estaba un poco más peor, 4 agujeros estaban en todo el pecho del pelirosa, desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, le faltaba una pierna al pobre pelirosa. Ambos personajes cayeron al suelo en un ruido sordo, Gray cayo con la mirada muerta hacia el cielo y Natsu cayó cerca del inconsciente Gajeel.

 **Soundtrack – Fairy Tail – Shukumei**

—¡Gaaaahhhttt! —Lucy escupió mucha sangre de su boca al momento de ser estampada con mucha fuerza en el suelo. Ella estaba siendo sostenida por un ser de piel roja, con algunas placas negras en su pecho, en su espalda poseía una especia de coraza negra cubierta por muchos cuernos, sus ojos eran amarillos y su boca estaba siendo cubierta por muchos colmillos filosos. —A-A-A-Ay-Ayude-Ayúdenme—La rubia estaba soltando lagrimas del puro miedo que estaba sintiendo al pensar que iba a morir. No sabía que no estaba equivocada en ese hecho. —¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG! —El ser rojo termino por morder de forma horizontal a la rubia, haciendo que su estómago ahora tenga múltiples agujeros, la rubia no pudo más con el dolor y la pérdida de sangre y el dolor de todo su cuerpo, que termino por caer; muerta.

El ser rojo tomo de las piernas a la rubia y la lanzo hacia donde estaban el resto de humanos, la mitad del cuerpo de la rubia estaba totalmente inerte o, mejor dicho, todo su cuerpo estaba completamente inerte.

 **Crack…**

La rubia cayo de cabeza al suelo, rompiéndose el cuello en el proceso y caer en los pies de la peliazul. Wendy vio a la rubia, ella estaba con lágrimas secas en sus ojos cerrados, sangre saliendo aun de su boca, su cara totalmente lastimada. Vio el resto de cuerpo de la rubia, Wendy se horrorizo al ver que la rubia estaba con casi sin su mitad del cuerpo, ya que ella podía ver que, sus viseras se estaban saliendo de allí abajo en su estómago.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —La consciencia de Wendy se despertó aún más, no le importa el dolor ahora mismo, el dolor emocional y sentimental estaba que la carcomía por completo su ser. Ver a sus amigos en esta forma, de esta forma inerte, le dolió hasta en su propia alma.

Los Exceed que quedaron dentro de la barrera fueron sacados a la fuerza por la misma barrera, ya que ellos no eran aptos para lo que estaba pasando en el interior.

—¡WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA! —Charle y Happy lloraban al ver del cómo estaban sus amigos y del como sufría la peliazul, era solamente una niña y este sufrimiento, aquel dolor, aquella escena, la estaba rompiendo y haciendo que los de afuera, sufran de igual manera que ella.

Los ciudadanos tapaban los ojos de sus ojos al igual que sus oídos de sus hijos, no querían que sus niños vieran aquella escena que se miraba muy dolorosa. Los adultos estaban llorando del puro miedo, del dolor de escuchar esos gritos de aquella niña por ver a sus amigos de esa forma, todo aquello era sumamente desgarrador y doloroso.

El gremio Fairy Tail de Edolas miraba esto con los ojos bien abiertos, sus contrapartes estaban ya en el suelo, solo la pequeña Wendy estaba tirada allí, gritando y llorando como nunca, se les rompía el corazón en miles de pedazos en presenciar aquella escena y no poder hacer nada. Edo Wendy estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y con sus manos tapando su boca para no dejar salir su grito de miedo e impotencia al ver todo eso.

Edo Erza miraba eso algo neutra, pero el temblor en su cuerpo le mostraba que estaba de igual forma impotente, no sabía porque, pero sentía la necesidad de ir en su ayuda, de ayudarlos a que no sufrieran de esa forma, de no ver llorar a la niña de eso modo. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía.

 **Soundtrack End.**

5 de las 6 criaturas miraban todo eso de forma neutra, cada uno acercándose a la niña para matarla de una vez por todas y retirarse para que su señora complete el resto del trabajo que se les había encomendado.

 **Soundtrack – Katekyo Hitman Reborn – Tsuna Awakens OST**

—Nadie se mete…—Naruto apareció en un parpadeo en frente de Wendy y de las 5 criaturas que estaban al otro costado de sus amigos. —¡Con mis amigos! —Naruto hablo y luego abrió su boca y su sello mágico apareció en frente, de donde salió su Rugido de la Destrucción a todo su esplendor.

Las enormes llamas blancas salieron disparadas hacia donde estaban las 5 criaturas, la cual 2 de ellas no pudieron ser muy rápidas y terminaron por no esquivar el Rugido y terminaron por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Los otros 3 se desplegaron rápidamente, pero algunos tuvieron represalias y tenían unas quemaduras muy severas en su piel, además de que aquellas partes se estaban convirtiendo en cenizas por el poder destructor del Slayer de la Destrucción.

Un pequeño domo blanquecino se creó alrededor de los Earthland. Naruto cerro su boca un dejo salir un poco de humo, segundos después coloco sus dos palmas juntas y empezó a hablar incoherencias para los oídos de Wendy, pero ella estaba sintiéndose bien, todo su cuerpo se sentía cálido por cada palabra que Naruto decía, esa sensación de alivio estaba por cada rincón de su cuerpo, segundos después de sentir esa sensación, Naruto dejo de hablar esas palabras desconocidas.

Wendy abrió los ojos de forma lenta, aquel domo blanquecino era hermoso. Miro hacia abajo, su cuerpo estaba totalmente sanado, su ropa estaba más que nueva a su mirar. Se sorprendió por todo eso, miro al resto, Gray y Natsu ya no tenían sangre o esos agujeros por sus cuerpos, estaban más que bien, sus ropas estaban de igual forma nuevas, Gray si estaba vestido esta vez. Erza estaba con su armadura estándar de siempre, Lucy ya no tenía esa horrible parte destrozada, estaba mejor que nunca, Gajeel de igual manera, eso le saco una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio a su persona.

—Naruto—Wendy miro al frente y vio a Naruto, el cual estaba parado en frente, pero cuando ella lo llamo, se giró y la miro de forma monótona.

—Todo está bien Wendy-san, todo está bien ahora, lamento la tardanza—Naruto regreso a mirarla y también para poder disculparse por su demora. A Wendy no le importaba eso en este momento, ella estaba viendo a su héroe, al héroe de todos sus amigos, ya que Naruto llego justo a tiempo para salvarles la vida. La peliazul miraba esos ojos rojo carmesí como si fuera el mismo camino hacia su salvación, un camino de paz y tranquilidad. —Descanse, Wendy-san—A la peliazul le empezó a dar sueño, estaba cansada y el dormir un poco, sería muy reconfortante cuando despierte.

Su héroe estaba a su lado.

 **Soundtrack End.**

La piel del albino empezó a cubrirse de unas escamas de Dragón de color negro, pero no todo su cuerpo, los lugares más resaltantes fueron en su rostro, en sus brazos, piernas, pecho y espalda. Sus uñas se alargarán un poco y se convirtieron en fuertes garras, sus colmillos de igual forma crecieron un poco, su pupila se rasgó por completo para darle la forma final al; Dragon Force.

Su pantalón negro seguía algo roto en la parte final, su camisa blanca también estaba quemada en algunas partes, pero valía mucho, a fin de cuentas. Sus ojos, los cuales se mantuvieron cerrados durante el proceso de transformación, se abrieron revelando a su estado actual, uno más poderoso que antes.

El domo blanquecino se disipo y en ese preciso momento el que tenía ahora 5 patas de crustáceo apareció en frente con el fin de acabar con la vida del albino, pero este logro evadir los cortes al bloquear con su brazo envuelta en escamas, las puntas filosas no lograron traspasar la dura piel de Dragón, ni mucho menos hacerle algún tipo de rasguño. El ser de piel rojo que ataco a Lucy, apareció a su costado derecho, en donde estaba intentando darle un golpe con su puño emanando lava, pero Naruto se agacho rápidamente y dejo que pase el puño, pero el tercero, el cual ataco a Wendy y a Gajeel, apareció por debajo de la tierra y le estampo su hacha en la espalda del albino, el cual solamente escupió un poco de sangre por eso.

Rápidamente tomo de las pinzas al de 5 patas y lo estampo contra el hecha que había salido del suelo, no sin antes darle un fuerte golpe con el cuerpo del ser aquel, contra el de piel roja, el cual salió volando en otra dirección luego del impacto. Mientras que el ser de 5 patas termino estampado en el hacha con su rostro negro cubierto por aquella capucha. Naruto se recompuso rápidamente y cubrió sus manos con sus llamas blancas y golpeo severamente en la espalda al ser de 5 patas, el cual termino por ser atravesado por el hacha que estaba allí abajo. Naruto creyó que lo había eliminado, pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver que ese ser simplemente se levantó como si nada y empezó a atacarlo al igual que el dueño del hacha.

Eran muy rápidos y poderosos, le costó mucho el derrotar al que estaba luchando con él anteriormente, más sumándole al hecho de regenerar y encender esa chispa de vida en sus amigos, pues no era relativamente sencillo el hacer eso, su cuerpo estaba muy cansado por el uso excesivo de su magia, pero al final valía la pena por todo lo que había hecho. Su magia estaba por el 50% de poder total, suficiente para aguantar a que sus amigos sean evacuados y finalmente, destruir a estas cosas sin importar el coste; sin importa su vida misma.

En estos momentos los de afuera estaban aliviados por ver a los chicos que estaban peor que muertos, estar bien con la llegada y ayuda del albino. Pero ahora todo radicaba en el hecho de que el muchacho con escamas estaba peleando solo contra tres de esas cosas, las cuales eran muy rápidas, fuertes, coordinadas y, sobre todo: mortales.

 **Soundtrack – Code Geass – Madder Sky**

—Hay que ir en su ayuda—La que hablo no fue nadie más que Lucy Ashley. —¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos! —Alzo la voz, mirando a todos los integrantes de su gremio y a algunos ciudadanos, los cuales estaba temerosos. —Ellos lo dieron todo por nosotros, ahora es el momento de pagar esa deuda—La mirada de la rubia era determinada.

—¿Acaso estas loca? —Hablo Edo Gray con el cuerpo tembloso y cubierto por muchas ropas. —¡Esas cosas derrotaron y casi mataron a nuestras contrapartes! ¿¡Y ahora quieres que los ayudemos!? ¡Nos mataran sin duda alguna! —Edo Gray estaba muy asustado, no quería quedar como su lado opuesto, no señor.

—¡Deberíamos intentarlo! —De nuevo hablo la rubia. —¡Aunque sea saquemos a nuestras contrapartes de allí dentro, están en un fuego cruzado y Naruto está haciendo todo lo posible para defenderlos! —Todos vieron el momento en el cual el ser rojo iba a morder a Lucy, pero el brazo de Naruto fue el mordido, esta vez los dientes del ser rojo si traspasaron su piel escamosa. —¿¡Acaso se quedarán de brazos cruzados mientras esa pelea se intensifica!? —Naruto lanzaba su Rugido Destructor, solamente para ser mandado a volar por la enorme hacha al cielo y luego ser regresado bruscamente a tierra luego de unos severos cortes en su espalda gracias a ese ser de 5 patas.

—¿¡Que podemos hacer!? —Pregunto una desesperada y temerosa Levy. Algo que sorprendió a todos por eso, ya que Levy siempre fue ruda, pero ahora, ahora solamente era una niña asustada. —¡Somos débiles, no tenemos magia como ellos como para darles pelea! —Impotencia, era lo que ella sentía por todo esto que estaba pasando allí dentro.

—¡Tenemos nuestros artefactos con magia! —Grito Lucy, sacando su latigo de fuego con el mismo color que las llamas del albino en el interior del domo. —¡Lo usaremos, pelearemos con esto, pelearemos con lo poco que nos queda, lucharemos para salvarlos, lucharemos por todos ellos y por muchos más, no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente, nosotros somos Fairy Tail y Fairy Tail nunca de los nunca se rendirá! —Hablo Edo Lucy con una enorme sonrisa de determinación marcada en sus labios.

—Eso es verdad—Las algo tímidas palabras de Elfman llamaron la atención de todo allí. —¡Nosotros somos Fairy Tail, nosotros no nos rendiremos, somos fuertes sin importar que, somos uno, ahora y siempre! —Esa seriedad y determinación hizo que unas sonrisas aparecieran en los rostros de Droy y Jet, además de que sus dos hermanas también estaban sonriendo por ver aquella actitud nueva de su hermano.

—¡Así se habla Elfman, eso es ser un hombre! —Comento Droy, pasando su brazo por el cuello del albino. —¡Yo los apoyo, no dejare que la determinación y seriedad de Elfman se apague, así como así! —Exclamo con seriedad y con una sonrisa depredadora el pelinegro con aquellos lentes negros.

—¡Yo también me los uno! ¡no me perderá esta diversión por nada del mundo! —Jet también coloco una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios, esto iba a ser muy movido y divertido.

—Yo también iré con ustedes, no dejare que unos niños hagan la fiesta solos—Macao se unió a aquel grupo que iba a marchar sin miedo alguno para salvar a esos muchachos, las contrapartes de ellos mismos.

—¡Nosotras también vamos! —Ahora fue el turno de las dos hermanas del albino Elfman en hablar, no dejarían a su hermano solo en aquel lugar, eran una familia y aquella familia, se apoyaría en todo, hasta el final.

—Yo también voy—Edo Juvia tomo la palabra de forma seria, pero con una diminuta sonrisa colocada en su hermoso rostro.

Así, cada uno de los pocos miembros de aquel Fairy Tail, se estaban alzando hacia arriba para poder ir a ayudar a aquellos jóvenes que estaban en problemas, sabían que no eran rivales para esas cosas, también que no se comparaban con poder con ninguno de sus contrapartes, pero al menos eran unidos, batallarían unidos, apoyándose en aquel momento que uno necesite ser salvado o ayudado, no lo dejarían solo ya que; Fairy Tail siempre es una familia, no importa de dónde sea, siempre y para siempre, tenían que ser una familia.

—¡Yo también voy! —La última era Levy, ella no dejaría que Lucy le ganara en algo, no, eso no se lo iba a permitir. —¡No dejare que tú, pechugona, me ganes en algo! —Una sonrisa de superioridad se marcó en los labios de la peliazul.

—¿Así? —Edo Lucy también coloco una sonrisa superior en sus labios. —Pues demuéstralo—Ella tomo su látigo, los demás también sus respectivas armas. —Los civiles se quedarán aquí, mientras nosotros iremos a ayudar en algo—Ordeno de forma seria mirando a los civiles, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza ante lo dicho por la rubia. —Bien…—Un rostro más serio y algo melancólico se formó en Edo Lucy. —¡Vamos! —Ella empezó a correr hacia el interior, el resto también le siguió desde atrás.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh! —Un grito de batalla soltaron todos y cada uno ellos, dándose fuerza y apoyo con aquel grito.

 **Soundtrack End.**

—¡Maldita sea! —Soltó un enojado y asustado Fausto. Ese Dragón dorado le había termino por arrancar la cola metálica como si nada, además de que también estaba el hecho de que el brazo izquierdo de su creación ahora era historia, estando allí solo circuitos y magia saliendo como humo. —¡Malditooooo! —Grito con furia el Rey.

 **Grrrrrrrooooooaaaaaarrrrr…**

El rugido del Dragón, ahora negro. Pero el rugido no fue como la vez anterior, ahora era un rugido muy débil y sin poderío alguno.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR…**

Su contrincante rugió de forma fuerte, poderosa e imponente, tal parecía que el Dragón dorado ni siquiera estaba cansado para nada, era como si el Dragón estuviese luchando contra una roca, si la golpeaban te dolía un poco, nada más, pero la roca nunca mostraría poder o índices de querer moverse, eso algo inerte nunca lo haría, nunca se movería.

Con sus garras amarillas y palma emitiendo una electricidad dorada, el Dragón fue directo por la cabeza de aquel ser hecho de solamente maquinas. La mano ya estaba a unos metros de llegar, hasta que termino llegando y tomando el rostro del joven albino, la enorme bestia rojiza con cuernos tomo la cabeza de Naruto y la estampo contra el hacha del otro ser de armadura, el cual le dio también un fuerte golpe con su hacha en la cabeza al albino, cabeza que estaba siendo impulsada por la mano del ser rojizo.

 **Paaammm…**

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó cuando se efectuó el golpe muy mortal. Naruto estaba con su rostro monótono, su mirada izquierda estaba siendo algo cegada por su sangre roja que estaba saliendo de su cabeza ahora mismo, pero no le importaba mucho que digamos. Tomando con sus dos manos la mano de aquel ser rojo, Naruto apretó sumamente fuerte hasta romper los huesos de aquel ser que ni siquiera soltó algún rugido de dolor o algo así, se mantuvo neutro al igual que el peliblanco, pero la mano rota se regenero de nuevo y el ser rojo se dio un puño con su mano izquierda en las piernas al chico, golpe que le hizo girar como un remolino hasta caer el suelo.

La criatura de 4 patas esta vez, se posó encima del albino que estaba levantándose lentamente del suelo, cuando estaba por bajar dos de sus pinzas tipo cuchillas hacia el cuello del chico, unos cortes de una espada hicieron que perdiera ahora dos extremidades más. —¡Toma eso! —Edo Mira termino cortando las dos extremidades de aquella criatura, mientras que su hermano Elfman se estaba llevando al albino tirado en el suelo, una vez terminara su trabajo la chica, ella también siguió a su hermano, corriendo rápido mientras las criaturas estaban mirándolos como si nada.

Droy y Jet estaban llevando a Gray y a Erza respectivamente. Edo Wendy se estaba llevando a su contraparte. Edo Natsu estaba cargando a su contraparte de igual manera, Macao y Wakaba estaban llevando a Gajeel ya que era el más pesado de los 5 allí tirados. Bisca y Alzack estaban disparando con sus respectivas armas mágicas, ambos disparaban a los tres seres que se estaban acercando a ellos. Levy los apoyaba con su cañón mágico, el resto se estaba retirando para poder sacar rápidamente a los que estaban inconscientes, los que tenían armas de largo alcance también ayudaban en lo que fuera.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí—La recién llegada Mirajane junto con su hermano Elfman con Naruto en su hombro les hablo a todos. —Nuestra magia no les hace ningún daño, es muy frustrante—Puede que ella haya rebanado sin problema esas extremidades a la criatura, pero el coste fue dañar su espada por completo y agotar aquella magia en segundos, por eso también escapo de allí rápidamente.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Pregunto una confundida Levy, ya que estaba viendo a esos tres seres parar y empezar a abrir sus bocas, en el caso de la criatura roja, brillar, en el caso de la criatura de ahora dos extremidades y apuntar, en el caso del ser que posee el hacha. —No me gusta para nada esas luces—Aquellas luces que estaban empezando aparecer en el frente le daban una muy mala espina.

—¡Tenemos que irnos rápido! —Ordeno Edo Lucy, también sintiendo un mal augurio con esas luces, tenían que irse rápido antes de que ellos decidan terminar con lo que estaban haciendo.

 **Fffffuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa…**

El sonido de aquel ataque cargándose o algo por el estilo, estaba resonando allí, poniendo nerviosos a todos, no se podían mover por el miedo que les producía.

 **Bbuuuuuuaaaaaaffiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuu…**

Luego de estar un rato en "carga", el ataque termino siendo lanzado hacia ellos. Un rayo de luz rojo enorme, con rayos azules que lo acompañaban y con un centro de color negro. El ataque mezclado se estaba acercando a los que se quedaron allí, siendo ellos Cana, Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Bisca, Alzack, Lucy y Naruto. El resto estaba mucho más alejado, pero de igual manera, el ataque era extremadamente enorme, de ancho y de largo, los acabaría a todos sin duda alguna.

Mirajane sería la primera en sentir el fuerte dolor de la muerte, ya que lo estaba viendo de frente al igual que los demás. Pero aquella sombra negra que se posó en frente, hizo que se preocupara, esto era como un Deja vu, ya lo había vivido; una vez.

—Vivirán—Naruto dijo aquello, para segundos después aparezcan múltiples sellos mágicos azules en todo el trayecto de aquel ataque atómico. —Son buenas personas, a fin de cuentas—Naruto regreso a verlos a todos por encima de su hombro, para luego girarse de nuevo al frente, llevar sus dos manos envueltas a su boca y segundos después, Naruto soltó su Rugido Destructor concentrado al máximo.

 **FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA…**

 **BBBBBBOOOOOMMMMMMFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…**

Naruto lanzo su rugido a todo su esplendor, su fuego blanco choco contra el ataque combinado de aquellas criaturas en frente que estaban dando de todo en ese ataque, al igual que Naruto estaba dando lo último que le quedaba de sí mismo.

Siguió soplando más y más, el ataque estaba ganando algo de terreno, pero el sacrifico de una de esas criaturas, el que antes tenía 6 extremidades, aumento drásticamente el poder del ataque enemigo, haciendo que el peliblanco termine siendo arrastrado unos centímetros hacia atrás, además del hecho que sus sellos, terminaron por ser arrancados unos pequeños fragmentos.

Naruto tenía que sacrificar un poco más de su magia, todo si era necesario. El ataque de Naruto también aumento, pasando más de la mitad al de esas criaturas que también fueron arrastradas un poco por el repentino cambio que sufrió la balanza que ellos iban ganando.

 **Sountrack – Fairy Tail – Mirajane no Theme**

Los de atrás miraban aquello con los ojos abiertos, Naruto se estaba sacrificando por ellos; de nuevo. Mirajane, Lucy, Cana y Levy miraban con lágrimas del como la historia se estaba repitiendo, claro con cambios sumamente notorios en esta versión, pero el mismo dolor era lo que presionaba sus corazones de forma muy fuerte, tanto que hacía que grites, que llores, que supliques que pare de una vez, que esto era solamente un mal sueño, que cuando despiertes, todo este bien de nuevo, que todo sea como antes.

Como el pasado reflejado en el futuro.

La criatura que poseía el hacha termino por ser el siguiente sacrificio, haciendo que el rayo creciera más y que Naruto termine casi por perder el equilibrio de su cuerpo, abriendo sus manos para poder sostenerse en el suelo y seguir expulsando su rugido, pero ahora el rugido ya no era concentrado, era muy nuclear en este caso.

Esta vez ya no había marcha atrás.

Naruto abrió su boca mucho más grande y sus manos de nuevo subieron arriba, posándose en su boca y el albino termino por expulsar todo el poder que había acumulado en aquella respiración. Sus características del Dragon Force terminaron por desaparecer una vez Naruto termine por expulsar todo, el sacrificio esta vez fue su modo Dragon Force.

Esta vez la balanza no estaba equilibrada, Naruto iba perdiendo, un último sacrificio, el más poderoso de todos.

La última criatura se sacrificó por completo, lanzando su poder al todo y haciendo crecer desmesuradamente aquel ataque de las tres criaturas. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás y Naruto termino por sacrificar su sello mágico, su ultimo sello mágico que le quedaba en su arsenal.

 **CCCRRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSHHHHH…**

Los demás miraron del como los sellos mágicos que estaban en frente terminaron por quebrarse de forma completa, aumentando el poder del rugido mucho más que el de aquellas criaturas. El ataque de Naruto termino por consumir todo el ataque de aquellas criaturas, haciendo que se consuman los dos y terminen por desaparecer en una fuerte onda de poder y aire que hizo a los demás cubrirse y agarrarse de donde se pueda para que no terminen por salir volando.

 **FFFFFFUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O.** **...**

 **Soundtrack End.**

La onda de choque termino por ser atraída nuevamente y luego desapareció solamente dejando una pequeña cortina de humo que se perdió en el momento en el cual el Dragón dorado también termino desapareciendo por completo, dejando a un Dragón negro sin cabeza, sin piernas, sin brazos y totalmente inservible.

El cabello y ojos de Naruto regresaron a ser los de antes, la piel se recompuso y dejo su horrible palidez, ahora se miraba al antiguo Naruto, aunque ahora el muchacho estaba respirando totalmente agitado, estaba cansando totalmente, pero su rostro monótono no sería cambiado por nada del mundo, ni siquiera cuando su muerte este cerca, nunca cambiaría y eso era un hecho.

La barrera cayo, los Exceed pudieron ingresar e ir a ayudar a los humanos, Charle y Happy a abrazar a sus dos amigos, llorando de felicidad por ver que estaban viendo, Lily miraba a Gajeel, el cual estaba tranquilo, pero el Exceed solo sonrió un poco, su amigo era fuerte, no se dejaría ganar por algo como esto, después de todo, eran amigos y a la vez; rivales.

En un pequeño rayo de luz azulada apareció Mystogan, el cual había llegado a través del Anima hacia su mundo de origen, pero en lugar de encontrarse con la ciudad y el castillo, se encontró con un páramo totalmente destruido, a las personas alejadas de todo eso, a muchos Exceed por el sector, a sus amigos de Fairy Tail allí, al Fairy Tail de Edolas de igual manera estaba aquí. Esto era en verdad muy raro y muy confuso.

—¡Por qué! —El grito fuerte y enojado resonó en todo el lugar. Edo Erza y los pocos soldados se asustaron al escuchar la voz de su Rey muy molesto, ellos tenían que haber ido a ayudarlo con su pelea, pero en lugar de eso solamente se quedaron afuera como gallinas asustadas. —¡MALDICIÓN! —Grito con todo el enojo de su vida.

Los integrantes de Fairy Tail de Edolas miraban solamente a Naruto, el cual estaba de rodillas, pero poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie. Eso era muy respetable, ya que suponían que aquel ataque consumió mucha magia, además de la rotura de su sello mágico, no sabían si eso era malo o si se podía recomponer, pero algo les decía a todos, que ese sello jamás regresaría a Naruto.

 **Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap…**

—Un excelente despliegue de poder y destrezas, felicidades—Una voz en el cielo hizo que todos dejaran de hacer sus cosas y prestaran atención al humano que estaba bajando del cielo, un humano con ropas algo raras y con una máscara que tapaba la parte de arriba de su rostro. —Digno de un aplauso mío y de mi respeto, joven Naruto—El muchacho enmascarado, de ojos rojos y cabello negro aplaudió de nuevo ante el nombrado peliplata que miraba confundido todo esto. —Como regalo—El chico pelinegro pensó un momento. —¡Ya se! Te daré un nuevo sello mágico, ya que perdiste el tuyo en esta fierra batalla—El pelinegro subió sus manos a la altura de su pecho, para que luego se empiece a formar un pequeño vórtice rojo de donde estaba expulsando runas mágicas y creando un nuevo sello mágico.

Una vez terminado aquello, se mostró un sello mágico con runas, líneas y signos de color blanco, el aura negra que expulsaba le daba un toque casi único a aquel sello mágico que irradiaba un poder sin igual. El sello desapareció de las manos de aquel pelinegro, para luego reaparecer en frente de Naruto, el cual subió su mano hasta tocar el centro del sello, para que este, luego desaparezca. El peliplata sintió un aumento de poder en su ser, tal parece que su magia había regresado y que; un nuevo sello mágico se le había unido.

 **Soundtrack – Dragon Ball Super OST – Beerus' Madness**

—¿¡Quién demonios se supone que eres tú!? —Pregunto un muy molesto Rey Fausto, todo su plan se vino abajo por culpa de la intromisión de Earthland y ahora se aparece uno nuevo. —¡Eres una maldita molestia aquí! —Comento con ira comprimida.

—¿Yo? —El pelinegro se señaló así mismo con desinterés, haciendo molestar más al Rey. —Pues…—El semblante del pelinegro cambio a uno serio. —Yo soy Dios—Respondió con seriedad el pelinegro.

El resto se sorprendió por esas palabras dichas por el recién llegado. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

—¿Dios dices? —Pregunto el Rey Fausto. —¡Hahaha! —Se puso a reír como loco ante la broma del niño. —¡Los Dioses no existen! —Comento con locura. —¡Yo, yo soy un Dios! —El viejo hombre sonrió con locura luego de decir esas palabras tan absurdas.

—¿Enserio? —El pelinegro le prestó atención al anciano Rey. —Pues… será divertido destruirte, pero no te preocupes, no te dolerá para nada… si eres un Dios, renacerás en unos milenios—El pelinegro sonrió con gracia, el viejo estaba por refutar aquello, pero Naruto ya estaba delante de él, sosteniendo su mano derecha con fuerza, y la palma izquierda del pelinegro, extendida hacia él anciano Rey.

—¿¡Qué demonios!? —El viejo hombre estaba algo sorprendido, así como estaba sumamente aterrado por lo que iba a venir luego.

—… **Hakai** —El pelinegro dijo aquellas palabras y el hombre sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su ser. Un dolor nunca antes sentido, un dolor que le estaba doliendo hasta el alma.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! —El viejo hombre grito de una forma aterradora, mientras que su cuerpo era reducido a miles de partículas de color blanco, partículas que se iban con el viento y desaparecían en el oscuro cielo.

 **Soundtrack End.**

Todos los que vieron aquello, estaban sorprendidos, así como aterrados por lo que habían visto, no podían creer como este chico que apareció de la nada, había matado sin derramar sangre, al Rey de Edolas.

El pelinegro bajo su mano izquierda de forma lenta, miro al resto de humanos y ellos estaban con las quijadas hasta el suelo, menos Naruto, el cual estaba siempre monótono a toda hora.

— _"¿N-No se supone que un Dios crea y no destruye?"_ —Se pregunto Edo Erza en su mente, por más que sea sádica y algo loquita, estaba segura que un Dios era aquel que crea y protege a su creación, no importa cuales sean las circunstancias, un Dios era un ser divino, pero, este pelinegro, no era ese tipo de Dios o, no era un Dios, sino solamente un charlatán.

—No importa del como lo veas—Edo Erza y el resto de humanos y Exceed abrieron los ojos como platos al ver del como el pelinegro llego a estar en frente de la pelirroja con tan solo un parpadeo de ojos. —Hay dos tipos de Dioses—Comento el pelinegro, levitando el frente de la pelirroja y dando una vuelta lentamente por todo el eje de la chica hasta llegar al frente nuevamente. —Un creador—En su mano derecha apareció una pequeña luz, de esa luz apareció un pequeño arbolito. —Y uno destructor—En su mano izquierda apareció una esfera pequeña de color negro, esfera que se convino con el arbolito y este término por desaparecer en partículas de luz. —Allí radica la diferencia, Erza Knightwalker, Cazadora de Hadas, de padres muertos a la edad de 8 años, una vida de pobreza, dureza y algo de locura, aquello, formo tu carácter actual, ¿no es así? —El pelinegro resumió un poco sobre la vida de la pelirroja, era incluso más fuerte, solo que no era necesario el decir más palabras innecesarias.

Edo Erza abrió los ojos a más no poder, esa era su vida a un resumen pequeño, el resumen completo sería mucho más oscuro que aquello. La pelirroja miro al pelinegro, café con rojo se miraron fijamente, el café mostraba algo de odio y tristeza, el rojo, mucho poder e indiferencia a todo. Ella cayo de rodillas en la espalda del Legion que estaba inmóvil al igual que los demás personajes, tanto en el cielo como en la tierra.

—¿C-Como? —Pregunto ida la pelirroja.

—Soy un Dios, lo sé todo—Comento como si nada el pelinegro. —Ahora…—Una fuerza invisible estaba empujando a todos fuera de su rango de forma algo lenta, los humanos no tenían que pagar y hacer nada esta vez, el vino por alguien "especial". Una vez todos estén fuera de su rango, siendo toda la ciudad central, el pelinegro hablo de nuevo. —¡Vamos, Akuma! ¡sal de una vez por todas! —El pelinegro alzo su voz para que el nombrando "Akuma" aparezca de una vez por todas.

La tierra de abajo empezó a moverse como loco. La lava hizo aparición en todo el suelo, llenando de cráteres todo lo que antes era la ciudad central, segundos después se abrió un tipo de "puerta" en el suelo, de donde salió una aberración de criatura.

Cuernos en su espalda y cabeza, dos cuernos pequeños se posaban en lo que eran sus mejillas, cabeza del mismo ser del averno, dientes filosos, ojos amarillos, piel roja y amarilla, poseía una coraza hecha de hueso negro muy resistente. En sus hombros se posaban dos bocas listas para devorar lo que sea, encima de estas estaban múltiples púas del mismo tipo que los cuernos. Dos pares de brazos, uno más pequeños pero peligrosos, el otro par, lleno de garras filosas de color negro, sus manos eran deformes y se formaban aquellas protuberancias tipo garras en ellas. Una enorme cola con púas encima de ella era lo que poseía en su espalda baja. Sus piernas eran enormes y fuertes, sus patas parecían ser de algún tipo de animal, pero este animal era desconocido para todo el mundo.

 **GGGGGRRRRRUUUUUUUUUAAAAAA…**

Soltó un potente y tenebroso rugido que estremeció las almas de los humanos y de los Exceed. Eso de allí definitivamente no era algo bueno, además de ser una bestia que el denominado Dios nombro como; Akuma. Un demonio, un demonio que había salido del suelo, del suelo en el cual muchas veces todos los ciudadanos pisaban sin problema alguno, de aquel suelo era de donde había salido aquella criatura horrenda.

La criatura miro para arriba y se quedó mirando al pelinegro con mascara que estaba levitando en el cielo, una sonrisa se formó en rostro huesudo de aquel ser. — **Así que…** —La voz de esa criatura tenía un toque femenino, dando a entender que ese demonio, es, una; demonio. — **Un Dios se ha dignado a visitarme, me siento alagada** —El sarcasmo en su habla era muy evidente.

—Eh venido para acabar con tu vida—Comento el pelinegro, bajando lentamente hasta estar en el suelo de lava y que este, ni siquiera lo queme o a sus zapatos. El pelinegro miro un poco hacia arriba, ya que la demonio era de unos 3.30 metros de alto, mientras que él era de unos 2.05 metros. —Ya has consumido mucha de la magia de aquí, así que… vine para borrarte de la existencia—Comento el pelinegro de forma seria, por culpa de este demonio era que Edolas ya no tenía magia a montones, ya que, este demonio se la pasaba comiéndola a cada rato, hasta acabarla por completo y dejarla vacía y sin carga alguna. —¿Lista para morir? —Pregunto Naruto de forma algo inocente.

—¡ **Hahahahahahaha!** —La demonio se empezó a reír por el buen chiste que le había dicho este niñato con creencias divinas. — **Me hiciste en día, niño** —Comento con gracia aquel ser. — **Pero no me gustan las bromas pesadas** —En un rápido parpadeo el pelinegro ya estaba con el puño del demonio en su estómago, siendo atravesado por las pequeñas púas que allí tenía. — **¿Dios dices? Hahahaha. No me hagas reír** —Luego le propino otro golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro, golpe que lo mando al suelo lleno de lava, partiéndola por completo como si un meteorito haya caído allí. — **Débil** —Comento luego de darle ese golpe al pelinegro.

Los humanos de afuera empezaron a levitar gracias a Naruto, el cual lo hacía para que no sean afectados por el estruendo y movimiento de la tierra, ya que, aunque esos dos estén dentro de la barrera, el poder y demostraciones se sentían algo muy claros allí afuera. Si así de fuerte era afuera, peor sería en el interior.

El peliplata se quedó en tierra para poder concentrarse mejor, ya que con el nuevo sello mágico era algo difícil por el hecho de ser uno nuevo y que contenía mucho más poder que su sello anterior.

 **Soundtrack – Did You Forget Who I Am – (Transformers: The Last Knight)**

—Ese golpe se puede decir que estuvo…—La voz del pelinegro se escuchó en el fondo de la lava, pero la voz se oía muy clara como para estar allí abajo. — Muy débil—La demonio no tuvo tiempo ni para reaccionar al momento en el cual una fuerza invisible la golpeo en uno de sus brazos derechos, siendo el más grande aquel brazo que sufrió. La demonio perdió aquel brazo, brazo que se convirtió en cenizas al momento de que aquella fuerza invisible se produjera y la golpeara.

— **¡Aaaghhhhttt! ¡MALDITO!** —Grito con ira y dolor el ser demoníaco, ya que había perdido su brazo y ahora que lo sentía, no podía hacerlo regresar por nada del mundo. — **¿¡QUIEN O QUE ERES MALDITO DESGRACIADO!?** —Puede que ella se haya enfrentado a algunos Dioses y Ángeles antes, pero este, este chico era otra cosa. Algo más poderoso y peligroso.

Cuando la demonio vio salir al pelinegro del suelo, ella rápidamente empezó a lanzar múltiples esferas rojas que fueron directamente a explotar en la cara del pelinegro. La demonio tomo vuelo, ella levito al no poseer las alas como para poder volar. Allí arriba en el cielo, ella no dejo de seguir lanzando aquellas esferas rojas que explotaban como nunca, haciendo que el domo brillara en un rojo intenso, el aire que mandaba hacia afuera, hacía que los humanos y Exceed se sostuvieran de donde puedan, el aire era muy fuerte y peligroso. El ser demoníaco abrió su boca, en donde cargo una esfera mucho más grande, mucho más poderosa y más peligrosa, esfera que fue a parar a donde se suponía que estaba el pelinegro, para luego explotar increíblemente más grande que las anteriores explosiones. Un fuerte brillo se produjo por unos momentos, cegando a todo aquel que pudiera ver o usar sus ojos.

La demonio vi aparecer a alguien en frente, algo que la aterro. —¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? —La demonio abrió los ojos bien grandes al ver aparecer al pelinegro enfrente de ella. —Yo soy el Dios de la Destrucción—El pelinegro extendió su palma derecha al frente, para que luego la demonio gritara desgarradoramente y que empiece a desparecer en partículas de luz de la faz de la existencia para siempre.

Este pequeño fragmento, era el poder del Hakai-shin.

 **Soundtrack End.**

Todos los que dudaron alguna vez estaban sudando como nunca, una de ellas era Edo Erza, la cual siempre dudo de ese pelinegro, diciendo que era un charlatán incluso después de haberle mostrado pruebas de su palabra. El fuerte viento que golpeaba sus cuerpos era algo aterrador, ya que creían que en algún momento se los llevaría a volar y nunca más tocar tierra, pero gracias al peliplata en el suelo se habían salvado. Pero en el último ataque de aquel demonio, fue mucho peor el viento, parecía que estuvieran cerca de un enorme tornado, pero si así se sentía afuera, peor era dentro. Ver con la facilidad que elimino y sobrevivió ese chico, los hacia sudar, entonces sus dudas se despejaron, todo lo que vieron y oyeron, era la más completa verdad.

— _"¿Es-Este es el poder de un Dios?"_ —Pensaron todos los aun conscientes, este poder era de ensueño, irreal, inalcanzable para todo aquel que quiera poseer aquel poder.

—¡Actívate, Anima! —El domo se despejo por completo y un poco de aire se esparció por todo el lugar, en donde antes era la ciudad central, ahora estaba un enorme cráter, no se veía para nada el fondo, era muy oscuro allí abajo. En el cielo se formó un agujero negro, Anima estaba siendo activado. —Los que posean magia serán absorbidos por el Anima. Edolas se quedará sin magia para siempre—Todos los que quería saber más de la magia abrieron los ojos como platos, pero refutar en contra de un Dios, ya era muy peligroso.

Todos los humanos bajaron abajo, todos tocaron tierra, los Exceed y los magos de Fairy Tail de Earthland empezaban a brillar poco a poco, señal de que estaban siendo absorbidos por el Anima para llevarlos a su mundo de origen.

 **Soundtrack – Naruto OST – I Have Seen Much (Extended)**

—Adiós, mis amigos de Earthland—Mystogan tomo la palabra, pequeñas lagrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos al ver del cómo sus amigos estaban siendo transportados por el Anima poco a poco. —Adiós, Wendy—El peliazul miro a la niña que estaba dormida tranquilamente, ver a sus amigos y no poder despedirse de ellos de forma formal y estable, le causaba un deje de tristeza.

—No se preocupe, Mystogan-san—El peliazul regreso a ver al que le hablo, encontrándose con el miembro más nuevo de Fairy Tail. —Las despedidas son dolorosas y tristes, pero el pensamiento de haber vivido algo bueno, se quedará para siempre en el corazón de uno—El peliplata, aunque este con su rostro monótono, lograba demostrar de lo que estaba hablando y de lo que el peliazul estaba sintiendo. —Yo les daré su despedida de su parte, no se preocupe—Naruto le hablo de forma reconfortante al peliazul, aunque él no sepa de eso.

—Gracias, Naruto-san—Agradeció el peliazul, soltando lágrimas de tristeza, ya que, desde ahora y para siempre, los de Earthland y Edolas no se volverían a ver; nunca más. —Diles que estar con ellos o, aunque sea verlos, era divertido—Le dijo el peliazul, no importaba si siempre los dormía cuando él llegaba al gremio, en eso radicaba lo divertido y melancólico.

—Cuente con eso—Naruto contesto ante la petición del peliazul. El chico peliazul se alejó de allí luego de esas palabras, ahora estaba solo, ya no tenía a su padre ni a nadie más.

—Naruto—El peliplata regreso a sus espaldas para poder ver a los integrantes de Fairy Tail de Edolas.

—Hola—Saludo. —Gracias por toda su ayuda en nuestra estadía en Edolas, en verdad muchas gracias—Naruto empezó a brillar y a elevarse poco a poco en el aire, por todo el mundo de Edolas, la magia de los artefactos se estaba marchando, otros lloraban por eso, ya que no volverían a ver la magia nunca más en sus vidas. —Adiós a todos, me hubiese gustado conocerlos mejor—Comento con sinceridad, el socializar estaba en sus planes para encontrar emociones.

—¡Por favor! —Lucy tomo de la mano al peliplata que estaba confundido. —No te vayas… ¡no nos dejes otra vez! —Lagrimas salían de sus ojos por esta despedida, este Naruto le recordaba mucho al de su mundo, el que antes vivía y reía con ellos. —¡Quédate conmigo! —Ella se subió como pudo hasta alcanzar los labios del peliplata que no mostro gesto de cariño o amor.

—Lo siento en verdad—Naruto hizo que ella se separara de sus labios y se le quedo mirando fijamente. —Yo no soy de este mundo. Puede que el yo de aquí haya muerto, pero eso no quiere decir que el sentimiento de llevarlo en el corazón se pierda, el cariño, el afecto, la ternura, el amor que mi yo de aquí les brindaba siempre prevalecerá hasta que les llegue la hora de reunirse con el otra vez… por eso…—Naruto miro fijamente a la rubia y a los demás que estaban llorando. —Llévenlo por siempre en sus corazones, allí es donde se guardará aquel sentimiento eternamente—Naruto bajo lentamente a la rubia, ahora estaba siendo sostenido solo de las manos, el agarre fue menguando poco a poco, hasta que solamente los dedos se tocaban, luego de eso, ya se habían separado del uno del otro.

Los chicos lloraban por separarse de nuevo de aquel miembro que les hacia el día siempre, que se ganó el corazón de muchas y de pocas, siempre atento, cariñoso, carismático, dramático y, sobre todo, un buen miembro de Fairy Tail. Ese, ese era Naruto Namikaze, la luz de esperanza que una vez brillo en todos ellos, pero ahora, ahora estaba empezando a brillar de nuevo; en sus corazones.

Naruto cerro los ojos y coloco una sonrisa en sus labios. Aquello contagio a los chicos de abajo, apaciguando poco a poco el dolor de sus pechos, aquel dolor que sentían. Aquella sonrisa era la misma que su compañero/amigo/novio/hermano colocaba siempre cuando los miraba a ellos, siempre con esa sonrisa en sus labios, apoyándolos en todo momento, siempre y para siempre.

 **Soundtrack End.**

Los músculos de la cara de Naruto se tensaron al hacer esa acción que es la de sonreír, nunca lo había hecho y, no lo volvería hacer durante mucho tiempo. Su rostro monótono regreso a donde pertenecía y no se iría más, ya no más.

Poco a poco las luces que eran los magos, la magia y los Exceed, se fueron elevando hasta estar llegando al agujero que era el Anima.

 **Soundtrack – Fairy Tail – Kanashiki Kako** **–** **Extended**

—¡Mystogan-san! —El nombrado regreso la mirada al cielo, en donde se veía a un brillante Naruto. —Siempre y para siempre, de Fairy Tail—Naruto alzo su mano derecha y con sus dedos, coloco la clásica señal que se daba en Fairy Tail, aquel que era como un saludo, una despedida, pero nunca un olvido. Eso jamás.

—¡Siempre y para siempre, de Fairy Tail! —El peliazul también coloco aquella señal, una sonrisa de felicidad se apodero de sus labios, este saludo era una despedida; pero nunca sería un olvido.

Poco a poco las luces se fueron acercando más y más hacia el agujero.

Coco estaba soltando lágrimas al rojo vivo, su amigo Panther Lily se estaba marchando de su lado, ahora no tendría a nadie que la apoyara, pero Lily le dijo que si tenía a alguien que la iba a cuidar siempre. Lily miraba desde el cielo a Mystogan, el cual regreso a verlo y ambos se dieron una sonrisa, como si fueran los mejores amigos de la vida. El peliazul se encargaría de cuidar a Coco, no por nada era el príncipe de Edolas.

Erza Knightwalker miraba a un brillante Naruto en el cielo. El pecho de la pelirroja le estaba doliendo mucho, le dolía y no le gustaba para nada este dolor. Miro al suelo, sus lágrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos, algo que la mortificaba y molestaba, regreso a ver de nuevo al cielo, en donde estaba Naruto, el cual le regreso la mirada. Le pelirroja extendió su mano derecha, como si quiera tomar de la mano del peliplata, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Como si, quiera estar a su lado para siempre.

Todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail de Edolas estaban mirando a Lisanna de forma sorprendida. Los hermanos de la albina ya tenían una idea de lo que estaba pasando, desde el primer momento en el cual encontraron a su hermana y ella se recuperó, notaron los cambios más relevantes, llevándoles a pensar que esta Lisanna no era su verdadera hermana. Pero ellos no la dejarían sola, siempre serian unidos, una familia, los tres hermanos juntos, junto con sus amigos de Fairy Tail, no se abandonarían, por esa misma razón, acogieron a Lisanna y le brindaron el mismo amor fraternal, aun cuando ellos dos sabían claramente que esta Lisanna no era su verdadera hermana. Pero lo intentaron, y todo salió bien. Pero ahora, este momento era una despedida para siempre.

—Yo…—Lisanna no sabía que decir o hacer, ella también estaba empezando a brillar, porque ella no pertenecía a Edolas. Elle miro a sus dos hermanos y a los demás amigos que hizo aquí, lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos por dejarlos y por mentirles todo este tiempo. —Lo siento mucho—Poco a poco empezó a levitar en el aire, pero las manos de su hermana de Edolas la detuvieron un momento.

—No importa, siempre lo supimos, desde el primer momento—Las lágrimas estaban saliendo de los ojos de la albina mayor. —Así que regresa con tu verdadera familia, aquí nunca te olvidaremos—Comento Mirajane, Elfman estaba sonriendo con cariño a su hermana de Edolas.

Los demás ya tuvieron una idea de los que estaba pasando, por eso mismo estaban llorando de tristeza, de nuevo otra integrante más, partía de sus lados. Pero es no significaba que la olvidarían, jamás harían eso. Por eso, una despedida con todo el cariño, iba dirigido para ella.

—¡NUNCA TE OLVIDAREMOS, LISANNA! —Gritaron todos al unísono, las lágrimas estaban saliendo a mares de todos ellos, esta despedida era muy, muy tristeza, pero sabrían sobrellevarla.

—Gracias—Lisanna hablo con lágrimas en los ojos. Mirajane dejo deslizar los dedos de su hermana con los suyos, hasta que ya no se tocaban. —¡Siempre los recordare, nunca los olvidare, estarán para siempre y por siempre; en mi corazón! —Una sonrisa y unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la albina menor que estaba elevándose más y más en el cielo y empezando a brillar para poder irse a su mundo.

Una vez todas las luces se hayan apagado y desaparecido en el cielo, en agujero negro empezó a cerrarse poco a poco, para segundos después dejar a la vista la luz de la luna y de las estrellas.

 **Soundtrack End.**

—Bien—El pelinegro apareció en el cielo, en el centro de todos los humanos que lo estaban mirando. —Gracias a todos por haber aguantado los berrinches de este viejo—El pelinegro hizo aparecer al Rey de Edolas en su mano, el hombre estaba inconsciente. El viejo empezó a levitar y llegar hacia Mystogan, el cual miro a su padre con algo de enojo, pero la felicidad era la ganadora, estaba feliz de que su padre este vivo. El pelinegro se acercó de forma lenta hacia los dos albinos de Edolas que estaban soltando lágrimas de tristeza. —Tengan—Mirajane alzo la mirada al igual que Elfman, solamente para ver la mano del pelinegro, en donde estaba una esfera blanca, esfera que fue a las manos de la albina y allí se formó un cuerpo, poco a poco el cuerpo creció más hasta tomar la altura de 1.60 metros, el brillo desapareció y se revelo a Lisanna, la Lisanna de Edolas. —Cuídenla bien esta vez, ¿ok? —Todos vieron la sonrisa del pelinegro, una sensación de paz les recorrió en ese preciso momento. —Y esto—El pelinegro se levantó y le lanzo una cadena de oro a la rubia Ashley, la cual estaba triste al igual que Edo Natsu. La rubia tomo la cadena y la miro, allí estaba el logo de Fairy Tail. —Dos veces cada mes, puede sobrellevar mucho—Esas fueron las únicas palabras que dio el pelinegro, la rubia sabría cómo usarlo. El pelinegro se elevó al cielo rápidamente y luego hablo. —Todo habrá sido como un sueño—Con esas palabras, todos sintieron una suave briza que paso por sus rostros.

Sus cuerpos se sentían bien, cálidos y en paz. Esta paz hizo que cerraran los ojos, se sentía bien esta sueve briza que golpeaba sus cuerpos.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, todos los que presenciaron aquella pelea; despertaron en sus camas. Todo como si fuese un mismo sueño, solo que en Fairy Tail, una albina joven estaba despertando para lo que sería, la fiesta más grande de su vida.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

Todos los Exceed estaban tomando vuelo para buscar una vivienda en este nuevo mundo, un mundo lleno de magia por doquier. Tres Exceed del grupo estaban felices, ya que se despidieron de sus hijos y una perdono los pecados de su madre sin saberlo, ya que ella, pensaba que la Reina solamente era eso, una Reina y no su madre. Happy estaba feliz por ver de nuevo a los señores Marl y Lucky, era como estar en frente de sus verdaderos padres, se sentía bien estando con ellos y hablando con ellos. Luego de esa despedida a los 3, Exceed y mago consciente, los demás Exceed terminaron por marcharse y desearles el bien a todos sus amigos y familia.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —Happy termino en los brazos de Naruto de alguna manera por el grito que soltó Natsu. —¡Joder! ¿¡donde esta ese perro!? Ahora si quiera un perro caliente, ¡carajo! —Natsu estaba más que encendido, el solo recordaba el hecho de que fue nockeado por ese perro blanco, nada más.

— _Tal parece que no recuerdan algunos sucesos que nosotros vimos y vivimos_ —Naruto susurro a los dos Exceed, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. — _Será mejor no hacérselos recordar y dejar las cosas como están_ —De nuevo los Exceed asintieron ante la idea del peliplata a su lado.

—¡Ahora si, donde esta esa maldita! —Erza se levantó y pregunto por su contraparte. —¡Ahora le pateare el trasero! —Rugió la pelirroja con los ojos en blanco y los dientes en forma de tiburón.

—¡Tengo ganas de comer helado! —Gray se levantó de donde estaba y hablo algo adormilado.

—¡Voy a patear traseros metálicos! —Gajeel se levantó y empezó a hablar como loco.

—Siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera partido a la mitad—Lucy comento aquello levantándose y revisándose todo su cuerpo por si las dudas, soltó un suspiro ya que ese pensamiento no era realidad, menos mal que no recordaba nada y solo Naruto, Charle y Happy tenían aquel conocimiento que desearían olvidar.

—Siento como si mi mente quisiera olvidar unas imágenes que no recuerdo—Comento ahora Wendy, levantándose del suelo.

El clima ahora mismo era algo lluvioso, ya que anteriormente solamente estaban las dichosas nubes negras en el cielo, de las cuales ahora empezaron a soltar su lluvia, cayendo al suelo y mojando poco a poco las ropas y cuerpos de los jóvenes que estaban allí parados, uno en los brazos del otro, otra en el suelo mirando a su amiga peliazul y el resto estaba en el suelo, pero para no ensuciarse con el lodo se empezaban a levantar de forma lenta, les dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero eso no evitaría el que se levantaran.

—¿En donde estamos? —Pregunto una desconcertada Lucy. —No recuerdo nada luego de… bueno, no sé qué me paso—La rubia en verdad no recordaba nada de nada.

—Pues estamos en Earthland y el resto, es historia—Charle tomo la palabra y le explico un poco a la rubia, lo importante era que supieran que estaban ya en su tierra natal, no recordar cosas que eran mejor ser olvidadas que recordadas.

—¿¡En serio estamos en Earthland!? —Pregunto ahora Natsu con los ojos como platos, él tenía ganas de mandar a volar a los soldados y al mismo Rey de Edolas por secuestrar a sus amigos y hablando de ellos. —¿Qué paso con toda Magnolia? —Ahora pregunto un poco serio el pelirosa, algo que los demás también hicieron, menos Naruto y los dos Exceed.

—Magnolia esta como siempre tuvo que estar—Naruto tomo la palabra. —Mystogan-san "reactivo" el Anima a la inversa y mando de Edolas todo lo que tuviera magia hacia Earthland, sellando para siempre la posibilidad de ir o venir a los diferentes mundos—Explico un poco el peliplata, haciendo que todos los que no sabían se sorprendan y que Wendy llore un poco por no despedirse de su amigo peliazul. —Pero Mystogan-san les manda saludos de despedidas, diciéndoles que no importaba que estuviesen separados, el siempre seria de Fairy Tail y un miembro de la familia, por siempre y para siempre—Naruto termino de explicar un poco más para terminar su dialogo.

El resto de jóvenes sonrieron un poco, puede que siempre terminasen dormidos cuando él llegaba, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que era un miembro de Fairy Tail, ahora y hasta siempre.

—Bueno entonces, ya no podemos hacer nada, ¿pero que les paso a los Exceed? —Pregunto Erza, mirando por todos lados y no encontrándose con ninguno de esos gatos voladores.

—Ellos se marcharon hace rato a buscar un lugar en donde poder vivir, dijeron que nos visitarían cuando pudieran—Explico ahora Happy, debajo del mentón de Naruto y cubriéndose de las gotas de la lluvia. —Ustedes no despertaban para ese entonces—Termino de hablar el gato azul, empezando a comer un pescado sacado de quien sabe dónde.

—¿¡Y donde quedo mi gato!? —Gajeel empezó a llorar al estilo anime por perder a su gato negro.

—(Suspiro) Ni unos momentos me voy y ya estas llorando—De unos arbustos salió un gato negro, con una cicatriz cerca de su ojo izquierdo, además de estar vestido con unos pantaloncillos verdes amarado con una cinta naranja en si cintura. —Solo me perdí por allí—Comento el gato negro.

—¡Siiii, ya tengo un gato! —Gajeel se lanzó hacia Lily, para luego abrazarlo y restregar su mejilla con la mejilla del gato negro que solo suspiro un poco por el fastidio del momento.

—Lo mejor sería ir a ver a Magnolia y a todo el gremio para ver si no pasó nada malo—Comento Wendy, algo que todos aceptaron ya que tenían ganas de ver a sus amigos, también llegar a sus casas y darse un merecido y relajante baño en agua caliente, sí, eso sería el premio por todo lo que habían hecho.

—¿No deberíamos llamar a la señorita peliblanca de aquel arbusto? —Naruto seguía con Happy en brazos, pero el peliplata señalo a un arbusto que se movió fuertemente al momento en el cual el peliplata nombro al arbusto y a la persona que estaba oculta allí.

—¿Quién esta allí? —Natsu tomo la palabra y fue rápidamente a encarar al intruso que los estaba espiando, cuando el pelirosa llego tomo de lo que parecía ser la mano de aquella persona y luego la jalo hacia afuera, Natsu dejo de poner fuerza en el agarre para sorprenderse de nuevo, ya que allí estaba; Lisanna. —¿Li-Lisanna? —Gray, Natsu, Happy y Erza ingresaron en un inmenso shock, puede que Natsu ya haya visto a la Lisanna de Edolas, pero ahora ella estaba aquí, no sabía si era la Lisanna de Edolas o la de Earthland.

—¿Quién es ella? —Pregunto intrigado el peliplata y no era el único en aquel estado de confusión, Wendy, Charle, Lucy, Lily y Gajeel eran lo que no tenían conocimiento de esta Lisanna a la cual nombro Natsu, pero parecía que la conocían de algo por lo sorprendidos que estaban todos los demás.

—¿Co-Como es que estas a-a-aquí Li-Lisanna? —Pregunto Erza un tanto recuperada y a la vez conmocionada por lo que estaba viendo, se suponía que Lisanna había muerto en aquella misión, no podía estar viva, esto tenía que estar siendo un espejismo.

—Y-Y-Yo…—La albina no sabía que decir, estaba nerviosa como también muy feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos, sentía tantas ganas de ir al gremio y ver a sus demás amigos y a sus dos hermanos, abrazarlos y llorar junto a ellos, intentar recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, todo el tiempo que perdió al estar en Edolas y no en Earthland. —L-L-Lo si-siento—Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo expresarse bien.

—Anima—Naruto tomo la palabra, llamando la atención de todos. —En Edolas no existe la magia en las personas, solamente en las armas mágicas—Las palabras de Naruto estaban confundiendo a todos allí. —Todo aquel o aquello que poseyera magia fue absorbido por el Anima al momento de regresar a Earthland, eso me lleva a pensar que ella, si tiene magia en su sistema, lo noto claramente al sentir su aura y presencia, posee magia en su cuerpo, algo que en Edolas ninguna persona poseía—Naruto explico aquello, haciendo que algunos lo capten y otros no tanto. —Si el Anima llevo a toda Magnolia a Edolas, puede que también ella haya sido llevada a Edolas en algún momento desconocido, quedando atrapada en Edolas sin posibilidades de regresar a su plano original—Termino su explicación más contundente y significativa el peliplata.

Aquello hizo que todos pensaran en eso, Lisanna estaba impresionada por la forma en la cual el integrante nuevo de Fairy Tail logro sacar la conclusión del como ella termino en Edolas, explicación que estaba muy acertada después de todo.

Lisanna se puso de pie y luego hablo. —Todo eso es verdad, lo que dijo… Naruto-san es verdad—Lisanna aprendió un poco sobre este Naruto, ya que la Mirajane y mayoría de chicas allá hablaba de un tal Naruto allí en Edolas, algo que la intrigaba mucho, pero este Naruto de aquí y el de Edolas eran muy distintos. —Anima me transporto a Edolas, en donde la Lisanna de allá termino muriendo, ingresando yo en su lugar y reemplazándola todo el tiempo que estuve allí—Lisanna dio por concluida su explicación, más que todo porque Naruto fue el que dijo la mayoría de toda la explicación que se tenía planteado en dar ella misma.

—¿Entonces tu eres la Lisanna de Earthland? —Pregunto Charle, estando en los brazos de Wendy.

—Así es, yo soy Lisanna Strauss, maga de Fairy Tail, maga de Earthland—Lisanna lo dijo de forma seria y a la vez de forma muy feliz.

—…—Los tres que conocían a la albina no dijeron nada. —¡LLLLLIIIIIISSSSSSAAAAAANNNNNNNNNAAAAA! —Gray, Natsu y Erza se lanzaron hacia la albina que estaba con los pelos de punta por el grito que esos tres habían soltado, pero luego se sostuvo bien al suelo para no caer al momento en el cual los tres se lanzaron a ella a dar un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida, además de estar soltando una que otra lagrima por ver a la albina sana y salva, verla de nuevo, frente a ellos. —Te extrañamos mucho—Dijeron los tres en un susurro, dedicándoles aquellas palabras a la albina que estaba soltando lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Yo también te extrañe, Lisanna—Happy también le hablo a la albina de donde estaba recostado, estar en los brazos de Naruto se sentía bien, además de que las caricias que le estaba dando el peliplata en su cabeza, hacían que se quiera dormir en ese preciso momento.

—Y-Yo también los extrañe, a to-todos—Lisanna pronuncio aquella con sus lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, mirando a Erza, Happy, Natsu y Gray con nostalgia, se puede decir que el resto también estaba incluido en su nostalgia, ver a nuevos integrantes de Fairy Tail le hacían pensar que el gremio creció y se pudieron unir unas nuevas caras al grupo ya extenso que era su gremio, pero eso la hacía feliz, entre más grande el gremio, más grande seria la familia.

—Vamos—Erza tomo la palabra. —Ve a ver a tus hermanos, estarán en el cementerio como lo hacían todos los años que no estuviste… vamos… ve hacia ellos—Erza animo a la albina a que fuera a ver a sus hermanos primero, sabía muy bien que ella los extrañaba como nunca antes, así que era mejor que se quite esa tristeza y se llene de la más pura felicidad todo su ser.

—E-Eso haré—Lisanna se secó las lágrimas poco a poco. —¡Los veré luego! —Todos sonrieron un poco por ver de regreso a su amiga, nueva amiga y demás, Naruto no sonrió por obvias razones, pero bueno. Lisanna se dio vuelta y empezó a correr rápidamente hacia donde estaban sus dos hermanos, los extrañaba como nunca y ahora, finalmente, después de mucho tiempo; los volvería a ver.

Mientras ella se fue corriendo, el resto empezó a caminar de regreso al gremio y a Magnolia, viendo que todo el pueblo estaba tal y como lo recordaban antes de ir a Edolas, parecía como si nadie del lugar recordara lo que había pasado o cuando fueron transportados a Edolas, algo que estaba bien, así como estaba. Presenciaron del como poco a poco la lluvia iba menguando, dando paso al hermoso cielo del atardecer, un hermoso cielo de un buen atardecer.

—Por cierto, Naruto—Charle llamo la atención del peliplata que regreso a verla. —Gracias por haber salvado esa ves a Wendy y a los demás, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho—Charle le agradeció a Naruto el hecho de haber salvado a Wendy de morir a manos de esas cosas.

—¿Eh? ¿Nos pasó algo malo? —Pregunto Wendy un tanto curiosa y nerviosa, el resto también estaba de aquel modo, aunque Lily y Happy sabían muy bien de que se trataba ese agradecimiento.

—No es nada Charle-san, la familia se ayuda en todo, siempre y para siempre—Naruto alzo su mano derecha y le dio un pulgar arriba a la gata blanca, esa expresión la aprendió un poco leyendo los libros y esas cosas. —Y para el resto… no pasó nada de nada—Una voz un tanto misteriosa dejo escapar el peliplata, algo que nadie capto pero que los tres Exceed si, ellos tenían el conocimiento y el resto, el de la duda.

Sin más que decir todos se encaminaron al gremio, llegaron como de costumbre y todo estaba como debía que estar. Lo típico, charlas, algunas peleas, otros bebiendo y unos comiendo por allá. Todos sus amigos estaban sanos y salvos y parecía que no recordasen nada de lo que había pasado al momento en el cual Anima los llevo a Edolas y los transformo en una enorme lagrima. El que lo olvidaran era bueno, no era el momento de recordar cosas que se quedaron en Edolas y no regresarían nunca más.

—Hey, hijos, ¿Dónde es que estaban ustedes todo el día? —Pregunto Makarov sentado en la silla del bar, comiendo un poco y bebiendo cerveza.

—Es una larga historia—Dijeron todos al unísono, estaban algo cansados y necesitaban descansar, pero con la llegada de Lisanna, pues dudaban mucho que descansen, ya que se haría una fiesta por la llegada de la albina menor del grupo.

Cuando el maestro iba a preguntar otra cosa, la puerta del gremio se abrió y se revelo a Mirajane y a Elfman con unas enormes sonrisas, segundos después se dejó ver a Lisanna. Algo que dejo en shock a todos los del gremio al ver de vuelta a aquella persona que creían que estaba muerta desde hace tiempos.

—Ho-Hola a to-todos—Saludo de forma tímida la albina. Con esas palabras todos lograron salir del shock en el que se habían introducido.

—¡LISANNA! —Gritaron todos, algunos soltando lágrimas, otros con una felicidad increíble e indescriptible, el maestro estaba con lágrimas en los ojos por ver de nuevo a su hija que la dieron por fallecida. Todos se arrinconaron en donde estaban los tres albinos, preguntando, viendo si era real o no, pero de que esta era la verdadera Lisanna, pues era la verdadera, en carne y hueso.

Mientras eso pasaba, Naruto estaba sentado en las sillas, el solo. El peliplata estaba mirando su nuevo sello mágico, se le hacía muy conocido aquel pelinegro, pero no sabía de donde o cuando era que lo conoció, pero de lo que si estaba seguro completamente era del hecho que el pelinegro ese, tenían un poder mucho, mucho más enorme que la de el mismo, Naruto creía que era fuerte, pero no lo era, apenas era un insecto peleando contra el fuego.

Naruto se llevó ambas manos de forma inconsciente hacia su cuello, en donde, tímidamente, el peliplata toco unas manos suaves y cálidas. Un delicioso olor a rosas rojas inundo sus fosas nasales, en su espalda sintió a alguien arrimándose, pero no le importaba, le gustaba sentir esto, aunque sea de forma inconsciente. Mavis, abrazo a Naruto por el cuello, estar cerca de este chico, era como estar encima de la nieve.

Rosas y nieve, hacían una buena combinación.

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

* * *

 **Fin del Episodio.**

* * *

 **_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_**

 **Adelanto del próximo episodio.**

— **GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT…** —

 **Episodio 5:** Niña y niño.

_:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:_

* * *

 **Nos vemos, en unos meses.**


End file.
